


Secret Weapon

by foryoureyesonly1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 150,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoureyesonly1/pseuds/foryoureyesonly1
Summary: Eustass Kid is a notorious weapons dealer but he never leaves behind any evidence tying him to the crimes. You, a Confidential Informant are sent to work undercover in his organisation by the police. At first, your motives are clear, gather enough evidence and use him to catch your uncle's murderer. But the criminal has many layers, and as you begin to peel through them, your heart starts to lean towards him.A race against time, alliances, betrayals and an adventure that will sweep you off your feet await you inside Eustass Kid's dangerous world.**AU: Set in 2018, with a little One Piece mythology**☆I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Mr Eichiiro Oda.☆





	1. Jewelry Bonney

The first rule about being in prison that you learned the first time you were locked up is that you have to make friends with powerful people. It is never hard for you to tell who those with power are, they carry themselves differently from everyone else.

Currently, you have set your eyes on three women, searching for an opportunity to gain their trust: The Glutton, Jewelry Bonney, The Cat Burglar, Nami, and The Artist, Giolla. You know you cannot just walk up to them, so for the past two days since you've been here, you have been searching for a way in.

You notice a shifty young girl, glancing at Jewelry Bonney. Every afternoon, someone gives her a box and she dismisses all her companions. Then, she likes to sit behind the benches in the courtyard, eating the pizza away from the guards' eyes. Her routine is simple, and as soon as you notice the small knife that the suspicious young woman is carrying, you know now is the time that she will strike.

You watch as the girl carries the knife walking towards Jewelry Bonney. You've been waiting for two days for something to happen and this is your chance. Bonney is just sitting there gouging on pizza not being very mindful of her surroundings and so the girl quickly moves up to her, knife in hand about to make her strike.

You run up and kick the girl down. Bonney looks up, startled, and the box falls to the ground. She looks at you and then at the girl and stamps her foot on the girl's throat.

"I only get one box of pizza a day, and you made me drop it!" She steps harder on her. More of Bonney's friends come over to you, shielding her from the guards. "Who sent you?"

The girl chokes, she can't breathe. "Haritsu...Kendiyo..." she coughs. "Your...boss...killed...him."

"Huh? If your problem's with Kid, why the hell are you coming after me?" She snaps.

"Break it up. Break it up ladies!" says a guard as two of them rush over to you in the courtyard. You kick the box of pizza under the bench.

Bonney raises her hands, as do the others around her, so you do the same.

"Hold your horses, she attacked me." Bonney says. The guard looks around, and you all nod your heads.

They pick up the girl and take her with them.

"What's your name?" Bonney says to you.

"My name is Y/N." You say.

"I could have taken care of that, but I appreciate you saving me." She pauses. "You can sit with me at dinner."

This is good, this is exactly what you want. You won't be here for too long of course, but without uncle Smoker to get you out, you think it might be a little while before Captain Aokiji gets your message. But when he does he'll pull some strings for you and get you out like uncle Smoker always did.

"So what are you in for?" One of Bonney's friends asks you during dinner.

"Theft. My stupid pervert boss Mr Absalom tried to make a move on me and I gave him a black eye. He told his wife that I hit him when he caught me stealing." You tell them.

"Hmm, your boss was an asshole. Is it your first time in here?" Bonney asks. While everyone else is eating a green slugde that is supposed to be rice and peas, she is eating mac and cheese. It looks good and smells even better. How does she get it?

"No, but they've all been misdemeanors so I usually got out with a fine." You say.

"Really? What kind?" She asks munching down her food.

"Mostly reckless driving." You say, looking down at your plate.

"Hmm? You drive drunk or something?"

"No. I'm a car racer. But that's illegal, so..." You tell her.

She looks up. "Are you a good driver?"

"Yeah." You say. She seems thoughtful, but does not say anything after that.

A week passes and you still haven't heard from Captain Aokiji. Bonney gets you a job working in the kitchen and gives you an assignment.

You are watching The Artist, on Bonney's orders. She's a woman with ridiculously curly hair and a superior attitude. She's always surrounded by her minions and you have to report to Bonney about what the woman's been doing. The old woman is uninteresting, carries herself like she owns the place and is the most pompous person you have ever met. You don't know why Bonney is interested in her, but you don't want to disappoint her.

A few days later, you are told that you have a visitor. You go up to the visitation area, and come face to face with someone that you don't want to see.

The Deputy Chief of Police, Akainu Sakazuki.

You pick up the phone, and on the other side of the glass, he does the same. "What are you doing here? I specifically asked for Captain Aokiji." You say.

"I guess you haven't heard since you've been locked up. I transferred him. He's no longer working in the city." Akainu says matter of factly.

"What? You transferred him in the middle of a case?" You frown.

"No. As of last week, Kuzan has been taken off the Doflamingo Family case." He says again.

You feel the anger begin to rise in your heart at the mention of that name. "You're abandoning the case? Have you forgotten that Doflamingo killed my uncle? You are just gonna let him run free?" You bang the table with your fist.

The prison guard gives you a warning look. You don't care. The thought of your uncle Smoker not receiving justice after everything that he did as a detective makes you mad.

"Calm down, Y/N. He killed one of ours, of course he deserves to be executed for that crime. I just felt like the case was too personal for Aokiji. He's now currently investigating a suspicious cult led by a man named Enel-"

"I don't really care, sir. Unless you're here to let me out, I'm going back to my cell." You say to him.

He takes out a folder and starts reading from the file. "Tsk, tsk. You finally had a good job working as a personal driver for a businessman, but then you stole your boss's jewellery. Thieves should stay in prison." He says.

"I did no such thing! That bastard made a pass at me and he framed me to cover up in front of his wife." You say angrily.

"Hmm." He mumbles looking over the file. "Arrested twice for shoplifting as a teenager, and most recently once for petty theft and three times for reckless driving. All settled with fines."

"That's..." You get defensive. "My juvenile record is supposed to be sealed. And I only stole from an asshole who cheated me from my pay."

"Whatever. It seems Smoker got you out of a lot of trouble. Don't you think you ought to repay that debt?" He asks. You sit up.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"One of the executives of the Doflamingo Family is in this prison. Now according to a source, she has some information pertaining to their next big target. If we know where they are going to strike-"

"- You can lie in wait and catch them in the act." You finish.

"Exactly. I want you to get close to her and get me that information." He tells you.

"If you want me to be your Confidential Informant, you should pay me." You smile.

He grits his teeth. "I will get you out of here if you get this intel. The woman's name is Giolla, codenamed The Artist." He says.

Bonney is also stalking The Artist, you wonder if she is also looking for the same information?

You get another visitor the next day.

The blue haired girl stares at you sternly from the other side of the glass.

"Tashigi-chan!" You smile at your best friend.

"Don't call me sweetly like that, Y/N. You think I like seeing you here?" She says.

"The last time I called you, you said you would not come to visit me." You say. "But you missed me, didn't you?"

"The Deputy Chief briefed me on your assignment. He told me to check on your progress." She tells you. "I tried to talk to Mr Absalom, but he won't drop the charges, I'm sorry. I know this time it's not your fault that you're here, so I came."

You smile. Tashigi is sometimes hard on you, but you know it's because she cares. You've known each other since you were kids, ever since the incident where you lost your mother and she lost her older sister, Kuina.

"You're the best." You smile.

"Any progress on Giolla?" She asks. You know that she is just as determined to catch uncle Smoker's killer as you are.

"Hmm, I've been stalking her, but besides her horrible taste in art, nothing yet. Miss Bonney is very interested in her too." You say.

"Bonney? Jewelry Bonney? Y/N, don't get close to her, she works for a very dangerous group." Tashigi warns you. You don't tell her that it's too late, Bonney has taken a lot of interest in you.

"Since Captain Aokiji was transferred, how's the case going?" You ask.

"Detective Chief Inspector Vergo is heading up the investigation now. Since I got promoted to detective, I was able to join the team too, along with Koby and Helmeppo. I think we're going to work really well together." She informs you.

Detective Chief Inspector Vergo was uncle Smoker's partner on the Doflamingo Family case. You trust that no one is more knowledgeable on the case than he is.

After she leaves, you go back to following Giolla. You notice one of Nami's minions also following her. When you come to make your report in Bonney's cell, you hear her on the phone. You have no idea how she gets these things. She gestures for you to come in.

"- not in her cell." She is saying. "No, the Cat Burglar tore the cell apart looking for it and she's still here, so I assume it was not there...I will take extreme measures. This has gone on too long....Yeah...I'll be out soon."   
She pulls out a small plastic with black powder inside it from under her bed.

Bonney has everyone doubling down on stalking the older woman. While working in the kitchen, you listen in on Giolla's conversations and report to Bonney.

One day, just after supper, she drops a key and becomes extremely flustered about it, bragging that 'Doffy' entrusted it to her, before putting it back in her pocket. It is too late to call Akainu now, but you know that Nami's spy also heard this, so your priority is to make sure Bonney gets it instead.

"Good work." She says when you relay the information. You watch as she takes the plastic with black powder inside it and hides it in her clothes. She switches shifts with one of her subordinates and ends up working on dishing food the next morning.

Everything is fine as everyone sits down to eat at the hall. You notice that three of Bonney's subordinates are sitting close to Giolla's table but you pay it no mind. She's had a few people watching her all the time.

Suddenly, there's a crash as Giolla falls down clutching her stomach. Bonney's subordinates rush to her table along with some of Giolla's minions. There is commotion until the guards come to break it up. Giolla does not move.

You notice someone passing something to Bonney under the pretence of handing her the dishes. Bonney sees you watching and winks.

"Prisoner down. Get an ambulance..." A guard says into her walkie talkie. "Or better yet...call the coroner."

Immediately after breakfast, you call Akainu's office and after a few redirections, he answers.

"What do you think you're doing calling me at work?" He barks at you.

"It's urgent. Giolla is dead." You say.

"What? What happened?"

"She was poisoned." You hesitate. You don't want to implicate Bonney because you consider her a friend. Still, she may know something that can help you get justice for your uncle. "I think Jewelry Bonney had something to do with it. I didn't see anything though."

"Dammit. Watch Jewelry Bonney and get the damn information from her then!" Akainu shouts.

"Yes sir."

"I'll have them erase this call from the records like with my visit. Don't call me directly, contact Detective Tashigi. She'll let me know. I don't want anyone thinking there's a connection between us." He says.

The next day, when it is your shift to wash dishes, you enter the kitchen to see if you can find any evidence that Bonney was responsible for the poisoning.

However, you see a mass of familiar orange hair disappearing to the back of the kitchen. You follow her. The Cat Burglar is talking on the phone behind the kitchen. Honestly, is this a prison or a fucking hotel?

"Zoro, it's me, we've got a problem..... No, I'm fine, it's just Giolla is dead." She pauses and then says indignantly, "Of course I didn't, it was Jewelry Bonney. Ace was right, she is working for Eustass Kid....Okay.... Look, I think she only killed her because she has the key now.... Yeah." She sighs. "Tell Luffy that I'm not getting paid enough for this.... No, just get me out of here... Yeah. Bye."

You creep back out, she said the names, Zoro, Luffy and Ace. This meant that Nami was working for the ASL Brothers.

You call Tashigi and she comes to visit. You tell her everything that you know.

She stiffens at the mention of the ASL Brothers, so you don't dare mention Zoro's name.

"So the Kid Alliance and the ASL Brothers were after whatever Giolla had been holding. Jewelry Bonney presumably killed her to prevent Nami from getting the information." She writes everything down. "Bonney's release is being negotiated currently as someone just came to confess to the crime that she was arrested for. She's probably going to be out by tomorrow." Tashigi says.

"Are you telling me to get the information tonight? Because that's impossible." You tell her.

"I know. They won this round. I guess there's no reason for you to be in there anymore. I'll tell the Deputy Chief." She says standing up.

"See you on the outside." You smile.

She waves at you.

The following day, Bonney is released. She winks at you and says, "See you soon."

Nami is released the day after Bonney.

A week passes and your court date draws near. No word from Akainu. You call Tashigi.

"What's going on? I did everything he asked, why am I still in here?" You ask.

"I don't know. He told me he was going to get you out. I'll go talk to him again." Tashigi tells you.

"Tashigi-chan, you don't think he's abandoning me in here do you?" You ask apprehensively.

"N-no...he's not that cruel. You'll be out in no time." She tries to assure me.

But you're worried. Akainu's brand of justice is way stricter than your uncle's ever was. Perhaps he really will leave you in here.

Two days later, your release comes through. You walk out of those metal gates happily, expecting to find Tashigi waiting for you outside.

But it is not Tashigi, nor is it the old man, but it is Bonney who greets you with a hug.

"Miss Bonney? You're the one who got me out?" You ask.

"Of course I did. You're my precious friend." She smiles.

You beam at her, delighted. "Thank you." You say getting into her car. "How did you do it?"

"I gave your old pervert boss a nice beating and made him drop the charges. You know how it's done." She laughs.

"I wish I was there to see his stupid face covered in bruises." You giggle.

"So, now that you're out and he definitely won't take you back, how would you like a new job?" She says.

You look up. "What kind?"

"As a getaway driver for the Kid Alliance." She says seriously.


	2. The Captain

You walk into your washed up apartment. It is a dilapidated flat that even you are ashamed to call home. It's not like you don't have an actual home to go back to, but staying there alone after years of living with uncle Smoker...the thought of it just makes you sad.

You sigh as you throw yourself down on your bed and you can feel the springs hurting your back. You think back to Bonney's offer, she not only offered you the job but a place to stay as well. Still, how disappointed would your uncle have been if you worked for a known criminal? When you think of it that way, it doesn't matter how much you get paid, you want to keep your promise to him. Still, you need the money to fix your car, so you suppose it is time to look for a new job.

But there's also the issue that Bonney was spying on Giolla and she killed her, which means that she definitely has something to do with the Doflamingo Family. You are admittedly curious to know what's going on, you want to assist in sending that bastard to prison.

Tashigi comes over to your flat the following day. She seems nervous as she looks at you and you know something is up.

"The Deputy Chief wants to talk to you." She says. "He's in the car outside."

"It took Bonnie to get me out of jail, he was not going to get me out of that fucking prison. I cannot believe he actually wants to talk to me!" You storm out angrily and you spot the car with blackened windows. You walk up to it, and open the door. Akainu is sitting comfortably in the back.

"What do you want? You purposely left me to rot in prison." You say furiously.

"If I had gotten you out, we wouldn't have the opportunity that we have now." He tells you.

"What opportunity? What are you talking about?" You ask.

He looks at you, "The opportunity to infiltrate the Kid Alliance. What they did to Giolla must mean that they are going after Doflamingo, which probably means they may have people on the inside and they may have been privy to information that we don't have." He says curtly. "Now Bonney got you out of prison so that must mean she's quite fond of you, right?"

"Maybe." You don't want to give him any information. 

"Well, you could ask her for help. I mean you could tell her you're struggling to find work." He looks up at your place. "If anyone looks at the place that you're living in now, no one would doubt that. Even the criminals would be moved."

"You want me to infiltrate the Kid Alliance? Isn't that like, super dangerous?" You ask him.

"I will pull you out immediately if you get caught, but the fact of the matter is they are our biggest lead so we need someone on the inside." He says. You don't know if you can believe him. "If you can get something on Eustass Kid that would be good too. The weapons that he makes are a pain in the ass. "

You decide to tell him the truth, "Bonnie offered me a job." You say.

"What kind of a job?" He asks in interest. 

"Just know it is a job working for the Kid Alliance. I wasn't sure if I'd take it but if it helps catch uncle Smoker's killer then I'll gladly do it." You say. You don't tell him that you're itching to get back behind the wheel.

"Very well, you have to make your report every single week no matter what happens." He hands you a box. "Detective Tashigi will show you how everything works." He says.

"Alright, fine." You take it.

"No one knows about this except for you, me and her. So, you should be safe." He promises. 

"What about Vergo? Isn't he heading up the case?" You ask.

"The less people that know, the better. Now Tashigi will be your handler. I think she's the best solution seeing as the two of you are friends, so it wouldn't be too strange for you to be seen with her."

"I like that too. It's fine." You say.

"Then, do your best." The Deputy Chief says sounding pleased. 

That night Tashigi explains that the items in the box are used for wiretapping. She shows you how to use them. She is not very keen on the idea of you living in close proximity to such dangerous criminals, but she knows that your mind is made up. You spend the day reading about the suspected members of the Kid Alliance. The only available pictures are of Eustass Kid and Basil Hawkins. 

***

Bonney is pleased when you tell her that you are taking the job. She comes to pick you up so you can meet your new boss. You feel a little bad for deceiving her, but this is for the best.

"Is this really okay, Miss Bonney? I mean, will they trust me?" You ask her as she pulls up into a massive garage belonging to a mechanic. 

"Don't worry, I already did a background check on you." She informs you. You tense up. "For someone who was raised by a cop, you sure get into a lot of trouble."

"Well, I was always a disappointment to my uncle." You say truthfully. 

"I see. We're here." She says as she gets out of the car.

There is a huge inner gate as you approach it, you see something weird. There is a giant painting on the gate and on it is drawn a red haired skull wearing goggles on its forehead with two knives forming a cross over the skull. Moreover, on each sides of the skull there are flame patterns with E. K. written under it.

Is this a warning for trespassers not to enter? Bonney puts in a code, causing the gate to open, leading you into the garage entrance.

As you turn, you scream and nearly fall to the ground.

There, tied up on a cross pole with metal rods sticking out of their chests, are five men. The site is brutal, and there is blood everywhere. It looks like they were tortured before being hung.

Seeing dead bodies always brings the same thought to you.

"Miss Devon."

No, you can't dwell on the past right now.

"Oh, Bonney. You're here." says a voice as a man emerges from inside the garage.

"Jeez, Killer, get rid of that shit, it's not a very good welcome." Bonney snaps at him. "What an ugly sight!"

The man named Killer is tall. He is wearing a white and blue striped helmet with many rows of holes in it, covering his face entirely. At first you think he is wearing a yellow coat, but as he comes closer, you notice he has long wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs. He has headphones hanging on his neck and is wearing a black polka dotted shirt with an open collar showing his chest.

"Oh come on, that's Kid's gift to you. Act like you like it, you know how he gets." The blonde man says.

"A gift for me? What makes him think I'd like this? Anyway, I brought a gift for him too." Bonney smiles and points at you.

"Huh? Me?" You ask surprised. 

"Who's this?" He asks.

"Y/N. Kid's new babysitter." she says.

Killer looks over at you, you think he is frowning. "Babysitter? He's gonna think she's small. What can she do?"

"She can drive." Bonney answers. You resist the urge to remind them that you're right there. 

You follow them inside the huge shed of the garage. You can see discarded parts, cars and motorcycles scattered along the landscape. You wonder if they can be used to fix your car.

Inside the shed, music is playing and there are two men. One is sitting down, doing some welding. He is the strangest looking person you have ever seen. He has long blue hair. His eyes are black and sunken. There are stitched scars on his cheeks, his chin, the line of his mouth. You can see thorn tattoos on his shoulders, and neck.

He greets Bonney and she waves at him.

"That's Heat." Killer says to you. "And that, is Captain Kid." He says referring to the second man who is standing in front of a metal door leading out of the workshop.

Your first thought is that the pictures do not do him any justice at all.

The first thing that you notice about him, are his eyes. They are bright red, almost orange as he walks towards you. Eustass Kid is really tall, and clearly muscular. Very muscular. You can't see his entire torso, but what you do see seems to be a well trained, toned and very well taken care of, body. He has a scar running down from his neck to his chest and one over his eye. You wonder if he has more.

His flaming red hair is so bright that it amost hurts your eyes. You wonder if he's wearing lipstick or if his lips are naturally reddish purple.

On his forehead is a pair of studded, square shaped goggles.

He is wearing a large dark brown spiked fur coat over his bare muscular torso. You can't see much of his chest though as It is covered by the coat. What is the logic behind wearing a coat without a shirt? It is worn in such a way that you can't see his left arm under it. He also has black and yellow lizard-print pants, and motorcycle boots on.

He looks very dangerous. 

"Bonney, where the hell have you been? I got you out of prison and you just hand the key to Hawkins like I'm not the one who put in all the work?" He asks.

"We're all friends, right. By the way, what's with the dead bodies at the entrance?" She asks.

Eustass Kid grins, "Did you like it? That was my gift to you. Those are the last of Kendiyo's men, who orchestrated the prison attack against you." He laughs. "I let them live because their weakass boss begged me to when I killed him, but they tried to kill you... that's as far as my mercy goes."

"I see. Well I'm so grateful, that I'll give you a gift too."

"Your idea of a gift?" He asks suspiciously. "No thanks."

"But it's her." She says pushing you forward. "She belongs to you now."

Eustass Kid's eyes roam over you, and he cocks his head to the side. At this point you are feeling nervous because it's pretty clear that Bonney may or may not have omitted something in your job description when she was recruiting you. 

"She's too tiny." He says. "You know I'm not into small women."

You take offence to that. First of all, you are not tiny...well you suppose compared to him you are. But still, you think he is being rude and are about to to make an angry retort when Bonney talks.

"That's not why I brought her here."

"What is this then?" He asks.

"She's gonna be looking after you from now on, making sure you take your medication, driving you places and making sure you keep up with all your orders." Bonney tells him.

He turns away, uninterested. "No thanks. We already have one nagging bastard on this crew and it's Killer." Killer gives him what you assume is a scowl under the mask.

"He's going to be busy with the upcoming job. Besides, we need a quick driver anyway." Ignoring his protest, Bonney continues, "She doesn't have a place to stay so I told her she's gonna be staying at your house from now on."

"No way, I'm not running a fucking hotel. It ain't like I want another leech living in my house, one's enough." He barks.

"Law's your doctor." She reminds him. "Besides, we need him if we're going to take Doflamingo's key." Your ears perk up at the mention of that name.

"He's living in my house and doing nothing to earn his keep." Kid says in his perpetually angry voice.

"There's a few empty rooms, I'm sure she'll find one that's to her liking." Killer says with the smile.

"Don't humour her Killer." He says.

The door behind Kid opens and a young man walks in. He is wearing a necklace with small axe blades on it. He also has on a dark brown headress, a wire shirt, black shorts, and black fishnet stockings.

"Captain, the batch is finished." He says. "I already checked so all that's left is your final check." He says. Kid nods. "Hello Miss Bonney." The newcomer adds spotting you and Bonney. 

"That's Wire." Killer says to you. "Wire this is Y/N."

"Stop introducing her. She's not joining our crew!" Kid shouts at him.

In spite of yourself, you pretend to ignore him and say, "Nice to meet you." to Wire who gives a polite nod.

Kid looks like he's about to explode with the frustration of it all.

"Okay, if the weapons are done, I'll go tell Hawkins to get the transport ready. See ya, Y/N." Bonney says with a smile.

"Whoa, you can't just leave her here!" Kid shouts at her.

"Miss Bonney-" You say desperately begging her to stay just a little longer until it is safe for you.

But she just winks at both of you and her pink hair disappears into her car just before she drives off.

"Oi, Killer, are you sure this miniscule human can even drive?" He asks. 

"I'm sure I can do it better than you." You say gritting your teeth, pissed at being insulted again.

You start to fear for your life when Eustass Kid turns to you, his eyes on you, his gaze intense. He opens a drawer and pulls out car keys from it. He tosses them to you and you catch them.

"For that little blue number over there. Show me what you can do." He gestures to a small blue car parked on one side of the garage. You walk over to it, examine it and gasp.

"Is this from the old recalled Rocketman series?" You ask in fascination. 

The other people in the place gasp and Eustass Kid looks surprised. "Yeah. It is the RK11. I'm surprised you know it." He says.

"Are you kidding? These cars were legendary, they were fast as hell, but the brakes were defective." You say feeling the hood.

"I fixed those." He says, "To the best of my abilities."

You walk around the car, and notice that the wheels are a different make from the car itself. "What's up with the wheels? They don't fit at all." You frown.

The redhead shrugs. "I know, but its wheels were trashed when I found it. I couldn't find any that fit. Take the car around the garage for a spin. I'm going to time you and if you aren't back here in five minutes then you're out." He says. "If you try to steal it, you're dead."

You nod and get inside the car. "I'll be back here in two minutes." You grumble. You have no idea how long the distance around the garages is, but you detest being underestimated.

You heard them mention Doflamingo earlier, so you want to show him that you're not messing around. You have to prove your worth. 

You get into the beat up old car and you hit the clutch pedal and turn the car on. You start to drive and go right up ahead exiting the garage and going into the road. You see that the fence around the garage is actually really long there is a long stretch of land behind the garage. 

Most of it is covered in scap metal and beat up cars, but near the end of the fence, is a house. You suppose this must be where Eustass Kid lives. It's so far from the garage that it must mean they drive to work everyday. There's a driveway from the road to the house which means that you can go straight into the house without going through the garage. This means you will be able to spy on the house undisturbed if the crew is at work. 

Having seen enough, you slam on the accelerator and turn the corner as fast as you can. You do not go as fast as you usually would because you've been out of the game for a while but also because of the wheels. No matter, this is just a test run after all. 

You haven't been inside a car this fast in a while so you don't want to go too hard, but still the feeling of being inside a car is breathtaking. Driving around like that with the windows open makes your heart beat faster. You smile in excitement as you hit on the accelerator again after turning the last corner then going straight until you reach the entrance to the garage.

Everyone is waiting and all four of them look at you and are surprised that you are back already. Seeing them like this, you can't help but think that they look like a heavy metal band.

"Three minutes. You're back earlier than I anticipated." Kid comments. 

"I'd have been back earlier if not for those damn wheels. They are way too small to support such a strong car." You tell him.

He smirks. "Kinda like you."

"What is that supposed to mean? I am not small! I am so strong that a punch from me will knock you against the wall." You blurt out.

"Sure." He rolls his eyes and turns to leave. The rest of the crew starts laughing. "Oi, Wheels, put the keys back in the drawer."

"Wheels? Who's Wheels?" You ask preparing to hand whoever it is the keys. Wire points at you.

"Me?" You say. "Hey, what kind of a name is that? Mr Eustass, my name is Y/N, okay?!" He doesn't turn around. "Hey!"

"Forget it." Says Heat still busy welding behind you. "When Captain gives you a nickname, he never goes back on it."

You are indignant, you can't be stuck with a name like that. "Mr Eustass -" You start.

"I don't like people who nag." Eustass Kid cuts you off. "Oh, and Wheels, my subordinates call me Captain." He walks out of the garage. 

"That means welcome to the crew, Y/N." Killer smiles at you.


	3. King of Hearts

"You know that Grandline City is the capital city of Paradise country, a landlocked country in the continent of New World, located on the Northern Atlantic ocean between North America and Europe. This is a mining continent, and all kinds of rare gems and metals are found on this continent. As a result, the crime rate is very high." Killer says.

"What's with the Geography lesson?" You ask him. "What's it mean?"

"It means Grandline City is a dangerous place if you don't belong to a gang." Killer hands you a red bandana with the symbol that you saw on the gate to the Kid Alliance garage.

"What's this?"

"Our mark. No one will mess with you if you wear that. Unless they're from the ASL Brothers, they are our biggest rivals." He tells you.

"What about the Doflamingo Family?" You ask tying it on your arm.

"They're much bigger than us, so they don't bother with small fry like us." He looks up. "Though, I suppose they might now."

Killer then takes you to Eustass Kid's house and you see it's not just a simple house, but it is twice the size of the house you and your uncle lived in.

There is a maid in the kitchen, who bows down to you and Killer as you come in. There are voices in the living room, and as you pass through, you see a man in there, watching Mayor Crocodile on the news. The man looks away from the television and turns to you.

He is a beautiful specimen. His skin is pale white, making his dark sideburns and goatee a stark contrast to it. He fixates his dark grey eyes on you. He is wearing a yellow hoodie, with it's black sleeves rolled up, and it has a weird sign on the front. On his head is a white fur hat that has black dots along its rim.

"Who's the newbie?" He asks calmly. You look at his lean arms and see that they are covered in tatoos.

"This is Y/N. Bonney said she told you about her." Killer tells him. He casts a look at you, and turns back to the television, uninterested.

"Y/N, this is Trafalgar Law." Killer says.

"Hello." You say politely, and he only looks at you from the corner of his eye, doesn't say anything and continues watching the news.

Being brushed off like that, reminds of someone.

"Your room is right next to his, so I hope you'll get along." Killer says with a hint of amusement in his voice as he takes you upstairs, to your room.

The room is twice as big as your entire flat, the double bed looks so comfortable that you want to jump on it.

Next, he shows you two adjacent rooms separated from yours by a bathroom. "That's Kid's bedroom, and that is the med room. Don't go into either of them without his permission." He warns you. "Okay, you can go get your stuff now." He leads you back out of the house.

As he takes you outside, you decide to ask him a question that you've been longing for the answer to.

"Is Captain good at fixing cars?" You ask Killer.

"Yeah, he's the best." He tells you. "I mean that's our day job, so if we weren't good at it, the jig would be up."

"If I asked him nicely, do you think that he could fix my car? I trashed it in my last race." You explain. "How much would it cost?"

"Our guys get their cars fixed for free here. But Kid only works on cars that he likes. If he won't do it for you, just bring it to me. I'm not as good as him, but I'm pretty awesome." He says.

You smile. "Thanks Killer!"

"Sure." He says and calls out to a man outside, "Otto, escort her and help her carry all the things that she requires from her apartment. You can use my car."

"That's not necessary, I don't have that much stuff anyway." You try to protest, but he's having none of it.

Otto, a regular looking older guy gets into the car with you. He has a tatoo of the Eustass Kid's mark on the back of his hand.

You drive with him there, and he keeps glancing at you.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Sorry, have we met somewhere before?" He asks.

"I don't think so." You respond honestly. You've barely had any contact with anyone from the Kid Alliance in your entire life.

"Hmm." He says frowning.

"So do you live at the house too?" You ask him.

"No, just Captain and Killer. Other top members like Wire and Heat practically live there too although they sleep at the factory." He says still frowning.

You refrain from asking him where the factory is located. You wonder if he knows any of the information regarding the Doflamingo Family, but you don't ask.

Absentmindedly, you cut through the corner, using your swift sliding technique.

Your companion has an instant reaction. "That move, are you a street racer?" He asks.

You look up at him. "I am."

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere! You are that chic that beat Porsche from the Silver Fox racers. Those bastards always cheat, but you managed to beat them." He exclaims.

"Yeah." You smile. "But then I lost to Duval in the next race and trashed my car in the race against the Bartolomeo."

"You came in third. That was pretty good." He informs you.

That was six months ago. Your uncle had died soon after that and you have not been in a race since.

"You know we have no great racers on our crew so we could never take part in the big races." He says thoughtfully. "There are a few races coming up in a couple of months to decide who will face God Usopp at the Redline mountain pass."

"No way!" You exclaim. "A chance to face God Usopp himself? That guy's a legend, he's never lost a race." You bite your lip. "I don't have my own car anymore, so I can't take part."

"Ah, that's a pity. He always rides for the ASL Brothers, so it'd be real nice if we could beat them." He mutters.

You don't actually think you can beat the legend, but just the prospect of racing against someone that good is thrilling.

After you arrive at your flat, you step inside and pack everything including the box of wiretaps that Tashigi gave to you and Otto puts everything in the trunk.

"So any tips that you can give me on how to stay out of trouble with the captain?" You ask him on the way back.

"What Captain hates the most is disloyalty. He cannot stand it. He is loyal so he expects it in return. If you betray us, if you even think about it, you die. It doesn't matter who you are." Otto tells you.

You start to sweat. You're literally infiltrating their crew for your own personal gain and already you know that the consequences are gonna be dire. You shudder a little, but there is nothing you can do, you have to do this to get justice for your uncle.

***

The following morning, the maid, Raina, knocks on your door.

"Come in." You say.

"Miss Y/N?" She says nervously. "Dr. Trafalgar is asking for you in the med room."

"He's asking for me?" You ask. He was so cold to you yesterday, why the hell does he wanna see you you?

You follow the maid but she stays out of the room.

"Captain doesn't like people touching his stuff, so I'm not allowed inside there." She tells you.

Remembering Killer's words, you ask, "Are you sure that I am?"

She shrugs. "You're Miss Bonney's friend, and besides, Dr. Trafalgar wants you in there so I doubt the captain will refuse."

You enter the room and you notice an odd disinfectant smell.

Trafalgar Law's in there as well as Captain Kid. He is sitting down, while Law is standing. Kid has his coat off, so for the first time ever you can see his left arm.

You gasp. There is an odd device on his shoulder like a metal electrode, attaching his arm to the rest of his body. The arm looks normal until the elbow. From there, the rest of his arm and hand seems to be made of some kind of metal, white as snow.

"Be careful with that Trafalgar." Kid winces at Law who seems to be injecting something into the human part of the arm.

You clear your throat.

Kid looks up and sees you. "What the fuck are you doing in here? Where the hell do you think you are? Get out!" He shouts angrily.

You're about to leave, scared for your life, when, "Calm down, Eustass. I called her here." Law says without batting an eye.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He snaps.

"Bonney said this girl will be taking care of you from now on. I have to make sure that she knows what she's doing." He replies.

"I can take my medication just fine. This shit is ridiculous." He barks.

"I take my job very seriously. You're the one who was stupid enough to make an arm out of white lead even though it's toxic." Law says.

"Shut up, I designed this myself, I ain't letting anybody else wear it." He states.

You look at his hand. That white looking metal is white lead?

It is a rare metal, poisonous to anyone who touches it. There are several degreees of White Lead disease, but a cure was found a few years ago, yet it requires instant administration or else the patient dies. For those who are born with the disease, they have to take chronic medication for the rest of their lives.

Why would someone want an arm made of such a dangerous material?

"What the fuck are staring at? Is your first time seeing a white lead arm?"

"Sorry sir-"

"Of course it's her first time nobody else's dumb enough to put a poisonous metal on their body, not even immune ones like me."  
Law smirks at the angry captain.

"What did you say?"

He ignores him. "Y/N, see that shelf over there?" He points to a shelf with medicine bottles.

"Eh, yes?"

"Listen carefully, that's all his medication. Make sure he takes those tablets three times daily and once a week, in the afternoon, inject him with the antibodies against white lead poisoning. They are in the fridge. That is for the pain." He holds up one last tablet bottle and gives it to you. "And that's for his mental health."

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with my mind." Kid snatches the tablet bottle as you read _Diazepam 4mg._ "I don't need those. You're not even a fucking psychiatrist!"

"That's right. So, stop treating me like one. Y/N, don't let him overexert that arm. No lifting anything heavy for the next two weeks, make sure he doesn't drive with that arm either. Do you understand?"

'Just what am I, his secretary, his driver or his personal assistant? What the hell is my fucking job?' You think to yourself.

Out loud, you say, "Yes sir."

"I swear if I see him lifting anything heavy again with his left arm in the next week I'm quitting this job." Law instructs. "I have another job to go to anyway." He makes to leave.

"Hey don't forget that Hawkins is coming in a few days, we have to make a plan with all the information that Bonney got from the prison." Kid stops him.

"Yeah whatever." He says.

"Don't give me crap. You better be there, or I swear..." Kid threatened.

"I heard you the first time."

"Make sure you take one of the boys with you, I don't want anyone kidnapping your sorry ass at such a critical time." Kid calls out.

Law gives him the finger. "I'm not someone that can be kidnapped." He walks away.

***

A few days later, you are all in the garage, Kid is looking at a broken motorcycle, busy fixing it up with one hand. Killer seems to be crunching numbers, and counting money.

"What is it Killer? I can practically feel your frown all the way over here." Kid snaps.

How does he know what his face look like under that mask?

"Hody Jones failed to pay his dues. He's late again." He sighs.

"This isn't good, it's insane this guy must take us lightly." Wire says angrily.

"Last time I told you to send our boys to go and collect it, but seems it seems like he needs another reminder." Eustass Kid growled.

"I suppose it's inevitable. If he didn't pay the protection money, then we have zero obligation to protect him." Killer sighed. "Now I don't like going up against our own people but this shit has gone on way too long."

"He dares to do that when he is just a nobody drug dealer? Wire, go and remind him that no one messes with Eustass Kid. Let him know who the fuck owns him." Says Kid with a menacing look in his eye.

"Yes Captain." Wire says standing up.

Kid looks at you. "Speaking of things that I own, Wheels, go with him."

"Me?" You say. Is he giving you your first real job here?

"You do need to learn how things work around here. After all someday soon we may be sending you to do collections on your own." Killer says.

"That's right, for now just drive him there. Learn as much as you can. You're carrying the name of the Kid Alliance, so you better not fuck it up." Kid orders.

"Absolutely, sir. I won't embarrass you." You say.

"Good girl." He flashes you a smile that could kill a baby.

"Oh, and Wire, since we made the new EK431 prototypes, we haven't taken them out for a real world test run. I'm sure Hawkins would rather see results before he pitches it off to the buyer. You understand? Show them some blood." Kid orders.

"Damn it. You want to make a real mess of things don't you? I'll have the clean up crew get ready." Killer says, exasperated.

"Yes sir!" Wire smiles. "Y/N, my truck's at the back of the shed. Drive it up to the gate and wait for us. The keys are inside."

You nod and go to the back, finding an old pick up truck. You drive it out of the gate and Wire returns with about seven members of the gang including Otto.

They all jump into the back of the truck, each strapped with huge guns.

"Listen, boys, we all made these guns together, and this is a good chance to test the product. If it's really good captain will reward you. Maybe let you have fun with some of Bellamy's girls." He says.

The men whistle, seemingly excited at this prospect. "Yes sir!" They shout.

Wire comes and sits upfront with you and puts the location on the GPS. He is mostly silent the whole way as you drive. He doesn't seem like the kind who speaks too much.

You stop in front of a large laundromat and Wire gets out of the truck and takes Otto and one other guy with him.

Otto looks at you from the window. "Wire says you should come with us so you can see how we collect money."

You get off the car and follow the the three men into the laundromat.

There are few people in there, who are paying or washing and collecting their clothes. As soon as the person in charge sees the four of you, he panics.

"Get out." Wire says. The customers, seeing the gun in his hand and the symbol of the Kid Alliance on his coat, do not waste any time complying.

"Look at that, the masses fear Captain Kid, how come your boss doesn't, Hyouzu?" Otto snaps, pointing a gun at the manager.  
A couple of Hyouzu's employees stand up, clearly worried about their boss but more scared of the Kid Alliance. They raise their hands.

"Mr. Otto, Mr. Gunther.... and Master Wire! W-What a surprise." Hyouzu stutteres.

"I'm not here to talk with a nobody like you. Get me Hody." Wire tells him.

"Boss is currently out of town, I can't-"

"Dad? What's wrong? All the customers just-" a girl no more than fourteen says entering the laundromat. She stops in terror and attempts to run, but Gunther catches her.

You watch, nearly shaking at the unfolding scene.

"Isn't she pretty boss? Perhaps we should give her to Captain Kid as a gift." Gunther snickers.

"Sure, why not?" Wire sits on top of a washing machine, his expression blank.

"Master Wire, please-"

"Call Hody. Right now." He says.

"Yes sir!" Hyouzu hurries and gets to the phone. "Hody, the Kid Alliance is here." He says. "I can't! It's not just anyone, they sent Master Wire...They have my daughter...well, you're the one who didn't pay again... Hurry."

"Boss said that he'll be here soon, Master Wire." He says after putting down the phone.

"I'm bored, for every minute that he's not here, I wonder if I should cut off a finger or something from your daughter..." Wire speculates. The girl whimpers in Gunther's tight grip.

You bite your lip. You know what it feels like to be a powerless child watching your parent get victimised.

_"You can't run from Miss Devon, pretty little thing. I'll always catch you...and you'll end up like your mommy."_

A cold sweat runs through your body, your feet begging you to run, but you are too afraid to move.

"There's no need, he'll be here right now, I promise." Hyouzu states, shaking.

"Gunther, get the money." Wire says ignoring him.

Gunther drags the girl by her hair, and goes over to the counter. He pulls out about 50 000 berries. "Seems like you're all poor." He laughs.

"Come on, G. You know the real money's over here." Otto says and kicks open one of the doors leading out of the laundromat.

Four men are inside, sitting around a table, counting bills. They all stand up in alarm, guns out, ready to attack.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Otto asks and when they see Wire chilling on top of a washing machine, they drop their guns.

"Nice washing powder." Otto says looking at the plastics filled with white powder on the table next to where they were counting the rolled up bills. "Cough up all the cash." He orders.

They look at their boss, who falls down on his knees in front of Wire. "Please, sir. That's our source of income." Hyouzu pleads.

"Y/N, Otto. Take every penny in this joint. If your money was so precious, you shouldn't have angered Captain Kid." Wire says.

Trying to hide your shaking, you walk up to Otto who is holding the drug dealers at gun point. You take a plastic bag and start shoving all the rolled up money you see, inside it.

Hody Jones arrives a few minutes later, looking angry after assessing the situation.

"Master Wire, I know I was late with the payment but I've got it all here." He tosses an envelope to Wire.

"Thank you, but this is not nearly enough. But don't worry, we've already stripped your boys of their drug money."

"Come on, Wire, that's our monthly earnings." He snaps.

"That's Master Wire to you." Gunther says angrily.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Hody bows, not looking too apologetic.

"Forget it, we're leaving. Go start the car." Wire tells you.

"Yes sir." You say and finally let out a breath when you get outside the laundromat. You throw the money bag to the boys in the back of the truck and go inside the truck and start it.

The others also start coming out. Gunther is still holding the girl as her father pleads with him outside the door. Wire says something to Hody that makes him look pissed, but Wire doesn't seem to care. He looks up at the truck to the men sitting in the back.

"Blow this shit up!" He orders and to your shock, there is a sudden rain of bullets as the men just fire shot after shot, shooting the hell out of that laundromat. Glass starts coming down all over and Gunther drops the girl and he and Otto jump into the truck as Wire also gets inside.

Anyone on the street runs for their lives as the guns just keep blazing. This is fucking insane. Finally, when they are done, the walls are riddled with bullet holes and glass is shattered all over. There is water everywhere flowing out of washing machines, mixed with the blood of Hody's men. It doesn't look like anyone survived except Hody, Hyouzu and his daughter who are outside.

"Drive." Wire says.

You are too afraid to do anything else.

***

That night after a shower and some shaking in your room as well as throwing up from the day's events you sit in the living room.  
You are busy watching Law.

"What?" He glares at you.

"I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone." You tell him.

"I don't look like anybody." He says.

"Not your looks, it's that cold, indifferent demeanour. Almost like you're both looking down on me. It's a look that steals hearts." You smile.

"Who?"

"My ex." You say. "But he also happens to be a pervert. I wonder if you are like that too."

"Tch, you want perverts? They are right there." He gestures over to where Kid is talking to the men who shot up Hody's place.

"You did well men." He gives them some money from the bag that you got from Hody.

"Go have fun at Bellamy's strip club. I'm sure you are all dying from being cooped up at the factory." Kid says.

"You're so generous Captain." Gunther smiles.

"Yeah Captain, thanks. Why don't you come with us?" Someone else says.

Kid snorts. "No thanks, I don't like whores."

"Captain has a real woman, he doesn't want cheap girls." Otto comments.

Kid has a girlfriend?

"Get out of here! Bastards." Kid shouts at them and, laughing, they leave.

He then throws a roll of cash to you and another to Law.

"Why the hell do you even still work? I pay you and you live in my house for free!" Kid asks him.

"You don't pay me enough to stay here and do nothing." Law retorts.

Scowling, Kid wears a glove over his hand, and picks up his keys attempting to leave.

"No fucking way." Law states.

"Nagging bastard." Kid mutters. "Whatever, Wheels, you're driving." He hands you the keys and you follow him outside.

When you see his main car, you gasp. It is a beautiful red boddied sports car. You've never seen the model before, but you can tell it will be amazing to drive. The number plates only read: Eustass Kid. His gang symbol is painted on the bumper.

You resist the urge to hug the car.

"If you think it's cool now, wait until you drive it." He grins at your expression.

He puts in the GPS coordinates and you begin to follow them as you drive. The movement of the car is very smooth. It's really fast and loud, hard to control at first.

"Stop drooling Wheels, you look like you wanna marry my car." Kid says.

"I'm sorry it's just, this is the best car I've driven in forever."

"I built from scratch myself." He says proudly.

"Really? You're fucking amazing Captain!" You marvel.

"I call her _Quedagh Merchant_. She has a sequential twin turbocharging system, very complex, developed by me." He says. "You're just playing with her right now. Hit those damn pedals, Wheels." He tells you.

You don't need telling twice.

You can feel it as you increase your speed, the changeover process produces a significant increase in power output and forces you to adjust your driving style to anticipate and mitigate any over steering during cornering. The ride is incredible, you feel like you are on some drugs with the way your heart races and your blood pumps. One thing is for sure: You've never driven a car like this before.

"How did you make something so perfect?" You cry when you reach your destination.

"I put a few things together and this is what came out. You like her?" He asks amused.

"I love Quedagh-chan, can I marry her?" You plead.

"She's taken." He laughs. "I know how many miles are on there. Go home, pick me up the morning." He steps out.

You look at where you are, and are shocked to see it's a huge mansion. It looks very pretty, like it belongs to a rich person.

You wonder if this why he didn't wanna go to the strip club with the other guys, does he have a rich girlfriend after all? You suppose it's inevitable for someone as hot as he is to be taken. You wonder what kind of a person his girlfriend is, or maybe you're just making assumptions and it's his family or something. Still, as you drive away, you make a mental note of the house.


	4. Ex Drake

For three consecutive nights you have been driving Eustass Kid to the fancy mansion and picking him up in the morning. You are dying to know who he's meeting but are too scared to ask.

Today however, you have a different problem. You knock on Law's room.

"What do you want?" The voice inside says.

You take that as an invitation to come in, and walk inside. To your shock, the doctor is shirtless, combing his hair after a shower.

A giant heart tatoo on his chest catches your attention and you cover your eyes to prevent yourself from drooling over him.

"Sorry, I-"

"What do you want?" He asks again.

"It just dawned on me that I've never injected anyone with anything before, so I don't really know how." You mutter and peek through your fingers.

Law is now wearing a black, short sleeved shirt. He looks just as fine without his hat on, perhaps even better.

"Tch. Follow me." He says after finishing buttoning his shirt. He leads you to the med room.

He pulls out a mannequin from one of the cupboards. "Listen, you have sterilise your hands before giving injection and identify the injection site properly. This is an intravenous injection, so you have to find a vein first, like this." You watch as he shows you how and then how to load the medication onto the syringe. "Be careful with the antibodies, they are made from human blood, mine."

"Really?" You ask surprised. You know that immune people can donate their stem cells to people who are critically ill with White Lead disease, but you did not know that antibodies could be transferred too. Also, you didn't think that Kid and Law were this close.

"Check for air-bubbles in syringe before injection. And this is the angle, 15 degrees, with which you should insert the needle. Pull back the plunger to check for any blood aspirate. After you are done, place a piece of cotton dipped in spirit over the injection site, Eustass doesn't like it because it stings, but maybe he will let you do it." He hands the syringe to you. "Go on, show me what you can do.

You are confident that you got it, and are following his instructions carefully as he watches you closely, you can smell his shampoo, right behind you. You push the needle into the mannequin's vein and about half of the needle goes in. You drop the syringe.

"Ooops." You say.

Law laughs, seemingly unintentional, but you turn to him anyway.

"Oh, so he can laugh." You mutter.

He ignores your comment, and says, "You forgot to keep the needle level up while inserting needle into vein, and push it in, _gently._"

You try again, and get it almost right this time.

You do it three more times before he calls your work, passable.

His phone rings, and he answers. "Hello? Is it an emergency?... No, I can't....He can wait for about twenty minutes...Yes, alright." He puts it back in his pocket.

"I have a job, so you better do as I taught you. If you mutilate his arm like you did that poor mannequin, Eustass will kill you." Law tells you.

"That's your plan, huh? To let Captain kill me for my incompetence." You laugh.

"Well, if you choose to discard your own life..." He bites back.

"I can't believe it, you're abandoning me to die." You lament, while laughing.

"I'll give you a nice burial." He grins.

"You two seem to be having fun." A soft, yet deadly voice says from the door. "Didn't anyone teach you not to play with other people's toys, Trafalgar?"

Law picks up his briefcase, and starts to walk past Kid with a smirk. "I don't want to hear that from _you._" He says. To your surprise, the captain's face turns, for a brief second, a shade of red.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He shouts after Law.

"You know exactly what it means," the doctor says disappearing from his view.

"Oi, Wheels." Eustass Kid says. "What were you two talking about?"

You turn around and pull the vial of antibodies out of the fridge. "How to properly administer an intravenous injection." You say. "Sit down, Captain. I can do it, well enough now."

He sits on the examining bed, an apprehensive look on his face, "Are you sure you're qualified to do this?"

"I am now." You say.

He takes off his coat and you carefully swab the human part of his arm with the alcohol. You avert your eyes from his bare torso.

"You have a lot of scars." You say without thinking.

"So do you." He responds.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there." His breath is steady.

You know he's right, so you don't reply and instead complete the procedure as Law taught you.

"Ouch." The captain says when you insert the needle.

You finish up quickly.

"Sorry." You say putting the cotton swab over the site, which is bleeding slightly. You jump far out of his reach when his right arm reaches for you.

He looks at you and then frowns, a displeased look in his eyes, which seem more red than orange in this moment. "Why are you hiding my mark?" He asks, irked.

"Huh?" You are confused.

"Everything that belongs to me, is marked. So why are you wearing the bandana on your arm, covering my mark?" He asks, gloving his left hand.

"Killer said that it's fine just wearing a red bandana. I don't have to show the mark." You say.

He stands up. "You don't belong to Killer. You belong to me." He snarls, inching closer to you. You step back. "If you go out like that, people won't know that you're taken, you have to show them who your master is."

"Y-You know, I...I've been meaning to say this for a while, but..." You swallow down both the fear and exhilaration of him standing so close to you. "... I don't belong to you. I work for you. There's a d-difference."

"I fucking own you. Bonney gave you to me as a gift." He says determinedly.

"I'm not hers to give." You try to say.

Towering over you as you look up at him, just barely reaching his chest, Eustass Kid says. "I don't care. You are mine... You ought to know how _well _I treat the gifts that my friends give me. I can't let anyone else have you." He is much too close.

_"Run, pretty little thing. Get on your pretty legs and run. But if Miss Devon catches you, you're dead as a doorbell."_

_"Run."_

Your legs are frozen. "If you won't wear my mark, I'll just have to leave one on you tiny little body." He whispers.

"What...will...will you give me a tattoo...or something?" You choke out.

"I will make-" He doesn't get to finish that sentence as your phone beeps.

Your breathe, the moment cut in half. You open the text and when you see the number, you sigh internally. The text itself only reads,

**Ex Drake:** 'Spiders Cafe 15:00'

He doesn't ask, only demands. Typical of him. You smile.

"Who is making you smile?" A growl emanates from the man in front of you.

"Sorry Cap. I gotta go." You take three quick steps back, and turn around, your back to him, attempting to run.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms stop you, squeezing you from both sides, pinning your arms to your sides. One arm's grip is tighter than the other, and you feel something wet on your neck.

"Stop!" You scream.

You gasp and your eyes widen as you try to break free, but he is not even fazed. You feel his tounge on your neck as he sucks the skin, his teeth against your skin. The feeling of his hair tingling your neck itches.

You collapse to the ground when he finally lets you go.

"There, now everyone will know that you belong to me. That's a mark you can't hide." Eustass Kid smirks as he leaves the room, leaving you a mess on the floor.

What the fuck just happened?

***

Spiders Cafe is a small, but fancy cafe that you would not bother going to if you could help it. You toyed with the idea of just going to meet him in your overalls, but decided to put on a dress, to humour him. You took the bandana and tied it around your neck to cover the mark your captain gave you. What on earth is up with that guy?

The owner of the cafe is called Paula Zala, a slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, and a curvaceous figure, no wonder Drake loves this place.

You spot him almost as soon as you enter. He is wearing a dark blue suit, sitting up prim and proper, like a complete gentleman. You sigh, he always did look good in a suit. You wave to him and he smiles at you. He stands up and hugs you.

"You look good." He says.

"So do you, Dory." You smile at him but your happiness at seeing him four months after your breakup disappears when you see the upturn of his lip.

"So, it's true." he says. "Rumour had it that you joined the Kid Alliance, but I didn't think _even you_ would be that stupid." He says. "However, seeing that thing you're wearing on your neck, I am convinced that it's true."

That condescending tone.

That almost reachable, yet unattainable emotional core. The cold, distance that he sometimes let you into. That aloofness of his, that you fell in love with.

"Yes, it's true." You say.

"How much do you owe them?" He asks. "I'll pay it for you. For the time being, you can move into my apartment."

He is expressionless, as always, terrified that he may let his emotions slip and someone might see the darkness within.

"You and I are too different, Dory. This is a decision that I made and I'm sticking with it."

"Grow up, you're acting like a child." He scolds. "Your racing, I can live with it. It's a dangerous hobby, but you're a runner, so you'll always follow the compulsion to be on the road. But this is suicide." He warns you.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm not looking for approval, especially not from my ex." You spit out.

"How long are you gonna keep running from Caterina Devon? She is serving a life sentence in Impel Down. You ran from me, and you'll end up running away from him too. Possessive as he is, Eustass Kid won't let you run from him." He states.

That name.

"I won't run this time. I'm not going to stop until Doflamingo is dead or in prison." You tell him.

He reacts slightly at that name. "That's our job. Yours is to wait patiently until we're done." He says.

"I have been waiting. It has been half a year since uncle Smoker died." Your voice breaks.

He stares intensely at you.

"Are you trying to read my mind, Dr. Diez? To see what I'm thinking? That's your specialty after all, analysing criminal minds." You ask.

"You're not a criminal." He dismisses it. "But maybe you do need to be admitted. You are working for a psychotic murderer with extreme possessive tendencies, who is obviously suffering from some form of Borderline Personality Disorder."

Something in you snaps.

"Stop judging him. Yes, he's possessive, but I'm sure that there's a reason for it. You don't know a damn thing about him." You say.

His face clouds with a burst of intense emotion.

"Why are you defending him? You don't know him either. When the time comes that you finally decide to run from Eustass Kid, and it will, do you think you can escape with your life?" He asks. "You're being very reckless with your life."

"Isn't that why you love me? Because we're so different?" You look at him. "Dory, I am literally your polar opposite. Me, a girl raised by a good cop in a good environment turned into a good-for-nothing criminal who only disappointed her poor uncle."

You turn away from his gaze.

"And you, a child raised by criminals who clawed his way out of that life after his father's death, overcoming all the abuse and became a Criminal Psychologist. Tell me, Dory, every time that your OCD acts up, do you look into the minds of criminals so you can find out if your father right about you?" You goad him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouts in a rare outburst of anger.

You smile. You love provoking him, to elicit an emotional response, it is one of your favourite things to watch him act on instinct rather than societal expectations.

"What, isn't it good for you to be psychoanalysed? Now you know how I felt during our entire relationship." You snap.

This isn't completely true but it isn't completely false either. You did love him but you could never conform to standards.

He collects himself. "I'm just looking out for you here. I hate to think that your uncle died with a reassurance in his heart, thinking that I was there to look after you after he died." He comments.

"Don't worry about that. My uncle knew me well enough to know that this relationship wasn't gonna last. Anyway I don't think he thought about either of us when he died." You grit your teeth. You don't want to think of your uncle's last moments. Did he worry about your recklessness?

"That's cruel. Of course he worried about you. You were like a daughter to him." He reminds you. "You don't have to run from your own damn feelings, Y/N!"

"That's why I'm doing this, for him. Everything he worked for, everything he believed in! All I want to do is to find for him the justice that he found for me and countless others. If it means risking my own life, so be it!" You say.

"He wouldn't want this! Let our team and Vergo handle this-"

"Screw Vergo, screw you! All I ever did was disappoint him. Just once, I want to do something to make him proud of me. You always tell me to stop running, well, I ain't running now." You bite your lip. He knows just how to push your buttons, this bastard. "So, don't criticise me, don't give me that disapproving gaze."

"I don't wanna have to feel like the bad guy here, I don't know why you enjoy treating me like that." He says coldly.

"That's exactly why. You sit there, with that judgemental look in your eyes. You don't know what I want! You treat me like a fucking child!" You shout and storm out of the cafe.

He runs after you and grabs your arm.

"Oh? An up and coming Criminal Psychologist harassing a woman in public? As if this country's justice system wasn't bad enough." You test him.

He immediately lets you go. Surprisingly, you feel a slight pang in your heart. All he cares about is his reputation after all.

"Don't do this." He says.

You turn away, and start walking.

"When you finally get it in your heart to run from Eustass Kid, you have my number. So, go make your reckless decisions again, but when you fall, I will come for you." He tells you. "Whatever happens, I will always protect you."

Tears well up in your eyes, why is he always like this? This is why your relationship is always a cycle, on again and off again. It's because he hurts you, but then goes and says shit like this.

"I hate you, so much." You lie, wiping your tears.

He smiles, sadly. "That's fine too. As long as you call me when you need me."

You cast him a dark look, and practically run from him.

***

**You: **I hate ex Drake. Let's never talk to him again.

**Tashieeee:** What did he do? He scold you again?

**You:** Ugh that bastarrrd. I hate him!!!! Meet where and what time tomorrow?

**Tashieeee**: ???? MMD, Brûlée giving away 20 new KT♡ posters early morning.

**You**: New posters?! Damn gotta work early morning, can only be there at 11.

**Tashieeee**: K see u then. And tell me about Drake.

**You**: Will tell you then...if you get me a poster of husbando too!

**Tashieeee**: Lol will see, g'night.

**You**: Night.

***

Mirror-Mirror Doughnuts is a doughnut cafe owned by Charlotte Brûlée. Brûlée's older brother, Charlotte Katakuri, works as a model for Galley La Motors to advertise their motorbikes. She seems very proud of him and usually gets any new merchandise with him ahead of time and displays it in her shop.

Both you and Tashigi are obsessed with him and always try and fail to get tickets to see him whenever he comes to Grandline City. The point is, you two love this shop and since it is always packed, it's a good place not to be overheard.

You sit inside Mirror-Mirror Doghnuts, fawning over the large poster of Katakuri posted on the wall. It's a picture from an old photo shoot, back when he was advertising the Galley Jet20. It is a promotional picture but if they are distributing these special editions, it means they have a new product on the way.

"I got two!" Is the first thing Tashigi says when she arrives, carrying a gift bag with two rolled up papers sticking out of it.

"No way!" You scream and some people turn to you. "Let me see!"

She pulls out one of the rolled up posters and hands it to you. "Open it later."

"Wow. You're amazing Tashigi-chan! The best best friend in the world. What time did you have to get up to get these?" You squeal.

"Earlier than I'd like to admit." She mumbles before changing the subject. "You look fine for someone in such a dangerous situation." Tashigi comments. She puts down the gift bag and her sword, Shigure, as she sits down.

"I'm settling in well among them. They won't hurt me unless they find out that I'm betraying them." You tell her.

"I'm sorry. It is because of our own shortcomings that we have to send you in." She apologises.

"It's fine. At least now I can do something for my uncle." You say accepting the doughnuts from the waitress.

"Did you manage to install the bugs?" She asks.

You shake your head. "I haven't had the chance to. The meeting room is always locked."

"Oh, I see. What about Eustass Kid's weapons factory? Any leads?"

"None yet. I have a lot of new information that I have to share though. Akainu was right. The Kid Alliance is going after Doflamingo. It seems that they want something from him. In a few days, the leaders of the Kid Alliance will be meeting to discuss it, along with one of their allies, a man named Trafalgar Law." You inform her.

She jerks up at the information, that name seemingly of interest to her.

"Trafalgar Law? Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah why?"

"But that's impossible. Is he a doctor?" She's still asking.

"Yes, he is. Do you know him?" You want to know.

"He was a member of the Doflamingo Family, he defected after his adoptive father, the man who used to sit on the hearts seat, died." She tells you. "He left the family and became a doctor, but because of Doflamingo's influence, no hospital will hire him."

"How did his father die?" You ask.

"It's unclear. It seems to have been a job gone wrong, but if it was just that... he wouldn't have left." She says. "He was Doflamingo's brother."

"Maybe he blames Doflamingo for it, that's why he's helping Eustass Kid." You guess.

"I suppose, but the thing is, I've met Law before. He was very close friends with Sabo, they went to school together and everything. You'd think if he wanted revenge, he'd join up with them." She seems puzzled.

"Sabo? Oh, that's the last ASL Brother that I haven't met yet. Maybe they had a falling out." You reason.

"I suppose that's possible. But the thing is, they were best friends...and if I know anything about the ASL Brothers, it's that their crews are pretty damn tight-knit." She has a distant look in her eyes.

"He's really hot though, isn't he?" You smile.

"No." Tashigi says sharply. "Do not fall for him. Do not fall for any of those dangerous criminals you're living with."

"I'm not, but Law's not a bad guy, he's just a doctor." You say.

"Just a doctor? Y/N, do you know what he does for a living?" Tashigi asks. You shake your head. "If there's a shootout and the police wound a criminal or if there's a robbery and the criminal gets hurt by security or something, the best bet we have to find them, is by getting alerts from the hospitals about people with those injuries. But as long as he's on the streets, people like that can get away scott free because they can call the Surgeon of Death to treat them. Do you know how many criminals we've lost thanks to him? He makes a fortune out of it too!"

You are surprised, you did not think that Law was someone like this. "I just thought he worked as a locum doctor somewhere with how he comes in and out of the house at odd hours of the day."

"Yeah, so no matter how hot you think he is, he's just another criminal and if you fall for him, you'll end up being the one getting hurt." Her voice shakes a little.

"Don't worry, I don't like him or anything. I wouldn't get into a relationship like that after seeing what happened between you and Z- I mean, you know." You marvel, barely catching yourself.

Tashigi almost chockes on her doughnut, "You can say his name, Y/N. Zoro's not Voldemort. I can't be upset over a breakup forever."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" You ask. It has been a while since you've seen the green haired swordsman, despite the fact that the three of you used to be friends.

"Too long." She adjusts her glasses. "Speaking of exes, what happened with Drake? Your text left much to be desired."

You groan and tell her what happened. "I swear, he's the fucking worst."

"You know he's just worried about you, right?" She says.

"Nuh, that jerk just wants to control me." You brush it off.

"Come on, he's still in love with you." She suggests.

You laugh and grab her phone from the table. "I don't wanna hear that from you Miss Too-long. Yup, as I suspected, all these missed calls and unread texts? Zoro sure is persistent."

"Hey give that back. It's not the same!" She snatches the phone away.

"Whatever." You laugh. "I have to go now, Killer said there were things I needed to do, so I'll see you some other time." You say.

"Okay, if it's too risky, don't install the bugs. Just try to find out the location of Eustass Kid's weapons factory and find out where Law's next job will be. If we catch him illegally treating patients, we can offer him a deal, to testify against Doflamingo." Tashigi says seriously.

"All right. I'll see what I can do." You stand up. "By the way, can you find out who this address belongs to?" You text her the address of the mansion that you took Kid to.

"I'll see what I can do. Stay safe." She says. You wave to her as you pack your doughnuts into the car and drive off.

***  
On the day that the meeting between the leaders of the Kid Alliance is taking place, you take action.

You place the small bug inside a piece of chewed up gum. You know that the maid, Raina is preparing for the meeting between the leaders of the Kid Alliance, therefore, the meeting room will be unlocked while she transports the food inside.

You pour some water on the floor, between the meeting room and the kitchen. Then you lie in wait on the third stair. Raina is carrying a tray of glasses and you go down the stairs as she walks towards the meeting room. She slips and you're just in the right spot to catch the tray before the glasses break.

"Raina, are you okay?" You ask as she regains her composure.

"Miss Y/N, thank you so much! That's Captain Kid's favourite glass. I shudder to think what would have happened if I had broken it." She exclaims. "Breaking something that belongs to him.."

"It's fine. Why don't I put the tray inside for you, just to be safe." You suggest.

Raina unlocks the door, letting you in. There is a long table in the middle of the room, and six chairs around it. The table cloth is black, with Eustass Kid's mark on it.

He sure loves marking things, you think.

You place the glasses carefully on the table and casually using your free arm, with your heart racing as Raina starts setting the table, you stick the piece of gum with the bug in it, under the table.

She doesn't notice.

"I'll leave you to it then." You tell her.

"Again, thank you." She says as you leave.

Mission success.

While you are waiting in your room with earphones on, waiting for the meeting to start, you decide to hang up your newest poster.

Katakuri is leaning on a motorbike, looking unbothered, his spiky hair caught in the wind. As usual, he is wearing a ragged scarf that covers his mouth and reaches his shoulders. No one knows what's under that scarf, but who cares, he's awesome. He also wears a torn leather vest that exposes most of his beautiful tattoo-covered muscles, dark pants, and motorcycle boots.

You step back to admire the perfection of the man, you sigh. He is so lovely. You put up the poster next to the one of your favourite actor, Cavendish-sama.

Your phone beeps and it's a text from Tashigi.

**Tashieeee:** Checked out that address, it belongs to ADA Hina. What you want with her???

You stare at the phone in disbelief. You know that name, everybody does. Cage Hina is an Assistant District Attorney married to the Chief Prosecutor, Zephyr.

Why the fuck is Eustass Kid spending his nights at the house of a prosecutor?

***


	5. Kid Alliance

You are sitting in your room, waiting for the meeting to start, listening to the captain's impatient grunts. You hear footsteps as Hawkins finally walks into the meeting room through your earphones.

"You're fucking late!" Kid snaps.

"My fate was not to be here at 2 o'clock." The monotone voice says.

"He's here now can we start?" Law says.

"Yes please." Bonney says.

"Yes. Let's talk about the information that you got from The Artist." Hawkins says.

"Alright. The thing is, she was sent in there like you guys sent me, to get information." Bonney says. "Giolla wanted to get information from Caterina Devon, a former member of Teach's crew. However, because Caterina killed women even in prison, she has been confined in permanent solitary confinement so there was no way to contact her other than to go in there."

You shiver as you realise that you had been in the same prison as Miss Devon.

"Giolla went in there to talk to her and she obtained the information about where Teach hid the map."

"So, do we have the location?" Law asks. "I know you got the key but what about the location?"

"Yes we do." Bonney says.

"Where?" Hawkins asks.

"That's a little complicated. Roger divided the map into two parts. Doflamingo already has one stored away somewhere, and Teach's one is hidden in Green Bit, which is also in Doflamingo's territory. Here's the thing, Doflamingo doesn't know that the map is there. I killed her, so she was unable to pass on this information to him." Bonney finishes.

"Of course, but since we know, if we can go get the map now, we'll be one step closer to Pluton." Kid says.

"But it's in Doflamingo's territory. If they see any of us there it's a declaration of war." Hawkins points out.

"Yeah but we can't let this opportunity go. How else are we supposed to get Pluton if we aren't brave enough to walk into his territory? We already killed his subordinate so he's bound to come after us anyway." Kid's voice is excited.

"He's right. I think for this mission it's better for someone like me who's good at infiltration to go and get the map." Bonney says.

"No way, I'm itching for some action!" Kid states.

"No." Says Hawkins. "The three of us can't go, our faces are too recognisable."

"He's right." Killer says. "I'll go."

"No way I'm not gonna send you into enemy territory like that without backup." The captain protests.

"I'll have with Heat, Otto and Gunther with me, we'll be fine."

"I still don't agree with it."

"No, I think Killers right. This is the best course of action." Law says. Bonney and Hawkins agree.

"Anyway, Green Bit is under the control of Senor Pink, so you're gonna have to hide or fight him if you can't." Law says to Killer.

"I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something, we just have to sneak in without him finding out that we're there." Killer says.

"Alright but I'll tell you the specifics of his fighting style so that you can be ready to face them if needs be." Law concludes. "And you should preferably go between 2 and 4 P. M. He's usually asleep then."

"Guess I lost the vote, even though it's the Kid Alliance." Eustass Kid says.

"We only chose to use your name is because you are the easiest target. If we called it The Hawkins Alliance, I would have cops knocking at my casino. According to the cards, throwing you under the bus is better."

You hear a heavy movement, something crashes.

"Kid, let's not try to kill our allies." Killer says. "Any other business?" He asks.

"Yes, the EK431 has risen in popularity since you destroyed Hody's place. We have a hundred more orders." Hawkins says.

"No." Kid responds.

"Why not?"

"Because quality takes time. Besides, if the weapons are scarce, they are more expensive." He explains.

"Very well." Hawkins relents.

"So that's that." Kid says.

"No, there's something else that's happening and I thought I could use this meeting to discuss it." Bonney tells them. "Urouge, Capone Bege and Apoo from the next town, Skypiea are eyeing our territory. They must have heard about Pluton somehow and they know that we have a key. They have gathered a few small crews and they're trying to send them here to infiltrate Grandline City." She says.

"Ha! Let them try, there's no way I'm letting anybody try to take my territory. They're signing their own death sentences." Is Kid's response.

"Well, we better be careful, we can't let anything slide." Hawkins says. "By the way Kid, have you dealt with the traitor yet?"

"Not yet." Kid replies. "I have something very nice planned for him."

"Now that all this is done, can we wrap up? I wanna go see Y/N." Bonney says.

"Why do you wanna see her?" The captain asks sharply.

"She's my friend."

"You can't see her." Kid says.

"Why not?" Bonney pauses. "Wait, she is still alive isn't she?" She asks.

Kid doesn't say anything and you assume he smirks.

"Killer, she's still alive right?"

"Don't worry she's alive." He assures her.

You smile.

***

Bonney spends so long in your room that you cannot contact Tashigi in private.

The next day, from the unregistered flip phone that she gave you for emergencies, the next morning, you type,

"Green Bit. Around 3 P.M. Important mission."

Then you delete the message, turn off the phone and hide it before going to the living room.

You are in the living room when Eustass Kid's voice rings in your ears.

"Wheels, come clean my room." He calls to you.

"What? Your room? Isn't that Raina's job?" You ask incredulously.

"I don't let anyone touch my stuff." He says dismissively.

"What about me then?" You point out.

"You're different." He pulls you and drags you off the couch and up, into his room.

"How am I different?"

"'Cause you're one of my stuff too."

You can't believe him.

You walk into his bedroom for the first time. It's huge, at least twice the size of yours and there is a giant bed in the centre of it, but what captures your attention are the books on the shelves.

You are surprised, you never pegged the captain for a reader, especially not these kinds of books. There are all kinds of titles, from 'Principles of Mechanical Engineering' to 'Advanced Engineering.' to 'Applied Physics'.

"Does it surprise you that I read? You don't know me at all." He's observing you.

"A little." You say.

"Well, I can't exactly fix cars or make weapons without all this knowledge." He lies down on the bed.

You wonder how much more you don't know about him. Like if he went to university. You begin to clean the room and your curiosity about his relationship with Hina Cage gets the better of you.

You decide to question him. "Captain, do you have a girlfriend?" You ask.

He tenses up quite a bit. "Why, are you jealous?"

You breathe. "I'm just curious."

"Is it because you are always dropping me off at that house and collecting me in the morning?" He asks sitting up. "It's not like that at all. I don't do love. Been there, done that, got betrayed. Killed her."

You gasp. He killed someone that he loved?

"Hina-san is not my girlfriend."

You have never heard him address anyone formally before. It bothers you. You wonder if he's lying, but why would he lie to you?

"Then why do you go there all the time?"

He hesitates and lies back down as you dust the chest of drawers.

"She's someone important to me. She found me when I was going through some terrible shit as a child, and she saved me. I don't really care for the justice system in this city, and all the people who work there, but..." He pauses, as if searching for words. "She has always been like a sister to me."

You don't notice that he shifts uncomfortably.

You don't understand it, but for some reason you feel relief washing over your heart.

"That's not so strange. My uncle was a cop and my best friend is one too." You say. You don't feel the need to hide it, Bonney already did a background check on you.

"I suppose." He mutters distractedly. Somehow you get the feeling that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

You organise his books and see 'The Industrialisation of Mordern Shipbuilding'. You glance at him, and seeing as he is distracted, you decide to ask something else.

"Why Captain?"

"What?" He asks.

"I mean you could have chosen any epithet. Most of the ones that I know are after the person's physical features or their weapons, fighting style, or the clothing they wear. So why Captain?" You ask.

He flashes you a genuine smile.

For a second, you are sure that your heart stops as he lazily runs his hand over his hair.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just curious." You repeat.

"You're a curious kitty today Wheels." He says. "Fine, I'll tell you. My father died at sea. He always dreamt of owning his own ship and traveling around the world with me."

"You want to travel?" You ask. For you, being on the road has never been about a destination, it was always about the speed.

"I've never been to sea, so just the thought of my father talking about it, his dream, sailing out in the wind, intercepting rich kids in yatches and taking everything on their ship before continuing on his journey, is quite appealing." There is a faraway look in his eye, his longing almost tangible. He blinks.

"So, he wanted to be, what, a pirate? In this day and age?" You tease.

"Well, my father did name me after a pirate." He shrugs. "He was an technician on a ship and it went down. He's the one who wanted to be the captain of his own ship. I guess I'm just using his dream."

"Is it not your dream too?" You whisper tentatively looking at the book, 'The Industrialisation of Mordern Shipbuilding.'

"Why you asking so many questions today?" He asks, his face changing. It seems like you pushed a button.

"I'm sorry." You recoil. "I just wanted to know more about you."

His face is unreadable. "You want to know more about me? I'll show you who I am." He grabs you, takes you outside and throws you into the car. "Drive. To the garage."

Once at the garage, you enter the shed. He opens the red door on the side of the shed that you'd often seen them disapear into. You have always assumed that it leads to an office or something, but it is actually a storeroom. Kid walks up to the wall and presses something. The wall opens up. Your eyes widen as he leads you inside this opening.

It is a lift, and it starts going down.

"What is this?" You ask.

"Our actual workplace." He says as the doors open. The sound of metal churning against metal, of machines running, of over thirty people working, like it is normal, greets you.

"Captain!" Some of them shout in greeting.

"Where's Wire?" Kid asks.

"In his room." One of the men responds.

This is Eustass Kid's weapons factory.

You can't believe your eyes.

No wonder the police couldn't find it.

There's an actual factory underneath Eustass Kid's garage.  
His men are busy working, and the smell of gunpowder and metal is intense in the air.

At the end of the factory is a trapdoor that you both go through. It leads into a cave like dungeon, filled with rooms that look like prison cells.

There are countless rooms, cells, down here and it looks like people actually live here. While they all look like cells, there are pictures or made beds or music or a television playing or someone sleeping as you pass by.

In one of the rooms, you find Wire.

"Captain." He says. "Are you going to the purgatory cell?"

"Yup. You better have brought a lot of your barbed wire. I want to show her a lot of blood." Kid smirks as Wire joins you as you walk towards the end of the dungeon.

The purgatory cell is different from all the others, in this one, there is a bloody naked man chained to the wall.

You stumble and bring up a hand to cover your nose and mouth. The smell of torture soils the air.

Eustass Kid grabs you and shoves you against the bars. "This is Stefan. He decided to work as a CI for the police. Passing all kinds of information. Betraying his owner."

Just like you.

"C-c-cap-tain..." Stefan coughs out, his voice hoarse

"Wire, take him outside and tie him to the pole." Kid orders.

Wire does as he is told and when you come back up out of the underground, to the shed, you arrive at the place where you saw people nailed to the poles when you first came with Bonney.

Stefan is also tied to a metal pole with a thin barbed wire tying around him like a rope. It is fastened all over his body, going around him on his neck, chest, waist, and legs, drawing blood.

You flinch at the very sight of it.

"Any last words?" Kid asks, walking up to him.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Captain, they threatened my family. I was trying to protect my daughter and my grandma."

Kid gives him a cold smile. His face right now is demonic, it is terrifying and it cuts down deeply into your heart, and you want nothing more than to run.

"Don't worry." He says in a low terrifying voice. "After I'm done with you, I'm going to kill your daughter and your grandma."

"Captain please." Stefan pleads.

"It's alright, you won't be here to see it." Kid pulls one end of the barbed wire that is not fastened to the pole and ties it around the tow ball of a nearby truck.

"Your purgatory is over. You used to be a member of my crew, it's time for me to _dismember_ you." He laughs.

He gets into the driver's seat. Somehow, you know exactly what's about to happen, yet for some reason you can't look away. He drives off in the truck which is pulling the wire tying Stefan around the pole at a high speed.

You watch, your eyes wide and your body trembling. As the wire is pulled, and it cuts into Stefan's skin so deeply, so strongly that everywhere the wire touches his body, his body parts get cut apart like a knife. Body parts start to fall as his piercing scream is cut short when the wire on his neck severes his head from the rest of his torn up body.

What remains of him lies a bloody mess on the ground. Eustass Kid gets out of the car. Your stomach heaves. You can feel the nausea, you can't control it anymore.

You throw up.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, on the ground. You fall down, your mind is in turmoil.

"Wire, you know what to do with his daughter and grandmother." You hear his voice say.

"Are- are you sure Captain?" Wire asks timidly.

"Of course I am." Kid snaps.

Who is this man? You don't know, as you see the devil's face as he walks towards you.

Your body is shaking, and this beautiful demon stands in front of you.

"You wanted to know me. This is who I am." He says his voice low. "See? This is what happens to the people who betray me."

Why does he feel the need to show you who he is?

Is this his true face?

This is who he is. _This_ is the person you were starting to look at with different eyes. A horrible murderer, even Miss Devon was not this brutal. He is worse than than the woman who tortured you all that time.

You can't breathe, you're choking, you're having a panic attack.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wire asks.

You turn tail and run, run until your legs give out. You run until your lungs complain. You just have to keep running.

What are you even doing in this place? Setting off memories you would rather not reopen. Why are you so curious about this man?

Perhaps you can save him.

You slap yourself on the cheek. Wake up.

Just run.

***  
You are in your room, your heart heavy, and your body can't seem to stop shaking. This is too much. You can't handle it, all you want is to run.

You pack your things, throwing them haphazardly into the bag. Your instincts screaming for you to run.

_"I'm sorry Miss Devon, I won't try to run again. I'll clean up the bodies like you said. Please!"_

_"It's okay, you're okay. It's just me."_

_"U-uncle Smoker?"_

_"You're safe now. She can't hurt you anymore. I'll always protect you. You don't have to cry anymore."_

But even he couldn't protect you forever. He also couldn't protect you from yourself.

Or from Eustass Kid.

"LAW! CAPTAIN!" Comes a piercing scream from downstairs. You recognise that voice as Heat's. "HELP!"

As if by some instinct, you rush downstairs, but Law and Kid are ahead of you. The sight down there is horrifying. Gunther is holding at the door, Heat and Otto are holding up Killer, whose blood is literally flowing from his body down to the floor.

The expression on Kid's face is disconcerting. His eyes are wide as he looks at his unconscious friend.

"K-Killer..."

"Get him up to the med room. Now!" Law instructs. Otto and Heat comply and bring him up. There is a wide gash on his chest.

"Trafalgar... y-you, you have to save him." Eustass Kid holds on to Law's arm, his eyes glaced over.

"I won't be able to, if you break my arm." He says.

But the captain doesn't look like he's listening. He seems to be standing there, like a corpse.

All thoughts of the events of earlier forgotten, you are seized by the foreign urge to comfort him.

You put your hand over his arm. It feels cold. He blinks. "Let him go." You whisper.

For some reason, he listens to you. Law rushes into the med room and closes the door.

Minutes pass.

Hours pass outside that room. Nobody says anything until Law comes out and asks if anyone has the same blood type as Killer.  
Gunther goes in.

Something seems to snap Eustass Kid out of his trance when Gunther returns from the blood transfusion.

He steps over and holds up Heat by the neck. "What the fuck happened? You were supposed to protect him!" He shouts.

Heat can't breathe.

"We found the map fine, but as we were leaving, Roronoa and Black Leg attacked us. Killer told us to prioritise the map and run." Otto explains. "Black Leg chased us, but we managed to lose him. Heat and Gunther decided to go back to Killer and..."

"We found him like this. I'm sorry Captain. We didn't wanna leave him, but we had to follow Killer's orders." He bowed down on the ground. "They were both fighting so hard, I was afraid that they were going to kill each other, but then the police arrived, distracting Roronoa enough for us to take Killer and run."

Zoro did that? You are shocked, this is the first time you have ever seen his handiwork.

"Roronoa!" Eustass Kid spits out with a demonic glare in his eyes. He drops Heat to the ground. "I am going to murder that bastard. How dare he hurt someone who belongs to me. I will tear-"

"Oi, Eustass. He's asking for you." Law says from the inside.

Kid rushes into the room and the lot of you follow.

Killer's breathing is short and heavy and his entire torso is covered in bandages.

Kid walks up to him and stands next to the bed. "I'll begin the hunt for Roronoa tonight. I'll make sure-"

"Forget it...we got the map..." Killer breathes.

"Like hell I'll let him get away with hurting my best friend!"

"I cut him too... Besides, there's something more important...right now..." Killer says. "Him and Black Leg weren't following us, I know because I checked, they were waiting, as if they knew we were coming."

Realisation dawns on the captain's face. "We have a snitch."

His eyes scan the room and immediately land on you. You feel fear, but also...hurt?

"No." Otto says at once. "She didn't even know about the plan."

Kid relaxes, seemingly relieved. "But we still have a rat."

***

It has been three days since Killer's injury and you are about to knock on Law's room to ask about changing Killer's bandages.

The door is slightly open, which is unusual for him, and he is talking on the phone. You see his face and he is wearing an expression filled with so much anger, much more than you have ever imagined that he possesses, he speaks with a tone so angry that you recoil.

"...making a mess of things." He pauses. "Straw Hat's team shouldn't have been in charge of something so delicate!....No, it is _your_ fault. FIX IT!" He cuts the call and throws the phone on the bed.

You back away slowly, and as you enter your room You hear his door slam shut. You wonder what that was about, he has been quieter than usual the past couple of days.

Killer gets better in the next few days with Law's treatment and it takes all his strength to keep the captain from going after Zoro.

One day, while you are busy giving Kid his medication in the med room, Wire rushes in holding the phone in his hands. Both Kid and Killer turn to him.

"Get the fuck out, can't you see I'm busy?" Kid snaps.

"I'm sorry Captain, but it's Dragon Claw on the phone." He pants.

Both Kid and Killer have a surprised look in their eyes. Kid snatches the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Dragon Claw." He says.

"HELLO? This is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who'll become-" a loud voice starts but another cuts in.

"Stop it, Luffy. Hello, Eustass. It's been a while." The calm voice says.

"What the fuck do you want, Dragon Claw?" Kid asks.

"I'd like to propose a deal with you, can we meet?" Dragon Claw says.

"No fucking way!"

"I promise I have something that will strike your fancy." The voice says.

Kid seems to consider this. Killer speaks up.

"We do have something we want to ask you. So yeah. Let's meet." Killer says.

"Three days. Barto Club." He responds.

"Yeah, so you can ambush us in your territory? No thanks." Kid snaps. "You're the one who wants something. You know where to find us." Kid smirks. "You're welcome to come to our garage, Dragon Claw. But don't bring the arsonist or the idiot."

"Shut up." A third voice from the other side says. This one is deeper. "Sabo, this is obviously a trap."

"Maybe not. He won't try anything right now." Dragon Claw replies.

"Oh, let's just ask him then. Jagged-guy, is this a trap?" The first voice says. Kid frowns at the nickname.

"No." He smirks.

"See, we can trust him!" The first voice says.

"Don't be too naive Luffy. There's no way I'm letting Sabo enter your territory alone." The third voice say frankly.

"He can bring bodyguards if he wants. Just not you two. We can't have the three leaders of a rival gang on our territory at once." Killer compromises. Kid casts him a dark look.

"Fine. See you in three days." Dragon Claw says and hangs up.

"So, they really want the map huh?" Killer muses.

"I'm just humouring him. It must have hurt his pride to call us." Kid smiles broadly. "They ain't getting that map. Now that you're better, let's have a barbeque to celebrate the ASL Brothers begging for our scraps."

***


	6. Pluton

Your phone rings and you blink at the caller ID.

"Hi, Koby." You answer.

"Y/N, how are you doing?" He says.

"I'm good. It's been a while." You admit.

Koby is one of the few people that knew you before your mother died. His aunt and your mother were best friends and worked for the same modelling agency. They would often leave you two together to save money on babysitters.

"Yeah, it has." He says. You haven't seen him since you and Drake broke up, they live in the same apartment building. "So, anything interesting happen recently?"

You curse. "Dory put you up to this, didn't he?" You ask.

"What.. No." He says unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar." You laugh. It is typical Drake to send your friends to talk you out of this. Tashigi must have refused.

"He's just worried about you. I am too." Koby says.

"Well, go on. Let the lecture begin." You sigh.

Koby pauses. "Are you happy?"

The question throws you off.

"What?"

"Are you happy with your decision to join the Kid Alliance?" He repeats.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that it's wrong to work for a criminal? You're a detective now." You mutter.

"Sure, I think that, but this isn't about me. You're my friend, and ever since Nell died, you've been more reserved, running all over the place. If you've found a place to settle, what kind of a friend would I be if I tried to stop you?" He says gently.

"Koby." You say tears stinging your eyes at his kind words. "You're too kind, you know. You always were. Even when you where a wimpy kid that I had to protect from bullies."

Koby laughs. "Don't worry, you won't be my only friend on the other side of the law. I don't see things in black and white. Ultimately, all that matters is that you're happy, and don't regret your decision." He says. "If you ever do, don't hesitate to call me, Drake, Tashigi or Helmeppo. We'll be there for you."

"Tch. When did you grow up and become so manly?" You say wiping your tears.

"I did somehow." Koby says. "Oh, by the way, did Aunt Cindry call you?"

"No, why?"

"She lost her phone again, and she asked for your number. She's visiting Paradise from the U.S soon. She's probably going to seek you out amidst her busy photo shoot schedule." He warns.

"I see. Thanks for the tip." You smile. Cindry means well, but she can be overbearing.

"Alright. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

***  
Everyone is busy preparing for the barbeque that the Kid Alliance is having, even Killer gets off the bed for a few hours to order people around.

You are in the med room, trying to apply a cream that Law told you is to be applied on the captain's shoulder, where his arm connects to the rest of the body to prevent an infection.

"Where did you learn to make weapons?" You ask.

You have been careful to avoid asking personal questions for fear of a repeat of last time.

"Are you curious again?" His voice is quiet as you stand behind him, applying the cream behind his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me." You mutter.

"Your hands are so small that I can barely feel anything." He says. "Are you hiding from me?"

"N-no." You lie. You find it difficult to associate this Kid, the quiet, thinking one with an open relaxed face... with the demon Kid who killed a man in cold blood by ripping him apart.

The question tugs at you.

Who is this man?

Kid takes off the white lead part of his arm, unscrews it from his elbow with his right hand and puts the white hand down next to the table.

"If you're not hiding, then do it from the front." He orders.

You bite your lip. A part of you is afraid of which face you'll see when you look at him. You hesitate.

"When I own you, you follow every damn command that I give you!" He snaps. With his right hand, still sitted on the bed, he picks you up like you're as light as a fucking ragdoll and you yelp in surprise. He finally puts you down on his lap.

You sit there, unmoving.

"What are you waiting for? Your heart is beating so fast, what are you expecting?" He asks, his red eyes watching you.

"It's...from the fear...and shock." You say hastily and start applying the cream again.

He looks at you, and you know he doesn't believe that.

You look down, trying to steady your heart. It is amazing how broad his chest is, how fucking muscular his entire torso is. As you run your hands along his shoulder under the pretext of applying cream, you are suddenly filled with the need to trace his scars, all of them, you wonder what that will feel like, you want to-.

"The army." Eustass Kid says finally. You look up, confused. "Killer and I served for two years. That's where we learned to make weapons."

"You were in the army?" You ask, shocked.

"Yeah. I was 18. I got caught in a crime, the prosecution gave me a choice, it was either the army or prison." He explains.

"They only do that in special cases. You were lucky." You say.

You glance at his white lead hand on the floor. He doesn't have his gloves today. Is that why he took off the hand? To avoid touching you with the poisonous hand?

No.

Why would he do that for you?

"It wasn't luck." He mutters. "Anyway, I'd always been good with metal, I started doing work in Killer's dad's garage since I was like seven."

"Child labour?" You muse.

"More like I was bored, and fixing things was fun." He responds.

"Does this mean that you've never been to prison, Captain?" You ask.

"I have not. I'm not easy to catch" He admits. "You've beaten me there a couple of times before haven't you, Wheels?"

"More like, me doing dumb shit and my uncle letting me spend a few nights in jail to learn a lesson before getting me out." You tell him.

"Is that so? Well-" His phone rings and he stands up so fast that you nearly fall, he barely catches you.  
"Leave. Now." He says not looking at you, his demeanour serious.

You don't argue and make your way towards the door. As you're leaving, you hear:

"Hina-san. I've been waiting for your call..."

What you wouldn't give to have tapped his phone.

***

"I really hope we get Pluton before the ASL Brothers. That'd be perfect." Heat says that night at the barbeque.

You are sitting with Kid, Law, Bonney, Killer, Heat and Wire. The crew members are braaing the meat and bringing it to your table. There are coolers with beer as well there.

"Even if we do, both them and Doflamingo will come for it." Law says.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's been a while since the gangs of Grandline City have had a war. It's good to see some blood." Eustass Kid says swallowing down a giant piece of meat.

Law shrugs and concentrates on eating.

"What's Pluton?" You ask as casually as you can. You take a piece of meat from the table, but the captain eats it off your hand.

"Y/N, you don't know what it is?" Bonney asks.

"Of course she doesn't. Not like the government published it." Eustass Kid says. "Come closer, we'll tell you all about it."

The captain takes you in his massive hands, and places you on his lap. Again.

Law raises his eyebrows, Heat and Wire gasp and Killer tilts his head to the side.

You blush. "Let me down." You protest.

"You two are closer than I thought." Bonney remarks.

"We're not. I swear." Your face is hot as you attempt and fail to set yourself free.

"You weren't complaining this afternoon when it was just the two of us." He says loudly and brings you closer, so you are leaning on his chest. The men whistle.

He feels warm.

Your heart beats. You hope he doesn't notice.

"Pluton starts with a weapons manufacturer named Vegapunk, who died 30 years ago. He used to work for the government, but defected and hid his weapons from them." Kid says.

"There are all kinds of weapons, rare, that only he could produce. He was able to do all kinds of experiments with the last white lead mined for the government." Bonney adds, talking and chewing. "Weapons ranging from white lead gunpowder, to pure white lead powder, gas, liquid. It is the last reserve of white lead left in the world."

"That's right. Whoever owns it, can hold the whole fucking world hostage. The entire collection is known as Pluton." Kid informs you. "To keep it safe, he hid it from the world. Most people thought it was just a legend until Gold Roger found it 22 years ago."

"It was among one of the many treasures he found and reburied as an archaeologist before he was executed." The captain says. You are listening intently.

"He locked it up somewhere and made five keys to unlock the place. The only person who ever possessed at least three keys was Marshall Teach along with some members of his crew." Killer says eating kebabs through his mask. "Currently, we have one key, Doflamingo has two, the ASL Brothers have one and no one knows where Teach's last key is."

"Roger also made a map, and tore it in half. We have one half and Doflamingo has the other." Bonney tells you.

"So, Dragon Claw is coming here to negotiate for the map?" You ask. Law, who has been quiet for a while, shifts in his seat.

"Yeah. But hell if I'll let him or his brothers even look at it." Kid says.

"You know I heard something interesting about those boys. Is it true that they were raised by former Supreme Court Chief Justice Garp?" Wire asks.

Eustass Kid laughs. "If it's true, I bet he's disappointed as hell in them."

"You used to live in the east, didn't you Y/N?" Killer asks. "So you must know a great deal about the ASL Brothers."

"Not really." You say. "The east is a pretty big place and we weren't really from the same district. I did kinda meet two of them at Shanks and Makino's wedding-"

The captain jerks up suddenly, almost making you fall. "How the fuck do you know that Red Hair bastard?" He spits, his eyes covered with a different type of anger that you have never seen before.

It makes you want to jump straight out of his lap, but you know that will only make him angrier.

Killer leans in and whispers to you, "Red Hair is the reason why he lost his arm."

You nod in understanding.

"What did you say to her? What the fuck did he say?" Kid asks looking at you both with narrowed eyes.

"Calm down, I don't know Shanks." You tell him the truth. "My friend was dating Zoro at the time, Makino is his older sister. Tashigi practically dragged me to that wedding because she didn't know anyone there."

You feel him relax slightly and you breathe.

"From what I heard, that wedding was a disaster." Wire says.

"Oh yeah, the Higuma bandits thought that it was a good idea to get revenge on Shanks by trying to kill his wife. It was a bloodbath, those two brothers seemed angry as fuck. They scared the shit out of me. Especially the one with the flamethrower. There was literally fire everywhere." You shudder at the thought of that day, the anger in their eyes. You, of course, got into your car and ran from that place before things got too ugly.

"Well, I don't respect those bastards. They are all fucking crazy." Eustass Kid shakes his head.

"I don't know, Sabo is more civilised than his brothers. I knew him through a mutual friend." Bonney says with a mouth full of pizza.

"That's not saying much though, since the other two are unbelievably reckless. And you've never seen him lose control, when he does, he seems more insane than the other two." Kid argues. "And besides, how many people do you know who would burst into an enemy's stronghold knowing that their strongest forces are waiting to ambush them just to save one person?"

"Yo, what they did to Teach and his crew two years ago, just to save Fire Fist, was fucking legendary though. As far as gang wars go, that shit was the biggest we've had in years." Killer acknowledges.

Kid doesn't seem have anything to contradict this statement and chooses instead to take a swig of his beer.

"The three of them didn't use to be on the same crew right? I remember them making waves working for others back in the east." You want to know.

"That's right, the three of them came together two years ago after they killed Teach. They all left the crews that they used to work for, Fire Fist left after Old man Newgate retired, Straw Hat after Red Hair chose to give up a life of crime and settle down with a family instead and Dragon Claw after his master Dragon was arrested for terrorism after he attempted to assassinate President Im-sama. The three of them came together and formed the ASL Brothers as they are now." Killer explains.

"Dragon, now that's someone I can respect. I mean, it took Akainu, Kizaru _and _Fujitora to finally capture him. And everybody knows that he's just biding his time in prison, waiting for the right time to strike." Kid says his arm tightening around you as he downs the bottle. "Anyway, it's because of those three's alliance that I had to make an alliance with that annoying Hawkins and later Bonney, otherwise we couldn't maintain the balance of power."

"I guess even you are not stupid enough to think you can hold your territory against all three of them." Law says for the first time in a while.

"Tch. If it was just two, I could take them." Kid proclaims.

"Ha! You're overestimating yourself, aren't you? They've got some pretty cool weapons." Killer says.

"Fire Fist and Dragon Claw, yeah. But even though Straw Hat has some good guns, I can't respect someone who uses rubber bullets. I mean, what is he? A fucking cop?" Kid spits.

"Captain, you can say that because you've never been hit by one of those bullets. That shit hurts, and can cause some pretty serious damage. His punch ain't no slouch either." Heat says.

"Whatever." Kid yawns. "Bonney, are you sure we can't ambush Dragon Claw and kill him tomorrow?" He asks.

"Shut up! We don't want a war. Not now." She says sternly.

"How boring. Wheels, we're going to bed." He says and before you can react, he stands up, picks you up with his gloved metal arm and tosses you over his shoulder as if you're a fucking feather.

"Wait, Captain!" You try to get yourself free.

"Stop that. You're so tiny that your fighting is merely tickling me." He says starting to walk into the house.

"Miss Bonney, help me..." You plead, but the woman just smiles and waves at you.

"Goodnight, Y/N!" She calls.

What kind of friend is this?

***

Eustass Kid puts you down on his bed, and sits next to you. You are afraid of what he's going to do, but he just sits there, his coat off, and you're staring at his uncovered back.

You decide to ask. "Why do you really want to get Pluton?"

"You heard. We could make all kinds of weapons with white lead gunpowder. Bullets that kill just with contact of the skin." He turns to look at you. "The pain of white lead poisoning, watching the victim die in agony, I find all of it, quite delightful."

You are afraid of the petrifying look in his eye, but you can't help but feel something is missing.

"I know you love weapons, but there's something you love more than that." You say, knowing it carries a risk.

He stands up. "An engine that can power a ship infinitely." He mutters.

You look up. "An engine?"

He looks at you as if debating whether to tell you or not. Finally, he speaks. "Yes, created by Vegapunk. He was the only one able to perfectly melt and mould white lead. Rumour has it that he was able to form it into two different states, powder and the liquid crystal state known as the Pluton crystal. It's the closest thing we have to a perpetual motion machine. It can be used to power an engine for years without the need for an external energy source."

His eyes seem to have a bright spark in them as he talks, seeming excited.

"Can you imagine a ship that can travel around the world for years without the need to refuel? How amazing is that? They call it the Pluton Engine."

You are not listening to what he is saying anymore, you can't understand it anyway. What has your attention is the smile on his face. It's not his usual smirk or his sadistic smile.

It is the purest thing that you have ever seen on anyone's face.

You can feel your heart beating.

"Because of its magnetic along with other properties which make it poisonous, white lead is the only element in the world that can do that, like a time crystal but which produces energy and without subharmonic oscillation in the future."

Who is this man?

This face filled with childlike wonder, is beautiful. It is not his perpetually angry face, it's not the face of the demon he wore when killing someone. Which face is the real one?

Before you realise it, you've stood up, and are next to him. Your hand reaches out to touch this precious face.

"Wheels." He stops the movement of your hand. You blink, as if stepping out of a trance.

He has on a different face again. This one is threatening, menacing and chills you to the bone.

_"Run."_

But if you run, doesn't he win? This man, whoever he is, slaps your hand away from his face.

_"Run as far as you can."_

You put on a brave face.

"You're my favourite type of victim, you know." He says coming closer to you. You stumble backwards, attempting to stay strong, to hide your fear.

"Those who put on a brave face, pretending not to be afraid when all they want to do is run." He catches you, his grip tight on your arm. "Why hide your fear?"

You are trembling as his eyes darken intensely.

"There's nothing more arousing to me than shattering their will until they beg me in tears for their lives. Just the thought of it makes me...." He doesn't finish that sentence. He seems to catch himself and lets you go.

You are finally able to breathe.

"Don't search for something that's not there. You've seen the real me. My hands are dirty, too dirty, to touch a pure little girl like you." He turns away. "Go. Don't fall for me."

"I won't." You whisper.

You won't.

You can't.

You haven't.

You haven't fallen for him. He is a murderer who deserves to be locked up, you've seen that for yourself.

So what if he shows a little innocence in his face? Every villain used to be a victim.

You won't fall for him.

You can't.

You haven't.

***

Sleeping in the same bed with Bonney is a nightmare and you are soon to discover this because she is very touchy and she talks a lot in her sleep in a loud voice you surprise yourself with the fact that you can even actually sleep next to her.

The next morning, after a blessed mix from Raina cures her hangover, Bonney and everyone else get ready for Dragon Claw's arrival.

He comes in the late afternoon. Dragon Claw is nothing at all like you expected, for one thing, he doesn't have dark hair like his brothers.

He comes in a powder blue sports car, accompanied by a girl with short orange hair and a guy with light green rocker hair and a repulsive nose ring, whom you recognise as Bartolomeo.

Sabo is wearing a professional suit. The suit is well-fitted, following his lean body carefully. It is sleek and black, and he wears a blue shirt with a white tie and black gloves. Aside from the blue top hat adorned with goggles that he wears over his blonde hair and the pipe fastened somewhere behind him, he looks like he is attending his sister's wedding instead of a meeting with gang leaders.

He looks up, around Heat, Wire, Gunther and a couple of Hawkins' bodyguards who are pointing their guns at him as he walks up. A smirk crosses his handsome face and you notice a dark burn scar over his left eye.

"You know that I can break those in a second, right?" Sabo says, his voice calm.

Gunther deactivates the safety off the gun.

"Sabo-kun, don't antagonize people while you're in enemy territory." The girl next to him says and Bartolomeo nods too.

"But don't worry, great-senpai! I will shield you from all of the bullets myself." He says with a happy smile.

"Stand down." Hawkins says coming out of the house followed by Bonney and Eustass Kid.

The men obey, but keep watching closely as Sabo and his companions walk towards the house.

"Hello, Eustass, Hawkins, Bonney." He says pleasantly.

"Sabo. It's been a while." Bonney responds.

"We have much to discuss. Come inside, Dragon Claw." Hawkins says.

"I honestly thought you'd chicken out. Pretty stupid coming to our territory without your brothers." Kid says, clearly trying to provoke him.

Sabo looks around, his eyes landing on you before you can look away. Unexpectedly, he grins at you.

"Yo." He says in greeting.

"Huh?" You are shocked as he addresses you so fondly.

"Oi. Where the fuck do you think you're looking, Dragon Claw? Get your filthy eyes off of what's mine, or I swear I will-" Eustass Kid barks angrily.

"You're too easy to provoke. Eustass." Sabo smirks and follows Hawkins into the house.

Kid frowns, and looks at you. "Why the hell are you out here? Go to your room!" He stomps off inside as well.

You follow in shortly after, and see that Sabo's companions are standing outside the meeting room. You hurry into your bedroom, and put on your earphones to listen to the conversation.

"...eyes at her again, I'll cut them off your face." Kid is the first one that you hear.

"Oh. I'm shaking in my boots." Sabo says.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere. If you want a fight, I will destroy you." The captain snaps.

"You're quite rowdy without your guard dog around today." Sabo mutters.

"What did you say, you bastard? Killer's on bed rest because of you bastards! Do you wanna die? You can't be so cocky to think you can take all three of us right now." Kid sounds angry. "You aren't even wearing your claws."

"You sure that I don't have them on me?" Dragon Claw replies calmly. "If you kill me, I'll just have to be consoled by the fact that my brothers would burn your entire organisation to the ground to avenge me."

"Ha, you're underestimating us. You think that crazy fanboy and your bitch will be able to protect you?" Kid asks.

"Please don't insult Koala. I won't stand for it, and I don't want to fight you." Dragon Claw's voice is low, dangerous.

"That's enough. Let's just get straight to business, shall we?" Hawkins' voice says.

"Well, you know what I want." Sabo says.

"Yes, but you should know that we aren't going to give you the map. Not after Roronoa fucking sliced Killer's chest open!" Kid shouts.

"You say that because you're not the one who had to remove the scythe that Killer lodged into Zoro's shoulder." Sabo bites back. "I think we're even on the injury front."

"Whatever." Kid mutters.

"What are you offering, Sabo? What could you give us that would make us hand the map over to you?" Bonney asks.

"To read it for you. You don't even have to give me the map. I just want to look at it." He offers.

"What makes you think we can't read it?" Hawkins asks.

"Because I'm one of only two people in this whole continent who can read it. Hell, I don't think there's more than five people in the entire world who can." Sabo replies.

"We can't trust that you will decipher it correctly for us, what if you give us false information, and then you give your brothers the correct one?" Bonney points out.

"I give you my word. I always honour the deals that I make."

"There is no honour among thieves." Kid speaks up. "I'll make you a better deal, Dragon Claw. I'll _give _you the map, right now free of charge, it's yours if you tell me one thing."

Sabo is silent for a minute, "What?"

"Tell me who you have spying on my crew. Tell me who the fuck is passing information to you." Kid asks.

Sabo laughs, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give us that shit. You knew where we were going for the map even though Bonney killed Giolla before Nami could get that information." Hawkins tells him.

"You should be more careful. Killer is Eustass' right hand man, of course we'd have him followed." Dragon Claw replies.

"Bullshit. No one can tail him and you know it. Who is it? Are they more important than Pluton?" Kid asks.

"I did not plant anyone in your organisation to spy on you. I don't play _that _dirty, I'm not Hawkins." He says.

Hawkins snorts. "It's an efficient way to do business. You shouldn't have made it so obvious. If you like, I can give you some pointers, amateur." He says.

Sabo doesn't say anything to that and Kid speaks again. "I'll find whoever it is, and I'll dismember them, slowly and send their body parts to you."

"That's your business." Sabo says. "Now, back to the map, why do you insist on keeping it if you can't even read it?"

"Why? So you and your brothers can't have it, of course." Bonney smiles.

"_Touché._" Sabo sighs. "Then I'll add something to sweeten the deal. What was supposed to be the main draw of our underground auction next month: The BattleFranky 33."

"Why would we-" Hawkins starts, but is interrupted by an excited voice.

"Oi, Dragon Claw. Don't joke about that." Kid says.

"I'm not. It's the real thing." He replies.

"Is the super inscription really there? What colour is it? Is it really made with wapometal?Does it really have ability to shoot anything?" Kid asks the excitement evident again.

"Yes, black, yes and oh yeah, Luffy and his friends had a lot of fun testing it out yesterday. They blew off the roof of our garage, but it was worth it." Sabo explains.

"Let's let him look at it." Kid straight up begs his partners.

"No fucking way. Stop it right now. You're falling into his pace." Hawkins says.

"Perhaps you'll reconsider if I throw in a rare Alco Push trading card." Sabo says.

Silence for a second.

"That card disappeared from history seventy years ago. It's priceless. No. Your brother's good at making forgeries. I won't fall for a counterfeit card." Hawkins says, in a less calm voice than usual.

"Nope, he's not _that _good. It's the real deal." Sabo confirms.

"I suppose, we can let him look." He mutters.

"Boys, don't get taken in so easily. Honestly." Bonney complains.

"You know, I have a friend who's an executive at Big Mom's Pizza Palace. He can probably get you a coupon for a lifetime supply of free pizza."

"Where's the map? Let's give it to him." Bonney says at once.

"Damn, Dragon Claw. You're good." Kid admits.

Even you have to admit it.

"Yes, but giving you the map is like handing Pluton over to you. You have one key and you already copied Doflamingo's half of the map." Hawkins sighs.

"You're not gonna regret this?" Sabo asks. "In the end, after we have all the keys, my brothers and I will come for that map. We'll take it by force."

"Bring it on. We'll defeat you and force you to decipher Roger's map in exchange for your brothers' lives." Kid says.

"It seems we are right back where we started." Sabo says. "I guess I should be leaving now."

"Wait." Kid says. "When is the auction?"

"You'll know when you buy a ticket from Nami. I think the entry fee is 50 000 000 berries." He replies.

"That's some bullshit right there." Bonney gasps.

"Hey, we just like collecting rare and expensive items, she's in charge of the money." Sabo laughs.

"Don't you mean, _stealing_?" Kid asks.

"Collecting, stealing, liberating the items and putting them in the hands of people who appreciate them... same thing really." The sound of a chair being pulled out. "If you change your minds about the map, you have my number."

Footsteps. "How much do you think the BattleFranky will cost?"

"Honestly? A shitton of money. Franky doesn't make weapons anymore, so it's pretty priceless." Sabo says and the voices fade as they leave the meeting room.

***


	7. Germa

You go down into the weapons factory, to the cell rooms. You are looking for Otto, so that he can tow your car and bring it to the garage so that Killer can fix it.

You walk down the dimly lit hallway, realising that you have no idea which cell is Otto's. You stop when you hear a faint sound of 'Bone To Be Wild' playing from one cell. Cautiously, you peek inside said cell and are surprised.

"Wire?" You ask.

The dark haired young man glances up in alarm from his bed, turning the radio off. "Y/N! W-What are you doing here?"

You cross your arms. "I didn't know you liked Soul King. I like him too."

Wire pulls you inside the cell. "Shh! Not so loud!"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Tch no." He mutters. "My ex-girlfriend used to play his songs all the damn time, I guess I kinda got used to it."

"Okay, so you do like him!" You laugh. "What's your favourite song? Mine is New World."

He clears his throat. "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for Otto. I need him to tow my car." You explain.

"It's four cells left from here." Wire tells you. "But you shouldn't come down here by yourself. Our men are rowdy... although, I suppose they won't touch you if they think you're the captain's woman."

"I'm not the captain's -" You start but stop when you notice a poster on the wall.

The poster is old, and a bit worn out. It is of a beautiful young model with flowing white hair, wearing a dark red dress, sitting comfortably on a chair, drinking the wine that she is advertising.

"That's Nell." You say in surprise.

"You know who Nell is? I'm surprised, she died a long time ago, before she became very famous. Not many people remember her." He says.

"I remember her." You say quietly.

That is your mother after all.

"Really? Were you a fan of hers too? You can't have been what, eight or nine when she died?" He asks.

No one knows that Nell had a daughter, she was careful to keep you out of the public's eyes. And you don't have the dazzling white hair that she and her brother had.

"My uncle arrested the person who killed her." You tell him. It isn't a lie.

"I see. It's sad that she died young, but at least this is how her fans will remember her. Almost like immortal youth or something." Wire says.

"Immortal youth?" You smile. "You know, I think she would have liked that." You turn around. "I'll go find Otto now."

***  
After Otto helps you bring the car around to the garage, (after a bit of fangirling on his part over how cool the car looked during the race against Duval), you find Killer finishing up a client's payment and Eustass Kid sitting lazily in the shed.

"Killer, I brought my car... don't forget that you said it's free, just because it's so badly beaten up." You say.

As soon as Killer is done with what he's doing, he comes over to take a look at the car.

"How come she asked you and not me?" The captain grumbles.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." You say.

"Damn, you were a bitch to this car." Killer comments.

"I know." You say. Your words seem to trigger Kid's interest and he looks up.

"Let's see what kind of scrap metal you call a-" He comes over to look. "What the actual fuck? This is an Iceburg Original!"

"Yes it is!" You say proudly, glad that he recognises it.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome Captain? This is the car she used to race in! She was fucking amazing!" Otto says excitedly.

"Is that so?" Eustass Kid asks. "Well, I have the urge to strangle you right now, Wheels. How could you treat such a precious model like this?"

You get defensive. "Hey, I love my Ice Queen!" You say hugging the car. "I was going through some shit and I crashed her because I was careless during a race."

You do love your car, the silver IO is your pride and joy, you worked hard to get this car.

"Well, nobody else even think about touching this _Ice Quee_n, I'll restore her back to her true beauty myself." Eustass Kid declares and Killer sighs.

"I guess my work here is done." He says leaving.

"Are you gonna give her some upgrades, Captain? Oh man, if she had your upgrades, the next time that she races, she'll leave everybody in the dust!" Otto rambles on excitedly.

"I might, if she asks me nicely." Kid smirks, bringing out his toolbox and opening the beat up hood.

Otto nudges you, and whispers, "Ask him nicely." He then goes down to the factory, leaving you two alone.

~

It has been hours since he started, but still, you watch the captain. He is shirtless when he works on your car. You pass him the tools that he needs while enjoying the view of his body as his muscles flex while he works. He seems to enjoy fixing the car.

"Were you really as good a racer as Otto makes you out to be?" He asks.

"I won a lot of races, and it was a lot of fun." You say. "To be honest, though, for me, racing is just about the speed, running with my car in the wind... It's the thrill of racing against someone good, someone that also lives for the speed, that I find elating."

Eustass Kid looks at you with an unreadable expression on his face. "I've never seen you this excited about anything before."

"Sorry." You laugh. "I just regret that there are people, rivals, I never got to beat...like Bartolomeo...and really talented people that I never got to race against, like God Usopp."

"Then, why didn't you fix the car sooner if you miss it so much?"

Because you have a promise to keep.

"I was broke as hell." You say.

"Why didn't you ask your uncle to repair it for ya? He's a cop, right? I'm sure that they make a decent amount of money." He says.

You look away. "He wouldn't have done it. He hated my racing. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't have."

"Why not?" He asks looking up at you from the car.

"My uncle died a few months ago." You say quietly.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's been over six months, I'm okay now."

"Did he die on the job?" Kid asks. You frown at him. "Hey, you're always asking _me_ personal stuff. It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it."

"Doflamingo killed him." You say honestly.

Kid looks at you in surprise. "What?"

"My uncle and his partner suspected that he was doing some human trafficking, and they broke into his Dressrossa Toy Factory. Uncle Smoker must have found something incriminating because he never came out." You remember that day, how could you forget it?

_Drake held you in his arms when Captain Aokiji came to break the news._

_Vergo bowed down on the floor in front of you. "I'm sorry. I was with him, but I couldn't protect him."_

_"They called for backup, but I got there too late, Vergo was unconscious and Smoker was... He was my friend. I should've gotten to him in time. I'm really sorry, Y/N." Captain Aokiji said._

_You fell down to the floor, crying in pain._

Your uncle had saved your life, taken you in after your mother's death. If it wasn't for him, you would never have recovered from everything that Miss Devon put you through. You would not have been able to come to terms with Kuina's death either if not for him.

Yet after all his hard work, his colleagues still seemed unable to find justice for him.

_"You caught the guy who did it, right?" You asked. "Right?"_

_"I got caught up fighting Pica, the head of security, so I didn't see anything, but Smoker must have gotten found by Doflamingo. I'm sorry, I was unconscious when it happened so I can't really prove it..." Vergo said._

_"What do you mean? What about the person you were fighting? He can be used to testify against Doflamingo, right?"_ _ You asked._

_Silence._

_"What?"_

_"We did not have a warrant, we were trespassing on private property, according to the law, Pica as the _ _Head_ _ of security was right to attack me. I'm sorry." Vergo explained. _

_"So, what, _ _you're_ _ just _ _gonna_ _ let the man who killed my uncle go free?" You shouted._

_"I promise, I will find justice for Smoker. Doflamingo _ _won't_ _ be able to get away from the law this time." Captain Aokiji said. _

_"Yes. I may have failed him as his partner, but I _ _won't_ _ fail him in death." Vergo promised._

_You nodded your head, tears still falling as Drake comforted you. "_ _That's_ _ right. If _ _you're_ _ putting together a team, include me too. _ _I'll_ _ do the profiling."_

_"Thank you, Dory."_

Yet still, even now, they found nothing. Witj a pang you remember how, after the funeral, you and Tashigi put flowers on the graves of four people, Koshiro, Kuina, Nell and Smoker. The only parents you'd ever had.

_"We're truly alone now." Tashigi said sadly._

You snap out of it when Kid starts talking.

"I thought that you didn't seem cut out for this life. Is that why you're working for us, for revenge?" He asks.

"Bonney got rid of one of Doflamingo's people. Anything that hurts that bastard is a plus for me." You say.

Eustass Kid then looks up at you. He drops the spanner that he is holding and stands up, looming over you. He smells like grease and sweat, and for some reason, your heart finds it oddly intoxicating as you observe the orange eyes darkening.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" He asks.

You don't know how you know, but you know that if you say yes, he'll do it.

"If he hurt you so much, surely, he's better off dead." Eustass Kid says to you.

You uncle taught you that all life is pecious. That no one deserves to die, not even monsters like Miss Devon and Doflamingo. But you know to this man, a life is nothing. To him, killing is as easy as waking up or drinking water.

Not that you believe everything your uncle taught you, you know that he had to have taken some lives working in law enforcement. So maybe some people do have to die, but you know Eustass Kid's way is not right either, it is definitely not what uncle Smoker wanted for you.

You've seen so much death in your life that you should be desensitised to it, but you're not and that's the problem.

"Killing the murderer won't bring uncle Smoker back." You say.

Kid freezes, then steps away from you.

He turns back to fixing the car. "You really hate us, don't you?"

"What?" You ask.

"Murderers."

You bite your lip. You don't hate him, and that is a problem. And yet, you can't get past it either. With someone like Bonney, it is okay because she is a friend, she saved you and it isn't like she does it as easily and as often as he does.

Why is it harder when it is him? Why do you want to make him stop, but not to save others, but to save him?

Just, who is this man to make you question so much about yourself?

"I don't hate you." You manage to say. "I just wish you were different."

"I'm never going to change." He says, removing something from the car. "I already told you to give it up."

"I know, but maybe-"

He straightens up. "It's broken. Take some money from the safe and buy a new carburetor." He doesn't look at you.

"Captain, I-"

"Are you disobeying me, or you don't know what a carburetor is?" He snaps.

You sigh, and turn away too.

***

After you buy the carburetor for your car, you decide to go through the park to do some thinking, because your mind is still a little hazy. You are consumed by your thoughts as you walk, when you run into an unexpected face.

"Oi, racer-girl. Is it true that you work for Eustass Kid now?" A familiar deep voice behind you says.

You spin around, and you smile widely when you see a green haired young man leaning against a tree.

"Zoro!" You run up and hug him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm good." You let go of him, and begin walking together towards a bench in the park.

"What are you doing in the park?" You ask.

"I was just looking for the place where I parked my car and somehow ended up here. I saw you and called out." He states.

"So, you're lost." You laugh.

"No." He says adamantly. You see the three swords hanging from his waistband.

"I see Wado is still doing well." You smile.

"Of course." He pulls out the sword with the white scabbard to show you, before putting it back.

"I'm glad." You say.

Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's sword. The two of you would never have met if not for her.

You and uncle Smoker used to live nextdoor to Tashigi's house, where her father's dojo was. Zoro also practically lived there, sometimes his sister, Makino, would come and make you food or bring you new clothes. It was a blessing to all three of you who no longer had mothers anymore.

You had only met Zoro after Kuina's death, so you did not know what he was like before she died, but the boy that you met, was only obsessed with getting stronger. According to Tashigi, Zoro and Kuina were really close, she was his mentor and they shared a dream. Losing her was hard on him too.

Still, the three of you were always friends, even after Tashigi and Zoro started dating, you didn't feel like a third wheel. Of course, everything changed after Tashigi's father died. It was just after that that he met Straw Hat, and chose a life of crime. That was when the strain in their relationship began. When Zoro went to train with Dracule Mihawk, it was like the thread holding their relationship together was slowly breaking. Tashigi and Zoro finally broke up when Zoro made it clear that he was not leaving the ASL Brothers.

You watch him now, he is wearing a blue vest, and you see stitches on his shoulder. It also doesn't hide how buff he's become. You can definitely see what Tashigi sees in the guy. Otherwise, not much has changed, sure, his personality is a little darker now, but that was always expected given his ambitions. Still, the two of you have remained friends all this time.

"I haven't seen you in like a month, and you've gotten bigger, what do you do, train all day?" You ask, sitting down on the bench.

Zoro sits next to you. "Well, I don't really have much else to do." He grins.

"Hmm." You say. "Oh, how's your shoulder?"

Zoro frowns. "It's fine, just a scratch."

You can tell that it is not. "I saw what you did to Killer. You're a little scary, you know that?"

"That's not the first time you've said that." He says. "Seeing as you know about that, I guess it must be true that you joined them."

"I'm literally wearing a bandana with the Kid Alliance symbol. Can't be more obvious than that." You point out.

"I see. Good for you. That woman can't be happy about this though, is she?" He asks.

"Tashigi? No, but it's not like she can stop me." You say honestly.

"It's unfair, how come she's still friends with you but I..." He shakes his head.

"Well, I'm her best friend. She can't dump me. Sorry."

Zoro sighs. "Give me your phone."

"Huh? Why?" You ask frowning.

"She'll answer a call from you, won't she?" He asks.

"Yeah but...no way." You protest.

"You took her side when we broke up, you owe me." He states.

You hesitate. You always liked the two of them together. Tashigi was happiest when she was with Zoro. But also, Tashigi was saddest when she was with Zoro.

You take out your phone. "Fine. But only if you put it on loudspeaker."

"Deal. She tells you everything anyway." He says snatching the phone from you. He calls her number.

She answers on the second ring. "Y/N, I'm in the middle of something, is something wrong?"

"So, you do know how to answer your phone." Zoro says.

Silence.

"Z-z..." Tashigi breathes. "Zoro."

"Hi, Copycat."

"What...What are you doing with Y/N's phone? You didn't hurt her, did you?" She asks.

Zoro frowns. "I'm holding her hostage until you come to me."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, if you even harm a-" Tashigi shouts.

"Do you really believe that I would harm her?" Zoro's voice is quiet, a little hurt.

"You never know with criminals." Tashigi sighes. "No, I know you wouldn't. Sorry."

Zoro smiles. "It's good to hear your voice."

Tashigi doesn't say anything and you wonder if she cut the call.

When she talks, it's barely a whisper. "What do you want, Zoro?"

"You."

"Zoro."

"Meet me at the Barto Club tomorrow. 9PM." Zoro tells her. "Let's talk."

"I won't come." She says bluntly.

"It's just talking, woman. Why won't you come?" He asks.

"Because I can't handle seeing you right now." Tashigi sounds exasperated.

"Why not?"

"You _know _why." She mutters.

"Yes, I do know." Zoro is smiling again. "That's why I'm not giving up. I know how you feel."

Silence.

"You made your choice, I told you that you can't have both." She tells him. "I can't risk being swayed, so I'm not coming."

"I'll still wait." Zoro says.

"I told you, I'm not coming."

"I know, but I'll still wait." He scratches his head.

"Don't." She advices.

"You know, Tashigi, I really-" Zoro starts but she drops the call.

Zoro sighs. "What a difficult woman."

"I'm sorry." You say.

"Why? I got confirmation of what I wanted to hear. This is just the beginning." Zoro types something and then hands over the phone to you.

"Your number?" You ask.

"That's right. If those fools at the Kid Alliance give you any trouble, let me know. I'll kick their asses." Zoro says. "See ya."

You smile as he walks away. He's the fourth person to offer you protection after Tashigi, Drake and Koby. It's great to know that you have strong friends that you can always count on.

***  
****You******:** Are u mad at me???

**Tashieee: **Yes.

**You: **No you're not

**Tashieee**: I am😡 I'll kill you the next time I see u!!!

**You**: Are you gonna see him?

**Tashieee**: No

**You:** 🙁Why not???

**Tashieee**: Coz it won't work out anyway. He won't change, I won't change so this is for the best for both of us.

**You:** You tryna convince me or yourself??

**Tashieee**: Go 2 sleep.

**You:** U miss him

**Tashieee**: Goodnight

**You:** He's buffed up even more💪💪💪

**Tashieee**: 👀Really?

**You:** Oh yeah😍

**Tashieee**: Screw you😡😡 goodnyt.

**You:** Night.. But he looks really hot .😜

**Tashieee**: It's your fault if I dream about him.😤

**You:** 😊

***  
You sit down on the couch in the living room, next to an annoyed Law, waiting for Eustass Kid to come down. He told you that he wants you to drive him somewhere important tonight.

"Bonney is right Kid. Let's just take some cash from our reserves and buy it at the auction!" Killer's voice says.

"Why, when we can get it for free?" Kid says coming into view.   
He is dressed in all black, from head to toe, even his hair is covered with a black woollen hat.

"Are you playing ninja?" Law asks in a disinterested voice.

Kid glares at him, but continues talking to Killer. "This is a stealth mission. I have to do it myself."

"You don't even know if that's really where they keep the records of where the ASL Brothers store the items before their underground auction." Killer argues.

Law turns around, suddenly interested.

"Listen, Germa Real Estate is the second largest real estate company in the city. The owner, Ichiji Vinsmoke is an ally of the ASL Brothers, he always hires Fire Fist's construction company whenever he needs repairs for anything. With buildings as secure as Germa's, it's obvious that the ASL Brothers store their stuff there. I mean, all of their underworld auctions are always held at a building owned by Germa!" Kid explains.

"What makes you think that you'll find out where the BattleFranky is being held at the Baratie?" Killer asks.

"Well, Ichiji Vinsmoke obviously does these kinds of deals under the table, so he wouldn't keep the records pertaining to ASL Brothers in his main office!" Kid reasons. "He owns the Baratie, and his brother, Black Leg, who happens to be a part of Straw Hat's crew, works there. Obviously that's where he'll do business with them, so the records have got to be there."

"Are you saying you'll break into the Baratie? Even though it's under the ASL Brothers' protection?" Law asks incredulously.

Killer ponders this. "He's right. If Black Leg sees you in their territory-" Killer starts.

"He's off work today. I'll be stealthy." The captain says. "Besides, even if he was there, I can destroy him easily."

"You really think they'll leave the place unguarded, this close to the auction? You know exactly _who_ protects Germa's buildings, right?" Law says.

"I do. That's why I'm going myself." Kid says taking out the car keys.

"If Hawkins finds out that you did something this crazy-" Killer starts.

"Fuck him, he's not my boss or some shit." Says Eustass Kid. "Wheels are you ready?"

"Yeah." You say standing up.

"Since we're going to the Baratie, you wanna come with us, Trafalgar?" Kid asks with a teasing glint in his eye.

To your surprise, a blush creeps up on the doctor's normally expressionless face.

"What is this?" You ask, interested.

"Law's in love with Vinsmoke Reiju..." Killer says in an amused tone.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Law?" You turn to him, but he stares determinedly at the television.

"It's unrequited." Killer fights the urge to laugh.

"Aren't you knowledgeable? Well, you _are_ the expert on unrequited love, aren't you, Killer?" Law snaps.

Killer's amusement seems to vanish and Eustass Kid seems to find the entire exchange quite funny.

"Touché." Killer mutters.

"Wait, Killer too? Who is it?" You ask curiously.

"Well, Killer's case is hopeless, but Trafalgar, your problem is that you won't tell her how you feel. Do you want some pointers?" Kid offers.

Law scowls, but then a smirk forms on his mouth as he looks between you and Kid. "I'm not taking romantic advice from someone who's sleeping with a marr-"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence as he has to dodge the dagger that Kid throws at him. Satisfied, he stands up. "I'm not interested, you guys go, have fun." He walks up to his bedroom.

What was he gonna say? _Sleeping with who? _

All kinds of unpleasant thoughts are running through your mind. You don't like this.

"Let's go, Wheels." Kid says and you take the keys from him.

You are out the door when he suddenly stops, looking at a text on his phone. His face immediately changes.

"Killer." He says. "Go to the Baratie with her in my place."

"What?" Killer asks. "Why?"

"Because it has to be today. Black Leg won't be there and something just came up for me." Eustass Kid says.

Killer tilts his head. "Something or _someon_e?"

"Just go. That's an order." Kid barks and snatches the keys from your hand.

"I still think this is a bad idea!" Killer calls after him. Kid only bangs the front door in response.

Killer curses. "We'll take my car. There's something I want to talk to you about anyway."

You make to leave.

"Leave the bandana behind. Where we're going, our mark will only get you killed." He says.

You do as he says but you think how mad the captain would be if he saw you without the mark.

You don't say anything as you start driving with Killer beside you. What the hell could have made Eustass Kid do a 180 like that? He was all for handling this himself but now he was off who knows where.

No, more like, who the hell was it that made him like that? One name lingers in your head, leaving a sour taste in your mouth.

"You really are a good driver. You haven't looked at the road once, and we're still smooth sailing." Killer says.

You blink. "I'm sorry."

"You should forget about him. For both your sakes." He says.

You are surprisingly able to hold the car steady, even after that statement. "Are you trying to protect me?"

"No. I've been responsible for Kid for years, so I know what's good for him. It's definitely not you." He says.

"Why not?"

"To Kid, abandoning him is the same as betrayal. You don't know what you want, so you can possibly leave. In other words, you have the potential to betray him, I don't want him to have to kill another woman he cares about. It's not good for his mental health." Killer says.

He is not wrong. But it's not like you are trying to get together with him, is it? After the defeat of Doflamingo, whether it is by Kid or the police, you will leave him, leave all of them behind.

Right?

"Why are you the one responsible for him?" You ask.

Killer looks out the window. "I always have been, after all, the first time that he ever killed, was because of me. It's why we had to run from our home town...leave everything behind..." He trails off.

"Miss Cage Hina. Is that what's good for him?" You ask.

Killer sighs. "She's even worse than you, she won't let _him_ leave. But at least she's done something for him." He breathes. "Turn left into the abandoned street. We'll park the car here and I'll walk the rest of the way."

You follow his instruction, and park the car, hidden behind some trees on the side of the road.

The Baratie is a beautiful restaurant. It is located at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of the east side of Grandline City next to Lake Garuda. It is shaped like a ship, and is a destination of choice for couples.

"Wait here. Remember, stay alert. If anyone sees you, drive away and leave me behind. I'll text you when I'm done." Killer reminds you fastening on his hand guards which have very long detachable scythes connected to them.

"Yes sir." You reply and he puts on a black jacket over his blue t-shirt. He starts walking towards the back of the restaurant.

Half an hour passes and no text from Killer. You begin to wonder if that is a good thing or bad thing.

Then, a loud crash reaches your ears.  
You are suddenly alarmed when you see Killer running up towards you looking hurried. You immediately get inside the car and start it. He is panting as he sits in the passanger seat.

"Go. Now!" He says.

You back into road, and are about to drive away when suddenly, someone jumps on to the hood of the car.

You scream, screeching the car to a halt.

"Shit." Killer says.

The man is illuminated by the glow from your headlights, you see that he is not wearing anything but black boots and black shorts with a yellow belt on them. He has long black hair, and freckles under his dark gray eyes which are fixated on you as he crouches down on the bonnet looking into the front window of the car.

You know his face.

"Leaving already?" He says. "You could at least say hi." He is grinning, but you know that it's a malicious grin.

"Fire Fist, listen, we-"

"Apparently getting slashed didn't teach you any lessons, Killer." Fire Fist Ace says. "You should know better than to try and steal from a place protected by me. I can kill both of you right now and I'd be in the right."

"Are you saying you won't?" Killer asks.

"I haven't decided yet. If you really want one of our items so much, Nami'd be mad if I killed you before we got your money." Ace says. "She's scary when she's mad."

He pulls out a lighter from one pocket of his shorts and a few bunched up red dynamite sticks from the other. He raises his left eyebrow and smirks again.

"Then perhaps, I should just give you a reminder, not to come into our territory without permission and try to steal from us." He lights up the dynamite.

Thank goodness for Killer's instincts because you are frozen in terror and Killer somehow manages to unlock his door, pull you out with him from your seat and roll both of you on the ground away from the car just as Ace throws the dynamite into the car through the window.

You don't get to see how Ace gets away from the explosion however because Killer pulls you into him, burying your head in his chest so you only hear the sound of the explosion and shit starts flying everywhere but none of it hits you. Killer lets you go after a few minutes and you look at the burning car.

Fire Fist Ace stands on top of the car, the flames dancing around him, almost as though he himself is on fire. How the hell is the heat not burning him?

His face is something else though, it is scrunched up in anger. This is the face that you remember when he set everything on fire with his flamethrower during Higuma's attack at Shanks and Makino's wedding. Even right now, with all the fire around him, there are shadows cast on some parts of his face so that it looks scary as fuck.

"Our buildings are tightly secured. Tell your boss not to fuck with us, assholes." He snaps and jumps off the car, disappearing into the night.

Somehow in the explosion, a shrapnel must have hit Killer's face because a huge chunk of his mask is missing, thank goodness he was wearing it. You don't want to know what would have happened if his actual face had been hit. He stands up, his back to you, and removes what's left of the mask throwing it into the burning car. He ruffles his hair so that when he turns to you, most of his face is covered in hair.

Killer makes a call. "Heat? Come pick us up along Sabre road, right now...no..and bring my extra mask...I SAID RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He shouts and hangs up.

"Are you okay?" Killer asks, trying to help you up.

But your whole body is shaking, your legs refuse to stand up straight and it is hot as fuck with the burning car there. Killer sighs, and picks you up, putting you on his back.

"Hold on tight, okay?" He says and you feel like a child, with your arms around his neck and your legs hanging from his waist as he carries you on a piggyback ride.

He starts to walk, holding your legs so you don't fall. You bury your face in his large mass of hair, crying. "Killer, is this my life now?" You ask.

The blond doesn't say anything, but you feel him let go of one of your legs. When he talks it is to the cell phone.

"Hey, come back home...I know... I don't fucking care, Kid, Y/N needs you more..." Killer sighs. "We had an accident... If I'm telling you to go home, she's obviously not fine!...Not yet...It's not too bad... No, I'm fine...Good." He says.

He is silent again after the call.   
"It doesn't have to be." He mutters. "Your life. But that's a choice you have to make for yourself."

He walks along the quiet road, neither of you saying anything.

A choice you have to make? What even is your reason to stay anymore? You were supposed to let the police know the location of Eustass Kid's weapons factory if you found it, giving them probable cause to search the garage and arrest him. Then he would cough up any information he knows about Doflamingo.

You know where the factory is, so why haven't you told Tashigi yet?

Why haven't you told her the way to undoubtedly get Eustass Kid behind bars?

How long are you going to witness shoot outs, watch people get murdered in front of you and nearly get blown up to pieces?

Is it because you think the Kid Alliance has a better chance of defeating Doflamingo than the police? Or is it because a part of you would rather see the son of a bitch dead rather than imprisoned?

Or is it because of Eustass Kid himself? Is it because you enjoy watching his face when he's excited about something and you keep wanting to see it? Is it because of that genuine smile on his face when he's working on something he loves? Is it that you find it fascinating that such purity exists even in a monster like him?

_"Run."_

But your legs can't even move right now.

"I don't know what to do." You whisper to Killer's back.

"You better think fast. Kid is pretty perceptive. If I've noticed your feelings, then so has he." Killer replies. "If you can't handle at least this much damage, you definitely can't handle him."

You are spared the hassle of pondering his words by the sound of Heat's car, stopping in front of you.


	8. Friends

You don't know if is a dream or not, but you are sure you hear raised voices from Kid and Killer in your room.

"...couldn't protect her!" Kid is saying.

"Me? I protected her. You're the one who sent her into a dangerous situation because you were being selfish, knowing that if it came to a fight there's no way I could beat Fire Fist!" Killer shouts at him.

"Selfish? This isn't about me not wanting to spend money on that weapon...it's about Hina isn't it?" Kid says.

Why are they so loud, you are trying to sleep?

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd prioritised your work instead of her." Killer says.

"Fuck you! Have you forgotten that she kept us from going to prison not just once-"

"How can I forget, it was my fault after all. I acknowledge that." Killer interrupts him. "Your problem is that you don't know what you want."

"Bullshit!" Kid curses.

"What do you want, Kid?"

"No. What do _you_ want?" He retorts.

Killer doesn't say anything for a minute. "What I want doesn't matter. It never has. Don't pretend to care about my feelings now, not when it comes to Hina. I've made peace with it."

"I'm sorry." Kid mutters.

You shift in your bed, to block out the noise, not really processing the words.

"She's cold. I'll stay with her now. Have Trafalgar look at your wounds." You hear Kid say.

"You, are not sorry." Killer says and the door closes.

You bed creaks and you feel a certain warmth coming over you. You are able to embrace the warmth and, in the silence, to fall asleep.

When you wake up in the morning, you feel that warmth again, and you snuggle into it before you realise that it is a human body.

A shirtless male chest.

You scream.

You don't remember much of the previous night after you fell asleep in Heat's car.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He says pulling you closer with the human arm that is around you.

"C-c-captain?" You ask looking up at the face. He opens his eyes and looks down at you.

This close to his chest, there is no way that he can't feel your heart thundering through your chest. If he does, he doesn't comment on it. Thankfully.

"Expecting someone else?" He asks.

"What are you doing in my room?" You ask.

"Ask last night's you. You were shivering like crazy and when I tried to put a blanket over you, you clung to me." He says.

"That doesn't sound like me at all." You lie. It totally sounds like you.

"You know, you talk a lot in your sleep. Who is Miss Devon?" He asks.

You tense up. He feels it and looks at you in concern.

"Childhood trauma." You whisper.

"You have some of those too, huh?" He asks.

You can feel his heartbeat, steady. You want to synchronise it with yours, but your heart is too erratic being this close to him. You find it strange how you aren't even questioning the fact that you are lying with your face buried in his chest and his arm around you.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have gone instead." He says.

"That's not like you. Normally, you'd be like, this is who I am, this is my world deal with it." You say, itching to trace the scar on his chest.

"That's different. I knew that place was protected by Portgas, but I still sent you and Killer, even though I knew neither of you could defeat him..." His eyes seem so...sincere. "I don't like losing things that belong to me, and I particularly can't stand it if anyone touches my stuff...so for willingly putting you in the line of fire like that, I'm sorry."

Who is this man? These eyes that look so genuine and concerned making you feel like that orange is the sun and under his gaze you are just a lone block of ice, slowly melting into him with no control.

"You know, I've seen all kinds of horrors working for you, but I guess it is different when the danger is directed at me. I was really scared, and I didn't want to be blown up." You say. "Isn't that crazy, from someone who drives at the pace of death?"

"No. Do you want to leave?" His voice is quiet.

"Would you let me?"

"Just this once. If you want to leave, I'll let you go." He mutters.

"I don't want to leave. I'm scared and confused, but I don't want to leave." You tell him.

The confusion in your heart is beginning to wear you out. You decide to just let it resolve itself.

"We're going weapons shopping today. Tell me what weapon you want, a gun? A knife? A sword? I'll teach you how to use it, until you can feel safe enough to stay." He says.

You smile. You never liked weapons. "I was a reserved child after my mom died. My uncle taught me self defence, I lived next to a dojo but I couldn't grasp swordsmanship at all. I was an athelete at school, always running, never caring where I ended up. One day, to cheer me up, my uncle took me on a ride on his motorcycle." You remember that day. "It was like a rebirth for me. All I wanted was to feel that rush again. Of course, he wouldn't buy me a bike, so I started shoplifting...but that's beside the point."

You look at him. "My car is my weapon. I don't need anything else. I don't want to fight, I just want to sit behind the wheel and drive. That's why I'm here. That is the only weapon I need."

He sighs, but then gives a slight smile. "I'll finish fixing your car soon. Meanwhile, you can use the Rocketman."

You lie down there in contentment. For a moment you wonder if the confusion will ever go away, but you know one thing, you don't want to leave him. Not yet.

***  
You spend the following few days trying to distract yourself by watching television all the time.

Today, like all other days, Law only joins you for the news, and Kid and Killer are having a discussion there too.

"I am very happy with the drop in the number of deaths related to violent crimes in the city ever since I took office." Mayor Crocodile is saying on the news.

You listen intently to his words.

"Ever since I joined in partnership with Whitebeard Mines' Phoenix Marco, we have brought employment to many young men both in their base city of Sabaody and here in Grandline City. Thus the reason why violent crime is decreasing." He says.

Law snorts.

"He's kidding, right? He's the most lax mayor we've ever had when it comes to controlling crime in the city." You say.

"Everyone knows that even after old man Newgate retired, Whitebeard Mines is still operating a shit load of illegal mines and smuggling lots of gold to other continents via their submarines. The profits that should be the government's, fall into Marco and his men's laps. Obviously, they bribe some government people to look the other way. Guess Crocodile is one of them." Kid says.

"Submarines? Really, Eustass? Everyone knows Marco is the one paying off Crocodile so Whitebeard Mines can use his Baroque Works ships to transport the smuggled minerals out of the country." Law says.

"Wait, both of you think that the mayor is a criminal?" You ask.

"He used to be a crime lord back in the day. He bought his way into politics and the rest is history." Killer says.

You are surprised. You never knew that.

"He knows how the city's underbelly works, and he just lets them be, so one day he can campaign for President." Law says.

"Paradise Country would become a true paradise for us with him in charge." Kid laughs. "His deputy is quite easy on the eyes too." He licks his lips as the news show Nico Robin waving at the cameras from the newly opened Ohara Historical Centre.

You roll your eyes at his reaction, but say, "Yeah, she's really hot."

Kid abruptly turns to you. "I knew it! You are into women aren't you? With that giant poster of a woman standing next to a horse in your room!"

"Kid, that's a man. He's an actor." Killer informs him.

"What? No fucking way! How the hell can you like someone who looks like that?" He says.

"First of all, Cavendish-sama is an awesome actor. He is my favourite actor and unlike _other _people I know, he cares what he looks like." You fold your arms.

"I think she means you." Law clarifies.

"Shut up. I don't care much for her taste if she's into pretty boys." Kid snaps.

"You can say whatever you want, Captain. As for women, not my thing, but there are a couple that I'd consider switching sides for." You say, and his mouth is gaping open now.

Killer and Law seem to be enjoying the situation.

"Like who?" Killer asks.

You giggle. "Nico Robin or the model Boa Hancock or the dancer Riku Viola."

"You have great taste in women." Law smirks.

"Why, thank you. Law." You smile as Eustass Kid grits his teeth.

"I am never letting you and Bonney share a room, ever again." Kid barks.

You laugh as he scowls at you seriously.

Killer's phone rings and he stares at it. "It's Hawkins." He says.

"Put it on speaker. That idiot is still not talking to me even though, I said sorry." Kid says.

"Hawkins, hello." Killer says.

"Hey, Kid's with you, right? We have a problem. Our transport was attacked, Faust is critically injured, and according to our doctor, he won't make it to tell us who attacked him." Hawkins says.

"What the hell kind of security did you have?" Kid shouts angrily. "You think gunpowder is cheap? How much did they take?"

"Oh. They attacked the decoy transport." Hawkins says blandly.

"Why the fuck didn't you open with that, bastard!" Kid shouts.

"I deemed it unnecessary." He replies.

Kid looks like he is about to explode, then Killer says, "That's irrelevant. The point is, whoever it is thought they were stealing from us. We have to find out who it is."

"It's obviously the ASL Brothers." The captain says.

"No. This is not their style. Even if you did go behind my back and try to steal from them." Hawkins says.

"Fine. Lord that over me." Eustass Kid says.

"Faust can tell us his attacker's identity. There's really no hope for him?" Killer asks.

"He has part of the car door stuck inside his chest. He needs an operation. But we can't move him." Hawkins responds.

"Wait, Trafalgar can do the operation. You can, right?" Kid asks.

Law turns to him, offended. "Of course I can."

"You know his price." Kid says.

"We're in Jaya right now, you know I can't risk taking Faust to a hospital here. My doctor says that if he's not operated on in 15 minutes, he'll die." Hawkins says. "There's no way Law can make it here in time."

"Wheels, can you get to Jaya in under 15 minutes?" Kid asks.

You stand up. "I can get there in under ten minutes."

"Hawkins, sit tight, they'll be there soon." He says. "Take the Rocketman."

"Tell the doctor to prep the patient and the place for an operation. I want to start the moment we get there." Law says running upstairs to get his equipment.

After Killer directs you on where you're going, you go outside and start the car. Law puts his materials in the back and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Make sure your seatbelt is secure." You advice. "It's gonna be a real bumpy ride."

"Just don't kill us." He says fastening it.

And then you're out. You pretend that you're on a race, you have to beat the time limit. Other cars on the road are just competition and you don't want any of them ahead of you. The car follows your command and as you speed through the highway, you are filled once more with the thrill of being on the road, you can feel the wind trying to push you back but this car has terrible brakes, all you do is move forward.

The journey is a blur and you skid the car when you finally reach the house in Jaya. You glance at Law next to you whose ashen face immediately gets out of the car coughing and breathing heavily and you think he might puke, but he doesn't.

He glares at you. "You should not be allowed on the road." He grabs his equipment and heads inside.

You check the time: 8 minutes, 22 seconds. Maybe you overdid it a little, you think as you follow him inside the house.

There are a few men inside as well. Hawkins and the doctor lead Law to a room covered in plastic as he puts on his surgical robes. Law tosses you his jacket and closes the door behind himself and Hawkins' doctor.

You wait outside the room.

A phone rings, but it is not your ringtone. The sound is coming from Law's jacket. You search for the phone, and the caller ID is just Baby 5.

You hesitate to answer, you're not sure if you and Law are close enough friends to answer each other's calls, but what if it is an emergency? Tentatively, you answer.

"Hello? Law?" A female voice says.

"Um...hi, Law can't come to the phone right now, he's in surgery." You respond.

Her voice turns frantic, "Law's sick?! Does he need me?"

"Oh, no. No, I meant that he's performing a surgery." You explain.

"Ah, of course." She says. "Sorry, I worry too much sometimes. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Huh? No, no...we're just friends, I swear." You tell her. You don't know what kind of relationship she has with him, but they seem rather close.

"Oh, I see...." She pauses. "Law is doing well right? He doesn't tell me anything and always gets mad when I worry."

"He's fine." You assure her.

"That's good. I'm glad he has more good friends. Law is always so cold to everyone now...but he was so emotional when he was a kid. I just want him to feel like himself again." She sighs.

You don't really know how to respond to that so you stay quiet.

"Anyway, tell him to call me. I got the information that he wanted." She says.

"Yeah, okay." You say and then she ends the call.

You sit in that hideout for a few more hours and start dozing off until Hawkins' men bring you some food, fish and chips.  
You eat in silence, and when you are done, Hawkins comes to sit next to you.

"Thank you, for coming." He tells you.

"Oh, no problem. You are technically my boss, Mr. Basil, so I'm only doing my job." You say.

"I suppose. I don't really place much value in people's lives because they are tethered to their destinies and the cards will always predict the best course of action for me." Hawkins tells you. "I am a leaf in the wind dancing to the song of fate. Still, I cannot forgive a direct provocation like this."

You don't know what he means, but he takes out the tarot cards and says, "You seem to be in a state of confusion, questioning your motivations and choices, perhaps a reading is exactly what you need right now." He offers.

"I don't really believe in that fate and all that shit." You mumble.

"Whether you believe or not is irrelevant, it will not change the outcome." He says. "What question plagues your mind? You don't have to tell me, just think about it."

'Where is this path that I chose taking me? Is it worth it? Am I in control of who I am becoming?' The thoughts move through your mind without you having to form them. You wonder if Hawkins, The Magician, is using his famed magic to get into your head. You shake your head vigorously to avoid the thought.

He begins by cutting the shuffled deck into three piles and then reassembling it before pulling the cards. He pulls three cards off the top of the deck and places them on the table.

"These cards to represent your past, present, and future." He says picking up the one on the left. "Your past: Knight Of Wands; you had a lot of passion, motivation, and enthusiasm, and you channelled that energy with a clear vision about what you wanted to pursue and, fuelled by your passion and inspiration, you moved forward to turn your vision into reality. You didn't really care if danger lay ahead, if anything, that made it more exciting for you. You were so committed to your vision and purpose that you would stop at nothing to get what you wanted. But you didn't calculate the risks very well, and now you're at a crossroads."

You scratch your face. It's not...untrue.

"Your present: Six Of Swords Reversed. You are in a state of personal transition, so you can leave behind a relationship, belief, or behavioural pattern that is not good for you. You are working in isolation because you know that you need to make a change in your life but are reluctant to do so. You are trying to fool yourself into thinking you can put up with it, even when you know deep in your heart it is time to move on. It is natural to want to avoid discomfort, but sometimes you must push beyond your comfort zone so you can evolve as a person. You are trying to move on from the past but there unresolved conflict, find out what is holding you back from making this crucial transition and resolve those issues. You are resisting change but you need to focus on the benefits of the transition rather than the drawbacks. Reaffirm to yourself why you need to make this transition and how it aligns with your own values."

By now you are sure this guy is a mind reader.

"Finally, your future: Judgement, Reversed. You will experience a lot of self doubt. You judge yourself much too harshly and you aren't learning from the lessons the past is trying to teach you. Perhaps you simply won't take the necessary time to reflect upon it. You know what you did wrong in the past, but you dwell too much on your faults and failures, rather than using it as a learning experience. I see a relationship in your future but you're afraid of the sacrifice you will need to make to heed the call, or maybe you're worried you are not ready to step into a more tumultuous relationship and just want to guard yourself. You need to purge your self doubt and look at your past to learn more about your future." He concludes.

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you, Y/N?" A voice startles both of you. You did not hear Law coming out of the operating room.

"Not really." You say.

"Are you done? How is he?" Hawkins asks.

"I did the best I could. If I didn't get here in time, he would be dead." Law says. "I'll come check on him tomorrow, but he'll live."

Hawkins' face is unreadable. "Thank you." He says and signals to one of the men behind him who comes over carrying a briefcase and a pretty handbag. Hawkins hands the briefcase to Law. "You can count it if you like. It's all there."

Law takes the briefcase. "That is not necessary. I trust you."

"This is for you." Hawkins says handing you the handbag. You open it, and there is what you assume to be about 80 000 berry in there.

"Oh, no...I didn't do anything." You say trying to give it back.

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't have gotten here in time if it wasn't for you." Law says.

"But-"

"That's right. As you said, I am your boss, so I'm paying you for a job well done. Y/N, remember, you have to embrace the change, otherwise, you will not grow." The Magician tells you.

"Ah, then, thank you sir." You say, taking the money.

"Let's go." Law says taking his jacket from you, and you stand up.

On the drive back home, you move smoothly, carrying the car at a steady pace.

"Oh, I almost forgot, someone called earlier, named Baby 5." You say after a turn.

He looks at you, frowning. "You answered my phone?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it might be important." You tell him honestly.

He sighs in annoyance. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know how you were doing." You tell him.

His expression is bored, like he doesn't really care.

"She also asked if I was your girlfriend." You say glancing at him from the corner of your eye while keeping the car steady.

He snorts, but answers the question you have been dying to ask. "Bee is my sister." He says. "Technically."

You are curious now. "Technically?"

"You know that I used to work for Joker...Doflamingo." He looks out the window, "She's Joker's niece. Her father adopted me." He explains.

This is news to you, you never knew that Doflamingo still had any living blood relatives.

"Then, why aren't you two staying together?" You ask.

"Because her father, Cora-san, was an undercover cop. Doflamingo killed his own brother for betraying him, and I defected from the family. He's basically holding her hostage to prevent me from attacking or going to the police with what I know." He says more to himself than to you.

So that was why Tashigi said she found his father's death to be a mystery.

"But you're helping Captain and the others to go against him. Isn't that dangerous for her?" You ask.

"I have waited too long. She's treated as nothing more than a slave in that house. Joker fed her some bullshit about Cora-san abandoning the family...that he did not need her, now she'll do anything for those bastards in the name of being needed!" He balls his hands into fists. "Making her work for the man who killed her father! That's got to be mentally taxing for her, I can't wait any longer, I have to get her out of there."

It surprises you how he can speak with so much passion and yet show so little emotion in his face. Still, you've found someone with an even bigger motive to take down Doflamingo than you.

"You are worried about her, but she seems worried about you too. You really should call her back." You say.

"It won't change anything." He mutters.

"Oh, she did say she had some information for you." You remember as you pull into the driveway of the house.

"What? Why didn't you open with that?" He asks and dials her number just as you stop the car. He gets out.

You learned a lot about him today, and yet, you don't want to tell any of this information to Tashigi because it might put his sister in danger. But on the other hand, what if you could convince Tashigi to put Baby 5 in witness protection, would Law testify then?

But what if something went wrong and he lost his sister too? He would never forgive you for it and you wouldn't forgive yourself for it either.

***  
You take a small carrier bag with you and make a few calls to make sure everything is ready.

You knock on Eustass Kid's door, and he tells you to enter. He is sitting at his desk, reading: 'Morden Engines: An Intensive Study.' Sometimes you forget how smart he is.

"Hi, Captain, you said that I can borrow the Rocketman, right?" You say. "I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight. I'll be back tomorrow...probably in the evening."

"We haven't yet figured out who's targeting us, it's not safe for you to be prancing around town with your friends." Kid says with a frown.

"It's okay." You sling the bag over your shoulder. "We'll be in the apartment the whole time."

"Still. What if you are followed?" He asks.

"That is fine too. He works for the police, he can protect me no problem." You say.

A part of you knows that you should not have said that, but the desire to provoke him with something like this, to observe his reaction, is overwhelming.

Immediately, his aura darkens and he throws the book on the table and stands up, walking to you. Dark orange eyes find yours as he crosses the room in a single stride, trapping you between himself and the door.

Breathe.

His human hand holds your arm tightly, and you can feel the nails digging into your skin.

"You're hurting me." You say.

"Good. I hope it leaves a mark." His voice is extremely low.

"Marks fade, Captain."

He holds on, if possible, even tighter. "Who is he? The man with whom you are spending the night?"

"What's it to you?" You ask, his face leaning too close for comfort.

_"Run."_

You want to hear his response, you're desperate for it, you aren't sure what you want to hear, so you don't run.

He leans down, and you shiver slightly as you feel him breathing down your neck. You wonder if he will give you a hickey again. He's only pinning down one of your arms, so you can push him away...you wouldn't be strong enough of course, but he certainly left room for you to try.

You don't.

He doesn't do anything other than nearly break your arm and breathe on your neck, but it is the words he says this time that make you feel a storm inside.

He whispers against your ear, "I really, really wanna break you right now."

You have no idea if it is a threat or a plea, but you find that it makes you expectant, and fearful.

"Why?"

"If you are broken, neither he nor anyone else can have what is mine." He says and finally withdraws his face from you, and the blood in your arm starts flowing again as he lets go.

"Go ahead. Have fun. Don't take off my mark that you're wearing. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings about who you belong to." He sits back down and resumes reading.

You linger at the doorway for a minute but he doesn't look up, so you leave.

You drive into town and collect the cake. Then you drive to the good side of the Grandline City, Alabaster district, in Arlubana Apartment Building. You find the room you are looking for and you use your spare key to get inside.

The apartment is clean and tidy as always, so you just put the cake in the fridge, your bag in the guestroom and go to the living room, searching through the DVDs until you find the one you are looking for. You then proceed to relax and sleep on the sofa.

The door opens and you look up. Drake is standing there, looking alert, gun raised.

"Easy, soldier. It's just me." You say.

"Y/N?" He says putting the gun away. "What the hell are you doing here? Damn, I thought someone had broken into my house because of you!"

You smile, "Hey, Dory."

"Don't 'Hey Dory' me! I asked you a question." He grunts standing over you.

"Happy Birthday." You smile.

Caught off guard, he blushes slightly. "Thanks."

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" You ask.

"Nothing, I just want to finish work and sleep."

"On your birthday? Lucky for you, I invited a couple of people to sleepover." You say incredulously.

Both of you know, of course that growing up with the kind of father he had, he was always alone on his birthdays...and he likes to pretend that he prefers it that way.

He turns his face away from you. "How presumptuous of you. I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day by myself. I'll go take a shower."

He starts to walk towards his room, his face expressionless as usual. It doesn't bother you as much as it did while you were dating. You sigh sadly as your phone beeps.

**Tashieeee: **I'm outside, open for me.

You walk over and open the door. Tashigi dumps the boxes of pizza on you as she walks in.

"Why are you bringing your sword to a party?" You ask in exasperation as you put the pizzas on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry. Habit." She shrugs. "Where's Drake?"

"In the shower." You say. "So, did you go to see Zoro?"

"No." She turns away.

"You went!" You gasp.

"I just stood outside the club and ran away when he saw me." She says frustrated. "Forget that, do you have any intel?"

"Yeah, I have some important information for you."

She looks around. "What is it? Did you find the weapons factory?"

"No." You lie. "I have information about Doflamingo. His brother was apparently killed because he was an undercover cop."

"What? That wasn't in the files." Tashigi says stunned.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, but there's no way Law will cooperate with us, Doflamingo is holding someone important to him hostage. I'm pretty sure he would rather go to prison than to testify and risk her life." You say.

"Shit." Tashigi says. "But if his father really did work for the police, then he must have had a lot of intel for all those years. Maybe if I can find out who his handler was, I can maybe get some top secret files that he has. It may have been many years ago, but maybe back then Doflamingo was less careful since he was less powerful."

"You really think you can find some useful information this way?" You ask.

"Yes." She says excitedly. "It's all thanks to you doing a great job!"

You feel guilty because you're keeping things from her, but you consider Law a friend and you refuse to throw him under the bus.

"A good job doing what?" Drake says coming in. Both of turn, maintaining neutral faces.

"A good job organising this get together." Tashigi says walking up to him to give him a hug. "Happy birthday Drake."

"Ah. Thank you." He says stiffly.

There is banging on the door and you open it to see Koby and Helmeppo both carrying heavy bags with drinks in them. Drake helps them to put the drinks down.

"Y/N!" Koby hugs you happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, now that everyone is here." You smile. Your eyes widen when you look at Helmeppo. He looks completely different from the last time you saw him. "Oh, wow, you actually look good!"

He frowns as you appraise him. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered."

"I'm sure that she means it as both." Drake says.

After everyone wishes Drake a happy birthday, you all gather in the in the living room, pizza boxes and drinks now open. You are all happy to spend a nice night together, eating pizza and drinking alcohol to celebrate a friend's birthday.

"You guys didn't have to come. I'd have been fine on my-" Drake starts, but Helmeppo talks over him.

"Man, it has been a while since all five of us have hung out together like this." He says.

"Yeah." You say. "But you guys see each other all the time at work."

"Not really." Tashigi says swallowing her pizza. "We're on the same task force but Detective Chief Inspector Vergo gives us all individual tasks to work on, so we only meet like once a week. And Drake works from the university, so we hardly ever see him."

"Really?" You say opening another can of beer. "And here I thought you guys were living it up without me."

"Huh," says Koby. "If anyone is living it up, it's you!" He gestures at the bandana that you're wearing, with Eustass Kid's symbol.

"If you want to call it that." Drake mutters into his wine and you scowl at him.

"Well, I, for one can see the appeal of choosing a life of crime, Y/N, having lived through it." Helmeppo says.

You and Koby burst out laughing, Tashigi spits out her drink and almost chockes and Drake shakes his head.

"Crime?" Tashigi laughs. "What are you talking about Helmeppo? Your dad was a corrupt cop, you were just a spoiled brat."

Koby nods in agreement.

"What? I definitely tortured some guys." Helmeppo says.

"Torture? You mean walking around with your dog scaring kids?" Koby laughs.   
Helmeppo throws a cushion at him and it hits him squarely in the face and all four of you are now laughing hysterically.   
You glance over at Drake who is watching all of you, a smile is on his face. You feel like your work is done.

Drake catches you staring, but looks away, face flushed. "You took out the DVD, how come you aren't playing the movie?" He asks.

"What movie? Oh, hell no!" Tashigi groans when you start playing Jurassic Park.

"It's his birthday, his favourite movie." You shrug.

"Come on. We all know all the lines by heart by now with how much Drake watches it." She complains as the movie starts.

"Hey, I'm with you. I don't get the appeal of dinosaurs at all." You say.

The three men all turn to you with horrified faces. "They are just giant lizards." You say.

"Take that back!" Drake says.

You giggle, the alcohol getting to you, and run out of the living room towards Drake's room. "Make me!"

"Take it back!" He says and you hear him coming after you. "Pause it." He says to the others.

You jump onto Drake's bed, your feet hanging on the side so that when he comes in, you trip him and he falls on the bed next to you.

He sleeps on his side and looks at your face. He raises his arm and with his hand, removes the bandana on your head. The mark that you were told to wear.

"Better." He says.

"You're blushing." You giggle.

He looks at you again, in the eyes this time. "Of course I am. You're here...on my birthday." You smile. "Thank you...for this." He says.

He places a hand on your cheek, and moves his face closer, still looking at you. For a moment you think to indulge him, but you don't want to confuse your heart. So before he can lower his lips to yours, you put your hand over his lips.

He sighs. "You're an evil woman."

"Yup. But I still want you as my friend." You say as he kisses your hand.

"The friendzone sucks." He says and helps you to sit up. "Let's go back."

When you get back to the others, Koby asks, "You guys took forever in there. Were you making out?"

"He wishes." You say, and Drake clutches his heart in (mock?) pain. The others seem to find the entire situation hilarious.

You fall asleep in the middle of the movie and when you wake up, it is morning and you are sleeping next to Tashigi in the guestroom with a splitting headache.

What wakes you up is a phone call from Eustass Kid.

"Hello?"

"Wheels, you better be back here by tonight." He says.

"Why? Did something happen?" You ask squinting your eyes to avoid the sunlight.

"Yes. We know who attacked our decoy transport. It was Arlong, he's working with Urouge to try and bring us down." Kid says. "We're taking the fight to them."

None of those names mean anything to you. "What does it mean?" You ask.

"It means, we're going to Skypiea tomorrow." He says. "Come home tonight." He hangs up.

Only then it dawns on you. The gravity of what he is saying. He is going to war with a rival gang in the next city. Is he insane? That makes it open season on any Kid Alliance member that steps foot in Skypiea, they can be taken out by any of the Skypiea gangs.

You rub a spot on your head in irritation and you proceed to read a certain text message on your phone.

**Cindry:** Hi, Y/N! I'm free to meet you and Koby this afternoon between 12:30 and 13:45! Come to Rain Dinners. Don't be late kids, I have a photo shoot right after.

Great, as if one headache was not enough for today.

***


	9. Arlong Park

Your phone rings as you are on your way to Rain Dinners.

"Hello?"

"Y/N! How could you do this to me?" Tashigi cries on the other end.

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you hungover in the house, but Koby and I-"

"It's not that!" She wails. "Why didn't you confiscate my phone last night? You know that I do crazy shit when I'm drunk."

"What did you do?" You say walking into the restaurant.

"I drunk dialled Zoro." Tashigi says. "23 times!"

You burst out laughing. "Did he answer any of them?"

"He answered all of them! That's not even the worst part. This morning he sent me this text. Hold on." She says.

Your phone beeps and you open the text, it reads: "Call me. Btw, I recorded all of last night's calls. You have some explaining to do."

"Oh, my. Please call him. And tell me all about it." You beg.

"Shut up, I hate you!" She says. "Im gonna put it off as long as possible."

"Good luck." You say, and she hangs up.

Both you and Koby have to wait for over half an hour before Cindry shows up, fashionably late as always. She is wearing a disguise, a black wig, and instead of a dress as usual, she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with sunglasses to top it off. She, of course, sticks out like a sore thumb in the restaurant where everyone was either in formal or semi formal dressing.

"Aunt Cindry." Koby smiles, greeting her.

"Koooby." She sighs as she sits down. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that? Just call me Cindry, I don't want people to think that I'm old."

Koby rolls his eyes as Cindry turns to you.

"My, my, it's like I'm looking at Cornelia all over again." She squeals.

Cindry and your mother grew up together, they weren't well off, but all they ever dreamed about was to become famous one day. They became models together, starting from the bottom and slowly climbing up as more agencies noticed them.

Your mother's career was put to a brief pause while she was pregnant with you, and afterwards, Cindry also had to look after her nephew Koby. Cindry and Nell lived together in one apartment so they usually left you and Koby together with a babysitter while they went to work.

"I don't look like my mum at all." You say, taking a sip from the fruit juice that you ordered before Cindry arrived.

"You aren't as pretty as Nell, but it's there, if you look hard enough." She giggles. "I heard you joined a gang, looks like you have your father's spirit."

You stiffen. That is the last thing you want to talk about with her. "Where'd you hear that?" You ask.

"Alvida told me." She says looking distastefully at the porcelain plate in front of her. For some reason, after her last divorce, Cindry seems to have developed an intense dislike for plates in general.

"How the hell does Alvida know what Y/N has been up to?" Koby asks irritably. He cannot stand Alvida.

"What do you mean? She keeps me updated on what is happening with all my kids. Congratulations on being selected for a special task force, by the way, Koby." Cindry ruffles his hair.

Koby moves out of her reach. "That's bullshit. Don't tell me you're still paying her! I moved out of that place years ago!" He scowls.

"I'm not _paying _her. She raised you for me, I'm just thanking her because you turned out so well." She says, oblivious to Koby's anger.

"She sucked you dry of money, leaving me to fend for myself, you don't even know how old I was when she made me start working for her...I turned out so well, because I just wanted to get the hell out of her reach!" He says barely able to keep his voice down. "And you tell me that you're still paying her?"

"Calm down, sweetheart, you really shouldn't speak ill of someone who raised you like her own son. She's your foster mother." Cindry shakes her head in disapproval.

"She's a con artist, and she clearly has you fooled. After all the shit that she put Koby through, you should at least be wary of her." You say. "Oh, and, just a little piece of advise, you better tell her to stop having me followed or whatever the fuck she's doing, my boss won't take kindly to it."

Cindry frowns, but her simple mind dismisses it as a joke. "You kids are so funny." She says prodding her salad. "But you really should pay her a visit, Koby. I'm sure Alvida misses you."

Koby doesn't touch his food, he seems to have lost his appetite. "Yeah, sure. I'll take a few officers with me, I'm sure she has some stolen items in her place. Thanks for the idea, Aunt Cindry." He snaps.

You choke on your drink, stifling your laughter at his aunt's perplexed expression. You take a bite off your onion rings, to hide your amusement. You aren't amused for too long, however, because Cindry turns to you.

"Why, I never..." She pouts. "You know, I saw your father a couple of days ago. He asked about you."

You understand now why Koby lost his appetite. "I don't know, or care about who he is." You say.

It is true. It was because of that bastard, that you had to be hidden away from the world. Because of him you and your mother could only spend time together away from the cameras following her as her career started to rise only on the weekends, without her bodyguard.

It was because of that simple schedule, that Caterina Devon had been able to stalk Nell, and find you two.

"It's been years, I thought that since Smoker died, maybe you wanted-"

"What?" You muttered. "I just told you, I don't care."

It is no secret that Smoker never liked your father. He was the cause of the rift between Smoker and Nell, because Smoker did not want his older sister to date a criminal.

After her death, Smoker ordered Cindry to tell your father that you had been sent to America and had been adopted.

"If he asks, just repeat the story my uncle told him." You say.

"If you knew who he was, I'm sure that you would want-"

"Didn't you have a photo shoot later? Shouldn't you be going?" Koby says saving you from blowing up.

"Ah yes! It was nice to see you guys. " She stands up. "I'm going back to the US in two days. I'll see you both whenever I decide to come back here again!" She beams, enveloping both of you in a hug, before darting away.

"She really has no idea what a disaster this meeting was, does she?" Koby stares after his ditzy aunt.

"Nope." You sigh.

***

When you arrive to Eustass Kid's house, you find an older man loitering by the gate, as though debating whether to come in or not. He doesn't seem much like a threat, the only distinguishing feature is a tatoo of a sun on his forehead.

"Are you coming in?" You ask rolling down the window of the car as the gate opens.

The man hesitates, but follows behind your car as you enter through the gate.

Otto is the one on guard duty, and he looks at the stranger.

"Oh, Hachi! I'm glad you decided to come. Captain is waiting for you inside, go on." Otto says.

The man named Hachi figets slightly, but enters the house as you park the car.

"Who's he?" You ask Otto when you get off the car.

"Oh, he used to work for Hody, apparently, Hody was mad when he chose not to join up with Arlong with him, and threatened him. So Hachi offered up information on Arlong Park in exchange for his life." Otto tells you.

"I see." You say. "So is Captain really taking on Skypiea?"

"Of course he is." Otto laughs. "You should have heard him telling Miss Bonney and Mr. Hawkins to sit their asses down, he wants to get some action by himself, after all, they did try to steal his weapons."

You sigh. That sounded just like him.

"By the way, Y/N, I hope you're not mad, but I kinda registered you for a friendly race against Count Times and Kent Beef Jr." Otto says.

"You did what?" You say indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I just want to see you in action again!" He defends himself. "Besides, Captain said it was fine."

"That's not what I mean, my car won't be done by then. I don't wanna lose to those lameasses." You huff as you enter the house.

You see Kid and the others in the living room, looking over the map of Arlong Park that Hachi brought.

"So Hody wanted revenge and went and joined up with Arlong?" Heat is asking.

"Yes sir. He knew that Arlong works for Urouge, and that Urouge wanted to gain some territories here in Grandline City." Hachi explains.

"Arlong allows Hody to sell his drugs at Arlong Park to young people, and gives him a cut?" Wire asks. "And Urouge gave them permission to attack our transport?"

"Yes, but when Hody said we should join up with Arlong and take down the Kid Alliance, I refused. But then he threatened my wife and I, but I was sure that you would probably do even worse to us if we helped him." Hachi says

The captain smiles. "That's good, it's a good thing you know who to fear no, who to be loyal to. I like people like you. I'm very grateful for the information that you gave us."

"Ah, yes sir."

"I'll make sure that you and your wife, I think her name is.." Kid looks over at Wire who is mouthing the name to him. "...er.. Laimie?" Kid says.

"It's Camie. Yeah, I can't believe you know her name, Captain Kid." Hachi says.

"That's right, you and Camie are going to be rewarded for your loyalty. Do you have a dream that you want to achieve or any kind if goal, Hachi?" Eustass Kid asks him.

"A dream?" Hachi scratches his head. "Well, I've always wanted to have my own shop where I could make and sell takoyaki to people."

"I see. Well I can make that happen easily." Kid nods.

Hachi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll connect you to Bonney, I'll pay for everything but she will just get you the place that like." The captain tells him.

"Really?" Hachi looks like he can't believe it. "Thank you, Captain Kid."

"Now, Gunther, send a few men with Hachi here, to protect him in case Hody comes knocking." Kid orders.

"Thank you sir, I'm very grateful." Hachi bows.

After Gunther does as he is told, Hachi leaves with two people guarding him.

"Well I think we have our work cut out for us." Kid says and finally turns, and sees you. "Wheels where have you been? Are you just now arriving?"

"Yeah I was just standing here waiting for you to finish."

"Good. You came at the right time, I have an important job for you. After all, we are going to shed some blood tomorrow." He smiles.

"And then we're going to take all their money because we need to make the 50 million so that we can enter the auction that the ASL Brothers are having." Killer reminds him.

"Sure, you worry about the technical stuff. I just want to make a big enough mess to put the fear of Eustass Kid in those motherfuckers from Skypiea." Kid says, his eyes looking red in anticipation.

"Ok come here everyone, huddle up." Killer says. Heat, Wire, Kid and you all form a circle around the map on the table.

"Kid, what's the plan?" He says, and Kid begins to explain it.

"Heat, Wire, you and most of the men should hide in plain sight at Bonney's bar tonight. Have the men take turns driving into Skypiea with at least an hour between them." Kid begins. "We don't want to alert the cops or other gangs of what we're doing just yet. Wheels, Killer and I will leave in the morning."

Bonney's bar, Sorbet Blues, is located right next to Jaya, which connects Grandline City to the city of Skypiea. The bar is also close to the largest district of Grandline City, Dressrossa district, which is controlled entirely by Doflamingo.

As a result, all types of people come to this bar, and it is the perfect hub for information gathering, and Bonney's girls can smell intel from a mile away, and she is always well informed about everything that is happening all over the city. Even the police know that it is where a large number of criminals gather on the outskirts of the city to avoid being overheard.

The nature of the Kid Alliance is this: Bonney finds clients to order weapons all over the country due to her connections, Kid manufactures the weapons, and Hawkins is in charge of the transport and distribution. They each have their own dealings outside of the alliance as well.

"This is what we're gonna do." Kid says pointing at the map. "Arlong Park usually closes at around 6PM, so: Heat, you and Gunther should position some of the men to surround the place entirely before that."

"Yes sir." Heat responds.

"Wheels, you'll be driving me, Killer and Otto inside. I need you to drive through, no crash into, the sign that says Arlong Park, alright? Make it loud." He says. 

"That depends on which car I'll be using." You say.

"We'll be using a one of Hawkins' transport trucks, don't worry about damaging it, it's a stupid car anyway." Kid grins.

"We'll, okay, let's destroy some signs." You say.

Kid grins and puts his human arm around you. "That's my girl."

You blush.

"Alright now, Wire, you and your group should terrorise the entire park and Heat's group shall box in anyone who hasn't left the park by 6PM. They'll also have to deal with Arlong's security as well." Kid proceeds.

"Wire, I want you to wreak havoc on everyone inside, you all can take whatever you want from anyone, just leave a big mess." Kid orders and then pointing to a certain location on the map, says, "Now, this place is where Hachi said they keep the money. Killer, you and Otto go take all of it."

"Wait, that leaves you alone to face Hody and Arlong, along with their stronger guards." Killer says sounding unhappy. "Maybe I should come with you.."

But Eustass Kid laughs. "Fuck that! There's gonna be weapons flying around everywhere when I have my fun. You're more likely to get hurt when I start killing without discerning who's there. You know how I can be." He says.

Killer relents.

"Nobody should come in to the main office, I'm going to get some blood there." Kid warns again. "I'm going to leave my mark on Skypiea."

***

The next morning, before you leave for Skypiea, you have to inject some white lead antibodies into Kid's arm.

"Make sure you do it properly. I'm going to be to using the white lead a lot tonight. I added some new features to my arm that I wanna test out, so I don't want my body to get poisoned because it hurts like a bitch." He tells you.

So you inject the antibodies into his arm.

"Captain, there are only two vials of antibodies left." You tell him.

"You're gonna have to tell Law that it is almost finished." Kid says.

"Oh that's right. Those are antibodies from Law's blood." You say.

"Yeah, you have to tell him that I need more so he can take vials of his blood to the lab to purify the antibodies or something like that, whatever it is that they do. Now, come on, let's go." He says putting on his coat as you make ready to leave.

Your drive to Skypiea is long and there is crazy traffic. Eventually you make it, and you all have to wait in one of Bonney's safehouses at a secluded part of the city.

It is more of a warehouse really, one giant room filled with boxes on the side and a table and some chairs at the entrance. It isn't much, but it is a good place to hide out.

Heat and Gunther sit by the table, with Kid and Killer, going over the plan. Since the operation isn't until 5PM, you decide to go see someone.

"Captain, I know my duties, can I please be excused until later?" You ask.

"What? Where do you wanna go in Skypiea?" Kid asks.

"There is someone I want to visit." You say. "He's like one of my guardians." You explain when Kid narrows his eyes quizzically.

"Fine. Just make sure that you don't get caught by Capone, Apoo or Urouge's men." He orders.

"He means don't wear anything to indicate that you belong to Kid Alliance." Killer explains. "As you can see, all of our guys aren't dressed that way either."

"It's only for a few hours. I just don't want those bastards to know we are here yet." Kid grumbles. "But just because you aren't wearing my mark, don't forget who you belong to."

You roll your eyes, removing the bandana. "How can I forget, you remind me everyday." You shake your head. "I'll see you later."

~

You walk into the Shandia Police Station, and are directed to the office of the man you're looking for.

He is sitting behind the desk, looking bored as always, like he'd rather be sleeping instead.

"Still slacking off work, I see." You say as you enter.

Aokiji looks up, and seems surprised to see you. "Oh? Y/N? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the city. I thought I'd say hi." You tell him. "How are you doing, uncle Kuzan?"

He yawns. "I've been better. Take a seat."

You sit across from him.

"You look fine for someone who was in prison." He says and crosses his arms.

"Akainu told you about that, didn't he?" You say scratching your head in shame.

"No. I got your message, but you were already out by then." He looks at you sternly. "You can't go around getting into trouble with law anymore, no one will bail you out anymore now that Smoker's gone, and I'm no longer in Grandline City."

"I know, I know." You change the subject. "So, I heard you were investigating a cult here, how's it going?"

Aokiji shrugs. "The leader is quite evasive, we haven't been able to catch him yet. We did apprehend one of his priests, a lunatic named Satori. We aren't getting anything from him."

"Sounds like boring work." You smile.

"Yes. I don't really wanna do it...but what can I do...Sakazuki took me off an important case for this." He says. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to keep my promise to you that I would find justice for Smoker."

You look down. "It's fine. Akainu kicked you off the case because it was too personal for you."

Aokiji snorts. "Is that what he told you? He sent me away because I wanted a thorough background investigation of our all our personnel at G5 Police Station."

"Why would you want that?" You frowned.

"Because I'm sure one of them is working for Doflamingo, it's the only thing that makes sense. I was almost convinced that it was someone with a high position in the precinct." He tells you.

You stare up at him. The thought that a high ranked cop might be working for Doflamingo is too scary to think about.

"Well, if there is, I'm sure Vergo will fish them out." Aokiji sighs.

"Yeah..." You say trying to sound convinced. Vergo was good at his job, sure, but if there really was a mole at the station working for Doflamingo for years, they could easily have Vergo fooled as well.

Even after you leave the police station, Aokiji's words continue to trouble you.

***

Heat's group has already left by the time you return to the safehouse.

Somehow, the air is different. Everyone is wearing red, others wearing bandanas like you, others wearing shirts with Eustass Kid's symbol. Even Killer is spotting a mask with red and white stripes instead of the usual blue.

They all have bottles of red spray paint to paint Eustass Kid's symbol all over Arlong Park. This way, the cops and Urouge will know who it was that attacked the place. You have no idea why they want the police to know, though.

Kid doesn't need to wear anything red, the spiky red hair behind his goggles is enough. He's just wearing a black coat and his normal floral pants and black boots and of course he's not wearing a shirt. 

Eustass Kid looks at you as he places his guns in holsters alongside his daggers and sword.

"Let's go, Wheels." The captain says.

Arlong park is the biggest amusement park in all of Skypiea and usually it is filled with parents, children and friends enjoying the rides. However, as the sun sets, the underground business starts, including, but not limited to, buying and selling drugs, bribing of police officers and child labour.

Still, even with the darkness surrounding it, Arlong Park looks beautiful in the lights. There are all kinds of rides from the giant roller coasters and others like: the runaway train, the crazy fall from Sky Island drop, lazy boat rides and the tornado car chase. A part of you really wants to ride the tornado car chase because you enjoy the thrill of the speed but you don't really have the time to do so.

The moment that you drive through the gate, crashing into and destroying the Arlong Park sign, the people inside turn and look at you.

Otto leaps out of the truck and jumps onto the top of the truck with a big gun in his hand which he shoots up into the air.  
People get the message and they start running towards the gate.

Security starts to come towards you and Killer also jumps off the car, scythes ready, and slices through a bunch of them, more than ten in two strikes. There is a reason why they call him the Massacre Soldier after all. He clears the path for you and you and keep driving, and stop at the main office.

"Park on the side of the building." Kid advises before he also gets out of the truck.

You do as he says.

Where you are parked, it is free from any attacks. But you can hear the sounds of guns blazing and lots of people running and screaming around. A part of you is glad that you are out here shivering and hidden from everyone else so you don't have to see all the terror that is happening.

But you did not alert Tashigi or Aokij of this impending attack, so you are not just a spectator, you are an accomplice. How disappointed would your uncle be if he saw you now?

As you sit in the car, you see someone coming out through the back door of the office, carrying a bag.

The man is sneaking around the back, and normally you would not do anything about it, but you recognise him immediately as Hody Jones.

You hesitate to leave the car. This is your only weapon, after all. Sure, you learned how to throw a mean kick during your self defense classes with uncle Smoker, but you are not stupid enough to think you can even contend with a harderned drug dealer like Hody. Still, he doesn't look like he is trying to run away, he might be up to something.

You follow him from a distance, and he stops before the huge main electric panel supporting the entirety of Arlong Park. Hody then removes something from his bag. To you, it looks like some kind of car battery, he starts tinkering with the wires on the main electric panel, and then begins to connect the battery to it. You gasp as you realise that it is probably a bomb.

Hody turns around sharply, and you begin to run. A gunshot rings through the air, you duck instinctively and scream out loud.

"That was a warning shot. Take another step, and you die." He warns. You lift up your hands, and turn to him.

He frowns, clearly trying to place your face. Then he laughs.

"Oh, I remember you, you are one of the assholes who fucked up my business." He says menacingly as he moves closer to you.

"Pssh...the way I remember it, you're the one who fucked up...by not giving Captain Kid his due." You say with unconvincing false confidence, inwardly thinking, 'I'm gonna die, somebody please come and save me.'

"You're a foulmouthed little fucker, aren't you?" Hody points his gun at your head, and then hits your face with it.

It hurts, so you spit on him. That seems to piss him off and he kicks you in the stomach, making you fall to the ground.

"Wait." He says. "You're not one of Jewelry's girls, and you don't look like the type to work in that bastard's stupid casino...so, I guess the rumours are true. Eustass Kid has found himself a brand new bitch to play with. He took everything from me, so I'll take his new toy from him."  
Hody releases the safety from his gun.

"That's right." You say, desparate to stall. "I _am _Eustass Kid's bitch, what do you think he's gonna do to you just for _looking_ at me? Not to mention striking me."

The split second of a flash of fear in Hody's eyes makes him hesitate. That is all you need apparently.

"I'm also curious about your answer." A deep, low and familiar angry voice says from behind you.

"Captain." You breathe.

Hody's eyes widen, and he attempts to pull the trigger, but for some reason, the gun flies straight out of his hand, and you both watch, your head craning, as the gun flies straight into Eustass Kid's outstretched white lead hand.

"It's a handy new feature that I added. I just sliced through your long nosed friend and your entire alliance with their own weapons. Nothing is more satisfying than killing an enemy with their own weapon." The captain says.

As you look at him, you believe it. He has lost his coat, and is completely shirtless now. His face, chest and hands are covered in blood. When he walks, his boots leave a bloody trail behind them.

"I was having fun, but then you decided to touch my stuff, pissing me off." He says. "Nobody will ever take her away from me, nobody will ever even think about it. She is mine. You're not allowed to touch her."

The look on Kid's face is deranged. He doesn't look like himself at all.

Who is this man? This man who walks with the air of a predator fixated only on destroying his prey. This man who looks crazy, like all the blood of the people he just slaughtered was made to perfectly flow down his body. This monster, who prowls through the night, seeking only to shed more blood.

As you look up at him, bloodsoaked in the moonlight, you see the face of a dangerous but beautiful hellbeast, ready to kill.

Your heart skips a beat.

You hope that it is from fear.

Hody, now disarmed, runs towards his pet electric project, to set up the bomb, but jumping over you, Kid catches up to him in two strides. He picks him up effortlessly and throws him, head first, against the wall with his metal arm.

Hody's head is bleeding, and blood flows down his face. On his neck, however, where Kid touched him, white patches are already beginning to form. The drug dealer gasps, clutching his neck as the pain of white lead poisoning begins to hurt him.

He screams out loud and tries to breathe, his face all scrunched up.

"How dare you lay a hand on her..._on my woman _and expect not to suffer?" Kid picks up the man again by his neck with the metal arm causing him to flail about in agony. "They say that white lead on an open wound hurts more than having 100 000 volts of electricity strike through your body. Shall I test it?"

Kid puts his hand over Hody's open wound on his head. If you thought the man was in pain before, you were clearly wrong.

His screams ring out like the desparate wails of a dying animal as he is dropped to the ground. He has convulsions down there, hands running all over his head trying to split his own skull open with just his bare hands, just to stop the pain.

When his screams finally subside, he pants, clearly still feeling the same pain, just without the voice to express it. He crawls over and holds on to Kid's boots.

"P..p..lease..kill...m..me....shoot..me..." He gasps.

"Why would I give you a painless death, when I can let the white lead corrode through your entire body and kill you painfully?" Eustass Kid's dark orange eyes look unfazed, unaffected by the pain of the man in front of him. "Anyway, you can't die yet, I still have an experiment to finish."

You don't know why you don't avert your eyes, or why you won't listen to the desparate voice in your head, begging you to run. Instead, you sit and watch as Kid pulls out wires from the main electric panel.

"I don't know how many volts this is, but it's still fun." Kid says and, holding on to the insulated sides of the electric cable, he places the live, uninsulated open wires on either sides of Hody's head.

You can almost feel the pain yourself, just by looking at Hody's eyes as the electricity mixed with white lead course through his body, shaking him uncontrollably, his mouth open in a silent scream.

And just like that his body stops moving.

"Dead already?" Kid says disappointed. "I still had a few things I wanted to try."

He turns away from his prey, setting his eyes on you, shivering on the ground.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asks.

"Yes."

But you are not afraid that he will hurt you, no, your fear is that he _won't _hurt you. Because then you will have no reason to run from him.

"Good. You should be." He says gloving the metal arm, and extending the human one to you.

You take it, and some of the blood on his hand remains on yours even after you stand up. Suddenly, you are afraid that one day, the blood won't wash off from your hands.


	10. Memories  (ZxT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bonus chapter because I love these two and also because Zoro looks fucking awesome in the Wano episodes.

Tashigi holds the phone in her hands and sighs, dreading the call. Things were so much easier when they were children.

When Tashigi first met Zoro, he was injured, unconscious and covered in blood. She was eleven years old at the time, and had been at home, training at the dojo with her father and her older sister, Kuina when someone had strolled inside.

He was a lean black haired man with a short beard and well styled sideburns. The young man wore a long dark open coat with a cross shaped necklace hanging from his neck. His eyes were strangely coloured, and Tashigi felt like those yellow eyes could see right through her. The man's aura terrified her.

He was carrying the unconscious green haired boy in his hands and dumped him on the floor of the dojo.

Kuina and Koushiro both stood in front of Tashigi, swords unsheathed, and ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Hawkeye?" Tashigi's father asked.

"Relax, if I wanted a fight, you'd know." Hawkeye said. "I brought you a new student."

"Now that you are an assassin, do you hurt kids too? Is that what happened? I used to look up to you, you know!" Kuina shouted at him.

"I have no interests in your ideals. But if you must know, the child attacked me." Hawkeye said.

"What, did you kill someone important to him?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes." The man said emotionlessly. "He will not rest until he defeats me. He has potential, so I want you to train him, make him a worthy opponent for me."

"What? Why are you so interested in this kid?" Kuina asked.

"Well, ever since Shanks lost his arm, good rivals are hard to come by." Hawkeye explained.

"I'll take you on right now!" Kuina said rushing towards him, swinging Wado Ichimonji at him.

"I suppose they will let just anyone graduated from the Police Academy these days." The man said blocking her attack with a small knife pulled out of his cross necklace.

"Stand down Kuina!" Her father ordered. "I don't mind instructing the kid on the way of the sword if that's what he wants. Where is his family?"

"Well, I killed one of them, but his sister is close to an acquaintance of mine, he'll tell her where to find the boy." Hawkeye said, and turned to leave.

"That bastard!" Kuina said angrily as the man left. "He doesn't even deny his crime!"

Tashigi and Kuina looked after Zoro that day, dressing his wounds and giving him pain medicine. When Zoro woke up, his sister was there.

The only way his sister, Makino, would let Zoro stay there and train was if he went to school also. Every weekend, Makino would come and make food or bring new clothes for everyone, Zoro, Tashigi and Kuina. Tashigi really liked her.

As his training began, Zoro was eager to challenge everyone at the dojo, even without any training.

Tashigi only ever defeated Zoro once in all their sparring. It was the first time that they fought, Tashigi was by no means a prodigy like Kuina, but in her Kendo training, she had already attained the rank of fourth kyu.

It wasn't an easy victory, between the ten shinai that Zoro was swinging wildly and his lack of coordination, it was hard for a disciplined fighter like Tashigi who stuck to the rules to keep up with the unpredictable attacks.

The second time they fought, he defeated her. His improvement was insane, no matter how much she tried, she could never defeat him again.

Kuina was Zoro's instructor. She took a liking to him and taught him everything she knew. His progress was insane, but Kuina was determined to prevent him from becoming another Mihawk. She worked in the homicide division of the police, and wanted to save him from the fate of a killer. She wanted to make him a better swordsman and a better person.

Frustrated with endless defeat, Tashigi went to her sister for advice.

"Zoro has only been here for a year and I've been here training my entire life but he's already so much stronger than me, how do I catch up to him?" Tashigi asked her older sister one day.

"That's not what you should be worried about, that is irrelevant to your growth, Tashigi-chan. Do you know, how in the old days Samurai lived?" Kuina asked her.

"Yeah. If they had a master they were to obey their master always and to do as they were ordered to protect him." She replied.

"But you know sometimes their morals contradicted their orders and they had to go by what they believed in, defying societal laws. That in my opinion is what it means to have your own way of the sword. That is what makes you stronger." Kuina explained.

"I don't understand."

"Zoro is a hardworker, that's true, but that's not the difference between you and him. He has a goal, an ambition, a reason to get better. Until you find yours, you'll only be on a journey without a destination." Kuina told Tashigi.

"What is your goal, Kuina? And what's his?" She asked.

"We both want to be the strongest swordsman in the world. But for different reasons." She said. "I want to be the strongest so that no one can defeat me and I can be able to protect innocent people against murderes and criminals festering all over Grandline City. I want to stand at the top, so they all fear hurting civilians that I protect with this badge. Zoro, on the other hand, wants to the strongest, to defeat the man who currently holds the title." Kuina sighed.

"He has someone that he wants to defeat and I'm sure that he's going to be willing to do anything, to go to places that he probably shouldn't go, so that he can get stronger. I want to show him that there is another way to get stronger. He works really hard and he trains hard and even though I was the best in my class at the Police Academy, I fear that he will catch up to me very soon and I won't have much to teach him anymore." She smiled. "So I'm motivated to keep training too, so that he'll always have to catch up to me, you know. So that he knows that he doesn't have to end up like Hawkeye. He can be strong and remain a good person, that's what I want to teach him."

"I see, it's very noble of you."

"What is it that you want to do with your sword Tashigi? Let me tell you something that I've learned for myself. I believe that a true warrior is the one that gets to choose his own death, following his own Kendo. The greatest honour for a swordsman to stand not on top of everyone else, but to stand by everything that you believed in until the day that you die. As long as you don't regret anything." Kuina told her.

"How do I know what it is?" She asked.

"I envision it, like you get to rest under a cherry blossom tree and wait there for your comrades. I think that's the best way for a swordsman to die." Kuina smiled.

"But why do you have to die for it?" Tashigi wondered.

"You don't. But those who live by the sword, will die by the sword." Kuina said.

At the time, Tashigi had a hard time understanding her sister's words, but she got the gist.

"I will find my own way of the sword too someday, maybe I'll be able to catch up to one of you." Tashigi promised.

So she watched Zoro closely, and trained herself too after that, to reach that level.

The two of them became even closer when it came time for Zoro to buy his first real sword. He came up to Tashigi just after she finished her training at the dojo.

"Oi. Come with me, and help me to pick out a good sword." He ordered.

"Me?" She said, surprised as she removed her protective gear.

"Yeah, of course, who else is here?" He asked.

Tashigi frowned. "Wouldn't you rather take Kuina instead, she's the one teaching you, right?"

"Sure, she's my sensei, but you're more knowledgeable about this stuff aren't you? You're always reading up and telling everyone whenever you see a good sword. You know all their names and ranks too. I figured you must have a pretty damn good eye for them. So are you gonna help me or not?" The boy told her.

"You really want my help?"

"Well, it's on the bad part of town and I don't think Kuina would want me going there, but I know that they sell some pretty good katana on the black market." Zoro explained.

"And you wanna take me there? Isn't that super dangerous?" Tashigi asked.

In all honesty, though, she wanted to see what kind of swords they had there, she wondered how many Meitou she could find.

"Yeah. You're really strong, and you can fight evenly with a lot of the adults too." He said. "I'm sure we will be able to handle ourselves."

Tashigi didn't know why, but deep down inside, she wondered if that was the time when she fell in love with him, because she wasn't very sure of her own strength back then.

She'd struggled a lot growing up because she couldn't see without her glasses and she was a little scatter-brained but she was fine because the people around her, the people that mattered, acknowledged her.

"Alright. I'll have to hold your hand so you don't get lost." She laughed.

"Shut up! I've never gotten lost in my life!" He barked.

That was the first time he'd ever acknowledged her strength and, coming from someone whose strength she respected, it was truly a compliment.

~

Kuina's death was a wake up call to both Tashigi and Zoro. Losing her was hard on both of them, and they both began to train even harder. Tashigi wanted to carry her sister's dream, to protect the innocents, and she also wanted to save any precious Meitou from people would use them to hurt others.

Around Kuina's death was when Tashigi met Y/N, and while it was harder for you to become close to anyone after just losing your mother, you warmed up to her, and the two of you became best friends.

Not many years later, Tashigi and Zoro started dating, it was easy, almost too natural to transition from childhood friends to lovers, they knew each other well, and had loved each other for a while. For Tashigi, it was satisfying that Zoro, who had only ever cared about his swords, about getting stronger, about Kuina, and about defeating Hawkeye, was devoting so much of his time to her.

They sparred together, and when she was with him, she trained harder because she wanted to be able to put up a fight against him too. She loved his strength, his unyielding ambitions, his loyalty, and really, the entirety of him. She was a little disappointed when he refused to sign up for the Police Academy with her, but she understood that his dreams were not tied to finding justice for others.

Perhaps that should have been the first red flag.

Given that Zoro had always wanted to someday kill Hawkeye Mihawk, Tashigi had attributed the darkness of his aura to the darkness of his goal. Even in the police, it wasn't like she wouldn't get any blood on her hands. He sought to improve his skills by becoming a bounty hunter and going after any strong swordsmen wanted by the government. Their relationship was far from ideal, but they were happy.

Of course, everything changed after Tashigi's father died. His master gone, and confident of the strength he had garnered over the years, Zoro challenged Mihawk.

He lost of course. By a landslide. He was left with a wound on his torso that would surely have killed him if he had not been found by Straw Hat Luffy. It was a wonder that the two had not met before, after all, Luffy worked for Shanks and spent a great deal of time with Makino.

But then again, Zoro never went home, he lived in the dojo and his sister came to see him there. Anyway, Tashigi couldn't really hate Luffy, even though he was the one who Zoro chose to follow into a world of crime, driving a wedge between him and Tashigi. After all, were it not for him, Zoro would be dead.

After his sister nearly got hurt in an attack at her own wedding, Zoro made the decision that changed everything between him and Tashigi. He went to train with Dracule Mihawk, after that, things just went downhill with the creation of the ASL Brothers, and all the shit with Marshall Teach.

The ASL Brothers gained notoriety and as Straw Hat's right hand man, Zoro's infamy grew as well. Their antics were getting out of hand, and Tashigi could no longer ignore it.

She had known that he would not choose, but she asked him to anyway. It was selfish, but she really wished that he had chosen her over crime. Of course she knew that for him it was only about getting stronger, fighting stronger opponents and protecting his new friends.

She knew all this, but it still hurt, so she broke up with him. Of course, he did not give up on her. He wouldn't be Zoro if he gave up on anything.

***

Tashigi trained herself to ignore the calls and not read the texts. It did not mean that she did not notice them though. No, in fact, she waited for them. Every morning after she finished training, a text would come. Every evening after her meditating, another text would be there.

At work, while doing paperwork, or in a meeting with Vergo or while she was chasing down a criminal or even in the middle of a fight with a suspect, he would call. She never answered, but she always worried if there were no texts or phone calls.

Denying herself from hearing his voice was the cure. Or so she thought. One afternoon, while busy with filing a report on Y/N's progress within the Kid Alliance, a call from you disturbed her.

She answered. "Y/N, I'm in the middle of something, is something wrong?"

"So, you do know how to answer your phone." Zoro said.

The shock of hearing his voice almost made her drop the phone.

"Z-z..." Tashigi breathed. "Zoro."

"Hi, Copycat."

"What...What are you doing with Y/N's phone? You didn't hurt her, did you?" She asked, for lack of other words.

"I'm holding her hostage until you come to me."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, if you even harm a-" Tashigi shouted in a panic, not even wanting to think how it would affect Zoro to hurt a friend of his.

"Do you really believe that I would harm her?" Zoro's voice was quiet, a little hurt.

"You never know with criminals." Tashigi sighed. "No, I know you wouldn't. Sorry."

The way he sounded, she could tell that Zoro smiled. "It's good to hear your voice."

Shit.

Why did he have to go and say something that turned her heart upside down like that? Tashigi didn't say anything because she could not find her voice for a while.

When she talked, it was barely a whisper. "What do you want, Zoro?"

"You."

"Zoro."

"Meet me at the Barto Club tomorrow. 9PM." Zoro said to her. "Let's talk."

A date? Was he serious?  
"I won't come." She said bluntly.

"It's just talking, woman. Why won't you come?" He asked.

"Because I can't handle seeing you right now." Tashigi said. If he was here, she'd have punched him.

"Why not?"

"You _know _why." She muttered. Of course the bastard knew. He knew her after all.

"Yes, I do know." She was sure that Zoro was smiling again. "That's why I'm not giving up. I know how you feel."

Silence.

"You made your choice, I told you that you can't have both." She said sternly. "I can't risk being swayed, so I'm not coming."

"I'll still wait." Zoro told her.

"I told you, I'm not coming." She was getting exasperated now.

"I know, but I'll still wait." He said.

"Don't." She advised.

"You know, Tashigi, I really-" Zoro started but she dropped the call before he said those words.

The words she couldn't bear to hear right now.

All the control that she thought she had over her feelings, vanished with that one call.

~

Tashigi stood at the back of the Barto Club, and watched Zoro. Y/N was right, he had definitely buffed up from the last time she saw him.

He sat at the bar, looking at his watch. He wore a white t-shirt, his green hair contrasting the haramaki on his waist. She had not seen him in three months, not since the breakup, but shit, he looked great.

His swords leaning against the counter, and no one daring to bother him, after all, this place was in the ASL Brothers' territory, so everyone pretty much knew and feared him.

Perhaps she wanted to know how long he would wait, or maybe she just liked sitting there, watching him. It was after two whole hours and he made no move to leave, that she sent him a text.

**Tashigi:** Go home. I'm not coming.

**Zoro**: How do you know if I'm still waiting?

**Tashigi**: It's good if you aren't.

**Zoro**: Are you here?

**Tashigi**: No.

Tashigi watched as Zoro stood up, and said something to Bartolomeo. She assumed that he was leaving, and stood up to leave too.

"Tashigi-senpai!" A loud voice startled her, and she turned to see Bartolomeo waving at her from the bar.

Of course, next to him was Zoro. He had pretended to be leaving so that she would stop hiding.

She unintentionally met his eyes, and the look in them made her shiver. She practically ran out of the club. Zoro, of course followed her. She flagged down a taxi, and just before getting inside, she looked into his eyes again.

The intensity of them made her want to shut the door and go to him, but if she did that, there'd be no coming back from it. Instead, she only stared at him sadly before getting into the taxi and driving away.

**Zoro:** It was nice to see you.

***  
You fell asleep during the movie at Drake's house, and Drake carried you to the guestroom.

Tashigi downed two more beer cans, and lamented watching the scene; "Isn't love beautiful?"

"Not when it is one sided." Koby pointed out.

"Are you mocking me...you totally are..." Tashigi said reaching for more alcohol.

"I think you've had enough. You can't hold your liquor Tashigi." Helmeppo said in concern.

"You know who can really hold his liquor?" Tashigi said sadly.

"Oh no." Koby said. "Where's Y/N when you need her?"

"That's right...Zoro...can..." She frowned, looking around.

"Koby, go hide her sword. She looks murderous." Helmeppo said.

"You know. I should give that jerk a piece of my mind...where's my phone?" Tashigi asked.

And that was where the disaster began.

~

By morning, Tashigi can only remember a few of the lines she said in the numerous calls she'd made, like:

_"I was fine by myself when you left. I don't need you!"_

_Or, "You know what, I bet I can probably defeat you now." She said. "That's right. Come over here. I'll kick your ass bastard!"_

_Or "Shut up! You think.... you're so strong, and just because you look so cool wielding three swords or because.... you looked sad in the club the other day...you think I'll feel sorry for you?"_

Everything blurs together, but she knows that she said a lot more.

After she takes a shower, musing over Zoro's text, fear creeps in.

**Zoro: **Call me. Btw, I recorded all of last night's calls. You have some explaining to do

She does not need a recording to remember the last call, however, it is now vivid in her mind, everything she'd said. The words and pain that she kept locked in her heart.

_"Still awake, I see." Zoro said when she'd called him then._

_"Shut up. I have...something important.... to say. You will not interrupt.." She yawned._

_"Go to sleep."_

_"....Right after I say...you are a total jerk...for putting an an...end to our relationship..."_

_"Last I checked, I'm the one that got dumped." Zoro pointed out._

_"I finally came... to that decision because.... it was clear... that you were more than ...I could handle. I can't... date a criminal! Not just any ....criminal, but-" She slurred._

_"Would you rather I made a decision that I wasn't happy with?" _

_"Of course not...that's why I let you go. It doesn't change that you were a jerk!" She shouted, her eyes red from both alcohol and tears. "You're a jerk! Don't ever call me again."_

_"You called me." He stated._

_"All you had to do was make one stupid choice! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She cried. _  
_"I love you so much, Zoro...Why didn't you choose me...?" _

_Silence. "I never let you go. You know that." He said finally._

_"...If it was Kuina...would you...would you have...chosen her?" Her voice was breaking._

_"Stop crying." He sighed. "You're infuriating sometimes. Call me when you're sober. Then we'll talk."_

For the first time, Zoro hung up. Somehow, she had fallen asleep after that.

~

It is afternoon now, Tashigi is sober, and has taken some medicine for her hangover.  
After a mind clearing call to her best friend, she is ready to make the call that she's been dreading for a few hours.

She is a bit surprised that Zoro hasn't called her himself, since she is obviously stalling. He is no pest, but can be pretty persistent if he needs to be. Him not calling, means he is leaving it up to her to decide if she wants to get involved with him or not.

Tashigi dials the number that she can recite in her sleep, and listens while the phone rings.

Her breath catches a little in her throat when he answers.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't call, Copycat." The voice says.

If she thought she was nervous before, hearing his voice just makes her a wreck. But she studied Kendo for years, keeping her emotions, her breath in check is easy even though the inside is harder to calm.

"Sorry about last night. You know how I get when I'm drunk." Tashigi says.

She thinks that she can hear a smile in his voice. "Yeah I do." He says. "But, you always speak the truth better when you're drunk. It's easier to understand what you're thinking."

Tashigi stiffens.

"Don't take anything I said seriously, I was just-"

"No." He says. "That's the answer to the question you asked me last night."

The question about Kuina?

"Kuina was my mentor. My goal. I liked and respected her a lot. But when it comes to the life I chose, I'm pretty sure she would be more disappointed than you." He says. "I actively went against her ideals, I seek strength wherever it can be found, even in dark places... Maybe if she had also sought the ultimate strength she might have... well, anyway, I don't regret anything that I've ever done in my life. No matter what anyone says."

"That's enough. I get it." Tashigi says. "I really do, that's why it sucks so much, Zoro. Both of us are carrying her dreams, but we are doing so from opposite ends. I want to accept your choice, Zoro, I really do...but my sister was killed, along with many others by people on the same path you walk. It's too hard..."

Tashigi has been trying not to cry, but in this moment, she finds herself wiping the tears from her eyes.

He sighs. "As always, you overthink things. What the hell does the rest of the world have to do with us? I'm saying we can be like we were before or we can find a middle ground. You're always complicating things, woman."

Tashigi bites her lip and she smiles. He is always like this. She is so tempted to accept it, in fact, she wants him back so badly that she is afraid that her heart will sink within her. It takes everything she has not to beg him to come to her this instant.

"I...I don't know..." She manages to say.

"That's why I said let's meet and talk."

"You know I can't do that."

"I won't do anything." He promises.

"It's not you that I'm worried about. If I see you again, I'm afraid my resolve will waver, and before I know it, I'll be waking up in your apartment again!" Tashigi snaps.

"If it can be weakened so easily, maybe you should abandon that resolve." He tells her.

"Screw you." She shouts.

This is how it always is between them, a soft moment turns into an argument and she craves more of it, more of that banter, more of his voice, more of... No. She should stop here.

"That's fine too." He says.

"You're...just...I swear..." She shakes her head. She has indulged herself enough for today. "I have work to do. Goodbye, Zoro."

"You still won't give me a definitive answer, I see." Zoro says.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you still not want me to call you?" He asks.

She doesn't think she can bear it if he stops.

"You never listen to me anyway." She says to him.

"You're right. I don't." He laughs. It's short, but she can almost feel it through the phone. The beauty of that laugh.

"Take care." She whispers.

"Tashigi." He breathes. "I love you too."

She hangs up, and falls onto the bed. She buries her head in her blankets to prevent herself from running back to him. It will never work out between them, so it is better to just let him go now, to prevent future heartache. Separation is what's necessary for them.

This is for the best. Right?

***


	11. Consequences

You and the captain are the last to leave Arlong Park because he wants to make sure that the rest of his subordinates get out safely.

Killer takes the truck and goes the other way, and Heat and Wire gather up the rest of the men and leave separately. You and Kid steal one of Arlong's cars, a fancy little shark shaped vehicle.

Of course, in the chaos the Skypiea Police arrive.

Police cars chase you in the car, but you drive out of Skypiea with the captain in the back. For some reason, his face looked pale.

"Captain, are you okay?" You ask.

"Fine." He mutters and rips his white lead hand out of his arm violently.

You gasp when you see little white patches along the human part of that arm. He looks like he is in pain.

He must have been poisoned too.

You swerve around trying to lose the cops that are chasing you. You know that you need to get him to Law as soon as possible. You debate for a moment if you should go through Jaya, the cops certainly won't follow you there, it is Doflamingo's territory after all. But if you are found by his men, your fate will be even worse.

You turn into the district anyway, and your pursuers stop. You wait for a few minutes before reaching the trees displaying the 'Welcome to Jaya' sign. After you are sure the cops are gone, you double back, not wanting to get deeper into Jaya.

You drive to Bonney's bar, to ditch the car, and she gives you hers. You tie your bandana tightly on Eustass Kid's upper arm to prevent the poison from spreading. Bonney feeds him some strong painkillers.

He seems to be barely conscious as he says, "Idiot, don't touch me. You'll be poisoned too."

"It's alright. I'm fine, Captain." You say.

He falls asleep from the pain medicine in the back of the car and you drive at breakneck speed until you get home.

Law quickly examines the damage before giving him multiple injections. Kid somehow stays asleep in all this.

"Come and get your shot. You touched him, didn't you?" Law says to you.

"There's no need." You say. "I'm immune."

Law looks surprised. "Really? You don't look like you've been sick from white lead disease before."

"Yeah, it's not acquired for me. I was born like this." You tell him. "The doctors said it's hereditary. I guess my father is immune too, because my mum wasn't."

"I see. You're lucky." Law tells you.

You suppose that's true to some degree. This immunity is the only gift you've ever received from your bastard of a father.

***

The others trickle in little by little the next day. When everyone is back, Eustass Kid finally wakes up to address them.

The haul from Arlong Park is huge, mounds upon mounds of cash were collected from the stronghold. On his captain's instructions, Killer distributes The money generously to everyone, leaving a lot to spare.

You get a large roll of cash yourself from Eustass Kid. The money is almost as much as you would have made in six months as a regular driver. You don't know how to feel about it, it is blood money after all.

Still, there are tickets to see a certain celebrity that you've been wanting to buy for a while, but they were always too expensive for you. With this money, you can buy the premium package.

Law keeps holding out his hand, even after Killer hands him his share.

"You didn't even go, what is this?" Kid snaps.

"I did save your life from the umpteenth time." Law scoffs

"I wasn't gonna die from White lead poisoning. I just needed antibodies, which, by the way I pay you for." Kid points out. "And umpteenth? You've only saved my life twice before."

"What a nice way of talking to the man who saved your life after Red Haired Shanks left you bleeding out after taking your arm." Law says crossly before leaving.

"If anyone saved me, it's you, Wheels." Eustass Kid smiles.

It makes you want him to get hurt again, save him over and over again. So he will give you that charming smile again.

~

The following day, two detectives come to the garage. One of them is a friend of yours.

Kid is busy fixing your car, one handed since Law advised him to stay away from the white lead for a while.

"Hey Hel...Uh, I mean, hello, Detective Morgan." You stumble through your words.

"You know him?" Eustass Kid frowns.

"We're acquainted." You say.

"Well, I did arrest you once." Helmeppo rolls his eyes. "Hello, Y/N. We're here to talk to you, Eustass Kid. I'm Detective Helmeppo and this is Detective Wiper from Skypiea."

Kid stands up and grins. "Now, what do the boys in blue want with little old me?"

Detective Wiper holds up a picture. "Look familiar? This symbol was all over my crime scene. I saw something similar coming in to your garage."

"You're right, it is quite similar. Someone drew my mark all over your crime scene? How distasteful." Eustass Kid is still grinning, enjoying himself.

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Helmeppo asks.

"Don't look so smug. Your gang are the main suspects in multiple counts of murder, armed robbery, destruction of property and attempted murder amongst many others." Detective Wiper informs him.

"Wait, attempted?" He asks.

"That's right. Arlong is alive, but barely." The Skypiean says. "But if you're thinking of finishing him off, forget it. He is heavily guarded in a secret location."

"Hmm. What a resilient bastard." The captain says nonchalantly.

You wonder why this doesn't worry him more.

"That's not why we're here, Wiper." Helmeppo say firmly. "We are looking for a stolen car. This one, the suspects escaped on it." He shows you a picture of Arlong's car that you'd escaped in.

"Never seen it in my life." You lie.

"As a mechanic, you must work with all kinds of metal. Seen any white lead lately?" Detective Wiper asks Kid.

"White lead? Didn't the government round up all sources of it? I thought it was extinct. That's really dangerous to leave something like that lying around. The government ought to be more careful." Eustass Kid says to him.

"Yeah, keep up the innocent act, but I'm going to prove that you were in Skypiea two nights ago. Then you'll be sorry." The detective snaps.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was in a hotel, in Jaya, having a nice time with my girl." He pulls you towards him, and you fake a smile. "You want the hotel name and room number? I'm sure they'll remember us, Wheels screams a lot when I'm fucking her."

Don't imagine it.

Don't imagine it.

Don't you dare to even fucking think about it!

This bastard, he says whatever he wants, oblivious of how much it is affecting you.

"Well of course your girlfriend is gonna give you an alibi!" Detective Wiper says.

"It's the truth, look, she's all red in the face and shit. I bet she's imagining it right now..." He continues.

You hate him.

"You know what, I'll take that hotel number." Detective Wiper says.

"Forget it." Helmeppo says. "Cops can't get into Jaya, we'd be ambushed before we made it past the trees. It's a complete lawless zone."

"Damn it! I know it was you. In fact, as Doon as I find the stolen car-" Detective Wiper starts, but the Kid's phone rings.

"Killer, what is it?" He asks, and then he frowns. "What?! I'm coming up right now."

"Oi, we're not done here!" Detective Wiper says as Kid ends the call and starts going towards the house.

"Wheels, let's go." He says. He then calls out to the man doimg some welding, as always, in the shed. "Heat! Show these dunces our cars to prove we didn't steal some shit vehicle, and then throw them out. If you want to search for white lead, bring a fucking warrant."

"I will. With your mark, and Arlong's testimony when he wakes up, I'll come knocking." Detective Wiper says.

"Do your worst." Kid plays it off.

***

"Aren't you afraid that Arlong will talk?" You ask when you get to the house.

Kid gives a short laugh. "He won't. I don't even need to kill him."

You don't know what that means.

Killer immediately motions for Kid to come into the meeting room with him.

You rush up to your room and curiously put on your earphones to listen to their conversation once in your room.

"-office was searched and someone broke into the storage room in the weapons factory." Killer says.

"The mole is still active." Kid curses. "This must mean that it's someone who wasn't at Skypiea, right?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, it is more likely to be someone who _was _at Skypiea because they were the ones who knew the exact schedule. They could have alerted an ally of theirs to come search the place in our absence." Killer muses. "Or it could just be a trick to make us think the mole _wasn't_ in Skypiea with us."

"Whatever." Kid says. "No one but me, Bonney and Hawkins know where Hawkins hid the map. So I guess our mole is out of luck. In fact, when I get my hands on him, he will be fucking sorry. I will tear him limb from limb until he bleeds out begging for mercy."

"You have to find him first." Killer sighs.

"Those stupid brothers are gonna be so damn sorry when I-"

Your phone rings before their conversation is over. You gulp a little when you see Tashigi's name on the screen. You know she's probably mad because she waited two whole days before contacting you. You decide to play the oblivious card.

"Hey Tashie." You answer.

"Skypiea. Why didn't you give me the information?" She gets straight to the point.

"I didn't know it was happening. I wasn't in Skypiea." You say.

"Seriously? How stupid do you think I am?" Tashigi says angrily. "I know you're lying! You even went to see Captain Aokiji!"

Shit. Of course she knows about that.

"What is going on with you? I thought that you wanted to find evidence against the Kid Alliance and use them to destroy Doflamingo! How can we get their information if you're not reporting anything to me?" Tashigi asks. "What, are you enjoying living like a criminal now?"

"Fuck that!" You snap. "You want information? Fine, Hawkins is hiding a map that Doflamingo definitely wants somewhere in his casino. Are you good now?"

"What am I, a dog that you feed bits and pieces of information every now and then to keep me happy?" She is still angry.

"Well, you're definitely barking mad right now!" You won't let up either.

"Do you have any idea how many people died at Arlong Park that night? I saw the pictures, Y/N, the sight was fucking brutal." She says.

"I didn't do anything." You shout. Because it's not like you don't know. It's not like you haven't thought about it.

"No, you didn't. Who is it?" She asks.

"What?"

"I've been suspecting it for a while, but, you've fallen for one of those wicked outlaws haven't you?" She says. "Is it Trafalgar Law?"

"What that's just, no way. I'm not you!" You spit out.

"How about Basil Hawkins then?"

"I've only ever spoken to the guy once!" You shake your head.

"Jewelry Bonney?"

"Seriously, Tashigi, come on."

"Don't tell you've fallen for the Massacre Soldier!" She sounds alarmed.

"What are you talking about? Killer doesn't even like me!" You defend yourself.

She sighs. "It's Eustass Kid, isn't it?" Her voice is quiet.

You are ready to deny it, to say there's no way in hell that you are interested in that monster, but, the words won't come out.

"Why would you choose the worst one? That's it, I don't care what Deputy Chief Akainu says, I'm pulling you out of that dangerous situation." She says at once.

"Like hell you will. I'm not doing this for you!" You say.

"I'm not leaving you to explore your feelings for someone so obsessive that he might just end up killing you." She says.

"Oh, so I should just avoid it like a little bitch the way you do?" You retort.

"That is...wow...that is a little harsh." She sounds hurt. "I'm just looking out for you here."

"I don't need you to." You say grossly and end the call.

You feel frustrated in the house, you don't like to fight with Tashigi. You want some fresh air.

You pull open the door, and walk smack into someone. You look up, and see Law standing there as you step back.

"Oh, I was just about to knock." He says.

How long has he been standing there? Did he overhear your conversation with Tashigi? You don't think you said anything too bad to give away your true identity. Still is he going to tell the captain?

"Oh... Did you need something?" You ask tentatively.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulls out a vial from his coat. "I saw that there is only one more vial of antibodies left in the med room. This is the last spare I have." He says.

You take the vial. "Then, will you be able to make more?"

"I'm not the one that makes them. I'll have to go to a friend's lab to give him my blood so that they can properly isolate the antibodies. It'll take a couple of weeks before I'm able to bring new samples." He explains. "So make sure Eustass doesn't over use his white lead like he seems to have done in Skypiea. I had to give him two vials to prevent any internal poisoning."

"Sure, okay." You nod.

If he heard something during your call, Law is certainly not showing it.

"By the way, Bonney is downstairs, looking for you." He tells you.

"Thanks, I'll go down." You say and close your door as you skip downstairs. You can feel Law's eyes following you, before he goes back into his own room.

Bonney is in the living room with Killer.

"Y/N-chan!" She smiles as she hugs you.

"You only call me that when you need something." You say suspiciously.

Killer laughs. "She's smart."

"Don't be like that, I brought you a gift." She says.

You are immediately more suspicious than before. After all, this is a present from the person who gave you as a gift to Eustass Kid.

She holds up a garment bag, holding it by the coat hanger on top.

"That looks like a suit." You observe.

"Bingo!" She smiles and unzips the bag.

"What am I to do with an expensive black suit?" You ask.

"It's for Kid. He needs to wear a suit at the auction in two days. Sabo insists on this dresscode to remove suspicion." She explains.

"Okay, but why are you giving it to me?" You ask.

"Y/N, have you ever seen Kid walking around fully dressed, willingly?" Killer asks.

"You don't mean...?" You start.

"Yup. There's no way in hell he's gonna want to wear that." Killer sounds like he is smiling.

"That's your job. Get him into this thing. You can do it, can't you?" Bonney asks.

"No, I can't!" You protest.

Killer pats you on the head in mock sympathy. "Good luck."

"Why are you doing this to me?" You lament.

***

Two days later, you bring the suit to his room, as he is getting ready for the auction.

He opens the door for you, and you have to wait inside because he's on the phone.

"I thought you were still mad at me about last time..." He is saying.

You wonder who it is that he's talking to with such a relaxed demeanour. It is quite unlike him.

"No, no...I'm not in trouble at all....That's because I made a bit of a mess in Skypiea, Hina-san, you know how I can be." He smiles, that rare genuine smile.

Usually you would love to see it on him, but now, you find it infuriating. It's because _she_ made him smile like that.

"Tsk, he didn't cause nearly as much damage as I did....Right, sorry, need to know only....You're still in Sabaody?"

You form fists with your hands as he laughs at whatever she says.

"...I guess I'll see you then....Yeah. Bye." He says and then puts the phone down.

You shove the suit into his chest angrily. "Wear this." You order.

"Hmm? Why are you giving me attitude? And you must be crazy if you think I'm wearing that." He says.

You sigh, what good is it competing with someone if you don't even know if she even is competition?

And what the fuck are you competing for?

As expected, Kid does not want to wear that suit.

"Come on, Captain." You say. "Just wear the damn thing. Bonnie trusted me with this job, I have to do it."

"And why are you so keen on impressing Bonney? I don't like that." He says.

"Here, come on, take off the coat." You say tugging on the coat he was wearing over his bare torso.

"No."

"Please?" You bat your eyelids a little, not knowing if that will work at all.

Kid snorts. "You're terrible at flirting."

"Who said I was trying to flirt?" You say crossly. "I don't need to flirt with you Cap, I mean you already claimed me as yours so there's no need for me to try so hard." You tell him.

You are just saying that, but surprisingly, that seems to get his attention or make him happy.

This possessive bastard.

"Fine. Give me the damn suit." He says grudgingly and allows you to remove the coat off his shoulders.

You give him the entire suit, and you wait downstairs while he gets dressed.

~

Like you, Killer's also dressed normally since neither of you will actually be participating in the auction.

When Eustass Kid steps into the room, you gasp. He is fucking murdering the suit. The polished black colour of the suit sits him so well, that it should be grateful that he is wearing it. The dark red shirt inside matches the red hair, quite pleasing to the eye.

Who is this man? This man who makes you want to kneel down on the floor with your hands on your chin, watching him all day. This man for whom doing nothing but just looking at the beautiful picture of him sounds fulfilling.

His hair, as always, is spiky and the goggles are on his forehead too. You reach up and remove them. He protests slightly but you don't listen.

"Now, maybe put the hair down a little, you know." You suggest.

"No. Absolutely not." He says sternly. You try to touch the hair, but he threatens, "I'm going to take off the entire suit if you touch my hair."

"Okay, Y/N, there's some important business we need to sort out. You can stop drooling now." Killer says.

"Leave her be. She's always drooling over me. It's nothing new." Kid waves his hand.

You don't know if you should be offended or not, but you don't say anything else.

"Bonney called. Hawkins' casino was raided by the police this afternoon. They didn't find anything of course but, it's almost certain that they were looking for the map." Killer says.

"What? Which division?" Kid asks.

"Violent Crimes Unit, specifically, The Anti Organised Crime Division." Killer tells him.

_Tashigi's unit._

Did she really use the information you gave her in passing to organise a raid?

"Vergo's squad!" Kid curses. "How the fuck did they know he had the map? Do we have a mole for the police too now?"

Your heart sinks.

"That's not the kicker. The only reason the map was safe, is because someone else tried to steal it in the yesterday. One of Hawkins' guards saw Deuce and Hack fleeing from the building just the previous night. Hawkins mived the map fearing that the ASL Brothers had knowledge of its location." Killer explains.

"And how did _they _know that Hawkins had the map?" Kid asks.

The police know because of you, but how do the ASL Brothers know?

"The way I see it, since the police know that we have the map, information only Giolla knew...Doflamingo probably has confirmation that we're the ones who got rid of her now." Killer says.

"He was always gonna come after us, I don't care." Kid says. "But you know what, let's play nice today at the auction, after that, I'm doubling down on this mole business. I've had enough."

"I agree. Now, let's go."

"Yeah. Wheels, you ready?" The captain asks.

"Yes sir." You say.

"You too go together. Since Portgas destroyed my car, I'll be driving Wire's truck. Anyway, that is ideal for when we carry the weapon after buying it." Killer says.

You then take the keys and go outside to start the car. You get into the driver's seat with Eustass Kid in his red main car that he calls the _Quedagh Merchant. _

You're so excited to be driving _Quedagh Merchant_ again. It's been a while since you've used it to drive him anywhere, mainly because Law has given him the go ahead to drive short distances himself. So you haven't needed to take him to Hina's house in a while.

Just thinking about it makes you nearly lose control of the car. You tense up, and shake your head a little.

It pains you a little that there's no rush this time, so you don't really need to be speeding but with a modified a sports car like this, you really want to.

Kid sighs, looking a you. "You really are a speed junkie. Fine, go ahead go all out."

He gives you the permission that you've been waiting for. You hit the accelerator and carry the car across the road feeling the bliss of driving, like you're flying. It moves smoothly along as there is not much traffic in the night. The turn almost catch you off guard again, after all, it's been a while since you drove this car.

~

When you arrive at the specified location where the auction is taking place, Kid shows his ticket to the parking attendant and he led you to the parking space.

The auction is taking place in a large hotel, Gray Terminal Hotel on the east side of Grandline City. 

The hotel is beautiful, and pretty fancy too which explains the dresscode requirements. There are plenty of cars parked out there, people dressed in suits and fancy dresses going into the hotel too.

After parking, Kid gets off the car, you follow him out. You stand outside admiring the beauty of the cars that you see parked here.

"I'm going inside. Stay in the car, and Wheels, wait for Killer. If anything happens, hell protect you." Kid instructs.

"I'll be fine, Captain, I'm not a baby." You say, smoothing out creases on his suit.

Kid then walks towards the entrance of the hotel and a young lady leads him inside. You stand outside the car and lean against it for a while before going back inside.

A short while later, Killer comes up to the car having arrived just now, and parked the truck.

"Has Kid gone inside?" He asks.

"Yeah." You say leaning on the driver's seat.

Killer also gets into the car and sits in the back, both of you watching the hotel entrance as people fill in to the hotel. After a little while the doors close and no one else goes inside. Two young men stand outside the hotel door guarding it.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice outside the car says and someone opens the passenger door and sit inside.

"Zoro!" You smile.

"Roronoa." Killer says through gritted teeth.

"Oh? You're here too?" Zoro says in a bored voice as if he is not talking to someone with whom he had an intense fight that left both of them severely that left both of them severely injured.

"Relax, Y/N, there's a temporary truce. We can't attack each other until after the auction." Killer assures you.

You breathe a little better. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be guarding the place or some shit, in case something bad happens?" You ask.

"There are guards all over, and I can see the entrance from here." Zoro says, and crosses his legs. He is way too relaxed in a rival gang's car with an enemy in the back.

"I see the security is really tight." The masked man comments.

"Of course, but there are still people who try steal from us." Zoro says.

Killer ignores the accusatory tone in his voice.

"I suppose it is necessary. There's a strange assortment of people here, I saw Miss Goldenweek from Baroque Works here and I think that I might have seen Cabaji." Killer says.

"I hope not, because that would mean Buggy's circus is back in town." Zoro grimaces.

You shudder too. You've been to the circus, having grown up in the east. "Those guys creep me out."

Killer doesn't say anything after that but lies back on the back seat.

Zoro receives a text, and smiles.

"Oh, you seem to be in a good mood now. I wonder who that text is from." You tease.

"I've just had a few good things happened to me recently." He says.

"You don't say. Like a certain someone maybe not avoiding you anymore?" You speculate.

"Maybe, maybe not." Zoro smiles.

"How long do you think this will take?" You ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know, there are some pretty rare items in today's loot, so I don't know how long bidding will take."

An hour or two pass as you wait, with Killer lying down on the back seat, not saying much, you and Zoro talking and chatting about random things really.

"So how come you aren't dressed for the occasion?" You ask Zoro.

"Yeah no thanks, I'm just on guard duty today. That's too much trouble."

"So you guys impose restrictions on your customers, but not yourselves?" You raise your eyebrows.

"It's really just a precaution. Sabo wants our buyers to blend in with the hotel's clientele more than anything so that even if the cops come here, they don't really have anything on us." He explains.

"You mean besides the whole you guys selling stolen items?" Killer says from the back.

"This, coming from someone who tried to steal said stolen items from us too? I don't find that demeaning at all." Zoro scoffs.

"Whatever." Killer says.

You are suddenly startled when someone knocks on the car window, on the side that Zoro is sitting. Killer sits up.

"Hey, shitty moss, come out because there's trouble approaching." A voice says.

Zoro slides down the window, "Who is it?" He asks.

The person outside looks in, clearly annoyed. There is a blonde haired young man with curly eyebrows looking in from the window.

As soon as his eyes find yours, however, his serious expression changes. And he looks at you as if you're the greatest thing he's ever seen.

"Oh my, a beautiful lady!" He says, then he leaps up, literally jumping over the car, so that he's standing on your side of the window and he opens your door.

"Nice to meet you, ♡Your Highness♡." The man says extending an arm and waiting for you to shake his hand "My name is Sanji. And who, pray tell, might you be♡?"

"My name is Y/N." Is all that you can say.

"Y/N-chan♡, how splendid that we've been brought together on an auspicious day like today!" He says. "A good day to fall in love♡."

"Huh?" You're startled by his words and don't really know how to respond.

"♡Oh, it's true. I have found the beautiful princess that I have been searching for my entire life. Y/N-chan♡, will you do me the honour of-"

"Hands off, Black Leg. This is Eustass Kid's girl." Killer says getting out of the car and placing his scythe between you and said Black Leg as a clear warning.

_This_ is Black Leg Sanji? Why is he acting like a lovestruck idiot? And what the fuck does Killer mean by Eustass Kid's girl?

You cast him a glare, and you determinedly avoid Zoro's burning gaze that you can definitely feel on your back.

Sanji seems to believe it though, because his face immediately looks dejected.

"Y/N-chan♡ is taken? Oh, how could fate be so cruel to me." Sanji laments.

"Shut up pervert cook. You said we had trouble." Zoro says getting out of the car as well.

"Well I just got a call from Koala-chan. They spotted group of Doflamingo's men approaching in the distance." Sanji says.

"They are coming here?" Killer asks.

"How many are there?" Zoro interjects.

"Yes, a small group led by Senor Pink is on its way here. According to Koala-chan, there doesn't seem to be that many of them, so they aren't here to attack. That or they are the pretty damn stupid to think they can take us with a small group like that carrying nothing but their black flags." Sanji says. "Luffy is already on his way to intercept them."

"Did he ask for us?" Zoro asks.

"Of course not." Sanji shakes his head.

"Well either way, if they are coming here, we just need to be ready." Zoro says. "We need to stand guard. Carrying their flags onto our territory. They are mocking us."

"Y/N, go home now. Take the car, and leave." Killer says.

"What about Captain?"

"He'll come with me on the truck. He told me to protect you and if the Doflamingo Family is coming here, I need you to get out of here." Killer instructs.

"Yeah, take this road and use the back way out." Zoro says pointing to the path.

"It's the other way, idiot. Y/N-chan♡, it's this way!" Sanji smiles and you choose to follow his advice because you know that Zoro's directional skills are freaky.

"Whatever, that way no one will see you." Zoro says.

"Okay. You guys be safe." You say closing the car door.

"Of course, Y/N-chan♡, your knight in shining armour will stay stay safe for you-" Sanji starts, but Killer cuts him off.

"_You_ won't be safe if you keep flirting with her like that." Killer says as you drive away.

You drive as per Sanji's instructions and you use the road that he told you take. It's quiet and there is no one there as you drive home alone.

Something seems to be wrong as you reach the house. All the lights are on, even outside, and some of Kid's subordinates are patrolling outside.

As you approach the gate you see a dozen black flags perched around the gate. There is something drawn on them. A smiley face that has been crossed out. You know that mark.

There you stop the car and peer inside, you see Law, Wire and Gunther sitting by the gate on the inside. Wire shines a torch on you before opening the gate.

He looks like he's been in a fight, he's not hurt but you can tell he's been fighting.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Law says. "Killer was really vague when he called."

"So, where are Captain and Killer?" Gunther asks.

"There was a commotion caused by the Doflamingo Family at the auction and Killer told me to come home. He said he'll bring the captain with him." You explain.

"What kind of a commotion? Was anyone with any serious injuries?" Law asks boldly.

"I left before anything happened." You say. Law's concern surprises you because he is usually so indifferent to everything. You've never seen him this concerned before.

"But forget that. What happened here?" You ask.

"A bunch of the Doflamingo's larkies came by. We gought with them, but they weren't here for a fight, they just came as a warning, to put their flags around our turf disrespectfilly." Wire says.

"It's infuriating, but we can't remove them until the captain gets here." Gunther sighs.

"A warning?" You ask.

"This happened because they are all screwing around with shit like auctions instead of concentrating on taking that bastard down." Law snaps. "This means that Joker has accepted Giolla's death as the Kid Alliance's declaration of war against his family." He says.

***

Kid and Killer don't come back for hours.

You are worried that something might have happened. It is stupid of course, and you know that it is more likely that you should be worried about the people that try to attack him.

Perhaps he is fine, and just decided to spend tonight at Hina's house.

No, that's stupid, from their conversation earlier tonight, you are almost positive that she is in Sabaody.

The nature of their relationship interests you in a bad way, you are pretty sure that what he told you before was a bunch of bullshit.

You've seen pictures of the prosecutor of course, and you hope that she is just photogenic or her pictured were photoshopped, because she always looks very beautiful.

You sit and curl up on Eustass Kid's bed, warming yourself there. You decide to stay here a little while, maybe search his room for some clues.

But first, you have a friendship to mend.

You take a breath, and call Tashigi.

"Y/N?" She yawns.

"Did I wake you?" You ask.

"No, I was just finishing up work." Tashigi responds.

You sit up on the bed and hug a pillow to your chest. "Listen, about what I said the other day... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Y/N, I think we both got a little heated...But I do feel that we need to talk." She says.

"I agree." You say. "That's why I got us tickets to the Galley La showcase...you know who'll be there showcasing their new motorbike??"

"Katakuri!" She screams. "I heard that if you have premium tickets, you might be lucky enough to ride on the same bike with him!!! Can you imagine that?"

"I'm glad you heard, because I got us two very premium tickets." You giggle.

"No fucking way!" She says. "You are the best...Let's just get married and stay together forever." She squeals.

"I know, you love me. I love you too, so I will consider your proposal." You laugh.

"You love who?" A deep growl comes from the door. Eustass Kid is standing there, arms crossed with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart. I gotta go. See you tomorrow, okay?" You say and end the call.

"You better answer the fucking question." The young man towers over you. "Is it Diez Drake?"

"Huh? No...wait," You stare up at him. "How do you know about me and Drake?"

"You think I'd just let someone who belongs solely to me, go and sleep in some stranger's bed without checking?" He says.

"You had me followed to his house? That's a bit much, isn't it? Especially from someone who says he owns me, but I have no part whatsoever in him." You say the words angrily.

He frowns, which is hard to tell since he has no eyebrows. He sits down on the bed next to you, very close, and menacing. "Of course. I don't belong anyone. What are you doing in my bed, instead of his?"

"Drake and I broke up over five months ago." You say. "What about you, Captain? What is the relationship between you and Hina?"

He retracts immediately, and stands up, his back to you. He takes off his jacket, and puts it in the closet.

"I already told you, she's like-"

"-a sister to you? How dumb do I look?" You snap. "It's obviously a lot more than that! You forget that I'm the one who drove you to her house every night! I overheard you and Killer arguing about her before...it's obvious that the relationship between you is unconventional, I just-"

"So what if it is?" The voice is cold, he's taken off his shirt too now, but his back is still to you. "It's none of your business."

You can't see his face, but the message is pretty damn clear. You stand up, and walk towards the door, when you hear him sigh.

"Don't leave."

"Why not? It's not like you're gonna tell me anything." You mutter.

He sits back down on the bed. Shirtless, because why not.

"She saved me." He says. "Killer and I were just children when we ran away from our hometown. We left because I killed someone."

You had briefly heard this from Killer before, but still you are listening intently, barely breathing.

"The city was a bit much for two small town boys living in the streets, so we joined a couple of gangs and got into some trouble. One day, we were terribly beaten up, Killer especially. I thought he was going to die..." He looks away.

"Anyway, all you need to know is that Hina saved our lives, she took care of us, gave us a place to belong. She helped us out a lot more times after that, she helped us find our way in this big city. She was kind of like our self appointed guardian. Helping two delinquent kids even if she didn't have to bother with us. She was very kind to us which is unlike most people in this city."

She is a part of his past that you know nothing about, it isn't something you can change, but that does not mean that it makes you feel any better.

"So then, what kind of a relationship do the two of you have really?" You ask.

"When I went through some stuff in the past, some very dark times for me, she was there. I hold her in very high regard." He says. "All you need to know is that she's not someone that you can ever compare to."

He's so fucking honest it hurts you. You don't know whether to cry or laugh, after all, you wanted the truth and that is what he gave to you.

It's not a very clear explanation, but he didn't tell you to stay away this time. Perhaps this counts as progress.

***


	12. Race

The race that Otto registered you for, against Count Times and Kent Beef Jr is nothing more than child's play. Even though it is your first time using the Rocketman as a race car, you completely leave them in the dust.

"Well, that was fun." You say to Otto who accompanied you here.

"You were great, but you barely broke a sweat!" He says enthusiastically.

"Hey, hey wait!" Kent says.

"If you want a rematch, forget it." You narrow your eyes. "It won't be much of a challenge."

"I know, but, this weekend, we were supposed to represent the South at the Redline Race semi finals." He says. "But you're clearly better than us. We want you to do it."

"Wait, those are going on now? Y/N, you have to do it." Otto practically begs. "It's the north district versus the south district, and the east versus the west. The winners get to battle and who ever emerges the victor, faces God Usopp at the for the chance at the title of the god of Redline Mountain pass."

"But I can't face a legendary racer like him with this car. I'll think about it if Captain is done with my car by then." You say. "Who is racing for the south?"

"It's Dellinger. He's young, but fast." Times informs you.

Otto frowns, and then tells you, "He's part of the Doflamingo Family. I don't know if you should do it."

You nod. "I'll ask Captain if I can."

Sure enough, when you arrive home, you ask him.

"Do what you want Wheels, but take Otto and Wire with you for protection. Doflamingo won't attack until we find the final key because it's easier that way." Kid tells you.

"Will you come and watch?" You ask.

"Probably not, I'm a busy man. But, you better win....because you are representing the Kid Alliance." He informs you.

"Will I get a reward?" You ask.

He grins, "I'll let you try out all the cool stuff I installed in your car."

Not what you were hoping for, but still a good motivation.

***

Today is going to be a good day. You know this, because you and your best friend are going to actually meet Katakuri in person for the first time. The two of you are led into the closed road where the Galley-La Company usually test their new motorbikes and cars, but today, it is filled with people who are here for the showcase.

"There are two types of people here." You say. "Those who are legitimately interested in the motorbikes being showcased, and those who are just here for Katakuri-sama."

"Well, there's also people like you, who are here for both." Tashigi points out.

You laugh. "I guess."

Both of you stand up and start screaming when the man himself enters as the showcase begins. He is dressed in leather as usual, a black and turquoise sleeveless jacket with spiked bracelets, ripped black pants and spiked motorcycle boots. Of course it wouldn't be Katakuri without the signature ragged scarf that covers half his mouth.

"Argh. He is the sexiest man in the world." Tashigi groans, "My day is suddenly perfect. I could die right now and I'd be happy!!"

"Say that after we take a picture with him, idiot." You scold her, not once taking your eyes off Katakuri as you watch him, enchanted, as he gets onto the new model bike. He drives around the track in front of you. The only thing that would make the sight more perfect would be if he wasn't wearing the helmet and you could see what his face looks like in the wind.

Of course, by now the girls are in a frenzy, screaming and jumping up and down like flies in the wind. It's not like you are an exception though, because fucking hell, Katakuri taking off his helmet after the ride and wiping sweat off his face is the sunshine you never knew that you needed in your life.

The premium tickets include a meet and greet with Katakuri, a picture with him and three lucky winners will get the chance to ride on the same motorcycle with Katakuri.

You are not lucky.

When it is your turn to meet him, you and Tashigi opt to go together, and security inspects the gift that she brought for him before letting you through.

The two of you are shaking with excitement as you approach him. He is leaning against a bike in front of a Galley-La banner, looking like the fucking epitome of beauty. From up close, you can see just how tall he is, almost twice your size!

"Hello." Katakuri speaks, and it is the first time you've heard his voice so close, it isn't as deep as you imagined, and carries a pleasant air to it. "Oh? Is it gonna be both of you at once?"

Tashigi giggles and you are sure that she is thinking about his words in another context, certainly not this one, and you curse her for it because now you can't stop imagining it either.

You grab the gift bag from her and hand it to him. "Yeah. We brought you a gift. We are big fans of yours." You blurt out.

"Thank you." He says politely, and looks inside, because Tashigi bought his favourite doughnuts. His eyes light up and both of you melt a little. "These are from Brûlée's shop!"

It may be cheating to bring him something from his sister's shop but you are sure he's smiling under that scarf.

"We've been fans of yours since we were in school." Tashigi confesses, and Katakuri laughs instead of being creeped out.

"Is that so? Well, thank you for the support. Is the reason you are so nervous because it's your first time meeting me?" He concludes. "I don't usually do meet and greets."

The way he scratches his short purplish hair makes you wonder if he is a little shy.

"He is so cute." Tashigi whispers.

"Shall we take the picture?" Katakuri says.

You and Tashigi stand on either side of him. He is so tall that your head barely reaches his arm, and he politely places a hand on both of your shoulders. You resist the urge to reach out and touch his tatoo.

~

Tashigi sighs looking at her signed poster of Katakuri, after the session as both of you lie down on the Galley-La lawn. "I had so much I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't say a word. Why are unattainable men so attractive?"

"I think that's just our type." You observe.

She raises her eyebrows and looks at you. "Hey, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Vividly. It was just a little while after I was rescued from Miss Devon. I couldn't talk for days because of the trauma." You stare at the sky. "But I spoke to you."

"That's right. We've been through a lot together and I don't want to lose you just because of a difference in our morality." She says.

"I don't either. But Tashigi, I understand if you can't accept me deviating from the way uncle Smoker raised me."

"So, are you really gonna pursue a relationship with Eustass Kid?" She asks seriously.

"It's more complicated than that." You shrug. "I don't know if that's even possible."

"Well, I think you are just setting yourself up for a world of hurt. Something has got to give, one of you will have to change, and I have the sinking feeling that it's you." Tashigi says.

"Basil Hawkins said the same thing when reading my fortune. But, I'm not sure what I want or if he'll want it. Hell, I'm not even sure that he's even single."

"Let me ask you this then, what are you going to do about your duties as a CI?" She asks. "I can hide this from Deputy Chief Akainu, but-"

"No," You say at once. "I don't want you getting compromised for me. I will still tell you if I find anything regarding Doflamingo, getting justice for uncle Smoker is still my top priority. However, I...don't think I can give you anything on the Kid Alliance. I just...can't, I'm sorry."

She smiles. "If that's how you wanna do it, fine. Just be safe."

"Then, are you okay with me if I choose to stay with Captain?" You ask. She is your best friend, her approval is important to you.

"Y/N, you and I have always been different. You love to put yourself in dangerous situations, but at least you know when to run. That's how you learn." She takes your hand and intertwines your pinky fingers. "So I promise, I'm not gonna judge you, whatever you choose."

You smile, "And I promise, I'll never put you in a situation where you have to choose between your job and me."

"Whoever breaks this promise, must swallow a thousand needles." You both say.

You love your best friend.

***

Later that day, when you walk into the house, you find Law and Kid having an argument.

"So what if this is taking a little longer than expected? I'm doing the best I can, but what have _yo_u done?" Kid is saying.

"Maybe if you didn't get distracted, going around killing people or whatever it is you do in your spare time, and actually followed the plan, you'd be way ahead of Joker!" Law berates him.

"What the fuck do you want me to do? I did what I thought was best, I'm trying my best to obtain the blueprints." Kid says.

"Speaking of that, why did you have to handle the matter so carelessly? Making it obvious that you knew something."

"We're already on Doflamingo's radar. I didn't feel the need to hide my intentions!" Kid shouts.

"Well I suppose that was easy for you because it's not someone that you care about that you were putting in danger. If the family finds out that she's the one that gave me that information, she will surely be killed." Law tells him.

"Well sometimes you need to make a sacrifice in order for things to work." Kid shrugs. "If she gets killed, that's just her-"

But Kid doesn't get to finish that sentence because at that moment, Law grabs his sword from the table.

It has a long black sheath and you've seen it before but never knew it belonged to Law. Kid steps back and takes a defensive stance, prepared for a fight.

"Alright, alright settle down. Quit fighting." Killer who has been watching them without comment, finally says.

"Tch." Law mutters.

Killer looks at Kid, "You shouldn't have said that. But forget it, you have to meet with Bonney and Hawkins about the Punk Hazard factory blueprints."

Kid huffs a little, but leaves with him.

Law still looks angry, so you walk up to him and say, "Look, I know you're frustrated, because everything is taking so long, believe me, I understand but-"

"How the hell can you possibly understand?" He snaps.

"Because I want Doflamingo off the streets as much as you do." You say. "He killed my uncle."

Law looks at you in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"After my mum died, my uncle was the only parent I ever had. He was the closest thing I had to a father. Nothing like that criminal bastard who abandoned me and my mother..." You shake your head.

"Well, that explains a lot of things that I was wondering about you." Law says putting his sword away and sitting down.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like your motivations for being here. You don't exactly strike me as the type to enjoy senseless violence for violence sake." He says. "You're also here to find a way to take Joker down."

"Yeah." You say. "The person that you are talking about was Baby 5 right? She's one who gave you inside information."

"Yeah. I hate having to use her for this, she doesn't know why I need that intel, but that won't matter if she's caught." Law sighes. "She only wants to help me. I have to defeat Joker and set my sister free as soon as possible."

"I wish I had a brother like you." You say.

"I haven't done anything for her yet." He shrugs.

"Either way, I guess that you and I have a common interest after all." You say happily.

"I suppose." He smiles.

***

You spend the next two days practicing with the Rocketman on Mount Covo, where the race will take place. The mountain is very high, but not as high as Redline Mountain, and you need to master the correct way to drift and cut through the three corners that are at the bottom of the mountain. You practice until you are satisfied with your progress, and let Otto time you.

On the day of the race, Otto and Wire go with you, along with a few others from Eustass Kid's subordinates who just want to watch.

Street races always take place in the dead of the night, and today is no exception. Bright lights are reflected from the cars of all the bystanders, but you drive up to the starting line, and lock yourself in your car. You think you can hear the Dellinger boy talking trash and laughing like a conceited idiot, but you don't care. You want to focus only on the speed.

The onlookers gather until it is almost 10PM, after that, no one can get through. The lanes are wide enough for two cars to race through narrowly. Traffic has been blocked, too. There are a lot of people here today, and you feel a slight excitement as well as nervousness at the eyes watching you.

Otto knocks on your window, "I won the coin toss, do you wanna be the cat or the mouse?" He asks.

"Are you kidding? I live for the chase." You say excitedly.

"I knew you were gonna say that." He grins.

The battle is whereby Dellinger starts first, and you follow after him, chasing him until you reach the destination. If he manages to hold his lead on you, or creates a wide enough gap, he wins, but if you manage to stay on his tail or if, somewhere along the course, you pass him and maintain it, then you win.

In your mirror, just as the race starts, you spot a familiar red sports car among those that will be following the race from behind.

Eustass Kid came to watch.

Dellinger sets off in a clearly brand name, latest model _Tōgyo _car, but brands don't intimidate you, you are confident in your skills as you also drive into the lane after him.

After that it is only a matter of following the lights in the dark road, as you try to stay on his tail. The boy is fast, you'll give him that and he definitely knows how to control his car to best suit his driving. You step on the accelerater and follow him down the road, and as you start gaining on him, you need to slow down as you have to climb the mountain now. The Rocketman is not the best for uphill climbs, but when you are going downhill, the car gets a chance to shine as you speed up and close the gap that Dellinger had created.

The real battle is on the corners though. As if sensing your approach, Dellinger switches gears and starts driving wildly, winding all over the road, not giving you space to pass.

So, it comes down to whether you can pass him when he slows down just before the final corner to make his turn. Sure enough, your chance comes, but instead of slowing down too to take the corner, you set the car loose. The car runs the same way that you do, fuck brakes, at this speed, if you make a mistake on the turn, you will crash at full speed into the railing and probably die.

It is thrilling to you as you pass Dellinger, who seems to care more about his life than feeling the speed, and you begin the drift at a ridiculous speed, even for you. Your heart is jumping inside your chest at the thrill of the danger as you steer the wheel all the way.

You don't brake when you survive the corner with your well trained reflexes and honestly you can barely feel the car anymore with all the adrenalin, and the sound of your heart as you rush through the flat surface, the gap you created at the corner bringing you victory.

You give an elated scream when you finally skid to a stop at the finish line. People waiting and watching at the end of the road are cheering.

Dellinger looks at you and shakes his head when he gets out of his car. "You are fucking crazy." He comments.

A minute later, you see Kid's car coming down the road. Killer, who is driving, stops in front of you, and lets him out.

He stands before you. "You won. Good work, Wheels."

"Captain! You're here!" You exclaim running over to him excitedly.

"I'm just passing by." He shrugs, but you are beaming as you approach him, glad that he was watching you.

Perhaps it is the adrenalin coursing through your veins, or maybe it's because you just got a real win from a real race, for the first time in a long time and you are feeling fearless. You run straight into him, jumping so that you put your arms around his neck. Anyone else would have fallen over from the impact of you colliding so forcefully into them but this man stands tall, barely even moved.

Since he is taller than you, your feet are in the air and you have very little balance except for your arms on him. With his human arm, he holds your waist so that you don't fall.

In the heat of the moment, your heart beating fast from both the race and his proximity, you lean in, and kiss him.

This might actually be the first time that you catch him by surprise. For a moment you think that he might push you away, but the hand on your waist pulls you closer and you allow yourself to be led, because fucking Eustass Kid is a possessive bastard who would never relinquish control to anyone.

He kisses the same way he lives his life, which passionate aggression and forceful touches. And as always, he doesn't know how to restrain his power, and he is holding you so tightly that it hurts. Yet you revel in that pain, because there is no security in the movement of his lips, it promises nothing, but brings you pain, heat and bliss all in one and you can't get enough of it.

You ignore your surroundings because who the fuck cares about a bunch of idiots wolf whistling like children when you are kissing Eustass fucking Kid!

"Oi. Oi, Kid! Break it up." Of course, it is the masked fun hating devil, buzz-Killer himself who causes Kid to stop.

You give Killer such a cold glare that he steps back a little. But the damage is done because the captain lets go of you and you reluctantly remove your arms from his neck.

"Sorry Wheels, gotta go. I promised that guy that I'd only be here for five minutes. I gotta collect the Punk Hazard blueprints from Hawkins." Kid explains looking at you.

Again, you throw daggers at Killer in your mind.

"Can we leave? I think she's planning my murder right now." Killer says.

"One second." The captain says.

He bends down to your level, and your body reacts in anticipation as he places his lips on your neck, kissing lightly before sucking on the soft skin. You tremble. He bites a little, but the pain is lost on you in his scent.

He walks away with a smug smirk, and you run your fingers over the spot he just kissed, and feel a little blood.

Wouldn't be Eustass Kid if he didn't leave a mark.

***

You fall asleep before he comes back home. The next day, you don't see him in the morning, and decide to go search for him.

Just as you are about to leave the house, you run into Killer. You step back, dreading the conversation that you are sure he wants to have with you.

"Don't look at me like I'm a fucking evil villain, Y/N." He says.

"Well, I know that you definitely don't like me." You say defensively.

"That's not true." He protests. "I just tend to put up a wall between me and anyone who has the potential to betray Kid. And you have the greatest potential right now."

"Right, because you think I will leave him." You mutter.

"That's not really your fault, it has more to do with his abandonment issues."

"Doesn't seem to matter with Hina." You snap.

"Their relationship is complicated. It all comes down to whether you are okay being with him if he will always love Hina over you." Killer says. "Trust me, it's unbearable to love someone to whom you will always be second best."

Even though you can't see his face, you don't miss the underlying emotion of that last sentence. You remember something.

"Wait, when Kid and Law said you were in a hopeless unrequited love, did they mean-"

"That is neither here nor there. Anyway, Hina isn't even your biggest problem, is she?" He asks. "You're not like us. Are you really comfortable spending the rest of your life with someone who steals, kills and makes weapons that are used to kill by various other criminals all over the country? Because I can assure you, he will never allow you to leave. Not alive."

The rest of your life? That's not something you are willing to commit to.

"It doesn't have to end that way." You say with a frown.

"With him, those are the only two options. I have seen it before. I don't want him to kill someone he loves again. He is finally in a stable mental state after years." Killer tells you. "I just want to prevent him from regressing into another mental breakdown from killing a friend."

Killer is short and to the point with his words, this is exactly why you think that he doesn't like you.

"I see. Well, I suppose I'd rather not see the contempt in his face if he discov...if I ever betray him." You say. "Hey Killer, if that time ever comes, will you please promise me to be the one to kill me, instead of him?"

"I promise." He looks at you and sighs. "He's at the garage. Go to him."

Consumed by your thoughts, you nod, and go your way.

~

In the garage, Eustass Kid is doing the finishing touches on your car and you sit in the shed, watching him. You like seeing him in his element like this, when he's not killing anyone or hurting people because it's less conflicting for you.

"How long are you gonna sit there, and watch me, Wheels?" He asks when he finally takes a break.

"Sorry." You say. "I just miss riding in that car, it's very precious to me."

He looks at you as he sits down in the shed too. "Well, you were really good last night, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, which I guess I only ever see in you when you're driving."

A compliment.

It's not like you don't know how good you are at driving, so why the fuck does an endearing warmth spread all the way from your heart down to the rest of your body?

"Well, it's the only thing that I was ever good at." You confess. "I just always wanted to feel the speed, I guess, and that car was the product of my blood, sweat and tears. My uncle told me not to take shortcuts, so I stopped shoplifting and worked my ass off to buy my Ice Queen. It's very special to me."

"I see." His eyes are on you, and you determinedly stare back at him stubbornly as if to hide how his attention really makes you feel.

"Yeah, I love my car, it has taken me so many places, helped me to win so many races. I'm so grateful that you're fixing her up." You say.

"Don't worry, it'll be ready by your next race. I can see this is very important to you." He assures you. "But do you just want to run, chasing speed for the rest of your life?"

You lie back on the ground and smile. "Yup, pretty much. I always had this dream of going all over the city, all over the country, hell all over the world and driving the best cars all those countries have to offer." You turn back to him. "But I could never afford to travel."

"If you travelled with me, we could just steal them." He says. The look on his face shakes you to the core. He is smiling, a broad playful grin, lighting up his face like he is a child who just found his favourite toy after months of searching. He grabs your hand and pulls you with him.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." He says excitedly and you let him whisk you away.

You don't really know what he could possibly want to show you, but you follow him past the red door at the back of the garage and into the lift. It takes you underground to his weapons factory but he leads you in a different direction as there is no-one down here since the men are on a break this week.

He leads in the opposite direction, to a closed door along the corridor. He opens the door and then instead of seeing something down there, there is a bunch of stairs and you follow him up until you reach another door. He unlocks the door looks at you.

He says, "This is something that I've never shown to anyone else."

Perhaps it is your imagination but you think he displays a little bit of nervousness, but it is gone in an instant. You suppose it's impossible for someone as self-confident as Eustass Kid to feel nervous.

The two of you walk inside the room and you see a giant metal ship.

"What is this?" You gasp going around it.

"It's a work in progress, shipbuilding isn't my forte." He mutters. "I've been working on it for years and its just about complete now the only things missing is an engine."

Is this why he wants to find the Pluton engine?

"You made this?"

"I repaired it. There's another entrance down here, so I had it hauled in here in secret. You're the first person I've shown it to." He says honestly. "Well, Killer knows."

So, Hina doesn't know about this.

"So you really still do share your father's dream to sail around the world, and steal from rich kids' ships along the way?" You gasp.

"Yeah, but I can never find anyone willing to stay ling enough to complete the journey with me." He says.

"I really like the ship." You smile. It is true, you really like it when he's like doing things that he likes. "Captain, if you decide to set sail, will you take me with you?"

His face is a little sad when he replies, "Only if you promise to stay forever."

You can't help yourself whrn he looks at you with such genuine emotion. He didn't reject you completely yesterday, you wonder if he just let you kiss him because you were in public and he didn't want to embarrass you. But you want to test the waters, maybe see his reaction.

You move up, getting closer to where he is but he puts his arm between the two of you, holding you still in your position and you can't move because he's too damn strong.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you kissing me and catching me off guard again." He says.

"Why not?" You ask.

"You seem to think that you are entitled to whatever you want from me, but I'm the one in charge. If there's ever going to be any kissing or whatever between us, it's going to be initiated by me."

"How is that fair?" You ask.

"It's not supposed to be." He tells you. "You belong to me, and you cannot act above your master."

"And I've told you so many times before I'm not a piece of property that you own." You say with a frown.

"Everyone is a possession, everyone's someone that I own, or someone that I have the potential to own." He says as if this is a normal thing.

"You are a strange man."

"And you can't control yourself even though I warned you not to fall for me." He raises his eyebrows, or would have if he had any.

"This isn't about me." You say biting your lip. "I'm not running away now."

"But you will, someday. Besides that, I think that there's something that you're missing here, you're getting the wrong idea, I may not be in a normal relationship, but I sure as hell don't cheat." He said. "Betraying someone who trusts me is absolutely out of the question."

"That's funny, aren't you the one who is sleeping with a married woman?" You snap, annoyed.

His hold on you tightens, clearly your outburst makes him angry.

"First of all, don't go making assumptions about things you don't understand. And second, they are separated. Have been for years." He clarifies.

"What about me then? Do you feel nothing even though we're so close?" You want assurance, anything.

"Of course I find you attractive. So don't get it twisted, Wheels, I'm the furthest thing from a saint. I feel like I don't have to tell you this, but if you throw yourself at me like that, I'm not someone who's righteous enough to refuse you." He says. "Do you understand? If you throw yourself at me, I will take you."

"Then do it!" You shout.

"But here's the thing, Wheels, doing that for me means that you can never leave. And I know that's not something you are comfortable with. Think hard before you make that decision, because if you decide that you want me, then you can never leave. I will not let you. Even if one day you decide that you don't want you to stay here with me, so I will force you to stay. And if you still want to go, well then I'll just have to put in you in chains and lock you up like a prisoner in this place. If you still want to go, I guess then I'll have no choice but to kill you for your betrayal."

His words are so precise and honest even when making such an absurd declaration. Just what level of posessiveness does this man have?

You don't know if you can make the choice to stay even if you don't feel like leaving now. And you know that there are parts of him that you will struggle to accept and it's not something that you can easily overcome.

"That's what I thought." He says, noting your hesitation.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Why won't you just let me love you?" You wiggle, trying to get yourself free from his hold so that you can get closer to him.

He pulls, and brings you so close to him that you have to tilt your face to look up at him. "If you keep that shit up, then I don't care how pure you appear to be, I will fuck you up. I will turn you inside out so hard that you will forget the world, forget yourself and your life will revolve only around me."

Just who is this this man whose threatening words sound like a tempting invitation to you? A part of you wants to experience exactly how it would feel for him to fuck you up...but the rational part of you is terrified of the impact that he'll have on you. Terrified of him, and it urges you to run.

_"Run."_

_"Just keep running and _ _don't_ _ look back."_

Suddenly the words she said to you are echoing all over your head, and you know you should run but, this man, terrifying as he is won't let you go.

Perhaps he can see the emotions in your eyes as he stares down at you.

"Tell me, Wheels, are you still afraid of me?" He whispers.

The answer is simple. "Yes."

And then he smiles, it's the vicious smile of a fiend who preys on fear, and he seems to find your fear of him, quite thrilling.

You finally manage to untangle yourself from him when his grip loosens.

And you run the hell out of there, not from fear of him, but from how much you want to be destroyed by him.

***

You run down to the furtherest place away from Eustass Kid, down to the factory, sure that he isn't following you.

The workstations look so empty without people working in here. A sound catches your attention as a shadow moves in the distance.

You frown when you see that it is Law, carrying his sword with him. Before you can call out to him, a thought crosses your mind.

What is Law doing in the factory?

As far as you know, he has no business here. You follow him from far behind, and are surprised when he heads towards Killer's office. He cuts open the key with his sword and goes inside.

Why is Law breaking into Killer's office?

You need to know, so you tiptoe in after him, only to find him crouched down by the safe, taking pictures of a certain document with his phone. Suddenly, you regret following him. You attempt to back out slowly, but he turns at that moment, seeing you.

The surprise barely registers on his face before you start running out. The sound of a sword being unsheathed stops you.

"Come back inside. I haven't had to use this sword in a long time, and I'd rather you not be its first victim." He says quietly.

You consider your options; Kid won't hear you if you scream from here, you can probably outrun him, but that is a long ass sword and you have no idea how good he is with it. Even without the sword, you are sure that you can't take him, he was a member of the Doflamingo Family _and _has been living with Eustass Kid for a year. He would definitely destroy you.

You raise your hands and turn to him.

"It's you, isn't it? The mole that was planted by the ASL Brothers that Captain has been looking for." You say. "You're the one who betrayed him."

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." He tells you. "But I was never a part of his crew, I was always here for his information. Is it betrayal if I was never loyal?"

His words annoy you. "But you two are friends, doesn't that mean anything?"

His eyes narrow and he clenched his jaw. "Not in the grand scheme of things. I have other people that I care about and my obligation to them comes first."

Is he talking about Baby 5? Or the ASL Brothers? Or both? Either way, you kind of understand his predicament, so you ask him a question that you really ought to be asking yourself.

"You know how Captain is. Betrayal is the one thing he won't forgive. He will kill you. So why do it?" You say.

"My life doesn't matter to me as long as Joker gets his due and my sister is freed." He says. "So, what are you going to do? Will you tell him, or protect me? If Eustass finds out that you lied to him, he'd consider that a betrayal too."

You hesitate. You don't want Law to get caught, but you can't lie to Kid either. What is the best solution? Perhaps if you sent Law to Tashigi, or Vergo, they would be able to protect him, maybe-

"You don't have to think too hard about it. Now that you've seen me, I can't just let you be." He tells you pulling up a chair next to Killer's desk.

So, he is going to kill you after all.

"Sit down." Law orders.

You don't want to get stabbed, and you wonder if he actually could hurt you considering your friendship. You sit on the chair.

Law opens multiple drawers on Killer's desk searching until he finds what he's looking for. "I told him to keep them close just in case, so I know they must be somewhere...ah yes."

From the drawer, he pulls out a small sealed bottle filled with liquid medication, a vial of something that looks like water and a syringe and needle.

What kind of drug could Killer possibly have been keeping here? Is Law going to poison you to death to silence you?

"It's just a sedative." He says to the fearful look on your face. "I've gotten all I need from this place anyway. I don't want you running to Eustass and stopping me from leaving."

"You know he's not gonna stop looking for you just because you leave...you know how Captain can be." You point out as Law dilutes the medicine before loading it into the syringe.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, I have plenty of people who will jump at the chance to protect me." A slight smile dots his lips. "Now, just sleep for a while." He injects the medicine into your arm.

"See you around." He says two minutes later as he swirls in and out of focus.

~

When you wake up, you are on your bed, in your room.

"Finally." Killer says from a chair close to the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" You ask as you sit up and stretch, trying to organise your thoughts. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. I was tasked with watching you because someone thought you might be dead." Killer rolls his eyes, the action barely visible through the holes in his mask.

"Maybe I should get a prescription of that, because this is the best sleep I've had in forever!" You say feeling refreshed.

"Well, that drug is sometimes used to treat anxiety, so I'm not surprised." Killer shrugs.

"For you?"

"Nope."

You can't tell if he's lying or not.

You sigh, and look down. "Hey, Killer, about Law-"

"Yeah, we know. He took the document and ran. I honestly suspected you more than him." Killer says.

Gee, he doesn't mince his words.

"You seem quite chill, despite everything." You comment.

"I don't really know what to think, I mean, Law saved my life." He states.

Suddenly, your door bursts open and Wire barges in looking panicked. "Heat just called from the garage. Killer, Captain broke out of the cell you'd locked him in. He's on his way to the house from the garage."

"Shit." Killer swears. "Go meet him along the way, tell him Y/N is up, maybe he'll calm down a little."

Wire looks terrified. "You want _me_ to get close to Captain when he's like that? He literally destroyed five cells underground and threw a whole car at Heat with his bare hands once he got out! He's lucky he got out of the way!"

"What's going on?" You ask. "Is it because he's mad that he got betrayed?"

"Yeah. You should probably learn from it." Killer advises. "I guess I'll go try to calm him down."

"Are you serious? You locked him in a cell, he'll kill you!" Wire says.

"I can't just let him go on a massive rampage at a time like this." Killer shrugs. "Hina is the only person who can calm him down, and she's out of town."

You shiver a little when a crashing sound can be heard from downstairs, and you hear Raina, the maid, scream.

"He's here." Wire says. "Maybe we should lock the door."

"He'll just break it down. Doors aren't cheap you know." Killer remarks as heavy footsteps can be heard on the corridor.

Kid comes through the door a few seconds later. His face is calm...too calm. He casts an annoyed look at Killer and proceeds to your bed, and that's when you notice it, he is not wearing his white lead hand today.

Connected to his arm are multiple weapons connected together, knives, swords, guns all stacked up together to form one large metal arm that he appears to be dragging behind him on the floor.

"Oh, Wheels, you're not dead after all." He says.

"Um, yeah..." You say distracted by the metal arm.

"I see you brought your old magnetic arm today." Killer sounds wary. "I assume this means that you're planning on going berserk."

"What else can I do?" Kid asks. "I'm going on a hunt, of course. To kill Trafalgar Law."

***


	13. Hostage

Killer somehow manages to convince Kid to postpone his hunt until the following day. It isn't easy, of course, there is a lot of knives thrown around, narrow escapes by blocking flying weapons with scythes, but he is able to settle down a little bit.

You take this momentary pause as a chance and you call Tashigi. You don't go into specifics, but you warn her that a gang war is brewing between the Kid Alliance and the ASL Brothers and that it is advisable to increase the number of patrol cars along the border of their territories.

Killer's plan of course is to hold a meeting with Bonney and Hawkins as soon as possible to discuss this matter. The meeting is held at Bonney's bar, Sorbet Blues. Even those who didn't go, like you, got to hear of what a disaster it was. Chairs were thrown around, glasses were broken, swords flew into the wall and bullet casings were all over the floor. Even though Kid is on a war path for the next few days, he has two problems preventing him from reaching his goal.

The first is his arm. It becomes apparent that something is wrong when he wears neither the white lead arm nor the magnetic one, but instead clutches the electrodes that connect the missing arm to the rest of his body from his shoulder, in pain.

That morning, Killer brings him to the med room and asks you to look at him since you are the one who has been helping Law to take care of him.

"Can you tell what's wrong?" Killer asks.

"What else could it be? Trafalgar must have been administering some slow acting poison to kill me eventually! Well, you just wait! He'll be the one to die by my hand!" The captain barks.

"I don't know, Law doesn't like to kill. He's a doctor above all else, he wouldn't try to kill you for no reason." Killer points out.

"That's right." You say. "The problem is that you haven't had a shot of antibodies the entire week, Captain." You explain.

Killer looks around. "Well, then give it to him, what are you waiting for?"

You look up helplessly at him. "I can't. He used up a lot of them after Arlong Park because he got poisoned from overusing the white lead. Law said that he would get more of them made, but obviously, he left before he had the chance to give it to him."

"Good fucking riddance! I ain't accepting shit from that bastard!" Kid howls standing up.

Killer steps in his way. "I don't care what you say, no white lead anywhere near your body until you get the antibodies you need."

"You're such a nagging bastard. Hawkins is here, go meet him. I'll be there shortly." Kid tells him.

"I'm serious, Kid." He warns before leaving.

"Yeah. At least take something for the pain!" You say.

"Pain won't kill me." He snaps.

You walk up to him and put your hand over his human arm, and you look up at him nearly crying.   
He returns your gaze with a frown of his own.

"No, but white lead poisoning might. I'd give you my antibodies, but our bloodtypes don't match." You say desperately. "Please, Captain. Take the pain medicine."

The dark, angry expression he is wearing evaporates as soon as you touch him, it is replaced instead with a sigh of resignation.

"How can I say no to you when you look at me with those worried and concerned eyes." Gently, he takes the tablets from you and drinks one more than necessary. "I suppose it won't do for me to faint while killing him."

"Captain....are you really going to kill your friend?" You ask quietly.

He puts on his coat. "If he were really my friend, he wouldn't have betrayed my trust."

Kid and Law have known each other for years and yet it is this easy for him to resort to murder rather than trying to understand what happened. What more for you, who has only been here for almost three months? If, no when, he finds out about your betrayal, will it be this easy for him to turn against you too?

"Law has a lot of responsibilities, I'm sure he was just trying to find as much as he could so that he could protect the people he loves. Can't you try to understand that?" You plead.

Kid's expression hardens. "Are you defending him?" It is a sweet sound, laced only with the promise of underlying anger. "Because you are mine, you can't take other people's side against me, _especially not you_. You can't be disloyal to me like that."

_Especially not you._

_Especially not you._

_Especially not you._

What does that mean?

"Captain." You say slowly. "Law is my friend too. Can't you do this as a favour to me, then? I would really like it if you didn't kill him."

He tilts his head to the side and observes you carefully. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I've never given a shit about what you like."

He turns to leave.

"Captain..."

There is a mad rage in those orange eyes as they glance over at you for a brief moment. "If you worry so much about him, it makes me want to kill him even more."

He slams the door on his way out.

~

The second problem that Kid is having is that of lack of acess to his target.

You watch what is going on in the living room from the stairs, you don't have to though, because you are sure that Bonney and Kid shouting at each other can be heard for miles.

"Tell me where he is!" Kid demands.

"No fucking way! You're out to kill, only looking for blood and you can't see the bigger picture!" Bonney retorts.

"Me? Bigger picture? You're the one who messed up, not doing a thorough background check on him." Kid points out.

Bonney stands up, "Oh, now it's my fault is it? First of all, you and Law were already friends when I came into the picture. And second, do you have any idea how hard it is to find information on Doflamingo's family members? Even now the most I could find about Law's life is where he went to school!"

"Does your information say how long he's been working for the ASL Brothers?" Kid sneers.

Hawkins sips his tea quietly as though unperturbed by the two people arguing in front of him.

"Well, I know that he was in the same class with Sabo in high school, so maybe that's when they met, I don't know. But they also went to the same university, different faculties, but I guess it's proof that they know each other." Bonney says.

Kid huffs, "Whatever, I'll handle this on my own anyway. I'll walk into their territory and fucking end him myself."

Hawkins finally speaks up. "And how do you expect to do that? The border is swarming with cops, almost like they know that something's up. On top of that, Portgas and Straw Hat have been seen themselves doing some patrolling all over the place. Isn't that why you haven't been able to break through to their side?" He says. "I don't see the shadow of death over Trafalgar anytime soon. There's no way the ASL Brothers will let him leave a protected area knowing that we are after him."

"I'll just kill them all!" Kid barks.

"Stop it. I say Hawkins' plan is the best way to lure Law out by himself." Bonney says.

"It's a filthy plan. Why do you always feel the need to play dirty, Hawkins?" Kid turns up his lip.

"The end always justifies the means." Hawkins smiles. "Let's just use my plan, kidnap Trafalgar and squeeze all the rest of the information from him. When he's tortured to his limit, we'll use him as a hostage to get the ASL Brothers' key and map."

Bonney crosses her arms. "We don't need to torture him. What's he ever done to you?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten whose fault it was that my casino was raided by cops last week!" He says. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just the beginning of the payback."

The raid was actually _your_ fault, and you would feel bad if Law got punished for it.

"Fine, let's just capture him and bring him back here." Killer agrees.

"That ain't enough! How are people supposed to respect us if we let him live? He gave away our plans to our rivals!" Eustass Kid says as he stands up and kicks the table. "Bonney had to kill Doflamingo's surbonate to prevent that bitch from the ASL Brothers from obtaining information from her which put us on Doflamingo's radar sooner than was necessary! Hell, he's the reason why Roronoa knew where to look for the map, hence why Killer almost fucking bled to death! I won't let him go!"

Killer sighs. "He also saved my life."

"He was the whole reason you got cut!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I agree with Hawkins. One of my girls was able to sneak into their territory. She's following Law! As soon as we put Hawkins' plan into action, she'll know exactly where he is. You've been outvoted. Let's just capture him." Bonney tries to reason with the captain.

"I have to kill him or for me, it's fuck this damn alliance then!" Kid says stubbornly. "And for shit's sake Killer, turn your fucking phone off!"

"Wait, I have to take this." Killer says answering his phone.

"Seriously, we are in the midd-" Kid starts, but stops abruptly when Killer begins talking on the phone.

"Hina." Killer answers. Kid turns sharply to him, frown lines gone from his face, but Killer pays him no mind and continues talking. "Where have you been? I've trying to get a hold of you for days!..... I explained everything in my text... Yeah, he's still at it... Of course not, you know you are the only one who can.... Yeah.... Fine." Killer hands the phone to Eustass Kid. "She wants to talk to you."

It annoys you how quickly he grabs the phone. "Hello." He says quietly, the anger from a few minutes ago suddenly gone.

"He did? Well, he didn't have to, it's not something for you to worry about." He says into the phone.

A long pause follows before he speaks again. "You of all people know how I feel about betrayal!.... No, that won't happen again." He scratches his head bashfully. "Fine, but only thinking about it."

"Me too." Kid says. Then he smiles, for the first time in a while and there is a slight pang in your heart that it's not directed to you. "Yeah, I'll come right now... Okay. Bye."

Kid hangs up and gives Killer his phone back. "For, now... let's capture him." He relents.

The surprise is evident on his partners' faces. "That was a complete 180." Bonney observes.

"I said for now. When Hawkins puts his plan into action, let me know where Trafalgar is and I'll apprehend him myself. But only for now." Kid warns.

Hawkins shrugs. "That's fine. I don't care what happens to him after we get the key and the half of the map from the ASL Brothers. You can kill him then."

"Okay. Good. Everyone is on the same page now." Bonney sighs.

Kid gets up. "Alright. I have somewhere to be." He takes out his car keys from his pocket.

"Not with that arm you don't." Killer says sharply. He looks up at the staircase. "Y/N, drive him to Hina's house."

He is not serious is he?

Kid also looks up. "Huh? How long have you been sitting there?" He asks.

"She's been here since the beginning." Hawkins says.

"Shit." Kid curses. "Oh, well, you don't have to drive me. Killer can do it."

"Like hell. I have better things to do." Killer refuses. "Get off your ass, Y/N."

You sigh in resignation and prepare yourself for the longest journey in history.

***

The drive itself is quiet. If he notices that you took the longer route to the suburbs of Arlubana where Hina lives, Kid does not comment.

He knows how you feel about him and yet he is still fine with the idea of you driving him to see this woman with whom he has an ambiguous relationship. For a moment you consider crashing his side of the car in anger, but the thought of him getting hurt just breaks your heart.

"You're dragging the wheels, do you want to damage my car?" Kid asks when you are a few houses away from your destination and you are driving as slowly as you possibly can.

Too soon, you have to stop at the gate. When you stop the car, something overcomes you, and you lock the doors.

"Wheels." Kid warns. "Open the door."

Stay.

Don't go.

Please.

Even if you voice these desparate thoughts, he won't listen. You hold them in, swallow them. But the actual words you say are even more pathetic.

"How can you...do this to me?" You manage to say.

"Does it hurt too much to bring me here?" He asks. "You can't break down yet, this isn't even a taste of the pain I can still put you through if you choose to be with me. Is this your limit?"

You don't want to cry, you want to run from the pain of his words, to run from the sudden skip in your heart at the prospect of being in constant danger from him...being hurt by him.

Your hands tighten on the steering wheel, and you think you might break it. Kid leans over to your seat, his face close to yours, and for a moment you think he might kiss you, but he reaches over and pushes the button...unlocking the car.

Your disappointment must show in your face because the next moment, he sighs and puts his hand on your cheek. It is rough and harderned by years of working with mechanical tools, and yet for some reason, it also feels gentle.

Kid lifts up your face to look at him. "You don't have to worry. I won't do anything with her, I haven't made my decision yet." He says.

You don't want to lose the warmth from his hand. Or to ease the turmoil that's going through your heart. "Decision about what?"

He lets go. "About what I'm gonna do about you. I made promises to her too after all."

As long as he is considering it, then it's okay.

He steps out of the car. "I won't stay long. Wait here."

You smile, and he rolls his eyes. So what if you are transparent? The idea that he won't spend a lot of time with this woman is enough for now.

You wait outside the fancy house for thirty minutes. An hour. Two hours. You start to get shifty, wondering what could be taking so long.

You get a text.

**Captain: **Go home. It's gonna take a while.

Just like that, a giant weight comes to crush your heart. He said that he wasn't going to do anything, was that a lie? What could they be doing that is taking a while? You want to break into that house, destroy that huge gate and drag him out.

How pathetic can you be? Is this his decision? That he doesn't want you after all? Shit. Was Killer really right when he told you that he will always love her over you, that nothing would change? Isn't there someone, somewhere who would put you above anyone else? There's really only one person that you are sure does want you.

You drive away from the suburbs, to Ohara University. You still have a valid visitor's pass from all the times that you used to come here a year ago. It isn't hard to find his office, after all, you used to come see him all the time.

The secretary smiles when you arrive there. "Miss Y/N! I haven't seen you in a while." She says.

"Hey." You force a smile. "Is Dr. Diez here?"

"Yeah, hold on." She says and calls him, telling him that you are here. "You may go in." She says.

Drake's office hasn't changed at all since the last time you were here. He is marking some papers and only looks at you for a second before resuming his task.

You can never tell if he is happy to see you or not, with that emotionless welcome. You walk around the office, and attempt to look at some case files on his book shelf.

"You won't find it there." He says. "All the profiling work I do for the police isn't kept here."

You pout and sink into the comfortable chair across from him. Finally, he puts away the paper he has been grading and observes you. You can almost feel him trying to read your face.

"What do you want? I'm working." He says.

"You're a psychologist, aren't you. I'm a patient, here for some counselling." You lean on the desk attempting to smile.

"First of all, you're my ex-girlfriend, it's unethical. Second, I'm a _Criminal_ Psychologist." He raises his eyebrows.

You lean back, trying not to think about your broken heart. "It's almost lunchtime. Take me somewhere nice." You say.

"You are trying to use me to make yourself feel better." He observes. "Did you get dumped?"

Either you are an open book or he's really fucking good at his job. You cross your arms. "You're no fun."

"Running from your own pain is nothing but self destructive." The eyes watching you show a little concern.

The tears come before you can even stop them. Immediately Drake stands up and comes to sit on the chair next to you.

"If he was going to be like this, he shouldn't have given me hope." You cry. "I mean, what does she have that I don't? Well, I mean...a lot but...urgh! Shit!"

"I see. So that's the problem." Drake says as he puts an arm around you and you cry into his shoulder. He allows you to cry until you can't shed anymore tears.

He hands you a soft tissue.

"Thanks, Dory." You sniff.

"You're a cruel woman, Y/N. Seeking comfort from me when you're crying about another man." He sighs sadly.

Of all the emotions you want him to express, this is one you don't want to see on him.

"Sorry, but this is how I've always been." You remind him.

The sadness disappears from his face and is replaced by another look you hate to see on his face.

Condescending eyes.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." He says. "People with Borderline Personality Disorder always have unstable personal relationships."

"Wait. That's what you said about Captain before...how did you know it was him?" You demand to know.

"Because I know you. And the only things in your life that you always seek the most are speed and danger. Who's more dangerous in that organisation than Eustass Kid?" He asks.

"That's not true. I run from danger, like Kuina taught me." You argue.

"No. You only run after you've tasted it. You only started falling in love with me after you saw what I was like when I lost my temper. You like provoking emotional reactions from me, hoping that may put you in danger from me." Drake tells you. "You always choose what is worst for you."

Why is he always like this? Kind one moment, cold the next and an uncomfortable psychoanalyst another moment.

"This is why I dumped you, judgmental jerk." You huff.

He smiles. "Well, you're the one who chooses your relationships like you choose cars. You want the one that gives you the most thrilling speed, forgetting that it is the mostly likely one to crash suddenly."

You lie back on the chair and say, "I don't really get your metaphor but if you liken the relationship to a car, then if the car crashes, Captain can fix it. _You_ couldn't do that."

"No. I guess I couldn't." Sad Drake is back.

The sound of your phone ringing makes you sit up. You stare at the screen.

"It's him, isn't it?" Drake asks.

It _is_ him. Does this mean he's done with whatever he was doing?

"Glaring at the phone won't kill the caller." Drake cuts into your thoughts.

"I don't really want to talk to him." You lie.

"Should I do it then?"

"No." You snatch the phone out of his reach. Hesitantly, you take the call.

"Captain. Are you done doing-? I don't care what you were doing with her." You answer.

"Huh? What are you on about? I said I wouldn't do anything, why would I lie to you?" Kid asks.

You feel as if the giant weight from earlier has been removed from your heart. "Really?"

"Yeah. By the way, Wheels, where the fuck are you? Why aren't you waiting out here like I told you?" The captain questions.

You are surprised, you did not expect that kind of question.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you think I'll let you get away with stealing my car, you have another thing coming!" Eustass Kid warns you.

"Wait, Captain, I wouldn't steal your car. I did like you told me to. You texted me to leave." You frown.

"No I didn't. Why would I do that? I told you to wait, didn't I?" He replies.

Huh? Then who sent the text?

"Never mind that. Don't come back here. I'm going home. Hawkins' plan worked. He captured the traitor." The captain informs you.

"What?!" You jump up quickly. "Law has been caught? How?"

His tone is dismissive. "Oh, you know how Hawkins is. Set some damn good scam involving a car accident and Trafalgar's sister. Even I would have fallen for it. Lured him right out of the ASL Brothers safe zone."

"But he's okay right?" You panic.

"Who Trafalgar? Not really, there was a fight and he didn't have his sword." Kid says. "Anyway, bring my car home." He cuts the call.

You grab your bag.

"I take it you aren't letting me take you out for lunch." Drake says expressionlessly. But even so, you can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dory. Next time, okay?"  
You run out of his office, to the parking lot, and speed off home.

***  
Law is being kept under heavy guard in the last cell underground in the garage. Gunther lets you pass and you quickly go down the lift into the underground weapons factory and then down the hallway of cells until you reach the place where Kid and Hawkins are standing.

At first glace, Law looks terrible behind those bars because his shirt is bloody and he has a few bruises on his face. But there don't seem to be any deep wounds so maybe the blood isn't his.

"What are you doing down here?" Kid say angrily as he spots you.

"I just wanted to see him, that's all." You say.

"Oh? Should I torture him for your viewing pleasure?" He asks, but it's definitely a threat.

"That's not what I meant." You mutter.

"Why don't you cut the crap Eustass? I know you're not one to take hostages, don't you kill anyone who is disloyal to you?" Law talks.

Kid's attention reverts to him. "If you want to die that badly, I can do it easily." He snaps.

Law leans against the wall of the cell and looks smug. "Did Hina convince you to let me live? How many years has it been and you're still tied to her apron strings."

"You really want to die!" Kid shouts and throws his dagger at the prisoner, but Hawkins catches the weapon by its hilt.

"Control your damn temper. You almost gave him a weapon. You know how good he is with knives." Hawkins reminds Kid.

"At least one of you has a brain." Law taunts. "Even though he uses it on dirty tricks instead of fighting people head on like a man."

"That won't work. I am not swayed by simple insults." Hawkins says in his bored tone.

"Tsk." The doctor huffs. "Since you are obviously too whipped to kill me, Eustass, what value do you think I have as a hostage?"

"Shut up. I let you stay in my house, ungrateful asshole. But we even found wiretaps in our meeting room. What, did you listen in and then pass on the information to the ASL Brothers?" Kid yells.

Your heart nearly jumps out of your chest. They found the wire taps you put up. If Law denies it, they'll know to blame the only other person who lives in that house. You.

"Wiretaps?" Law frowns and casts the briefest of glances at you. "Oh, yeah, I had to get as much as I could. You wouldn't let me into all of your meetings after all."

You stare at the doctor. He just took the blame for something he didn't do. Why? As you suspected the week before, had he overheard your conversation with Tashigi? Was he aware of your situation? If so, why the hell did he protect you?

"Honour doesn't matter much to me, but you seem like the kind of person to care about things like that." Hawkins says to Law. "Isn't it dishonourable to betray someone with whom you have been friends for years?"

Law's expression becomes as cold as the words he says next. "I only have one goal, taking down Joker. Any other obligations, pale in comparison."

Kid's nostrils flare. He takes out his phone and takes a picture of Law in that state. "Well, you better hope your friends don't share that sentiment, or sending them this picture won't save your life."

Law's eyes shift slightly. "By the way Eustass, the pain should be unbearable for a normal person. How can you still stand with that much white lead in your body and so few antibodies?"

"So now you pretend to care? Fuck off." Kid roars angrily.

"I already collected the antibodies. They are in my house. I'll go get them for you." Law offers.

"Is that for real, or just a ploy to get free?" Hawkins asks.

"I don't care either way. You are not going anywhere." Eustass Kid proclaims.

"Wait, Captain, you need-" You try to say.

"Why the fuck are you still here? Get lost! Go to the house now!" He yells at you and seeing his expression, you don't disobey.

~

As there is danger of an attack today, the Kid Alliance is spread thin. Bonney is supervising the protection of all of their territories with her girls and Hawkins' subornidates. The rest of Kid's crew who aren't protecting the house or the garage with Kid and Hawkins have been dispatched to the border areas between the Kid Alliance and the ASL Brothers territories to alert the others of anyone trying to cross over.

Since it is night time now, it will be the best time to strike without alerting the police. Everyone is on edge, but you are worried about a different problem and you consult with the senior members of Kid's crew.

"Killer, Captain's condition is serious. According to Law, he doesn't have long before the poison starts to spread across his body." You say.

Heat bangs his fist on the table. "Damn it. Where the fuck can we get those antibodies?"

You bite your lip. "I say we let Law go and he will bring them here." You suggest.

"Captain won't accept any help from Law. And he definitely won't let him go." Heat laments. "What if he doesn't get better?"

Killer sighs. "Actually, I've been working on a plan B. It looks like we are gonna have to go with that."

Wire frowns. "It may be our only option, but it means leaving the house unguarded, Killer."

"I know. We'll send Y/N to the garage where the others are. That way, even if the house is invaded, no one will get hurt." Killer proposes.

You look at them. "What's this plan?"

"Well, on the news yesterday, they announced that Mayor Crocodile donated blood that has been used to make antibodies for those underprivileged people suffering from white lead disease who can't afford to pay for the expensive procedure themselves." He explains.

"So the mayor is immune to white lead too?" You marvel.

"Yeah. They are moving the treatment from the lab to the hospital tonight. We are gonna intercept the truck, and steal it for Captain." Wire says.

Stealing medication from the poor? Your uncle would be so disappointed in you.

"Fine, let's do it." Heat agrees.

"Wait. I can't give my blood because even though I'm immune, Captain and I aren't the same blood type. How do you know that the mayor is even a match?" You ask.

"Because he is a universal donor." Killer says. "Now, go to the garage. You'll be safe there."

You nod, and leave them to plan the robbery. You take some fried rice from the kitchen, figuring that Law must be hungry.

***

Down in the cells, you give Law the plate of food. He is alone for now as Kid and Hawkins are talking in the office about contacting the ASL Brothers about what exactly the ransom will be.

His wounds seem superficial, so that is a relief at least.

"Thanks for the food." Law says as he begins eating.

He seems completely unfazed by his current predicament as he continues eating.

"Earlier, you didn't deny putting up the wiretaps. Why?" You ask.

Law shrugs. "Better me than you, right."

So, he did know that it was you. "How did you know?" You ask.

He snorts. "Please. My father was an undercover cop. I can read the signs pretty easily. And you aren't nearly as good as he was at covering his tracks. You should be more careful."

"Well, I'm not a cop. Just a CI." You say.

He has on a serious expression when he looks at you. "Eustass Kid won't care which one it is if he ever finds out."

"Finds out what?" Speak of the devil. Immediately you step away from the cell.

"That she's feeding me behind your back." Law says with a smirk.

Kid gives you an unimpressed look. "What the fuck is Killer doing? I told him to confine you."

"You really shouldn't talk to your second girlfriend like that." Law yawns, which earns him a glare from the redhead.

"Worry less about her, and more about yourself, Trafalgar." Hawkins advises him. He holds out some duct tape and gags Law's mouth. "We're about to answer your friends' unending calls, we wouldn't want you talking."

As if on cue, Law's phone starts ringing in Kid's hand. He answers it and puts it on loudspeaker.

"Hello? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LAW YOU BASTARD?" A voice screams out.

"Slow down, Fire Fist. Or I might get annoyed and _actually_ kill him." Kid says.

"Put him on the phone or we are storming that place right now!" Ace shouts through the phone.

"Do try. You don't even know where he's being kept, and even if you did, we'd kill him as soon as you set foot in here. Isn't that why you haven't attacked any of our places yet?" Hawkins says.

"What are your demands?" Ace asks.

"Demands?" Kid laughs. "I'm just killing Trafalgar slowly through starvation."

"Oi! If you don't give Traf food, I'll kick your ass!" Another voice says.

"Is that you, Straw Hat?" Hawkins smiles. "Well, he's more valuable to us alive, but in what state, depends on you lot, and your co operation."

"What do you want? The key?" Ace asks.

This is good. It sounds like they are willing to negotiate. Your phone keeps ringing but you ignore it, not really in a mood to talk to anyone with what is going on currently.

"Wait a minute. Why is it only you two negotiating? According to my information, Trafalgar and Dragon Claw are the best of friends. Is he too upset to come to the phone?" Kid asks.

"I said, what do you want for Law?" Ace repeats.

The captain smirks. "I just want to kill him. Perhaps I should cut off one finger at a time from the surgeon's hands and send it to your brother-"

"JAGGED GUY! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND! IF YOU DO, YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF TO DIE!" Luffy shouts from the other side.

Kid snorts. "You better be careful calling this guy a friend, Straw Hat, he doesn't seem to understand the concept very well."

The negotiations don't seem like they are ending soon. Annoyed by the constant buzzing of your phone, you step out of Kid's line of sight, out of the cell area and towards the factory. You see that the missed calls are from Zoro. You send him a text.

**You: **What do you want, I'm busy.

**Zoro:** Need to talk. Can we meet?

**You:** Why?

**Zoro:** Please. It's about Law.

You hesitate a little. It doesn't seem like talks between Kid and the two brothers are going well. Perhaps you and Zoro can meet and come up with a peaceful solution that ends with Law not getting hurt.

**You:** Fine. Where?

**Zoro:** Goa park. 30 minutes.

**You:** K. See u then.

Since nobody noticed you slip away from the cell, you grab the keys for the Rocketman and go outside. You know that Kid will be mad at you for agreeing to meet a member of the ASL Brothers, but you have to, for Law's sake. Besides, Zoro is your friend and you are sure that the two of you can maybe come up with something to ensure that even if things go wrong, Law will be okay.

When you come up into the garage from down at the factory, Gunther, who is on watch outside, notices you as you get into the car.

"Miss Y/N? Is everything okay? Are you going somewhere?" He asks.

"That's right." You put on a fake smile. "Captain needs his medication, and I have to go and get it, you know how he is."

He frowns a little. "By yourself?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back in half an hour." You assure him. Reluctantly, he lets you get past.

You drive out of the garage and into the open road. When you arrive at the park, you leave the car at the entrance and you can't shake the feeling that it seems to be too quiet here. A bad feeling creeps up on you.

Goa Park separates the east district from the south. In simpler terms, it separates the Kid Alliance territory from the ASL Brothers territory. You are sure that at a time when tensions are high between the two gangs like now, this place should be filled with people from both gangs protecting their side from being invaded.

However, it is completely empty.

"Y/N, I'm glad you came." Zoro's voice makes you jump from behind.

"Shit, Zoro, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" You say breathing heavily from the shock.

"Sorry." He says.

Something is different about him, in the limited light of the park lamps he looks a little dazed. His shirt is soaked red, and for a moment you think he might be hurt until you see that he is holding two of his swords in his hands, unsheathed, with blood dripping from them.

You've never been afraid of him, but he looks like he has been in a messy fight, or rather, like someone tried to fight him and he destroyed them.

"Zoro? Were you in a fight? What happened to our people who were supposed to be watching this place?" You ask tentatively.

"I had to take them down, they wouldn't have let you go otherwise." He says.

You step back, the bad feeling from earlier turning into reality.

"What did you do to them?" You ask fearfully.

"Same thing your boss did to the people protecting Law." He replies.

"Those men are supposed to protect members of the Kid Alliance from any harm from your side. Why would you hurt them unless you were planning to harm me?" You ask.

"I need you to come with me." He says putting the swords away.

"I don't think so." You say quietly. This was a mistake after all. You shouldn't have come here. There is no way you can fight him, he knows that. Maybe if you attack, catching him off guard, you can be able to run, you can definitely outrun him.

You launch a kick at him, definitely catching him by surprise, but even with all your effort, he is able to block it with one arm.

"Stop it, I don't want to hurt you." He warns.

Left with no other option, you run. Or try to anyway, because someone blocks your path and you crash into him. The only reason you don't fall on your ass is because he catches your arm and holds you up with his hand.

You look up and see a familiar face, blond hair and a burn scar over his left eye.

"Dragon Claw..." You say terrified.

But he is not looking at you. "Why are you drawing this out? I told you to do it simply and quickly, Zoro." Sabo says.

You struggle against his grip, but his bare hand is almost as strong as Kid's white lead hand, and you cannot escape from him. He casts an annoyed look at you, and places a handkerchief over your mouth and nose. You breathe in a strong sweet smell through the cloth, and no matter how much you struggle, you can't free yourself from him.

"Honestly, how much time do you need to take one girl hostage?" Sabo asks.

"C-c-cap-tain... will... kill....you..." You choke out.

"Well, you better hope he trades you for Law before that." Your captor says as you lose your footing.

The world begins to spin, making you dizzy as you start to lose consciousness. You feel yourself being carried by strong arms into a car before everything goes dark.


	14. The ASL Brothers

_"How many times do I have to tell you that you _ _can't_ _ run from Miss Devon?"_

_"_ _It's_ _ the first day of the crescent moon." You said. "Please, I _ _don't_ _ wanna see another body."_

_"Why not? There is nothing prettier than a beautiful dead woman." _

_You fell to the ground, crying. "Are you going to kill me too, Miss Devon?" _

_"Murunfufufufu." She laughed. "Of course, but _ _you're_ _ still too young. You need to grow more beautiful, beautiful enough for me to kill."_

_Despair, no one was coming to save you...your mother was already dead, and your father was non-existent. _

_"Run." Kuina's words were your only salvation. "Run as far as you can!"_

_You tried to run away, but you kept tripping over your legs. Oh no, your legs were tied up and you couldn't run._

"Oh? She's waking up!" An excited voice says. You try to move, but there is something on your legs preventing this.

You open your eyes to see a smiling face looking down at you. His eyes are looking straight at you with that huge smile and it freaks you out. You scream.

"Luffy, get off her, she can't move!" Someone barks. "And you're scaring her."

"Oh. Sorry, sorry." The boy laughs and gets off the bed.

Wait, bed? You sit up and are able to stretch, your legs aren't tied up either. What is going on? Oh, that's right, Dragon Claw kidnapped you.

Shit, calm down.

This is nothing, you dance with the devil everyday that you are around Eustass Kid. But there's a difference though, the captain doesn't hurt his own. You are nothing to these people disposable.

The rumours around this gang are not good, they are deplorable outlaws who overtook the areas controlled by the terrifying Kuro, the bandits led by Bluejam among many others and came together to unite the underworld of the east district under their name. They control one fifth of Grandline City south district is controlled by the Kid Alliance, the North and West, where Dressrossa and Punk Hazard are located, by Doflamingo and the central district of Alabaster is where the Mayor lives, and is largely controlled by the police.

These are the type of people who have kidnapped you. Well, you won't be a lamb quietly led to the slaughter.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks from a seat next to your bed. It's Zoro.

You glare at him, and he grimaces. You pointedly turn away from him and take in your surroundings. You are in someone's bedroom, on a large bed. Besides you, there are four people in the room, one of whom is sleeping on the floor.

"You were right. She _is _mad." Dragon Claw says approaching the bed. You thrash around trying to launch a kick at him.

"Careful. If you fight I'll have to tie you up." He warns.

"Wait Sabo, she's Zoro and Traf's friend. She doesn't look like a bad guy." Straw Hat Luffy tells his brother while looking at you. "Besides she doesn't look that strong."

"Why are you guys so noisy? I'm trying to sleep." Ace yawns from the floor. He sits up and looks at you. "Oh, good afternoon. I'm Ace, nice to meet you."

"We've met before. You blew up the car that I was in." You remind him.

"Heeeh? Ace did you really do that?" Luffy asks.

His older brother frowns. "I font really remember." He yawns again. "I'm sure I'm sure I'd remember someone as beau-"

"Put on a shirt. And don't hit on our hostage." Sabo says throwing Ace a shirt, which the latter merely eyes and does not wear. "So, are you gonna keep fighting?"

You stop struggling and decide to go with the flow for now. "Where am I?" You ask, not expecting an answer.

"At my house." Sabo says. "It's in the east, so even if you do manage to run, it will be hours before you get back to the South."

You fold your arms over each other and look away from the blond man. "If you are looking for information on the Kid Alliance from me, you can forget it. I ain't telling you shit."

"Don't worry about that. We've had our fill of it. All we want is for your boyfriend to give Law back. Sorry that we had to use you." Ace says finally fully awake.

Boyfriend.

"Good luck with that. Hawkins is the one holding Law. I doubt he cares enough about me to trade him. So, if you're gonna kill me, get on with it." You snap.

"Shut up. Why don't you worry about yourself a little more instead of trying to pick a fight?" Zoro says from beside you.

"I do not wanna hear a single word from you, asshole. Whose fault do you think it is that I'm even here?" You say to him angrily. He doesn't respond.

"Listen, S/N, the thing is-" Sabo starts.

"It's Y/N!" You bark.

"Ah, sorry, B/X, what I'm trying to-"

"How do you even get that from Y/N?" You ask.

Ace stands up and pulls out your phone from his pocket. "Forget it. He'll get it eventually." He turns the phone on. "Hmm, so many missed calls and texts. You're pretty popular aren't you?"

"Give me that!" You say at once as your phone starts ringing.

"It says Miss Bonney on the screen. Should I answer?" He asks.

"No. Let them sweat for a few more minutes." Sabo tells his brother. "As I was saying. F/N, I know you're probably freaked out about being kidnapped by me, but I harbour no hostility towards you. In fact, if you cooperate, I'm prepared to treat you as a guest rather than a prisoner."

"What do you mean?" You ask suspiciously.

"I mean, you can spend your whole time here comfortably on that bed, free to move around, getting good food as well as regular uninterrupted bathroom breaks. Or you can struggle and I'll have to tie you up, blindfold and gag you, let you shit in a bucket and only give you water every ten hours." Dragon Claw says.

"Sabo, that wasn't part of the-" Zoro protests.

"Like I said, it's her choice whether I'm nice or a villain. In all honesty, it would bring me no pleasure to harm an innocent, defenceless young woman. So, what shall it be?" He asks.

You gulp. Of course, you could choose the hard way just to be difficult, but to what end? Perhaps a little time away from him would make the captain's heart grow fonder as well.

Yeah, right.

"I won't try to run." You finally say.

"Excellent." Sabo smiles, ignoring the ringing phone that Ace was still holding, which the caller IS now read 'Captain'.

"You must be hungry. Luffy are there any leftovers from lunch left?" Asks Zoro.

But the boy with the Straw Hat bursts out laughing. "Leftovers? In this house?!" He seems to find the very concept amusing.

"Normally, no. But thankfully, I had the foresight to save some of the meat shell potato pie we had for lunch for our guest." Sabo says.

"Let's get the call over with now Sabo. Don't you have class in like an hour?" Ace interjects. "And frankly, the constant ringing of the phone is starting to annoy me."

Before his brother can answer, however, Luffy snatches the phone Ace's hand and answers.

"HELLO? This is Monkey D.-"

"Cut the shit, where is she?!" Even though the phone is not on speaker, all of you can hear Eustass Kid's voice throughout the room.

Sabo motions for you to keep quiet.

"What? Did you lose something Eustass?" He asks, putting it on speaker.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF YOU HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN ENTAILS!" Kid yells.

"Kid, calm down. We're negotiating here." Bonney's voice says.

"She's right. What was it you said to me yesterday? Oh yeah, slow down, Eustass or I might get annoyed and _actually_ kill her." Ace responds.

"Shut up. You want Trafalgar, don't you? Give me back what's mine, and you'll get him back. It's as simple as that." Kid says.

"You'll get your girlfriend back, but first, you should know, whatever you did to Law, I'll do to her. So, give me some proof of life." Sabo demands.

"Fine. Oi, Trafalgar. He wants to talk to you."

"This is Law." Law's voice says from the other side.

You watch as relieved expressions appear on the faces of your kidnappers.

"See, I told you Traf was fine." Luffy smiles.

"Hey, Law, how many times did we tell you not to leave our territory without letting one of us know?" Ace snaps at the poor phone.

"That's right, we were worried. You shouldn't do careless things, Traf."

"I don't need a lecture from you of all people." Law's annoyance is evident in his voice. "Besides, it was an emergency."

"A fabricated emergency to lure you out. If you had just let me know... I could have confirmed it for you." Sabo shakes his head.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Is the answer.

"Are you hurt?" Sabo asks into the phone.

No answer. His eyes widen. "If he is hurt, I told you the consequences, didn't I?" The blond says face scrunched up in anger.

"Don't be hasty. I didn't fucking touch him, okay? Hawkins is the one who interrogated him, so don't take it out on her because I swear you'll regret it!" Kid shouts.

"I. Don't. Care." Sabo says and hangs up the phone.

He turns to you and you slink back into the bed. This is it, he is totally going to kill you. What a shame, to die so young never having accomplished anything worthwhile in your life. Well, at least you have friends who will mourn you and Eustass Kid who will definitely take revenge for you.

"Open your eyes. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a man of my word." Sabo tells you.

Sure enough, when you open them, he hasn't made any moves to try and kill you yet. "Did you see him? How bad were his injuries?"

You blink. "Law? He had a few bruises when I last saw him, but nothing too serious."

Your phone rings again in his trembling hands. Ace takes it, and answers.

"This is Hawkins. I'll take responsibility for his injuries, so don't hurt the girl." Those are the first words out of the phone.

"What's this? You suddenly care about other people's lives?" Ace asks.

"No. But Trafalgar and I had an interesting discussion last night, without the need for tortue techniques, and I have a proposition that I think you and your brothers might be interested in." Hawkins replies.

"And what the fuck makes you think that we'll listen to anything you say?" The freckled brother asks again.

Hawkins takes a second before responding. "Because it's something both Trafalgar and I agreed to. Now, I will explain everything at the exchange, but do not harm the girl. This is an essential part of the deal."

"Put Law back on the phone." Ace orders, and the other man complies.

"How bad are your injuries?"

"Nothing is broken." Law answers. "I'm fine, just do the exchange quickly Ace."

"You heard him." Ace says to Sabo. "We should discuss the meeting."

"Are you satisfied? Put her on the phone now!" Eustass Kid speaks again.

Sabo nods at you, and you take that as a sign to talk.

"Are you fucking listening you bastards? I said put-"

"Captain." You say.

There is a momentary pause. "Wheels."

"Y/N, Are you okay?" Bonney asks too.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? They didn't touch you, did they? Because if they did then fuck being civil, I am breaking some doors and killing some people to get to you." Kid's voice sounds determined.

"There is not a scratch on me." You assure him. You swear you can hear him calming down. His breathing sounds back to how it normally is. "But, wait, last night, did Killer succeed? Did you get the medicine? Are you not in pain anymore?"

"Wheels." Eustass Kid sounds exasperated. "This is no time to be worrying about me. You're the one being held captive here."

You can't help but smile. "Don't worry, Captain. I'm being treated like an honoured guest rather than a hostage."

There is a hint of a smile in his voice as he says, "Good. I promise, you'll be home soon."

Home.

What does that word even mean to you? You used to live a secret existence in your mother's loft when you were a child, and after her death, your home became uncle Smoker's house. But you fear that place now, it is filled with nothing but memories of the dead, and maybe you're running away from facing them before you completely resolve the issue concerning Doflamingo.

So, home, is that the place where you feel most comfortable? Or most free? Because if it is with Eustass Kid, then you don't mind where that place is. If his house is what he calls home, then that's where you'll be too. For now, that is your home too.

"I can't wait." You smile.

"Alright, Dragon Claw, let's do the exchange now." Kid says at once.

"That's impossible." Bonney cuts in. "We'd have to meet in neutral territory and I'm pretty sure that none of us want to meet on Doflamingo's turf. But Goa park has been sealed off full of cops thanks to a certain someone cutting down our men and leaving them there. We can't risk a meeting there."

"Well, the police won't clear out for a couple of days either, and I'm sure all of us want this over and done with as quick as possible. We should just meet in Jaya." Ace suggests.

"Yeah, the pyro is right. We'll meet tonight at Bellamy's club." Kid agrees.

"No. First of all, why do we have to meet at that strip club? And second, Bellamy lives in Doflamingo's pocket, if any of us against whom Doflamingo has declared war show up at his club, he'll just report it." Sabo argues. "I'd much rather keep this under the radar."

"Bonney's club, then." Hawkins offers. "Sure it is our territory, but it's close enough to Jaya, Dressrossa district and even the neighbouring city of Skypiea. If you feel threatened, you can just flee there."

The three brothers look at each other, thinking it over.

"Okay, let's do that." Luffy says.

"But not now because I have somewhere to be. We'll bring Y/N by at night." Sabo concludes.

"Very well. Sorbet Blues tonight at 9PM we'll do the exchange, and then we will discuss Hawkins' proposal." Bonney says.

With that, everything is all arranged.

***

You ignore it as much as you can at first. But it almost looks like the moment you lift up the girl until you put the food in your mouth, eager black eyes are following your every move. You cast a glance at the Straw Hat boy, and he is positively drooling over your pie as you eat.

You sigh, giving one last look at the pie because you are afraid that you may end up choking on the meat. "Here. You can have it, Straw Hat." You sigh pushing the plate towards him.

"Thanks for the food!" He smiles before diving in with his hands, and for a moment, you wonder if he will eat the plate as well accidentally. He finishes all the food in two gulps and a satisfied look fills his face as he looks very happy with the food.

You can't help but smile too. Admittedly, looking at him now, it is hard to believe that this person is one of the wedges keeping Zoro and Tashigi apart.

_This _is the fearsome Straw Hat Luffy? This boy who is busy picking his nose nonchalantly is the person whose name strikes terror in people's hearts all over the city? This _child _is the fearless man who walked into the middle of an intense gang war to save his brother? You find it hard to believe that this is he, one of the three people who took down the horrible Marshall Teach that the police had been hunting for years. That this is the dangerous criminal that your uncle had in his sights.

"So, jagged-guy's girlfriend, Zoro said you are friends with Detective glasses, is that true?" Luffy asks cleaning his teeth with his nails because why not.

Wait. "My name is Y/N. And do you mean Tashigi?" You ask.

"Yeah, her. You two are friends right?"

You wonder why he wants to ask about Tashigi. "She's my best friend."

"Hmm. Then you should know." He says. "Does she still love Zoro?"

This is the last question you expected to be answering today, but you suppose he is only asking out of concern for Zoro. "Yeah, I'm sure she does."

"Then, why aren't they together?" He sounds confused.

An even stranger question. "I mean, there's a lot of obstacles that they have between them." You say. Similar obstacles that you are facing too. "Love by itself isn't enough to carry a relationship."

"I don't know what that means. If people love each other, then they should be together." He says with a neutral look in his face.

_If people love each other, then they should be together._

What a simple statement, a reflection of his mind. Is it really that easy? To forget the world and only seek after what you want, wouldn't that be nice?

You smile. "I see why Zoro stays by your side. You're both so simple minded." But you are rather envious of that mentality.

Ace returns from 'work' a few hours later. The reason why you are sceptical is the fact that he is not wearing a shirt, again, and just wearing cargo shorts, with something that looks like a stick of dynamite sticking out of the lower pocket.

"Is Sabo not back yet? Nami was pestering me about needing to fix the finance books for this month. Like I know where that shit is." He says with a shrug.

"I think he is still on campus, you'll have to ask him later." Luffy responds.

Campus? You are sure that Bonney said that Sabo and Law went to university together, you hadn't paid it much mind at the time, but does this mean that the middle brother is still in school?

"Is your brother still in school?" You ask.

Luffy nods enthusiastically. "Sabo is really smart, he is doing his ph no, past uh what's it called..." He scratches his head.

"Postgraduate." Ace says. "Just say PHD it's easier. Geez, no wonder Sabo's the only one of us to make it past high school. He's doing that in Political Science and Grio... um.."

"You're wrong it's Graf something." Luffy corrects.

"Geography?" You ask.

"Yeah, yeah. That. He's really smart, he'll be graduating for the third time soon." Luffy has a proud look on his face as he says this.

A part of you wonders why a guy like that would bother with running a gang at all, risking arrest and destroying his future. Although according to what you'd heard, he used to work for the terrorist Dragon.

"Hey, was everything okay today with just you and Luffy? I bet you are in dire need of some intelligent conversation by now, right Y/N?" Ace says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Huh? Ace! What are you trying to say?"

Luffy jumps up and lunges towards his brother who swiftly gets out of the way causing the younger boy to fall to the ground. Undeterred, Luffy tackles his feet and Ace falls as well. The end result is an unending wrestling match as they roll around on the floor trying to land a punch on each other.

The opening of the door hits both of them over the head causing them to get up and stop fighting, ganging up instead on the culprit, a newly arrived Sabo.

The scene is amusing and you wonder if anyone would believe you if you told them that the terrifying ASL Brothers spend their free time wrestling like children. It takes a while before they finally stop, and it is due to Luffy's rumbling stomach and Ace suddenly falling asleep.

Leaving his brothers on the floor, Sabo turns to you. "What do you want to eat? I'm making orders now so Zoro will bring the food by... I'll ask Sanji to come with him though as soon as his shift ends, otherwise we'll be waiting for hours."

Do normal hostages take food requests? You doubt it very much, and a part of you starts to wonder if these guys have ever taken a hostage before.

"Meat Meat Meat!" Luffy shouts, hand on his stomach.

"That much was obvious. Well, something spicy for Ace, I guess and what about you?" Sabo repeats.

"I don't know, something nice." You say.

Sabo sighs, and makes a call. "Hello... Yeah the usual.... and something nice for a young lady. I'm sure you know better than me... Honestly, Sanji," He turns and studies your face for a moment. "Yeah, she is... She's no single.... just hurry up, okay... Zoro will be there anytime now... Yeah. Bye."

You scowl and look away.

"You know, you shouldn't be too mad at Zoro." He tells you.

"Oh yeah? He's my friend, he shouldn't have done this." You say crossly.

"Maybe, but he told me that if you knew it was to save Law you would have come willingly. He wanted to ask you." Sabo explains. "But I couldn't take the risk of you refusing, not with Law's life at stake. I had to promise him that I wouldn't hurt you before he agreed to call you at all yesterday."

Surprise is written all over you face at these words. So that's how it is.

~

You are finally freed from the confines of the bedroom and are led into the dining room of the ASL Brothers' home when the food arrives. The house is bigger than you expected and cleaner too. There is nothing on the walls to indicated that three criminals live here, except maybe the large painting hanging in the living room which has the ASL Brothers' flag or symbol painted on it. It's a simple symbol, just the three letters; A. S. L. There is a spade sign over the A, crossbones over the S and the L is wearing a straw hat.

The moment you sit down in the dining room, you hear a familiar voice talking from the doorway, "Mosshead, bring the food, I wanna see the beautiful lady♡"

Sure enough, a second later, Black Leg enters the room, scanning it before his eyes land on you. "Y/N-chwaaan♡! It's been so long! Oh how I've longed to set my eyes on your dazzling beauty again♡" He dances towards you.

"Uh, Mr Sanji." You say as he bows before you and takes your hand.

"You even remember my name! What a lovely day this has turned out to be!" He has that delirious hazy look in his eye again and you aren't sure whether to smile back or to wrench your hand away from him. "Mellorine♡ Mellorine♡!"

"How many times should I say this in one day? Don't flirt with her." Sabo instructs.

"Wait, Y/N-chan♡ aren't you a part of Eustass Kid's crew? Don't tell me, you came all this way just to see me? Our love♡ can't be stopped." He smiles happily as if he actually believes what he is saying.

"What are you talking about, Sanji? We kidnapped Jagged-guy's girlfriend." Luffy says happily digging in to the meat that Zoro just brought.

Sanji's expression changes immediately, "WHAT? Luffy how dare you kidnap this beautiful la-... OI STUPID SWORDSMAN DON'T YOU DARE SERVE Y/N-CHAN♡ I MADE THAT ESPECIALLY FOR HER!"

In the end, he fawns over you for the entirety of the dinner, keeping you away from the three brothers who seem unable to have a meal in peace without fighting over their food. Sanji also protects your food (which is decorated with heart shaped toppings) from Luffy whose hands just can't seem to stay in his own plate.

All in all, the entire experience further supports your theory that you are probably the first hostage these guys have ever kept. Because hostages are definitely not supposed to be treated this way.

***

The atmosphere changes though when it comes time for you to leave for the exchange. All three brothers have serious expressions on their faces as they prepare to leave. Luffy has his hat on, along with a couple of pistols that he is carrying. Ace is shirtless despite Sabo's attempts to force one on him, and he is carrying a flame thrower along with his dagger. Sabo has on his formal wear and is holding a pipe in one hand, and a spiky metal glove in the other. His claws?

"Get in." He says. "We're riding with Zoro, is that a problem?"

You glance at the swordsman. "Nope." You say to his surprise as you have been glaring at him all day.

You and Zoro ride in the back while Sabo drives the car. The other two are in the car behind yours, driving behind you the entire way. Both parties had agreed beforehand that the less people at the exchange site, the better.

The drive itself is quiet until the swordsman speaks up.

"I'm sorry." Zoro mumbles.

"It's fine. Everything worked out." You say grudgingly.

"Then, you're not gonna tell..."

"What? Tell your ex-girlfriend that you're trying to win over again that you kidnapped her best friend?" You ask teasingly. "Only if it comes up."

He smiles, just as you reach Sorbet Blues. Sabo stops the car in front of the bar that is much too quiet compared to how it usually is.

Sabo parks the car and says, "Wait here."

He goes up towards the bar and you see Bonney and Kid coming out of it, having heard the sound of cars. You hear Ace and Luffy's car parking behind yours as well.

Ahead of you, Sabo talks to Kid about something in the halfway point between your car and the bar entrance. They don't seem to be arguing which is a good sign. Kid then nods to Bonney who looks inside the bar and you see Killer coming out with Law.

Sabo motions with his hand for you also to come out and Zoro takes you out of the car and you begin walking towards them. Luffy and Ace walk a little ways behind the two of you, not saying anything just watching. The atmosphere is tense and you can feel like you can hear the tension in the wind. At this point in time, if anyone draws a weapon, everything will fall apart, and someone, maybe not just one person, is going to die. You hope that there isn't going to be an all-out fight and you pray that nothing goes wrong.

Those few metres feel like they take hours until you reach Kid and Sabo. You stand right behind Sabo while Law stands with killer right behind Kid. The captain's eyes in all this time do not leave you, and it is a strange feeling to be so keenly observed by him.

"Go ahead." Sabo says and you step forward, step-by-step as Law steps forward as well. Nervously you walk across the pavement, and the two of you pass each other by as you walk towards your respective destinations.

You finally heave a sigh of relief when you find yourself standing right in front of your captain. Kid looks at you, he examines you all over with those almost red eyes, a frown on his face as if he's looking for scratches or injuries or something. His human hand comes and touches your face, as if he's checking your temperature and then he pulls you closer to him. You think he's going to hug you but instead, in that moment, his lips meet yours.

This time he's the one that catches you by surprise because you're not expecting it. Understandably, it takes a second before you begin responding and what a response it is that you give him! There was only one day of separation, as single day, but the way your body reacts to his touch is too much. The way your heart furiously pumps the blood that you seem to need in order for the heat to rage through your body, and the way that his hands hold you tight as he leans even closer down to you kissing you with all his might no doubt probably adding scratches to your body.

Marking you.

Marking you in front of all the people present in this place, letting them know that you belong to him.

Making you his again as if he's taking away whatever part it is that you may have lost in the time that you weren't with him. You don't deny him of this. How can you? You allow him to do as he pleases to you and in that moment you're glad that you were kidnapped because it got to bring out the side of him for you. After all, he was the one who said that if there was ever going to be anything between the two of you he would be the one to initiate it. This definitely means something.

"Are you done? We still have more business to attend to remember?" Hawkins interjects.

"That's right. You said that you wanted to have a discussion with all three of us." Ace answers.

"Yes, you said that you'd be okay with it as long as they brought your girlfriend back safe and sound, Eustass. Well they did, so let's begin." Hawkins says in a louder tone.

Annoyed, Kid scowls and then breaks apart from you but his hand doesn't leave your arm instead he drags you inside, pushing past Hawkins in the bar's doorway.

Behind the two of you, you hear Bonney speaking to the ASL Brothers, "Come on inside, and hear us out."

Kid sits down on the stool at the bar and puts you on his lap, his eyes never leaving your body and you feeling the heat coming from being next to him.

You haven't said anything to each other and it feels like you don't have to, for a moment but as his partners begin to fill in you wonder if you should even be here, hearing this.

"Is it okay for me to be here Captain?" You whisper as the ASL Brothers follow Bonney inside.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He says quietly, but firmly.

When everyone is seated as far as picks up will go here Hawkins unless you Bonney pours drinks for everyone because the the bar is empty, even her girls aren't here. There is just the ten of you inside there. Zoro and Luffy of course down theirs in an instant and hold out their glasses for another but the other two brothers are a little more careful.

"I didn't poison it." Bonney assures them before they finally each take a glass.

"Well? What is it that you want to talk about? Ace asks Hawkins.

"When I was interrogating Trafalgar, I realised that he wasn't going to talk, he kept going on about nonsense while I tried to think of better ways to make him talk." Hawkins starts with a sip of wine.

Sabo raises his eyebrows and looks at Law. "It's fine. I'm the one suggested it, so please listen." He says.

"If Traf says it's okay, then I'm sure it's fine." Luffy decides.

"Yes, he is the one who came up with the idea that all of us being rival gangs is a hinderance to our goals and we should have a temporary truce until we get rid of Doflamingo and obtain Pluton." He continues while shuffling his cards.

"It's not just a temporary truce, you are suggesting that we share information." Bonney adds.

"We both think that it would be beneficial for us to share information, after all we have one goal." Law says.

"Wait, are you suggesting that we all ourselves with these guys? Are you crazy after everything that just happened?" Ace asks in outrage.

"I'm not, but listen here's the thing, we don't have everything and they don't have everything. We each have one key and one half of the map. None of us will be able to get Pluton without Doflamingo's two keys and even with that, there's still one more key missing." Law answers. "I'm just being practical if we share information and put together the pieces that we have now then we can we can work together to find Pluton, and I can use that weapon to end that bastard's reign once and for all."

"I don't disagree that it's beneficial. But there is one glaring problem," Sabo argues. "What happens after we find it? Have you thought about that?"

"That's what I said. I ain't sharing shit with these guys." Kid says determinedly. "When we find it, each of us are gonna want it for ourselves. No alliance can last then."

"Then we'll join hands until we find Pluton. Until we stand at the door and look at the weapon with our own eyes, we are allies, after that back to being enemies. We can fight once we get there. Winner takes all." Hawkins suggests.

This is an unexpected turn of events. You wonder if it will work out at all with so many strong personalities present. But if they are able to come to an agreement, it definitely means bad news for Doflamingo. And you are all for that.

***


	15. Passive Aggressive Saviour

"Are you cold?" The person sleeping next to you asks.

You move and turn to look at Eustass Kid. For some reason the bed feels softer than usual. The fact that there is a man that you really like sleeping next to you and it isn't a dream is amazing.

"A little." You whisper. Without hesitation, he pulls you closer and even though you weren't cold before, you feel the warmth that he exudes reaching deep inside your heart.

"I'm sorry, you hot taken under my watch. I should have protected you better." He says.

"That was my own fault." You respond.

"I checked so I know you're fine, but you know, when you weren't here, when I thought something bad happened to you... You know, I'm not someone who ever feels fear but I was afraid that you'd be gone and I'd never see you again."

"Captain."

"I'm sorry that it took something like this for me to realise it but it seems that you've become a very important person to me."

He has always been honest with you, but hearing such words from him makes you fall even more for him, knowing that he cares so much about you is amazing.

"Wheels, it's not possible anymore." Kid says.

"What?" You ask.

The back of his hand touches your cheek gently. "It's not possible for you to leave anymore. I won't let you leave."

You reach up and touch the hand on your face. "I'm not going anywhere, Captain."

A soft gentle kiss unlike him reaches your lips. He is good at confusing you. You don't know the meaning of this. Is he just happy to see you or does it mean something else? You want him to clarify things for you, but you're afraid that if you ask you'll ruin this moment. This tender touch of his.

For the past few days since you came back he has been bringing you to his room to sleep. It is almost as if he can't bear the thought of taking his eyes off of you for one second. The feeling of being his centre of attention is amazing to you, and you don't want it to end.

The way he sleeps facing you as you place your head on his chest and lie there, if this is a dream then you don't wanna wake up. You want to be with him like this for as long as you possibly can. No interruptions and no hindrances, no thoughts of murder, kidnapping, allies and betrayals, just the two of you.

"Captain, I fell asleep during the meeting that you had with the ASL Brothers. Are you guys really going to ally with them?" You ask.

His eyes narrow. "I don't trust those bastards, we've been at odds for years because we do things differently. The way we operate is very different and that's why I've never gotten along with them." He says. "I mean, they took you, who knows what the hell they could have done to you? I will never forgive them for that."

"But I'm fine, Captain. They didn't hurt me at all." You tell him.

"They were probably afraid of what I'd do to them if they hurt what's mine." He snorts. "Still, I won't deny that they can be of some use in my quest to find Pluton. We don't really have the numbers to go against the Doflamingo's people by ourselves, I mean he owns the entirety of the Dressrosa and the Punk Hazard district along with Jaya."

"I agree. I think it is good for you to work together." You say. "It's not like you can be friends or anything if you're just sharing information."

He nods. "We just decided on a tentative alliance for now we will work on a few things in the next week and see if it's possible for us to work together. You'll have to do something dangerous too, and I want it to be your choice. If you are afraid to go then I'll keep you here but if you want to go then I'll let you go even if I won't always be there to protect you. I have faith that you'll keep coming back to me like you did now. It makes me happy."

Your heart swells.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me." You tell him.

"Why not?"

"If you're kind to me and if you hold me like this, all you're doing is giving me hope that I can be with you. You keep making me fall for you even more." You whisper.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be by your side." He never gives you a straight answer but you feel like somehow the two of you have gotten closer.

"I know we just got you back, but I need you to go back to work. It is an important job to prove if we can work with the ASL Brothers or not." Kid says quietly.

"A job? You need me to drive?"

"We can't pull this off without you. A part of me wants to shelter from danger, keep you protected at all times, but I don't wanna cage you yet. You belong on the road after all. As much as I'd like to watch you all the time and keep you under lock and key, as long as I know that you're coming back to me then everything is good"

It is strange to hear him talk like this.

"What's the mission?" You ask.

"I hate to admit it, but this alliance thing might actually be good. It all depends on this one job two days from now. While Nami and Bonney were talking they found information on the location of two places that contain certain documents relating to orders that Doflamingo's factory receives for weapons. Thanks to Law's contact inside the organisation we know the perfect time to strike." He says.

"And, you need me to take this job?" You ask.

"Yeah. If we can intercept even one of the orders, we can steal clients from them, and be able to weaken them a little. We know the orders are sent to two different places seemingly unrelated to Doflamingo to avoid leaving a paper trail. One is a printing shop in Sebio, the entrance to Dressrosa, and the other is in Jaya. They get their orders and erase the data before sending them to the factory. That is our window of opportunity. The shop in Sebio is accessible through the road between Jaya and Dressrosa but there's one problem with that place even though it isn't very heavily guarded. It is close to the police headquarters." He tells you.

"This mission requires a quick getaway, in other words we're both putting our fastest drivers on the job. You will be taking the one closest to the police station and they'll be taking the one inside Jaya. There's likely to be a lot more adversity there, that place is more heavily guarded. However yours is right next to the police station, and they are likely to respond in less than 5 minutes. Will you take the job?"

"If this is to take down Doflamingo, I will do it." You proclaim.

"Bonney'll show you where the blind spots are, so that even if something goes wrong, I'll find you a way out." The captain tells you. "We need this to be low-key so we need a fast driver and someone stealthy. You'll be going with Wire."

"Okay."

"The leaders of both gangs are doing something else too. If this works out, maybe temporarily allying with those bastards is a good thing. We are going to cause trouble there, drawing most of their forces to us. There are three raw material shipments coming from Wano. We will attempt to disturb Doflamingo's shipment as well. The police and his forces will be focused on us and then you can do your thing." Kid says.

"Will you be okay?" You ask, this plan sounds dangerous.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me. It's the best way to let loose my frustrations with not killing those bastards who took you and that asshole who betrayed me. I need to clear my head, do some heads need to fly." He expresses with an anticipation glint in his eyes. "They have three shipments of raw materials coming in today from three different areas. We will make a big mess and attract the cops. We are gonna have the leaders take care of this." Kid says. "You better stay in the blind spots and don't move until Wire is done with the job. He will take care of everything. All you need to do is get him out of there with the documents before the cops catch up to you okay?"

"Yes Captain." You say.

"Good girl." He smiles.

For that kind of smile, you would have agreed to anything.

***

The job takes place in the early hours of the morning at 2:00. You drive with Wire lying down in the backseat to avoid him being seen on the cameras. According to the instructions, you start out at Sorbet Blues and drive in the main road to create an alibi.

"Wait here for a few minutes until you see me are coming back with the documents. As soon as I trigger the alarm, the cops are going to be on us, so you should be ready to leave at any moment." Wire says.

You park in the road with no cameras or lights. Wire gets off the car, he's dressed in all black with nothing to identify him as a member of the Kid Alliance on him. You can barely make out his form as he sneaks into the paper shop.

In less than two minutes, you hear gunshots from the direction that Wire went into and you immediately start the car. Not too long after that, Wire comes running through the path behind you and he opens the back door, and gets into the back seat, lying down.

The police sirens blare behind you and you quickly take to the road. You hope to reach the highway as quickly as possible so that you can get lost in the sea of cars and the cops won't find you. You evade them as quickly as you can, but on such a busy road, it is a miracle that you manage to put some distance between you and lose them.

Unfortunately, luck is not on your side. You hear more sirens coming from the side and you rush towards the highway at high speed. Before long, you're faced with a pickle on the road. There seems to be an accident up ahead so the traffic is jammed and there is no way you can move through the cars to reach your destination.

"Dammit." Says Wire "There is no way we can outrun the cops. As soon as they see that I have these documents they're going to arrest us once and for all. We should chuck them. No, wait, I can pretend to hold you hostage."

"That won't work. I know the car that's chasing us. Besides, they don't know you're in here." You say.

"I'm on probation, they're going to use me to get to Captain. I can't let that happen." He says.

"I know. Which is why we're leaving the highway. Listen I'm going to double back, to Bonney's bar." You tell him.

Wire almost sits up in the back. "What?"

"It's the only option. On that road there is a blind spot where there is no cameras. You can get off at the bridge but you have to jump while the car is moving. Just make sure you get the documents to the captain." You say.

"I can't let you get arrested, Captain will-"

"I only ran from the police. Since they can't find you, they'll assume I'm the decoy. Captain can get me out of jail easy. But it won't be so easy if you're the one caught." You squeeze the steering wheel. "I'm sure your victim is dead, right?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, they want me to stop, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Just protect those documents." You say taking the turn and doubling back to the road from before.

The cops are little late on the uptake, so you have a few seconds where you slow down a little in the darkness and Wire opens the door and jumps out of the moving car down the into the water under the bridge with the documents. As soon as you see the police coming from behind and two more from ahead of you, you stop. Two men get out of the car that was chasing you, and as you thought, it is Koby and Helmeppo.

"Shit." Koby says when he recognises you as you get out of the car.

"Where did he go?" He asks.

"Who?" You ask innocently.

"You won't talk? Raise your hands." Koby says as he takes out his handcuffs, "Dammit." He says.

"I don't believe that's your line, detective." You say with a smile.

"How can you be smiling in a situation like?" Helmeppo says as he shakes his head. "This is a serious problem!"

You hold out your hands in front of you. Koby sighs and cuffs you. "You are under arrest under the suspicion of fleeing from a crime scene and for evading the police." He says and begins reading you your rights.

***

It is only morning, so the interrogation room is cold. This makes you miss sleeping in the captain's bed even more than usual. Koby brings you some coffee. "Are you really not going to say anything? You're going to exercise your right to remain silent at a time like this?"

You accept the coffee and drink it slowly to warm yourself up. It has been a few hours since you were arrested, but you haven't said a word. You wonder if Wire made it back fine.

"This isn't gonna work. It is her day off, but it looks like I have to call Tashigi, maybe she'll get through to you." He says sitting down.

"No." You say at once. "It's useless to call her, she will not come. We made a promise that if something happened like this happened, she wouldn't get involved."

"Oh so you can talk!" Koby says. "I know it wasn't you, so tell me who was it who committed the murder and you'll be treated as a witness instead of a suspect!"

Silence.

He tries again. "The timeline fits. We have you close to the scene at the time of the crime and you don't have an alibi, that's-"

There is a knock on the door, and a surprising person enters. He has bread crumbs all over his face, contrasting the serious look he is wearing. Your uncle's old partner, Vergo. He is holding an envelope in his hand.

"Go help Morgan with interviewing the witnesses." Vergo says to Koby. "I'll take over here."

"But sir-"

"It's alright, I'll get her to talk." He smiles, but his eyes are as cold as always.

"Yes sir." Koby says grudgingly. and leaves the interrogation room.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Vergo." You say.

"That's Detective Vergo to you."

You roll your eyes. "Right, sorry."

"What is this I hear about you joining a gang?" He asks.

"No idea."

"I have known you since you were a child, Smoker raised you by himself, but look what you've become. How disgraceful." Vergo sneers.

"Don't you dare talk about my uncle when you failed to protect him as his partner and you haven't done anything to catch the person responsible for his death!" You shout.

"I suppose you tell yourself that joined the gang to catch the person that killed Smoker, but the truth is that this was a path you were always going to take."

"What is that supposed to mean?" You ask.

"Poor Smoker must be turning in his grave. He should have known better, the apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree." Vergo says matter-of-factly.

Anger burns inside your heart. "My mother was a good person!" You shout.

"Nell? Yes, of course she was, she also should have known better." He says.

Oh. As far as you know, there are three people in the world who know who your father is. Vergo, Aokiji and Cindry. It doesn't matter to you, but you find it annoying to be compared to some worthless criminal that you've never met.

"Whatever." You say. "I have nothing to say to someone who promised to capture Doflamingo almost ten months ago and is still twiddling his thumbs interrogating an innocent girl."

"Tsk. What a disrespectful child. You would be wise to watch your words." He glowers at you. He throws down his envelope and puts down five pictures on the table. "Tell me, do you recognise any of those people?"

Bonney, Kid, Hawkins, Luffy and Ace.

You smile. "Well yeah, she was in prison with me, and she got me a new job. That's my boss, he hurt his arm a few months back and needs someone to drive him around. I think I've been to that guy's casino once. As for those two, I met them at Makino's wedding a couple of years ago. Oh...?"

Vergo clicks his tounge. "You are probably thinking that there's one missing. Well, the Outlook family is a massive conglomerate that dominates the financial market. We aren't even allowed to keep a picture of their son here. He's untouchable."

Is that so?

"What about this one?" He asks holding up a picture of Law.

"That's my friend. He's a doctor." You answer.

"Is that how you see them? I'll tell what I see. I see the worst generation of criminals in the history of Grand Line City. Now, judging by what they did tonight, it seems they are more than just rivals, but have teamed up." He says. "You are going to tell me how you and your criminal friends obtained the information of where those documents were!"

Vergo has always been aloof and eccentric, but you never had any reason to fear him before. But now, the look on his face scares the shit out of you.

"What were you doing in Sebio, the entrance to Dressrosa district, which is also very close to police headquarters? You must have been pretty confident in your driving if you thought you could escape from us." He says.

"I wasn't in Sebio. I was on my way to Sorbet Blues, a bar owned by my friend." You say.

"Oh, and I suppose Jewelry Bonney will provide you with a nice alibi like you did for Eustass Kid after what he did in Skypiea. Criminals like you-"

"Is that an accusation I'm hearing Detective?" Someone unfamiliar says from the door of the interrogation room. Koby is standing with him.

"I'm sorry, sir. He says that he is the suspect's legal counsel." Koby says.

"Fullbody? There's no way she can afford a lawyer of your calibre. And I know you don't like doing anything pro bono." Vergo frowns.

You look up at the newly arrived man. He is a young formally dressed guy wearing a white pinstripe suit. He has neatly combed hair with a scar under his right eye and a bunch of rings on his fingers.

"Y/N, is this guy your lawyer?" Koby asks.

You stare at the lawyer, unsure what to do.

"Of course I am. I have her boss on retainer. As an employee, she is covered in that deal." He says.

"You represent members of the organised crime community too? Aren't you the least bit ashamed of being affiliated with someone like Eustass Kid?" Vergo barks.

Fullbody smiles. "Mr Eustass runs a very successful car repair business. Why would I be ashamed of working with him? He pays well." He sits down next to you. "Now, I will overlook the fact that you decided to interrogate my client without her lawyer present if you release her immediately."

"She didn't want one." Koby tells him.

"Hold up." You say. "I never said that. I never said anything, you can't assume that I don't want a lawyer just because I didn't say I wanted one."

"Your lawyer is here now, so that's settled. But we are not releasing her. She is a suspect in our robbery-homicide case." Vergo says.

"According to witnesses, the assailant was a man, and he fled on foot. You assumed my client was the assailant who had hidden his car at a blind spot for the cameras and chased after her, letting the real murderer escape." The lawyer speaks up.

"How do you know that information? It's not publicly available." Koby asks.

"I passed by the crime scene on my way here. People talk." Fullbody says. "Miss Y/N was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

You nod. "That's right. Totally. What he said. I didn't kill anyone, and I don't know who your suspect is."

"He was your accomplice. That's why the documents aren't in your car." Vergo says.

"What documents?" Asks Fullbody.

"Yeah, what documents?" You also ask.

Vergo clears his throat. "No money was taken, but the safe was broken into and there were some papers on the floor. I'm sure documents were stolen."

"I don't know anything about that." You say. "I was just passing by Reiko street, when the cops started chasing me. They must have assumed that I took the turn from Sebio, but I didn't. Like I told you, I forgot something at my friend's bar and I was on my way back there."

"There is no way to prove that. There are no cameras on the road between Jaya and Sorbet Blues." Vergo says.

"Isn't that your own incompetence? You should ask the mayor for more funding if you want to keep the roads safe. There is no evidence that she wasn't on that road, and she has an alibi for the time of the murder. Why are you keeping her here?" The lawyer questions.

"If she's innocent, why did she run from us? She took a different route to buy her accomplice time to escape while we were chasing her." Koby asks.

"There was an accident up ahead on that road. I don't like violence, as you know, I had some bad experiences in my past. Also, I stopped ultimately, and I didn't resist arrest." You say.

"Yes, even if you charge her with evading a police officer, it's still only a fine because she stopped like you requested." Fullbody says and begins a tirade of lawyer talk as he talks to the two cops.

It takes a while, but you are finally released and need only to pay the fine. Fullbody seems to be busy making a call.

"Mr Fullbody?" You say once your release is finalised. "Thank you for getting me out. Usually I have to spend a night or two in the slammer before getting released."

"Don't be so grateful, I didn't do this for you." He replies walking out of the station.

"Right, it's your job and stuff. So, are you really Captain's lawyer?" You ask.

"No. I can't stand that asshole. I do this for one person, and one person only. See that car over there?" Fullbody says pointing to a limousine that is parked across the police station. "She's waiting for you in the place where that will take you."

"Huh?" You say in confusion seeing as you don't know any rich people.

"Just get in. Aren't you grateful for the help?" The lawyer barks in annoyance and gets into his own car and drives off.

You are admittedly curious as the driver of the limousine bows and opens the door for you. The drive is short and even though you fascinatedly explore everything back here, you can't imagine who she is that got you out of the clutches of the police.

~

The car stops in the Arlubana district, at Rain Dinners restaurant. The driver hands you a ticket to give to the waiting staff.

Their reaction is pure gold though as they treat you respectfully despite your unruly appearance. You are immediately led by the polite staff into a VIP room and the back of the restaurant. The waitress opens the door for you, and you enter the room.

Sitting there is a tall, slender woman with long, flowing and glossy pink hair. You immediately recognise her as Hina Cage. Her dark brown eyes wander over to you and she gestures for you to sit down. Her dark red lipstick stains the cigarette that she is currently smoking.

Her outfit is a purple shirt with a low neckline, long black pants, and high heeled shoes. Her accesories include the most expensive looking red handbag, a bead necklace and a pair of sunglasses on her forehead.

"M-miss Cage?" You stutter. In all the times you dropped Kid over at her house, you had never actually seen her. The newspaper pictures of her that you'd seen pale in comparison with the real person.

She is absolutely fucking gorgeous.

"Hina." She says as you take a seat.

She is a prosecutor, so it makes sense that she has contacts with some good lawyers. She probably has them do her bidding so she doesn't get her own hands dirty. You know a lot about her actually, _not_ because you've been stalking any and all information you could find about her. She is from two rich families, her mother's family own a number of hospitals all over the country and her father is the head of a big law firm in Grand Line City. Her husband is also the Chief Prosecutor, although, according to Kid, they are separated.

"Kid is on his way here to pick you up. For some reason, he seems rather worried at the two of us meeting alone." Hina tells you.

"Um..." You don't really know what to say.

"You don't look like much." The woman says after taking a look at you.

"I'm sorry?" You ask.

"I'm just wondering what he sees in you, that's all. You are rather small for his tastes, and quite plain, so it isn't your looks that he is attracted to." She puts out her cigarette.

"I see it isn't your personality that he's attracted to" You snap. "You're petty too. It was you that sent me a text from Captain's phone to leave the other day, wasn't it?"

"You have a mouth on you." The woman laughs mirthlessly, "Whatever, just don't go causing Kid any more trouble, I'm a busy person."

The waitress comes in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sets everything on the table and leaves with a curt bow.

"Don't you thrive on it, though? I mean us causing trouble and getting arrested gives you time to shine. Then that makes Captain happy and grateful and you can continue using him as you please. That's how you keep him in your clutches, right." You say.

She takes a sip of the wine and twirls the glass in her hands. "No matter how you look at it, the one being used is me." She says. "You don't understand our relationship at all so you have no right to make assumptions like that."

"I know you helped him when he was younger and you still do. I'm sure you are lording that over him. I mean what are you even, like five or six years older than him?" You pout.

"Eleven."

Your mouth opens in surprise. Shit. She does not look it. She looks far too young for her age. You don't like to admit it one bit, but you have nothing on her.

"Tsk. Well, with that much of an age gap how did you two meet? I mean what's your story? Captain won't say anything except that you've known each other for years." You mutter. "I mean the first time I asked him about you, he lied and said you were like his sister!"

"Oh, that wasn't a lie. I was practically the closest thing he had to family growing up. It's somehow like I found a broken boy and patched him up, and then watched him overcome the adversity of his lot. I am very proud of who he has become." She says. "So, I'm not surprised that he would have thought of me like a sister growing up."

Huh?

Hina surveys you for a moment. "Since you're curious, I'll tell you. I was 24 when I met him, fresh out of law school and already forced into a public marriage to a man twice my age who only cared about his job. My father wanted to raise the status of his law firm and I was the guinea pig." There is no resentment in her face, only a sad faraway look. "We both live in the public eye, and even though we've been married for years, we've never once had contact outside of work. I hear that he might be planning a political career, so we'll probably never get a divorce."

Why is she telling you all this?

"You can imagine what that day was like, I suppose, me driving to the home that my new husband would never step into, the day after our wedding. An injured boy broke into my house, carrying his dying friend." She smiles. "As if my day couldn't get any worse, he pulled a gun on me."

You are surprised. "That's how you met Captain and Killer?"

"Yes. They were newly arrived in Grand Line City. Got involved in gangs and shit in the South. I thought that I was about to die. In the end, I helped that punk out. I'd say I took care of him, but well, we both know that he is someone capable of taking care of himself quite well." She sighed.

"What about Killer?" You ask curiously.

"That guy tries to keep Kid on a short leash, and you may not be able to tell since he's always next to someone so wild, but Killer is pretty damn untamed too. Those boys just do whatever the hell they want." She shakes her head in annoyance.

"You come to me with all these accusations as if I'm the bad guy here, but Kid is the one who fell in love with me. No matter how much I tried to deter him, he was so damn persistent." She tells you. "I may only see my husband at work, but I'm still a married woman after all. I was sure he was infatuated with me because I was there for him in a world where he'd mostly been alone. But even though I told him I could only be like a sister figure to him, he wouldn't give up."

You hate to admit it, but that does sound like Eustass Kid. He pursued this woman relentlessly and yet it seems like you have this role in your relationship with him.

"So then what happened? You say you refused, but clearly that isn't the case now." You ask.

"A lot happened. I fucked up, and had to make up for it. All you need to know is that I was selfless in my decision. I was being considerate of Kid's feelings when I agreed to change the nature of our relationship." Hina states.

"That's bullshit. If that's really the case, how come you didn't consider Killer's feelings?" You point out.

"Hmm? It's normal for friends to have the same first love. But he's so scarce these days. It's rare for me to see his face now, so I'm sure he's over it by now." She says dismissively.

You highly doubt that.

"Anyway, the circumstances were different back then. I don't care how attached he is to you. I'm not going to give him to you now. Do you understand?" She asks.

You give an unimpressed snort. "Oh? What happened to your selflessness?"

"You know, that boy cares very deeply about his friends. He is very loyal, and as such is quick to trust others because he expects the same loyalty from them. He has a strong heart, but because it is so full, it is fragile as well. He always takes things harder than anyone, and will not abandon the people he cares about." She lights up another cigarette. "I couldn't return his feelings so, I was harsh with him. I felt like I had to cut ties with him, let him live his life without the constraints of loving someone like me. I pushed him away and his crimes got even worse. That was my mistake, that's where he met her, the bitch who betrayed him and made him kill someone he loved for the first time."

You carefully watch the unmasked emotion in her eyes. You heard about that before, that he killed his last girlfriend for betraying him. "That's the reason why Killer is so wary of me. He does not want Kid to go through something like that again." You mutter.

"Well, Killer has some sense now. I just wish he had been that careful back then, then Kid wouldn't have gone through so much shit. He lost his mind at that time, he was in a dark, scary abyss that only I could pull him out of. But no matter how many times I calmed him down, he always fell back." She says as she blows out smoke. "He's always had a violent nature, but back then, he only saw red and lost himself in all that brutality. I couldn't cover up everything, and eventually, he got caught. I saved those boys from getting any jail time and had them serve in the army for two years. I made Kid promise that if he cleared his head, I would consider his feelings."

They really have been through a lot together it seems.

"You can't just judge me on the mistakes of some other girl. I have no intention of letting myself get killed by Captain. You don't have to worry about that." You say. It is true. You already arranged everything with Killer after all. If your betrayal comes to light, he will kill you instead of the captain.

"After two years in the army, he came back a little more grown up, a little more stable. He's come so far, I can't allow him to recede. There is no danger of him falling if he is with me. I will not give him to some selfish floozy who cares only about what she can get from him. You look just the type." She tells you.

"You really do care about him, don't you? Are you sure _his _feelings are the only reason why you-" You start to ask, but are interrupted by the door to the room opening.

Eustass Kid stands there, out of breath, clearly in a hurry and wondering what he would find in this room.

"Captain?"

"Oh, Wheels. Hina-san..." He says. Hina stands up and picks up her handbag. She throws back her long hair and walks towards him. She stops in front of him and whispers something in his ear. His reaction is a look of surprise.

"Not the other way round?" He asks.

"Nope." She says. "Call me later." And with that she exits the room. Kid watches after her for a moment before turning his attention to you.

"Wheels, are you-?"

"Take me home." You say standing up at once, and pushing past him.

For the first time, he is the one driving. He gives a few quick glances at you, but he must be able to tell that you don't want to talk because he doesn't say anything until you get to the house.

You attempt to go and shut yourself up in your room, but he grabs your arm. "Look, I'm sorry, but you're the one who got arrested, I couldn't just leave you there! Hina-san is the person that I trust the most to handle something like this. She got you out, did she not?"

"How did you get her to do it? Huh? What did you have to do for her to agree to help me? Where did you sleep last night?" You shout.

His grip on you tightens. "I am not a fucking whore, I don't sell my body for favours!" He barks. "She helped because she wanted to meet you. That's all."

"Really? Why?"

"You tell me. What did you two even talk about, anyway?" Kid asks.

Him.

"Hmm. What did she say to you before she left?" You question instead.

He lets go of you. "Just her impression of you."

"What was it?" You ask.

"Nothing bad, which is good." He mutters.

Realisation dawns on you. "I can't fucking believe this, Captain! You want her to like me, don't you?"

"I told you she us a very important person to me." He says.

"Fuck that." You say in annoyance. "I'm getting fed up with this. I'm gonna go take a shower."

He grins. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Come on Captain." You say. "We both know I could strip right here, and you wouldn't do anything. You look aggressive, but in reality, there's a lot hindering your sexual appetite."

Perhaps your annoyance with today's happenings is finally getting to you, but you feel the need to goad him like this, make him mad.

"You really have no sense of self preservation, don't you? Why don't you try it? I'll have you broken and whimpering on this floor in one second, begging for more than your little body can take." The voice with which he speaks is precarious and makes you feel unsafe.

You feel like you are in terrible danger and you can feel the blood rushing through your veins and your heart pounding furiously.

It's exhilarating.

You want more.

"You say you'll take me if I throw myself at you, but you never do. You hold me, comfort me, but then you push me away, and you don't come any closer than the safe distance. Tell me, what the fuck do you want, Kid?"   
You immediately get the reaction you wanted, but it's so much more than that. He is perhaps floored by your dauntlessness, and it seems to both irk and excite him.

His face flares up at once. "W-W-What did you just call me?"

You step closer to him. "Your face just turned the colour of your hair. You can't deny that you feel something for me. What will it take for your eyes to focus solely on me?" You are almost skin to skin with him. "Is this it? Should I throw away the respect, _Captain,_ and call you by your name? You seem to like it, _Eustass Kid_." You whisper.

In a second, he holds both your arms tightly in his and you find yourself pulled into him. He lifts you up by your waist and you raise your face to look at his, which is now only half a centimetre from yours. You can feel the heat of his breath on your face when he speaks.

"Say it again."

You bite your lip, sending him into a frenzy as he squeezes you tighter into him. You don't need the hardness that you feel pressing on your thigh through his pants to tell you that he is aroused. You can already see it on his face.

"I said say my name again."

You want to. But for the first time since you met him, you feel like you are in control, you want him to look at you like this for every second possible, to see that look of him wanting you. You want to savour it as long as you can.

You want to deny him of the words that he wants to hear.

Kid doesn't break eye contact as he brings the his face into the gap separating it from yours. However you turn your face away before he can kiss you. He drops you in surprise, but manages to keep you from falling by taking your hand.

"You..." Of course he is surprised, this is the first time he's struck out with you.

"Sorry, Captain, but I've made up my mind. I don't want half your heart." You say.

"Since when has that mattered to you? You always take what you can get when it comes to me." He states.

"I know I keep throwing myself at you, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not desperate. I won't share you. You said it yourself that you don't cheat. But trying to avoid hurting us both isn't gonna cut it." You tell him. "You can't be in two undefined relationships. Either you reject me completely, or you accept only me. I want you to stop sleeping with her." You say.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" His voice sounds appalled that you would even dare to think about doing that.

"Maybe I'm being stupid, and I know you're not mine, but the thought of you in another woman's arms makes me want to punch the fucking wall!" You shout and yank yourself away from him. "I want you to be completely mine, Kid."

You bang the door in his face leaving him utterly dumbfounded.


	16. The Worst Generation

**This book is already rated mature, so ** **I** **don't** ** think ** **I** ** need to add any more violence warnings... ** **You'll** ** see what ** **I** ** mean.**

*******

There is a slight tension between you and Kid in the next couple of days. As hard as it is for you, you continue to deny him.

"What do you want me to do? I can't betray her." He says one night when you lock the door to your room and refuse to let him in.

"Then don't come here. It's that simple. I told you before, you have to choose." You say.

"It ain't that simple. She's a lot like you in that way, all or nothing. Not choosing her, means losing her. You have no idea what you're asking me to do!" He shouts.

"Then abandon me!" You say back.

He is silent for a moment.

"Will you leave?"

You sigh. "You already said it yourself, even if I don't wanna stay, you'll force me to. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I still can't do it." He says. "That woman has bee my emotional core for most of my life. She stayed with me throughout the worst times in my life. What kind of person would I be if I just abandoned her because things are going well for me?"

The sad thing is that you can understand his confusion. You know it is a hard decision for him to make, but it still hurts you. Because you understand his pain, it is doubly painful.

However, you don't have a lot of time to sit and ponder your feelings. With the new alliance having been formed, everyone is busy settling into their roles. They lie in wait for delivery trucks from Doflamingo's suppliers and robbing them dry. Your job is then to transport the stolen goods to a warehouse on the ASL Brothers' territory. There are times when you get chased around by cops, and you go into your reckless driving mode, endangering innocent people on the road.

It seems trivial, but being constantly on the move, transporting both people and things somehow keeps you distracted. With making so much noise, you would think the two gangs would always be on the police's radar, but no matter how much trouble they cause, when the police arrive, everything is cleaned up. This is all due to Ace's crew which always goes behind everyone, cleaning up everything efficiently and ensuring that no-one gets caught.

Everyone knows who did it, but without evidence, these criminals create chaos in Grandline City in their relentless pursuit of Doflamingo's keys. They have become a public menace, and no one seems able to stop them.

One night, you finally catch a break, and are able to relax in your bed earlier than usual. You haven't had much interaction with the captain aside from a few gazes thrown your way, and you are getting a little anxious.

Your door opens, and you sit up on your bed to see Eustass Kid standing at the doorway. "Captain?" You say.

"You win." He says quietly.

You blink in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It isn't like I didn't try to fight it. But I was always going to lose to you." He laughs slightly and puts s hand on his chest. "Just from being this close to you, my heart can't sit still...there was no way I could win against you."

Is this a confession?

He turns around to leave.

"Captain, where are you going?" You ask.

He does not look back at you. "There is something I must do first. I'm going to see Hina-san."

You try to run after him, but he is already going down the stairs. Killer is standing in front of the exit door, and when Kid reaches him, Killer asks. "Are you sure about doing this?"

Kid doesn't say anything, but keeps his head lowered, and forcefully pushes Killer out of the way as he leaves. Both of you stare after him. For some reason, you feel nervous. You sit on the bottom stair and wait, looking fixatedly at the door. Killer doesn't say anything either, but sits next to you two, both of you waiting.

Half an hour passes.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four.

Killer's phone rings, shattering the silence of the night into oblivion. He answers it on the second ring.

"Kid?" He says. You can't hear anything from the other side, and you can't read Killer's face for a reaction either. "Is she okay?" Silence. "If she wanted me there, she would have called..... Why should I clean up your fucking mess?.... Sorry, I'm just.... It's fine." There is a pause and he looks at you. "No. She's waiting for you.... I will. Bye."

He stands up after ending the call.

"You better not break his heart after he broke hers." You can't see Killer's face, but you know he is wearing a serious expression under that mask.

You gasp.

"Does this mean...?" You say hopefully.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted." His hands are balled into fists. "Kid says He won't be back until late. You should go to sleep." He walks out of the room leaving you alone.

Well, his animosity is understandable. However, you have no intention of going to sleep, not at a time like this. You sit on the stairs there waiting for him to return, but somehow, you wake up in your bed the next morning.

Kid is not in his room or in the rest of the house when you search for him. You wonder if he has an important job that needs his attention right now. It's a little disappointing but you really wanted to see him.

"Oh, good. You're up." Killer says walking into the kitchen where you are.

"Here. Kid wanted me to give you this." He throws keys at you, which you catch.

Your eyes widen when you see what kind of keys he gave you. "These are the keys to my car! My _Ice Queen!"_ You say.

"That's right. He's done with the repairs, so it is hood for you to use in your race tomorrow. You should test it out, if there are any problems, I'll fix them for you." He tells you.

While this is a good thing, something seems off. "Why didn't Captain give this to me himself?"

"He's not here. He's currently at Sabaody, he said he's sorry that he'll miss your next race."

Another city all of a sudden? Why would he leave without telling you? You immediately take out your phone and call him. The phone is surprisingly busy.

"He won't answer." Killer says.

You look up. "Why not? Is there another reason he just left out of the blue?"

"He doesn't want to show you his face."

He does not want to see you? But why?

"I thought everything was fine now, if he ended the relationship, why wouldn't he-"

"Shut up!" Killer says sharply. "It's easy for you to be happy since you got what you wanted. But my two friends just lost a part of each other, so it's really hard on them. If you saw how broken up he is about the whole thing you would feel guilty wouldn't you? He doesn't want that for you, so for the next week, he will be letting out his feelings in frustration so that when he comes back, he is whole."

The outburst takes you by surprise. It seems you have been selfish, and have not considered Kid's feelings as much as your own.

"I'm sorry." You mutter.

"Whatever. I'll send Heat with you to your race, so you are protected. Make sure you win it so that Kid can watch your next one." He states.

"Hey, Killer?" You suddenly ask. "When you say he's letting out his frustration...does that mean he..."

He surveys you for a second. "Yeah. It means because of you, lots of bodies are gonna drop. Does that bother you?"

It does.

But what scares you the most, is that it doesn't bother you as much as it should.

~

The next race is the qualifier to see who will face God Ussop at Redline Mountain pass. You focus only on the car as you race. This battle also takes place at the mountain pass in order to familiarise you with the course.

You can feel that your car moves differently from the last time you drove it. The modifications made by Kid make it much faster and it somehow feels lighter than before. You let the speed fill you up like a drug as you ride on it. With a car like this, even with your unclear state of mind, you are able to win. You want to be able to show Kid your true form in your next race.

***  
Kid finally calls before your race against God Ussop in the early evening a week later.

"Captain." You answer.

"Hey Wheels, how you doing?" His voice sounds normal.

"I'm just getting ready for the race. The car is really doing wonders for me. Thank you." You tell him.

"I see. I'm glad you like it. I will come watch you tonight, okay?"

Your heart skips a bit. Finally you get to see him.

"Do your best Wheels."

"I won't disappoint you." You say.

You can almost hear the smile on his voice. "You never do." He says and hangs up.

There is a large turnout at Redline Mountain tonight. Even though the ASLBrothers and the Kid are currently 'allied', it is no surprise that their surbodinates have a lot if animosity towards each other. A lot of people view this race as an important competition between the two gangs, so you really have to do your best to be spirited and not let the Kid Alliance down. Besides all that, it is amazing to you that you finally get to race against the legendary God Ussop, a dream for you.

God Ussop's car has a dark blue body and it is heavier than most of the cars used in racing. There is a lionhead on the hood and he is flying the ASL Brothers flag, with the letters ASL written on there, a spade under the A, crossbones over the S and L wearing a straw hat. The number plate reads, '_Sunny_'.

You pull up to the starting line, wear your bandana with Eustass Kid's mark on your head, and then step out of the car. A beautiful orange haired young woman whom you instantly recognise as the Cat Burglar Nami approaches you. She has been busy collecting money for the bets that people have been placing on the race, but after spotting you, she walks over. Nami is wearing nothing but jeans and a bikini top.

"Hi!" She says pleasantly. "You look ready to go, don't you? How about a little more motivation? Put a little more money to your name?"

"Um...hi, what?" You ask.

"Yeah, I mean, people have bet a lot of money on you, so how about you put up a little cash too? Aren't you confident in your skills?" She asks.

You blinked. Was it the norm for people to bet on themselves? "Uh, sure, I guess." You say.

Nami gives a very satisfied smile. "Excellent. Let's see; betting starts at 20 000 Berry, but I'm sure that you will be willing to stake more since it is your own match. How about it? 500 000? Or a million or two? Hmmm?"

That much? Is that normal? "Uh, I don't have that kind of money on me right now." You tell her nervously.

She smiles, "No worries, I'm willing to lend you as much as you need for tonight, you can pay it back later with a little bit of interest!"

"Oh, you're so nice, thank you. I'll take-" You start.

"Hold it right there!" A voice says sharply as Bonney arrives and puts her arm around your shoulders. "Get your paws off her you shameless loan shark. You think I'll let you swindle my friend while I am watching?"

"Tch." Nami says in annoyance. "I almost had her too. Well, it doesn't matter. Ussop will win, and I'll get the payday." She walks away.

"I almost got swindled?" You ask.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much interest she charges, anywhere from 100% to 300%. Quite sly." Bonney says.

"Is that so?" You ponder, "But she seemed so nice. Thanks Miss Bonney!"

Bonney smiles. "It's cool." Then she shivers, "I just felt a cold glare on my back, how ominous." You both turn around to see the source of the atmosphere. Eustass Kid is standing leaning on his car eyes narrowed at Bonney.

"I don't think he likes the fact that you have your arms around me, Miss Bonney...maybe you should let-" You try to say, but she giggles and instead of letting go, she gives you a peck on the cheek.

"Do you wanna die?" You say breaking free from her.

"Ha, like hell. That ungrateful bastard, I should never have given you to him, shoulda just kept you for myself." Bonney mutters.

"Speaking of, why did you give me to him?" You ask.

Bonney thinks for a moment. "Well, we did need a driver. However, I think, he was lonely so I thought you would add a little excitement to his life." She smiles. "Never thought it would go so well."

"Well, I'm grateful." You say.

"I'll tell you a little secret, Y/N-chan, that guy bet 5 million on you." She winks. "Get in your car, the race is about to start."

Five million? That number is no joke. He has that much faith in you. For some reason, today you really feel like his surbodinate, and you are representing the Kid Alliance in this battle. You can't afford to lose, not even against the god of the mountain pass.

The whistle blows and you get the car in gear, and set off. This is a side by side race, so the winner will be determined by who gets to the finish line first. You have a strategy for this race, your car is okay on the uphill, but great on the downhill as you learned in your previous race. The downhill on this mountain is especially tricky because of the waterfall on the side of the mountain which flows into the river beneath the mountain. The rail has not been fixed in years so anyone not careful when taking the first corner on the downhill can miss the road and fall into the waterfall. They would be lucky to survive. Only one car at a time can go through the turn, which means, whoever takes that corner first, wins the race.

The mountain is really tall, and even though your car is in good condition and you feel in synch with your _Ice Queen, _it feels like you are crawling behind Ussop's _Sunny. _It is strange, you can feel your heartbeat going insane as you accelerate even more, barely keeping up. You know that Kid is following, and you want to show him your best form.

Somehow you lose yourself in the competition, and you feel like you are chasing the other car in a speed race like no other. He did not get named the god of the mountain pass for nothing, Ussop's driving is fucking unreal. He is the best driver you have ever fought against. It spurs you on, wanting to see more of his amazing skills from close by as you are drunk with the speed. With him only a few metres ahead of you, you finally reach the mountain top.

Honestly, it is amazing that you even managed to keep up with him thus far, but now, you have a chance to catch up and get ahead. You speed up as you go down, feeling confident that you'll take the corner first when you don't see the _Sunny _beside you. However, the audience makes a collective gasp that you can hear even with the sound of your car revving. You glance outside briefly through your windows and to your surprise, everyone is looking up.

You find out why in a second. From the top of the mountain, the _Sunny _did not immediately accelerate downhill like you did, instead, the car is in the air above you and you watch in utter awe as it flies over your car in a blink before the driver lands it quite a distance ahead of you, and disappears into the corner. You know that you have lost, but you are not mad at all. What a driver! To be able to control his car like that in the air!

Everyone is buzzing with excitement when you finally reach the finish line, 11 seconds after God Ussop. Once again, he is surrounded by people, but when he spots you, he waves. "Great race!" He shouts. "You're coming to the party right?!"

You don't even get to respond as his fans lift him up and cheer for him.

"That was some really good driving Y/N!" Otto says arriving beside you with other members of the Kid Alliance.

"I know. But he was better." You sigh.

"Are you moping?" Kid says getting out of his car and coming to you.

It's strange. Even though you haven't seen him in a while, you feel a little calm in your heart just from him looking at you. This is not good. You already know it, but this man really completes your heart.

"I'm sorry, I lost." You say looking down.

In a moment, his strong arms wrap around you and bring you to him in a heartwarming embrace. You don't mean to cry, but this sense of comfort is overwhelming and you are so glad that you are being held by him right now. Your tears dry on his coat, and you look up to him.

"Captain," You say. "Are you feeling better now?"

He takes a deep breath. "I missed you."

It is not the answer to your question, but those aren't words that you have ever heard from him before, so they are more than enough.

He pulls away. "The ASL Brothers invited us to a party after this. If you're not up for it, I won't go either."

"No. I want to go." You say.

He nods. "Alright, I'll see you there. I'm gonna give Killer my car keys. He's going home."

***

The party is being held underneath the Redline Mountain pass, down there next to the river into which the waterfall deposits.

Before you can survey the land, Law pulls you aside, away from everyone else. You immediately tense up. Law knows your secret after all, and he still has not told anyone.

"If you're thinking of blackmailing me, I don't really have much to my name." You tell him.

"Rest assured, you have nothing I want anyway. I just wanted to clarify things. I will keep your secret." Law says.

"Why?"

"Well for one, I don't you to die. And also, I need you to promise that you won't compromise our objective."

You frown. "How so?"

"Look, you can tell the police whatever you want, it won't make a difference. The poison goes all the way to the top, so don't work too hard. It's impossible for Joker to be taken down by the cops." Law says before continuing on his merry way.

Does this mean that Aokiji was right and there is a mole in the GLPD? You can't afford to think like that. Tonight, you will forget about all that stuff and have some fun.

There are a lot of people gathered out there all the ASL Brothers are there as well as Kid, Hawkins and Bonney. Ussop is also there along with Zoro who you immediately walk up to.

The music is already loud as Ace has taken the role of DJ upon himself blasting loud music from his car. Sanji arrives in a huge truck filled to the brim with food. There's all kinds of stuff in there that the ASL Brothers ordered from the Baratie ahead of time. As soon as the truck is parked, and Luffy jumps on the it. However, before he can start digging in to the food Ace comes in and kicks him out of the way.

He says, "Idiot, you should at least wait until the food has been unloaded!"

You watch as the two begin to argue while their surbonidates unload the food under Sanji's watchful eye. For a bunch of criminals, the low level gang members sure are organised. It goes unspoken that until all the leaders have been served (only Bonney is served by Sanji himself, he only barks orders that food is ready for all the men) no one else can eat.

You watch everything that is happening in fascination, who'd have thought, a year ago, that you would be here hanging out with this kind of crowd? Certainly not you.

There is amazing variety in all kinds of food that Sanji brought.

Sanji dances over to you, glares at Zoro who is seated next to you and smiles lovingly at you. "Y/N-chwaaan♡♡! How wonderful it is to see your face today♡!"

"Nice to see you too, Sanji." You say, glancing slightly at where your captain is seated breathing freely when you see that he is not looking in this direction.

"What would the lovely♡ lady like to eat? Whatever you want, your wish is my command♡." He bowing before you.

"Ah, then just a pizza please." You order. The speed with which he grabs your order and brings it back after knocking heads with Luffy who attempts to grab the box straight out of his hand is amazing.

"Hey, pervert cook, where's the booze?" Zoro asks.

"Huh? Do I look like a fucking barman? Bartolomeo is on his way with the drinks now shitty moss!"

"Why are you shouting? Are you picking a fight?" Zoro shouts, a hand on his sword.

Sanji jumps in front of you, "Put that away, do you wanna hurt the lady?" His eyes dart over to the side where he spots Ace who appears to have fallen asleep straight into his food. "That bastard wasting food!" He says indignantly marching over there.

"Is he always like this?" You ask.

"Huh? Dartbrow? Yeah. It's annoying isn't it?" Zoro huffs helping himself to a slice from one of the large boxes of pizza that Sanji brought for you.

"Well, he's sweet, but it does get a little creepy." You smile.

Zoro snorts. "Maybe you should call him back, he'll flirt with you again and then your boyfriend will kill him."

You give him a light shoulder punch. "Don't say that! It might actually happen, knowing Captain's personality."

He laughs. "Well, that's your own fault for having weird taste."

"Huh. Look who's talking." You shake your head.

"Alright, bow your heads everyone because the great Ussop-sama is here!" Ussop says jumping in to sit with the two of you.

"Oh, Ussop. You finally untangled yourself from your fans, huh?" Zoro says.

"Of course, they are busy composing the 267th song of praise to captain Ussop!" He laughs. "Oh, here. Sanji said to give this to you, it's the only one he had." Ussop hands him a pint of beer.

"Oh, the shitty cook is useful after all." He smiles opening the bottle.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you were surrounded by people. It seems you are a much more popular person than I thought, God Ussop-san." You say to him. It is true, you did not get to tell him how amazing you thought his driving was.

"Huh, me? I mean, of course! Nothing less for someone of my calibre." He laughs.

Wow, he is able to laugh it off like that? He must be really humble.

"I think your driving was awesome, and your car is really amazing too." You say to him.

"Hmm, you like my _Thousand Sunny?_ You sure have a good eye."

"Yeah, it has the best functions of any car I've ever seen! Even with all the new upgrades, my _Ice Queen _could not keep up." You say excited to talk about this. "That's a really good car, what model is it?"

"I actually designed it myself and Franky made it, back when he worked with us. But all the later modifications I put them in myself." He said proudly.

"Franky from Galley Last motors?" You ask.

"Yeah, him. He is a close personal friend who acknowledges my skills as the better engineer!" Ussop informs you. Zoro chockes on his drink.

Amazing, not only is Ussop a good driver, but also makes his own modifications and manages to stay on top without losing to anyone as the god of the mountain pass. On top of that a skilled engineer with better skills than a valued employee of the biggest car manufacturing company in the country!

"Whoa. I'm not even close to your level." You mutter amidst Zoro's coughing.

"Don't sell yourself short. I saw your last two races, you were really good! And you managed to keep up with me on the uphill, I was actually impressed." He says. "I haven't had to use that long air landing feature on the Sunny in a race for a long time. Your driving skills are no joke."

"That means a lot coming from you. I would love to drive your car one day." You say.

"Not just anyone can drive that car, but I can make an exception."

"Hey, Y/N. Your boyfriend is glaring at us. Give him some attention will you?" Zoro says.

You look over in the captain's direction, and he really is glaring. You two make eye contact and he raises his human hand, and with a single finger, beckons you over.

You stand up. "I have been summoned. It was nice to meet you, God Ussop-san." You say.

~

The table where Kid is sitting is a little intimidating. He is sitting with Hawkins and Sabo, and you arrive at the same time as the alcohol is delivered to them.

"Oh, Y/N, it's been a while, how are you?" Sabo says when you arrive.

"Oi. Don't be so familiar with her." Kid snaps.

"Why not? The two of us got _really_ close in the time we spent together. I'm quite fond of her." He replies.

"Really close? Fond?" Kid's orange eyes sharply find their way to you.

"Captain, he's just trying to rile you up." You roll your eyes.

"It was quite obvious. Any idiot would have seen through it." Hawkins adds. Kid glares at both of them and opens a can of beer in annoyance.

"Do you need a seat, Y/N, I'll get-"

"Her seat is right here!" Eustass Kid snaps pulling you to his side with his hand, and placing you on his lap.

You utter a half heated complaint because in truth, you have been craving his attention for so long that you can barely breathe being this close to him. The other two barely blink at this new development, seeing it as unworthy of any comment.

With the arrival of alcohol, the party is back in full swing and out of the corner of your eye, you can see that Zoro has already finished a six pack of beer in the little time that has passed.

"I'm surprised you came, Hawkins, I didn't think this kind of party was your kind of scenery." Sabo comments.

Hawkins just shrugs. "I was invited, it would have been rude to refuse."

Kid barks out a laugh. "That's just like you to say. I'm surprised that you didn't check your cards or some shit."

"Of course, I check my fortune daily. I am not impulsive to just rush in to any situation just because I feel it to be so." He responds.

"I feel like I just got insulted." Kid says crumbling the now empty can in his hand like a piece of paper and opening another one.

"But anyway, is it really okay for all six of us to be here? Does it not leave us all vulnerable to a sudden attack?" Hawkins asks.

"Well, you are right that it is a little strange that Doflamingo who had our base as well as yours tagged with his flags as a declaration of war hasn't made a move yet." Sabo says. "Especially since that was over a month ago."

"I mean Bonney is looking into that. She thinks that either he has something huge that he is working on, or he's gonna focus on us soon, when we least expect it." Kid says. "Either way, it is pretty interesting."

"If that's the case, we should be more diligent in protecting our bases, instead of indulging in alcohol and women." Hawkins points out.

"I bet that's easy to say when you ain't got no women." Kid says. You can't help but suppress a laugh when Hawkins glares at him.

"I'm more inclined to think that he is up to something else. I mean we've been directly attacking his supply and he hasn't hit back. I get the feeling that the time is ripe for Doflamingo to show his fangs." Sabo says.

"Maybe we haven't been thorough enough. I mean, I just forced one of his weapons buyers to become my buyer instead in Sabaody, but that's rather tame." Kid frowns.

"What are you saying, that all the looting and the number of trucks we've taken down are considered insignificant? Maybe We out to think out of the box then." Sabo ponders.

"Yeah. We haven't done something too extreme. Out of the box, huh? What do you think, Wheels?" Kid asks.

You are startled in the middle of eating your pizza by the sudden focus all the of them have on you. You swallow and blink. "Um, maybe instead of beating him left and right to cut his supply line, just take away everything, break the source of income?" You have no idea what you are saying.

"Whoa... You have a dangerous way of thinking. Are you suggesting we take his most profitable territory, Jaya? That would certainly kill his money income." Sabo says with a sly slime.

You blink. "That's not-"

"That's a great idea, Wheels! I didn't know you also wanted to see some blood! If we go full force on Jaya, and take out all of Doflamingo's men there, that district would be ours." Kid pats you on the back excitedly.

"Wait, no I-"

"That is an excellent suggestion. That place is a police blind spot, so all his dirt is there including the drugs and prostitution ring. We can definitely gain the upper hand if we can conquer it." Hawkins agrees.

You suddenly get the feeling that your offhand comment might spell trouble for a lot of people.

The three of them continue pondering this new idea, and slightly unnerved, you try to calm yourself by focusing on the party. Sanji is busy flirting with a tipsy Nami, Zoro's alcohol count is too high for you to even attempt to gauge, Ussop is singing BinksSake at the top of his voice with Luffy singing along to the radio. Bonney is dancing while also stuffing her face with pizza, Ace is entertaining others by jumping through a flaming hoop. This is the new age of menace in Grand Line City? These people are the ones coined as the Worst Generation? Looking at them like this, you can almost pretend that this is just a normal friendly party with normal young people instead of gangsters, thieves and murderers.

You reach out to take some beer from the table but Kid snatches it from you.

"No. You're driving." He says.

Does this mean that he's coming home with you tonight?

"Not even just a little?" You ask.

"Sure. Open your mouth." He says and takes a big swig from the can, and then pulls your face closer to him. It looks and feels like a kiss, until there is the cold taste of beer on your tounge. You swallow it.

"That's disgusting." Hawkins says.

"Really? I think these two are quite funny." Sabo laughs.

You look away, embarassed and pretend to focus on the party again. Luffy jumps around going around making a toast with everyone. Eventually, he arrives to your table.

"Yay! Let's have a toast to celebrate becoming friends!" Luffy laughs.

"There's a difference between friends and allies Straw Hat, don't get it confused-"

"This party is a blast! Come on, let's spice it up! Should I light up some fireworks?" Ace shouts jumping onto the table and reaching into the bag next to Sabo.

Sabo facepalms. "That's dynamite, Ace. The fireworks are on the other side."

Clearly drunk, the other man laughs and grabs the fireworks. "Alright everyone! Get ready for my fireworks display!" He shouts getting everyone's attention.

He jumps off the table and runs to the river bank. Everyone turns to look over there and Kid shifts you around to get a better look as Ace lights up the fireworks.

This moment is amazing.

You lean in closer into Eustass Kid's chest and he places his hand on your thigh. The music is beautiful, the moonlight is showering you all with a steady white glow. The fireworks illuminate the sky with their steady colours and the waterfall reflects it all. This moment seems perfect.

"If the earth were to stop turning now, I wouldn't be too mad." You say to him.

"I would." Kid replies.

"Why?"

"There are some things that I still need to do. Very important things... one in particular." He says.

"What is it?" You ask curiously.

He whispers the next words into your ear and you shiver slightly. "I haven't fucked you yet."

You stand up and hold out your hand. "Let's go home, and you can correct that."

***

It is a struggle reaching Kid's bedroom with your clothes intact. The force with which he comes at you makes you fear for your life. You can understand it though. He's been holding back for a while and so have you.

"You just ripped my favourite shirt you know." You say finally able to run your hands along the scars on his bare chest.

"I'll buy you a hundred thousand more shirts." He says, his voice muffled as he bites your neck with his teeth. This is already the fifth bite on your body tonight.

"How many marks will you be satisfied with leaving on my body?" You ask as he throws you onto the bed.

"I'll be good with just one permanent one, so everyone knows not to fuck with you because you are mine."

He roughly pulls down your pants and tosses them aside.

"Oh? You want me to get a tattoo of your mark on my arm?" You bait him.

"Will you do it?"

"Fuck no!" You reject the idea.

He hovers above you, straddling you, there is some disappointment on his face. "You're a real bitch, teasing me like that. I ain't gonna let it slide."

He reaches out to remove his white lead hand with his human hand, but you stop him.

"It's okay," You say.

"Are you crazy? As much pleasure as it would give me to see you react to the pain of this poison, this shit touches you, you die." He tells you.

"It's okay. I'm immune."

"Immune?"

"That's right. You can touch me with whichever part of your body you desire, Kid." You whisper.

It is truly amazing how just from you saying his name his face flushes red. You love being in control of him like this, it makes you feel powerful, having an untameable beast like Eustass Kid under your thumb.

You lean in and kiss him, trying to control the flow, but just as easily he rips it away, his fingers unclasping your bra and throwing it out.

"It makes me angry." He growls while in contrast, he gently caresses your breasts with his fingers. "When I look at my hands, I can see all the blood I've shed. But when I look at you, I see this pure white canvas. I want to preserve it, but you keep begging me to destroy it."

He slides his hand down again and rips your panties in half. "If it's what you want, I'll do it. I'll take this pure picture and smear it with blood. I will break your body and erase any other men from your mind. If it's what you really want, I will corrupt you and fill your mind with only me."

You've long denied your desires but your body can't lie. The thought of that happening already has you wet. "There is nothing I want more."

He undresses completely in an instant, as you see his erection right in front of you. You already expected as much but he is extremely well endowed. You haven't had sex in over six months, so it scares you a little, but also excites you unbearably. Kid slides two of his fingers inside you.

"This is all the preparation you'll get." He says.

You reach out to touch his erection, but he loops his metal hand around your neck and whispers, "Tonight is all about me." You whimper and he smiles callously before withdrawing his fingers.

He steps back and spreads your legs. After that, he brutally forces his entire length inside you. You shout out reflexively in pain as you try to accommodate him. He doesn't care, this is just the first step in breaking you.

Eustass Kid fucks you the same way that he kills his enemies, ruthlessly and without mercy, never one to take anything lightly and unable to control his lust. His flaming red hair sways with his every thrust as his eyes search for a reaction to his intense and inhumane treatment of your body. Like the eyes of a savage monster, he searches your face for the fear he puts in you and when he finds it, a sadistic smile overcomes his face as he grips you even tighter, fucking you harder.

It burns.

Fear makes your heart beat faster, adrenaline flows through you and you feel a certain high coming over your body, like you are driving on the highway without brakes, screaming because this car you're on will crash and kill you one day. You are thrilled with fear as you indulge him in your arousal, getting a kick out of the endless screams that he elicits from your mouth.

More.

More.

You want him to destroy you even more, you want to fear him more, you want the car to crash and kill you completely. Ah, so much danger that you can just taste it reaching its peak, your climax is coming.

You submit completely to him.

What started as short whimpers gradually got transformed into loud moans that you attempted to control to no avail, but you've lost yourself in him now. You wrap your legs around him, back arched.

You find that you are melting in his arms as he holds on to your back, biting your lip with your eyes closed as you feel the orgasm coming. You cover your face with your hand but he slaps it away, pulling you closer with his metal hand as his thrusting speed increases.

"Go ahead, open your eyes, look at me and scream."

It is so beautifully painful and fulfilling when he moves like this and even if he didn't ask for it, you would have screamed anyway.

"CAP-" His hand rises and closes around your neck.

"My name."

"KID! KID! KID!" You scream unashamed and your voice higher than ever before.

"Well done, Y/N." He says, and with one more thrust, you feel the warm liquid flooding into your body as he bruises your hips with his grip while he holds you down.

It barely registers that he just called you by your name too. You are exhausted even though he did all the work, and he slips out.

"Get on your knees." He commands a minute later.

You don't know it yet, but he is just starting. He pulls you the edge of the bed where he stands. You kneel on the bed as he said, your ass in the air in front of him. From this position, again he does all the work, fucking you so hard that you can not control your moans and the bed squeaks as you struggle to maintain your balance while he enters you from behind.

Somewhere in the distance you hear the angry slamming of a door. It seems that you are too loud, and chased Killer out of the house.

You don't have any time to spare on that thought however, because as if he senses your mind wandering, Kid slams into you so hard that you cry out in pain, sure that something inside you broke.

"Focus on me." He orders.

It goes on and on until you can't breathe evenly anymore and your breaths come out in gasps. After the third time that he comes, you feel like you are at your limit. You curl up on the bed, too sore to move or say anything.

"Is this your limit? Because I can go on and on. You talk big, but is this all it takes to break you?" He pants. "Are you that fragile?"

"Whatever you give, I can take it. Do your worst." You whisper.

He does not need telling twice. If he was holding back before, he sure as hell isn't now. With every thrust, you can feel the pain coursing through your body. Even though you are not a virgin, you are sure that there is a lot of blood on the sheets. If you were sleeping with anyone else, the sight of you bruised and bleeding in his hands would have made them hesitate.

But not Eustass Kid.

He steps back for a second to look at you in that state, and you actually see his hand trembling in excitement, his eyes filled with blazing lust at seeing what he perceived as pure before reduced to a broken mess of blood and bruises by his own hands.

So, this is how it feels to be broken by him!

That look in his eyes as he gets back inside you, like a demon seeking to corrupt you even more, brings an unbelievable pleasure to your body. This is exactly what you want, the danger lingering under those eyes that sends your heart into overdrive. You can feel the painful hold of his metal hand pinning your arm down when he finally fills you up again. If he holds you any tighter, he will definitely break your arm.

What a dangerous man.

You hit your climax again your hands digging into him, as you scream, "Fuck! Kid!"

He has the look of a satisfied predator after its prey has been completely devoured. Bones and all.

You pass out.

***

When you wake up, you've been washed, and the sheets have been changed. The poor maid must have had a huge shock.

"I thought that you would be unconscious until at least this afternoon." Kid says stroking your face. He is already up and dressed, ready to leave.

You snort. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Tch. Don't go anywhere." Kid says before leaving to go to work.

You decide to sleep in. It isn't like you could go anywhere though, because your body fucking hurts. You can barely even move, it feels worse than the time you totalled your car and almost got yourself killed in an accident. Raina brings you breakfast in Kid's room, no doubt ordered by the man himself. You ask her to bring you some ice as well.

You fill the bathtub with cold water and drop the entire bag of ice inside. It feels chilly but also refreshing when you sink into the water. It cools the soreness of your body with its ice cold temperature. You close your eyes and just soak in the water. There are marks all over your body, from where he touched you kissed you and bruised you. You sigh.

What is with Eustass Kid and leaving marks?

After cooling down, you go into the med room. There are lots of pain tablets there, and you find also an analgesic rubbing cream which you apply to the sore parts of your body before going back into bed.

Kid comes back in the early evening and you cast him an angry look.

"You know, I haven't been able to walk properly all day thanks to you? How are you gonna pay me back for this?" You ask when he leans down to kiss you.

"Hmph. Who's the one who told me to do my worst?" He asks. His hand travels down your back but you swat it away before he touches your ass.

"No fucking way. I don't want you trying anything on me for the next three days. I need my body to heal." You say sharply.

"Three days? Come on, are you trying to kill me?" He complains.

"Yeah, go die, I'm dying here as well." You push him away.

"Come on, just a little-" He starts but gets cut off by a loud voice calling from downstairs.

It's Bonney.

"Kid, get down here, we've got a problem!" She shouts.

"That woman, killing my momentum." He mumbles getting off the bed and leaving your room. You follow him out and stand by the door wondering why Bonney is here now.

"They got us." She says. "I was wondering why Doflamingo didn't come after us right away, well it turns out that he was planning something more sinister."

"What do you mean? Was one of our allies attacked?" Kid asks.

"No, he's making a move for the final key. I can't believe we didn't think about this. Marshall Teach was the last person to hold more than two keys. It makes sense that the last person who knows where the final key is would be-" Bonney explains, but your phone rings in your pocket and you step back into your room to answer it.

"Hey, Tashigi, what's up?" You ask.

"Y/N, are you safe? Are you unharmed?" She asks.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, is something the matter?" You wonder.

Tashigi breathes. "Good. As long as they think you are one of them, the Kid Alliance will protect you, right?"

"Yeah but, what's this about?" You are confused now.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. We were careless. Doflamingo's men broke into Impel Down....they freed her." Tashigi tells you.

All of a sudden your heart is caught in your throat. Surely it can't be, there is no way she escaped from prison after everything she did to your family. No. Not that woman, not again...

"Miss Devon." You say your hands shaking.

***


	17. Miss Devon

_Your feet were bare and the road was cold and _ _cutting_ _ through _ _them_ _, but still you kept running. No matter what, you had to keep going, just as she had told you. _

_"Run! Don't look back!"_

"Wheels...are you okay? Hey...can you hear me?" Kid's face comes in and out of focus. You can feel yourself shaking as you gasp for breath.

"Miss Devon." You mutter.

"You've been hyperventilating and saying that all day. You always say that name whenever you have a nightmare, but it's never like this." He says in concern.

You sit up on the bed as he holds you steady. You reach out and drink a glass of water. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Fat chance. Who the fuck is this person that's making you like this?" He snaps.

"I heard this morning that she broke out of prison. She got out." You tell him desperately as if that is supposed to mean something.

"This morning?" He frowns. "Wait! Did you overhear me and Bonney talking? By Miss Devon, you don't mean the Crescent Moon Hunter do you?"

"Yeah... that's the one." You say lying back down on the bed.

"Before, when I asked you what happened, you said it was a childhood trauma. Will you tell me about it, or is it too hard?" He asks gently.

"I'll tell you."

_***_

_Being a model whose career was on the rise was hard for your mother, Nell. She and _ _Cindry_ _ were best friends who had known each other since childhood and dreamed of taking the spotlight on the tv. Now that they were close to their dreams, nothing could stand in _ _their_ _ way, certainly not a scandal. _ _Cindry_ _ had a nephew to look after and Nell had a daughter. They paid a young woman named Alvida to look after the two children which was pricey given the secretive nature of the job. Sure she was ripping them off and not very _ _good_ _ with kids, but she kept her mouth shut and that was all that mattered._

_It would not do for a young up and coming model whose image was that of a sweet and innocent girl from the small _ _Loguetown_ _ to be exposed as having a child with a criminal. Even though Nell had lived in Rainbase and had a child there, that part of her history was erased. On the weekends when she did not have any _ _photoshoots_ _ or auditions, she would transform back into _ _Cornellia_ _ and take you to the next city over, to visit _ _Sabaody_ _ Park. That only happened once every month though, and you looked forward to it every day. Even though your _ _existence_ _ was kept secret, _ _you_ _ loved your mother to bits and watched every single commercial that she was in. You also bought all the posters of her that you _ _could_ _ find._

_Every month the two of you would spend the weekend away together, away from the press and away from her job. In those times she smiled a lot and you were happy to spend your days with her. One time, when you were six, and your mother was relaxed, you brought up the touchy subject of your father._

_"Mama, everyone at school was making cards for father's day. I made one too, but when I gave it to Alvida-san, she told me to throw it away because I have no father." You said. "Why _ _don't_ _ I have a father?"_

_Nell sighed and put her arm around you. "You have a father, he just... _ _can't_ _ be around because _ _it's_ _ not good for other people to know that he has a daughter."_

_"Oh.Okay. Hey, Mama when you and uncle Smoker were arguing that time, he said that he _ _wouldn't_ _ take me in unless you cut ties with my son of a _ _bitch_ _ father. _ _What's_ _ a bitch? Is that my grandpa? Can I meet him?"_

_"I can't believe you heard that." Nell covered her face in her hands. "That is a bad word honey. Listen, your uncle says a lot of bad words, so just cover your ears whenever he talks. Do not repeat that, okay?"_

_"But why would uncle call my dad a bad word? Is he a bad person?" You asked cluelessly._

_Your mother shook her head as she thought of what to say. "No. He... um.. __he's_ _just__ not a very nice person. But __don't__ worry," she smiled. "He was always nice to me, and back when he used to be able to come visit us he was really nice to you too."_

_You smiled. "Okay. If _ _he's_ _ so nice, we should visit him sometime, right Mama?"_

_She _ _blinked_ _. "We will, I promise. But until then, you have to promise me _ _that_ _ you _ _won't_ _ ask about him again, okay? _ _Pinky_ _ promise?"_

_You held out your hand... "_ _Pinky_ _ promise." You kept your end of the deal, but even in the next couple of years as she grew more famous, Nell never made good on her promise. Not even until the _ _day_ _ she died._

_Being famous had _ _it's_ _ perks certainly, but because of this, your mother had to keep a tight and clear schedule, of course, this made it easy for her stalker to follow her around and wait for the only time when she was not surrounded by cameras and had no _ _bodyguard_ _ around. _

_The one time of the month where she took you out._

_Perhaps if the two of you paid attention to other news besides entertainment, you would have heard the numerous police warnings on _ _the_ _ previous months about a serial killer who targeted young beautiful women. One was killed every month when the crescent moon was up and always, a week later the body would be found missing the _ _head_ _. They called her the Crescent Moon Hunter and she so happened to be a big fan of Nell._

_Caterina Devon stalked your mother inconspicuously for months, figuring out her schedule and the perfect time time to _ _strike_ _._

_The day that changed your entire life was nothing special, it was just another day at the park with your mother. _ _You were nine years old and very happily holding on to your mother's hand at the park when _ _you wanted some ice cream. Unfortunately the shop where you usually bought it had been robbed the previous day, and all their machines were broken._

_Somewhere in the distance towards the edge of the park, you heard the sound someone advertising _ _and_ _ ice cream stand close by. Being a child, you ran over _ _there_ _. The woman smiled when you approached her. _ _She_ _ was a little scary looking, but you never judged people by appearances._

_"_ _Where's_ _ the ice cream?" You asked._

_"I have plenty of it. Come my stand is right over there. You can call me, Miss Devon." She smiled._

_"Hey! Come back!" Your mother called, but Miss Devon held on to your hand and pulled you along with her to the edge _ _of_ _ the park where it was secluded. Her ice cream stand was hidden behind a few trees in front of a truck._

_"Where do you think you are taking my daughter?" Nell snapped when she caught up with you. _

_"Oh, _ _I'm_ _ sorry. She just seemed like she _ _couldn't_ _ wait. I meant no harm. Sit." Miss Devon said. "You can have something to drink for free, for all the trouble."_

_"No thanks, _ _we're_ _ leav-" Nell started, but you had already sat down and had been presented with a sundae which you were currently enjoying. She sighed and sat down._

_"_ _I'll_ _ take the water then." Nell said and accepted the _ _glass_ _ of water poured by Miss Devon._

_You sat there in the shade, enjoying your ice cream, allowing yourself to cool down, when you mother suddenly collapsed and her face hit the table._

_"Mama!" You shouted._

_"_ _It's_ _ okay, Y/N-chan. Your mother was tired, she simply dozed off." Caterina Devon said with a smile. _ _I'll_ _ let her take a rest in my truck. Why _ _don't_ _ you come too?"_

_You hesitated. "My uncle told me not to go anywhere with strangers." You said._

_"Murunfufu, _ _it's_ _ alright. _ _I'm_ _ a fan of your mother's. Look!" She opened the back of her truck and sure enough, there was an unhealthy amount of posters and magazine cut outs of Nell pasted all over the _ _truck_ _._

_"Wow! You have more pictures of her than I do!" You marvelled. "By the way, ice cream lady, how did...you...know... my _ _n.a._ _.. me..?" You started to feel dizzy yourself and _ _you_ _ were barely able to stand._

_"I told you. __I'm_ _Nell's__ biggest fan." And then you passed out as well._

_~_

_When you woke up, you were in a well light small room. Even more pictures of Nell were pasted on the wall. These were not magazine cut outs but photos taken by someone who had to have followed her around for months. There were pictures of her at work, pictures of her in disguise with you as well as pictures of her with her friends._

_Looking around the room, your mother was tied up next to you, but you were free._

_"Are you okay? Y/N-chan! Are you alright?" Nell asked frantically, her pale white hair tangled up in her face._

_"Mama? Where are we?" You asked._

_"_ _I'm_ _ sorry! _ _I'm_ _ sorry!" She cried. "Because of me, you also got captured."_

_"Mama? _ _I'm_ _ scared, why _ _aren't_ _ we at home? Who brought us here?" You asked. It was less the situation that frightened you, and more the _ _fact_ _ that your usually calm and collected mother was freaking out like this._

_"At first, I thought it was one of his enemies looking for revenge, but clearly, this is about me. This person has been stalking me. Shit! Damn it!" She said._

_"Now now, dear _ _Nell_ _, _ _shouldn't_ _ you mind your language in front of the child?" A voice spoke from outside the room._

_"Who are you? _ _Please_ _, let us go...I swear we _ _won't_ _ say anything, so please." Nell _ _begged_ _._

_The door _ _opened_ _ and Caterina Devon walked in with plates of food in her hands._

_"_ _You're_ _ a woman too, why would you do this?" Nell asked her._

_"I collect beauty. I add beautiful women's faces to my collection every month." She smiled. "But I must say Nell-chan, you shall be the _ _masterpiece_ _ of my _ _collection_ _. Such beauty."_

_You slid closer to your mother, hiding your face in her clothes. "I understand. You can _ _add_ _ me, whatever you want... just let my daughter go. Please."_

_Miss Devon smiled. "_ _It's_ _ true that was my original plan, but your daughter has the _ _potential_ _ to become just as beautiful as _ _you_ _! I wonder if it is possible to have two beautiful masterpieces in my collection?"_

_"Let my daughter go, you stalker bitch!" Nell snapped._

_"Here, eat your food, Nell-chan. _ _It's_ _ very good for your skin..." Miss Devon told her._

_"Like _ _I'd_ _ eat anything given to me by the person who drugged me!"_

_"_ _That's_ _ not good at all. If you _ _don't_ _ eat, _ _I'll_ _ just have to kill you sooner, before your beauty fades. Or perhaps I shall _ _let_ _ you see your daughter die first, right before your eyes... murunfufufufu!" Miss Devon threatened. _

_The routine was always the same every day, nothing Nell said seemed able to faze their kidnapper, but she still tried everything._

_"My younger brother is a policeman. _ _He's_ _ probably searching for me right now. You should let us go before he finds _ _you_ _." Nell said._

_"That _ _won't_ _ work on me, Nell-chan. I know that you and your brother _ _don't_ _ get along very well. I wonder if _ _he's_ _ noticed that you are missing?" Miss Devon said posting new _ _pictures_ _ on the wall, newspaper cuttings with your _ _mother's_ _ face, stating that she was missing._

_On another day, Nell tried a different tactic. "Listen. _ _I'll_ _ hold her down, so make a run for it okay? Run. Run away from this place and never come back." _

_"But Mama, __I'm_ _scared__ to leave you alone." You cried._

_"It's fine, _ _sweety_ _. You know where Smoker works right? Just hurry to the police station and he will be able to save me." She smiled._

_"Okay." You said._

_When Miss Devon came with the food that day, Nell tried to fight her, but _ _whither_ _ her hands and feet bound, it was useless. Still, you began to run out of the house._

_"_ _It's_ _ useless. You _ _can't_ _ run from Miss Devon. _ _I'll_ _ always catch you." The woman caught up with you before you even made it out of the house. She threw you back into the confinement room where Nell lay unconscious. _

_Fear overcame you as you lived only according to her mercy. Nell never gave up though. No matter how many times she was tortured, she kept looking for a way out._

_"If _ _it's_ _ money you want, this _ _child's_ _ father will pay _ _it_ _. Any amount is fine, nothing is too much for him. _ _I'm_ _ sure that he will pay it all." She cried. "So just contact him."_

_"You _ _can't_ _ fool me. _ _I've_ _ watched you for months. This child does _ _not_ _ have a father. _ _I've_ _ never seen such a person anywhere. Even if he exists, he is nothing more than a deadbeat." _ _Caterina_ _ Devon laughed._

_"Shit!" Nell cursed. "He would kill you! If he knew... _ _you'd_ _ be dead!"_

_Even after Miss Devon left, Nell continued crying. "That bastard! _ _He's_ _ never here when I need him the most! If he had stayed with us... _ _This_ _ would never have happened. _ _I'm_ _ sorry, Y/N, maybe I should have listened to my brother after all." She held you tightly to her chest._

_"Mama?"_

_"I know I _ _should_ _ resent your father, I should curse and hate him, after all he left us behind in exchange for power." Nell cried. "But even so, I just wish I could have seen his face one last time.... I miss him."_

_The crescent moon came out the following day, and Miss Devon took Nell away from the room. You sat _ _there_ _ tucked into a ball, scared._

_"Come on out little one. The moon is so very beautiful tonight." Miss Devon said dragging you out of the room, into the yard outside. Your mother stood there her hair blowing lightly in the wind, illuminated by the crescent moon. She wore a light blue dress that swayed to the wind giving her an _ _ethereal_ _ appearance. _

_"_ _Doesn't_ _ she look beautiful?" Miss Devon asked taking a picture of her. "What a lovely thing for me to possess."_

_She walked up to Nell, carrying an axe in her hand._

_"_ _I'm_ _ sorry that I _ _wasn't_ _ able to save you as your mother Y/N-chan." Nell said quietly. "Now close your eyes."_

_She did not scream, but the sound you heard next _ _terrified_ _ you. You kept your eyes shut tight and you _ _wouldn't_ _ open them _ _even_ _ as your tears leaked out from them. Reflexively you started running blindly. You had no idea where you were going, just that you had to run._

_"That's not nice." A bloody hand caught your arm. "Leaving your mom behind like that."_

_The moment your eyes opened, you were forced to look at your _ _mother's_ _ disembodied head being held in Caterina Devon's hand._

_Your scream tore through the night, echoing in the _ _deserted_ _ forest as you lost both your voice and innocence in it. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of your nightmare. You spent seven months kidnapped in Miss Devon's lair after your mother's death._

_She had a room of preserved faces of the women that she had killed and your mother's face sat in the centre jar with an empty space next to her._

_"When you grow older here, and become just as beautiful as she is, _ _I'll_ _ let you sit next to her." Miss Devon told you._

_A nightmare from which you would never wake began at that time. She needed someone to wash the faces as well as the bodies, someone to carefully put the bodies in bags so she could dispose of them. Even though you were just a child, she made you do these things. It seemed to please her to _ _torture_ _ you like this. Every month, a new girl would come. You were charged with feeding them. _

_At first you _ _spoke_ _ to them, but all they did was beg you to set them free. Somehow in that _ _cruelty_ _, you lost your voice. You stopped talking altogether, watching all those people die. The horrors never ended _ _and_ _ you _ _stopped_ _ trying to run. When she was home, Miss Devon let you roam the house freely, but she _ _always_ _ locked you in when she left. There was no phone in the house, so you _ _couldn't_ _ contact anyone either. It was hell for you and you thought that you would never be free._

_But one day salvation came to you._

_A new girl was brought in by Miss Devon, unconscious as usual. What was unusual was the fact that it was still two weeks before the next crescent moon, and also the girl was wearing a police uniform. It was also strange that she had a bruise on her face, and Miss Devon was bleeding too._

_"Look, Y/N-chan, this prey tried to hunt me herself. Bring over the wash basin. I had to hit her pretty face, how unsightly. Wash it for me before you feed her okay?" Miss Devon ordered as she finished chaining up the girl. _

_You _ _nodded_ _. You _ _weren't_ _ defiant anymore, it never did you any good._

~

_You weren't there when the young lady woke up, but you went into the room at dinner time to give her her food. Her eyes widened when she saw you._

_"Oh my gosh! Are you Y/N?" She asked. _

_It caught you off guard. No one had ever said your name before. You glanced up at the camera in the room, knowing that even though she couldn't hear you, Miss Devon was watching._

_You had no desire to get into trouble neither did you want to talk to this strange blue haired girl._

_"My name is Kuina." She told you quietly the next day before you could run out. "I work with your uncle."_

_You gasped, hearing that and you left the food there and ran out of the room._

_Why? Who was this person coming here and giving you hope after you'd given up? You decided that you wouldn't entertain anything she said, you'd only give her her food and her bath and leave. Kuina, however, was not so easily deterred. She was persistent and she kept trying to talk to you._

_"Listen, the police are looking into the serial killer incident." She said. "Your uncle's really worried, everyone thinks you're dead. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" She said._

_Still, you wouldn't allow yourself to hope and so the days went by and she would talk and you to sit there, not saying anything. You wanted to ask her how things were on the outside and an unwanted sliver of hope was bubbling inside your heart, but you held strong._

_"You know." She said a week later. "I have a sister who's still a child herself. Her name is Tashigi. When I think of something like this happening to her, it makes me want to drive my sword right through that woman's heart."_

_"Where is your sword now?" You asked, speaking to her for the first time._

_Kuina smiled, happy that you finally talked to her. "The truth is, I was investigating this case, and I found a lead and I came here without letting others know. I messed up and accidentally used myself as bait."_

_She frowned. "I fought with that woman, she was tough, but I managed to cut her. In the end, she used my strike to grab my sword from my hands by the blade. I know I messed up but I'll make up for it it by saving you okay?"_

_"Kuina-san. Do you really think there is a way out of here?" You asked._

_"Of course. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, but I promise you, I'll get you back to your uncle. You have to work with me okay?" She said._

_"How?" _

_"She's still injured, so I'll distract her and you run and call for help."_

_"But even if I run outside the house there is no way that I can go. The gate is always locked." You said._

_"You don't know where she keeps the keys?" Kuina asked._

_"They are always on her, especially this week since she's injured." You replied._

_"Alright. I'll get them. I've loosened my chains little by little this whole week. I need you to kick hard on this side to break them. Okay? As soon as you do, she'll come rushing in." Kuina said. _

_"On the other side of the fence, close to the forest at the very corner on the right side, I left my bag there. You run over there and grab my police badge and press the button at the back of it in the center." She instructed. "And then just run. Run as fast and as far as you can. Run __and_ _don't__ look back."_

_"_ _What's_ _ the button do?" You asked. _

_"It's_ _ my emergency panic button. It sends out a distress signal, giving away my location. All of us have one. Since _ _I've_ _ been missing for a week, _ _I'm_ _ sure they will be watching for my signal." She told you._

_"I understand."_

_"Good. Now kick this loose bit on the chain for me." Kuina said._

_You did as she told you, but it took you three tries before the chain came off._

_"Y/N." Kuina said quietly. "When you see my sister, tell her that I said the flower field embraces those who come to it willingly."_

_"What does that-" You started but the door opening cut you off._

_When Miss Devon rushed into the room, Kuina immediately jumped up swinging the chain and pushing her out. The keys fell from her pocket onto the top stair._

_"Take it and run, Y/N! RUN!" Kuina shouted trying to hold Miss Devon down who kept trying to push her off. You didn't need telling twice. _

_You ran._

_Even as you thought you heard a scream and a sound as if someone fell down the stairs, you kept running. You found the bag and pressed the button on the badge. Through the fence you saw Miss Devon running out of the house, bleeding._

_You screamed and took to the forest. _

_Even though the ground was coarse and there were sticks and pebbles as well as thorns on the ground, you kept running. You heard Kuina's voice in your head telling you to keep running._

_In the distance you could hear Miss Devon chasing you. You could not even spare a second to worry about Kuina because she had told you not to look back. Even as your feet were painful and bleeding, you would not stop running. You ran and ran until you heard the sound of police sirens_.

_***_

Kid puts his arm around you, his face full of concern. "I can't believe something like that happened to you. I'm sorry you went through that."

You close your eyes as you lie down on the bed next to him. "It's agitating me a little to remember what happened but it feels better to talk about it with you."

"You don't show it you know. That you had such a messed up childhood. I guess that you turned out better than us." He tells you.

"Oh please, I went through so many psychological evaluations, most people thought that I would never be able to have a normal life. But you know," You smile. "I had my uncle, and I had Tashigi... thanks to them, and all my friends, I was able to function normally too."

"That's good. Sleep for a while, okay? If you still aren't feeling better later, I'll have Trafalgar take a look at you." Kid says and puts a blanket over you.

You suppose that it is a good idea to get some rest as well. As you close your eyes, you wonder if Miss Devon will come searching for you. No, it is not something that you have to wonder about. You allow yourself to sink into the bed letting the memories of the past overcome you for a moment.

~

The call comes while you are asleep, waking you from your afternoon slumber. You don't recognise the number.

"Hello?" You answer.

"That lovely voice can only be Y/N-chan, Murunfufu..." The voice on the other end of the line makes you tremble slightly as it catches you off-guard.

It's her.

"Miss Devon." You breathe.

Your hands start to shake and you take a deep breath. "I heard you got out, but how the fuck did you get this number?"

"Information sells. The people that broke me out want information and I want you." She laughs. "Let me see your beautiful face... let's meet."

"Do you take me for a fool? I know that you just want to kill me!" You snap. "I'm not ever going to meet you."

"Dear me. Whatever shall I do with these pictures of Nell-chan's beautiful decapitated dead body? I wonder how much people would pay to put them on the Internet?" Miss Devon says as if in thought. "Look, I just sent one to you."

You freeze. And open the photo. This psychopath really has pictures of your dead mother lying around. It's horrible. You want to throw up.

"You... don't you dare dishonour my mother like that! Fucking bitch if you sell those pictures, I will kill you myself! Where are they?"

She laughs hysterically. "Come alone tonight at 7PM to Reitz Street, and I'll text you where we will meet." She says, and ends the call.

Enough is enough, you think to yourself. You need to settle this.

You make your way downstairs, it's quiet. The meeting room door is open and you stand outside and you can see and hear the people inside talking. There is Kid inside as well as Ace and Law in there with him.

"-matter because tonight she'll tell Doflamingo, and I don't know if she'll be fine after that though, because he won't want us to know where the final key is." Ace is saying.

"This is absolutely useless." Law says. "No one knows where she is, so our only option is to follow Joker to her."

Kid snorts. "You say that like it's easy to do. If we are spotted it's over. I suck at stealth missions."

"If only we knew where Caterina Devon is, I'd set the place on fire and smoke her out." Ace says with a frown.

"If don't know about fire, but there's something else that can get her out." You say quietly. 

All three of them turn sharply to you, not having noticed you coming in.

"Wheels, you're up! What are you doing here?" Kid asks.

"I got an invitation to meet Miss Devon tonight." You tell him. "She called me."

Kid stands up immediately. "There is no way I'm letting you do that." He says. "I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen."

"We need to know what she knows. You don't know where she is, but I will. It's the only way." You argue.

"You want to use yourself as bait?" Ace asks. "I don't know what kind of history you have but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Agreed. It is out of the question. What if something goes wrong and you get seriously hurt?" Law also adds.

"See? I think it's better to just take the risk and follow Doflamingo. We can't put you in danger." Kid says as though it's the final word. "We're all in agreement."

"Captain." You say in a quiet but defiant voice. "I'm going. I don't want to do it without your permission, but I'm just saying it's time for me to get some closure."

"Wheels."

"I can't keep running from Miss Devon my whole life. It doesn't do for me to keep having nightmares. I need to see her one last time, maybe I'll be able to overcome that fear and it won't hurt me as much." You say honestly.

"I don't know, Wheels." He hesitates.

"She said to come alone, but I want you to follow. Captain. Please. You will protect me, won't you?" You ask him.

"Of course I will." Kid sighs. "It's fine if this is what you really want. I don't think I can stop you."

You smile. "Thanks, Captain."

"In that case, I'm coming with the too." Ace says.

"There's no need for that-"

"Don't be stupid, Eustass, this includes our interests too and also I don't feel comfortable about putting your girlfriend in danger." He replies.

Kid surprises you by not arguing. "Okay. But only because it's her, only because I want her to be as safe as possible."

***

You park the car at Reitz Street as instructed, and you call the number.

"I did as you asked. Where are you?" You say curtly.

"Come to the last place where you saw your mother." She says. "You remember where it is, don't you?"

Of course you do. For the first time, being in your car does not comfort you in the least. You are a nervous wreck, returning to the place you've been running from for years.

You feel a little comfort in the thought that even if you can't see him, Kid is following behind you in his car, watching your back.

_"Are you sure you're okay Wheels? because if you're not, we can just call this off and just stay home." He had asked before you left_.

You feel better just knowing he's there.

You drive the car straight up to the entrance to the forest where Miss Devon kept you and your mother prisoner. There is a small dusty road through which your car could go into the forest, but after so many years, it is nothing but grass. You don't like the fact that you are using your car on a 'road' like this that is so rough but you feel like you have to. This is where it all started after all, and it is going to end here. About that much you are determined.

The house looks deserted, and there are overgrown bushes around it. There is still some yellow tape from when the police searched the house years ago. You blink slightly when you park your car because there are already two bodies at the gate lying there. It is clearly two policeman judging by the uniforms that they're wearing. It seems Miss Devon killed the people sent to watch this house after her escape.

"It's good to see you after so many years." Miss Devon comes out from the house. "Come on in. It's open."

You don't hear another car behind you, and you guess that Kid and Ace must be coming through the forest on foot following the trail left by your car to avoid detection.

You open the gate and walk inside.   
Miss Devon's face breaks into a smile as soon as she sees you. "My, my! You look even more beautiful than I imagined."

She has grown older. Not by much though, but you can see it. She is no longer the same person she was when she kept you here as a prisoner.

"Cut the crap. Where are my mother's pictures?"

She pulls put a flashdrive from her pocket and waves it at you. It makes you angry. Suddenly you are overcome with anger and all the memories of the things that she did to you and all the shit that you went through in this house are all over your mind.

You start going on the offensive, you want to attack her. You run towards her, launching a kick at her. Miss Devon doesn't move, so you kick her straight in the chest and she falls back a little.

"Splendid. You're a little stronger now." She says.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" You say as you go in for a punch. This time she dodges and you punch the air. You go for another kick and she moves out of the way, but you still hit her arm and she drops the flashdrive. You pick it up.

"Even when you have such a fierce and angry look in your eyes, you're still beautiful. You really do look like your mother. It's a pity that the police destroyed my collection but don't worry, your face will be the first in my new collection. Having someone as beautiful as you be the opening piece will no doubt make it worth all the years I spent wondering how you'd grown up." She smiles.

"My mother died here. Kuina sacrificed her life so that I could live. I'll never be in your collection." You shout. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop running from you, but even if I can't, he'll save me!"

"He? I know you didn't call the cops. Bluffing like your mother now, are you?" Miss Devon asks. "I don't know if you're foolish or if you're just being a rebellious child." She smiles.

You hate that smile because it reminds me of you of the torture, it reminds you of the night that your mother died under the moonlight in this very courtyard. You want to scream or to cry and you run towards her again and this time she dodges your punch and you kick her in the abdomen and she falls down, but she quickly reaches out with her hands and grabs your foot from under you, causing you to fall down.

"I wasn't going to fight because I didn't want to damage your face, but if you don't want to come quietly then I suppose I'll have to mess up the rest of your body. I have no need for it after all." She kicks you in the stomach and you cough out blood. "See it hurts." She says.

She kicks you again and you fly up and hit a tree with your back as you fall. You scream. She walks over and steps on your chest, she pins you down on the ground with her feet and you chocke as she pulls out a small silver knife and you can see there's an axe propped against the wall.

You wonder if she's going to slit your throat first before lopping your head off with her axe.

Miss Devon raises her knife but before she can strike, a single gunshot breaks through the darkness and the bullet logdes itself in Miss Devon's shoulder. Another bullet follows after the first, and it hits her other shoulder before she can react.

Miss Devon struggles to stand, but fails and falls down. She slides over and leans against the wall of the house.

"Wheels are you okay?" You hear Kid's voice in the darkness. He puts away his gun.

You start crying because you are relieved to see him. He helps you up and covers you with his jacket.

You both look down at your attacker who is sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. Ace stands a little distance from her, his flamethrower is not ignited, just pointing it threateningly at her.

"You didn't call the cops, you hired assasins?" Miss Devon asks.

"No. These gentlemen have some business with you." You tell her.

"Crescent Moon Hunter, you're going to tell us where Teach's final key is." Ace says to her.

"Don't speak his name as if you know him boy." She snaps weakly.

"Well, I never thought I'd meet another member of that asshole's crew. I'm sure you don't know me since you were in prison, but I'm pretty sure you've heard of me." Ace says. "After all, it was me and my brothers who got rid of your boss."

"Murunfufufu, so you're the one?" She says. "I see, so she called someone who has a grudge against me too."

"I already settled that." Ace tells her.

"That's enough." Kid says quietly. "Just give us some information. Where is the key?"

"I have no need to tell you anything. I will speak only with Y/N-chan."

"Don't get so familiar!" Kid rages.

"Captain, it's okay. I don't mind." You say walking towards her. "Miss Devon, I know you gave the second key to Giolla in Impel Down, but what about the final key? Doflamingo broke you out of prison because you promised to tell him that, right?" You ask kneeling down in front of her. "Where is it?"

"We never had the key. Teach let people believe that we had three keys, but we only had two. As for the final key, we only knew who had it." Miss Devon says looking away.

"Quit screwing around and just tell us where it is!" Ace snaps.

"I have no reason to share that information with people who will kill me as soon as I divulge it." Miss Devon sneers.

Kid raises his dagger, ready to strike as well, but you raise your hand to stop both of them. "You said that you would talk to me. Can you tell me at least? I think you owe me at least that much."

"Murunfufufu... That spirit of yours, no matter how hard I tried, I could never possess it for myself." She laughs. "Very well, the person who had the key, I'm pretty sure he still has it even now. He was the one on top of the food chain back then, a smart mastermind who sat at the top of Grandline City's crime wave. Some would argue that he still holds the reigns even now."

"Miss Devon." You say impatiently.

"Sir Crocodile. He holds the final key." She finally tells you.

"The mayor?" You ask in surprise as you finally stand up, and step back from her.

"Of course. It makes sense that he does." Kid curses.

"Thanks for the information, Crescent Moon Hunter. But as you thought, we can't let you live to tell that to Doflamingo. I hope you've said your prayers." Ace says igniting his flamethrower.

"Wait. I have a personal score to settle with this old hag. Do you mind?" Asks Kid. Ace frowns, but steps back. Kid pulls out his gun and looks at you. "Or would you rather settle it yourself?"

He holds out the gun and you look at it. It doesn't seem like a hard weapon to use. All that you need to do is pull the trigger and Miss Devon dies. Nightmares of the past, your mother's pain as well as Kuina's sacrifice could be avenged with just one bullet. Your hands are shaking, and make no motion to go for the gun.

"I was never good with weapons so my uncle never let me handle them, I've never needed them. I know that I should take revenge but, something inside me refuses to kill." You say quietly.

Kid picks up Miss Devon's axe from the ground, an intense aura on his shoulders.

"So beautiful, such purity! How I wish I could add you to my collection." Miss Devon laments looking at you.

"That's okay, Wheels. If you want to keep your hands clean...if you want to stay pure, that's fine. No matter how many times I've touched you, none of the blood in my hands has been smeared onto you." Kid says walking up towards Miss Devon. "If there is someone that you wish to kill, there is no need to dirty your hands. I will do it for you. Whatever you want, I'll do it for you."

Your crying face is the last thing that Caterina Devon sees as the axe is swung, and she breathes her last.

***


	18. The Mayor

Ace's phone rings, and he picks it up as you clean up the crime scene area with which you had contact.

"Yeah, what is it, Deuce?" He answers. "What? How many?... Fine... Yes..."  
He hangs up. "We've got incoming company."

"They must have been on their way to pick up Miss Devon. Looks like we're going to have to get out of here." You say finishing up.

"Leave? Why? Once they find this old bitch dead here, Doflamingo's going to come at us full force. Let's thin out his ranks right now." Kid suggests. "Who's coming?"

"Apparently, Pica, Gladius and Machvise." Ace says. "I'm sure we can handle them between the two of us, but will she be okay? She's injured." He looks pointedly at you.

"Both of you need to be reasonable. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible." You say. "Miss Devon killed two cops, it's likely that the police will be here soon too." You don't tell them that you sent Tashigi a text with a tip of where Miss Devon was. You are sure that they will be arriving quickly too.

"That's a problem." Ace says. "I'm an ex-con, if they find me at a murder scene... they'll latch onto it. And my grandfather sure as hell won't protect me. I know you have someone in the justice department who will cover for you Eustass."

Kid straightens up. "Not anymore. She and I servered our ties a while ago. I can't afford a run in with the cops either."

You smile, "Good. That means we are running, right?"

Ace makes a call to the lookout. "Are the cops coming?...Alright, take the car and go before they spot you.....We'll meet back at home....Don't worry about us." He ends the call. "Alright, let's get going."

You are already sitting in the driver's seat and Kid sits on the passenger seat, and Ace at the back. You start the car and drive through the forest road. As you approach the main road, you run into two cars just about to enter the forest.

"Shit! They saw us." Kid says as you enter the main road, and someone starts shooting at your car. "Step on it, Wheels!"

You do as you are told and hit the accelerator hard as the car moves forward. The roof from one of the cars following you is let down and an extremely muscular, tall and intimidating man wearing golden armour on his body pops up from it. He starts swinging his giant sword at your car. You swerve out of the way and he instead throws the sword towards you.

Kid and Ace both instinctively bend down their heads covering their faces as the sword hits the windows on their side of the car. It breaks both windows and glass starts flying into the car and the sword falls down onto the road. Seeing as the windows are open now, Ace and Kid start shooting at your pursuers and manage to hit the wheel of Pica's car.

As you drive away, someone from the second car following you jumps on top your car while his companion continues shooting at you. He must be heavy because he jumps up and down causing a dent in the roof of your car. In the distance, you hear police sirens and decide to take a risk.

"Guys, put on your seat belts and hold on tightly to the car." You say.

Ace throws a lit dynamite at Gladius' car, causing him to jump out of the moving car before it blows up.

"What are you planning?" Kid asks.

You grin. "To shake him off." You rev the car up and, driving at 293km/hr and for a brief moment, you wonder if the wheels of this car can take it, but you honestly, don't have a choice. You turn the steering wheel completely and turn the car recklessly doing a high speed 360 degree turn. Machvise falls hard from the car onto the road. Then you continue on straight along the road like nothing happened.

"What the fuck was that! Shit! Are you trying to kill us?" Ace curses.

"Hey, I did warn you." You say defensively.

"Bullshit! You're fucking crazy Wheels! Seriously!" Kid says sitting up.

You laugh. "Wasn't that fun though? I don't know what y'all are complaining about, I just saved us ."

"I am never getting into a car with either of you ever again!" Ace declares as you drive to the safe house.

~

You are tired when you arrive home, and you immediately take a quick shower, tend to your wounds and get into bed. Kid's bed.

For some unknown reason, it is warmer here, even though you are by yourself as the owner of the room passed by to check on the weapons factory. You lie down there and ignore the constant texts from Tashigi because you know that you're going to have to explain what happened tonight and you are dreading it.

A call from Drake causes you to sit up and answer the phone.

"Hi, what's up, Dory?" You ask.

"Hey, are you okay? I was in a conference all day and I just found out about Caterina Devon...are you okay?" He asks.

"Not really, but I will be." You answer.

"Are you sure? I mean this is a huge deal, I know that you've been struggling with freeing yourself from her for years!" He says.

"Maybe I was afraid of her...but she can't do anything to me anymore." You say.

Drake sighs. "I know, I'm at the crime scene right now. I'm sure you already know that she's dead."

You are silent for a moment. "Is she? That's news to me."

"Come on, I don't need to be a psychologist to tell that you're lying." Drake tells you. "I'm supposed to do the profiling of the murderer, but I'm pretty sure I already know who did it. You're putting me in a really difficult position."

"Are you accusing me of murder?" You ask indignantly.

"Of course not. You don't have it in you." He sighs. "Well, the crime scene is all messed up so I doubt there is any evidence left here tying Eustass Kid to the crime."

"Dory," You say. "You shouldn't make baseless accusations-"

"Hang up the phone." Eustass Kid's voice says from the doorway, startling you.

"Y/N?" Drake says. "Is he there with you?"

"Ah...listen, Dory, I have something to do right now. Let's talk later, okay?"

"Wait that's-"

"Bye."

You put away the phone.

"I see you're on friendly terms with your ex." Kid grumbles as he changes clothes.

"He was worried about me with the whole thing with Miss Devon." You say. "It's nothing for you to fret over, Captain."

He turns off the lights but leaves the side lamp on. He gets into the bed and lies facing you. "You're mine. I'm the only one allowed to worry about your safety."

You roll your eyes. "There you go again."

"It's the truth." He snorts. "Anyway, how's your body? You got thrown around pretty badly."

"It's test aches, but I don't have any serious injuries. I already treated my wounds." You tell him.

"Good. So it doesn't hurt if I hold you like this?" He asks slipping his human arm under your waist and bringing you a little closer.

"No." You smile. Then after a brief pause, you say, "Thank you, for tonight."

He blinks. "Are you sure you're okay with....everything? He sounds hesitant.

He must be referring to him killing Miss Devon.

"I won't say that she deserved it, but I will say, that was always how she was going to die." You answer. It's not an answer. Not really.

"Since you've been here you've gotten desensitised to violence. You used to throw up and run like shit." Kid says. "Or maybe it's because you had history with her. Either way don't forget; she was a murderer, but so am I. We're not so different."

He's half right. Or maybe he is completely right and you are shielding yourself behind rose coloured glasses.

"There is a difference. You never hurt me like she did. Maybe that's all the reason I need." You say. "No. The truth is, I'm changing. You showed me who you are, I saw all the darkness inside you and yes, I'm afraid sometimes and I still hesitate a lot. However..."

"However?" It's almost like he is waiting for it anticipating your words.

"Captain..." You whisper into the darkness as the lamp flickers on and off. He looks at you, and your heart starts pounding in that moment. "I.... I love you, Kid."

It's true that you always really enjoy watching his reactions to you, the facial expressions he makes that make you question who this man really is. Even now variety of emotions run through his face from surprise to slightly bashful as his face reddens. You want to see more of that expression but he pulls you closer, burying your face in his bare chest.

The rough uneven discomfort your face feels as the scar on his chest brushes against it is not enough to mask the slightly loud fast beating heart underneath.

"If you ever leave me, I won't forgive you." Eustass Kid says quietly.

"I won't leave, not as long as you still want me." You answer raising your head to look at him.

It's strange, but he feels somehow vulnerable right now, and it makes it harder to keep lying to him about why you're here. For someone who hates betrayal as much as Kid does, you wonder what kind of eyes he will bestow upon you when he learns the truth. You don't want to see it, but you don't have the courage to run from him either. You suppose whatever he does to you on that day, will be a well deserved punishment for your lies.

"I've been thinking, Captain. About that ship of yours that you showed me," You say. "When you get the Pluton Engine, and you're able to set out to sea like you always dreamed... if you let me, I'd like to come with you."

His expression is unreadable. "Okay. We'll go together, just the two of us. We will sail across every season in the world. I'll steal all kinds of foreign cars for you and you can drive them all to your heart's content." He smiles.

"It's a promise then."

It is quite bold of you, making a promise like this when you still have a lot of issues that you need to sort out concerning this relationship. But having something to look forward to with Eustass Kid makes you happy.

***  
Things take a turn for the worst the following week. In lieu of Miss Devon's death, and thus losing information on the final key, Doflamingo begins a relentless attack on both the Kid Alliance and the ASL Brothers. A bomb is set off at Bonney's bar and it gets completely destroyed. When Kid and Hawkins are meeting with an international client who buys weapons from them, a shootout breaks out between them and Doflamingo's men led by Diamante resulting in the death of an important client as well as severe injury of more than ten members of the Kid Alliance.

Now, outside Kid's garage, Law is busy bandaging the injured men and you are apparently a nurse now since you've gotten good at dealing with injuries from taking care of your captain's medication needs and as such you are helping.

Meanwhile, Kid, Bonney, Luffy and Sabo are busy having a meeting in the shed. When you are done with your final patient you go over to them to listen.

"Well, you were always in the most danger seeing as you were the most isolated of us." Kid is saying to Bonney. "It's surprising that you don't have a scratch on you."

"Well, I am in the business of selling and buying information." Bonney says. "Luckily I knew about the attack ahead of time, so I was able to evacuate my girls. I'll have to rebuild my bar from scratch again."

"I wonder what Mingo is thinking! He destroyed two buildings that we are supposed to protect. Damn, I wanna kick his ass so bad!" Luffy says angrily.

"I'm with him, screw this waiting shit! Let's just bust in there and fuck Doflamingo's shit up!" Kid agrees.

"Both of you calm down. We need to get the key first." Sabo says. "Besides, some of Kaido's followers have been seen around Dressrossa recently, so he's probably gonna have a lot of backup."

"Kaido? That dangerous freak who breeds rare animals from Wano? What the fuck does he want in Grandline City?" Kid asks sharply.

"Well, he has been one of Joker's top buyers for whatever chemical weapons Ceaser is working on. It makes sense that he'd help if the price is a share of Pluton." Law tells him.

"Fine I get it." Kid says. "Then are we breaking into City Hall?"

"Oh nothing like that. It's really quite difficult actually." Sabo says and he puts out the blueprints of the mayor's house.

"Where did you get that?" Bonney asks suspiciously.

"Ro- I mean, Miss All Sunday got it for us." Luffy says enthusiastically.

"So you've got a mole at City Hall?" Kid asks. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You did use to work for Dragon after all."

"Anyway." Sabo says. "You can be sure that the key is not in his office or security deposit box, because our source is reliable. He owns a few vaction homes too, so Ace is looking into those. As you can see from the blueprints, the only other safe is in his home office, so it might be there."

"Well, lucky for all of us here, Hawkins thought ahead, and scheduled a meeting with Mr. 3 of Baroque Works to discuss possibly selling weapons to them." Bonney says. "Since they aren't supposed to exist, the meeting has to take place in a public place. And what better place than the fundraising ball this weekend at the mayor's house?"

"Hold on a second, Bonney." Law says. "Don't Baroque Works get their weapons from Doflamingo?"

"Well mine are better." Kid snaps. "That asshole took an important client from us. It's only fair that we do the same."

"Won't there be important investors and stuff? How do we get in?" Sabo asks.

"Hawkins managed to secure three extra tickets so anybody wanna go to the White Lead Disease Fundraising Ball and snoop around Crocodile's house?" Bonney says.

"No thanks. I don't fancy dressing up." Kid declines. "I'll help Portgas with breaking into his vacation homes. So y'all can go have fun at a rich people party."

"I'll go." Sabo offers. "It's for a good cause after all."

"I'll bet there'll be lots of meat." Luffy says drooling. "Do you think there'll be a buffet? If there is, I wanna go...!"

"Forget it. We don't want someone who will stand out."

"Then, can I go?" You ask.

Kid turns to you and frowns. "By yourself?"

"If it's a date she needs-" Sabo starts but is immediately cut off.

"No fucking way!" Kid shouts.

"Calm down. Y/N-chan will go as _my_ date." Bonney smiles and puts her arm around you. "Speaking of, since I'm gonna be living in your room, Y/ N, we'll have so much fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Kid asks.

"What else? I don't have a place to live anymore, so I'll be moving into your house." She says matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"Ah, yes. Seeing as my apartment was ransacked yesterday, I'll also be moving back in." Law adds.

You are sure Kid is going to explode from the livid expression on his face. "I'm not running a fucking guesthouse. Go live with the ASL Brothers!"

"That won't do. We're closer to Dressrossa, so here is safer for him." Luffy says. "Besides let's all live here, if everyone is in one place, we'll be able throw parties and sing every night."

"Absolutely not! Bonney and Trafalgar can stay. The rest fuck off!" Kid stands his ground, not even flinching at Luffy's disappointed expression.

"Well anyway, we should all be safe for the time being. Law do you have the pictures of some of the major members of the Doflamingo Family so that nobody gets caught off guard?" Sabo asks.

"I have only one picture of him with all four executive officers. It was hard to come by, and you can see they were all young." Law takes out a picture from inside his medical bag and passes it around. When the picture reaches you, you are completely shocked. There is a young Doflamingo, a young Pica, two others that you haven't met yet and the final person who catches you off-guard.

He looks very young, but it is undoubtedly Vergo.

"Hey." You say in quiet disbelief. "Law, this person... he... This is Detective Chief Inspector Vergo..."

"Hmm, yeah that's him." Law says.

"What the... what the fuck is he doing with Doflamingo?" Your voice sounds strange even to you. Detached as if you aren't the one talking.

"Vergo was planted by Doflamingo in the police over ten years ago. He's still working there." Law says. "That's why they'll never get caught for anything. I stole that picture and he will do anything to get it back since it can be used against him."

You start to hyperventilate, and you struggle to breathe. What does this mean? Vergo was your uncle's partner for years. Then all this time, was he just pretending?

"I think she's having a panic attack. She needs to lie down."

Uncle Smoker went to investigate Doflamingo's factory with Vergo. According to him, they were ambushed and Smoker was found by Doflamingo and a fight ensued in which he was killed. Vergo said he was busy fighting someone else and was unable to help.

"Wheels, hey, can you hear me?"

What part of that story was true? What was false? Him bowing down and apologising for being unable to save your uncle was obviously an act. Was your uncle's death a planned hit? Did he think that he was in the company of a comrade only to get betrayed? It's infuriating.

"Here drink this."

Your uncle was always a man of justice. He deserved better than to be killed for trusting the wrong person. All this time you've been focusing on getting revenge on Doflamingo, but now you start to question if he was actually the culprit or if Vergo made it up to cover up his own crime.

"Unforgivable." You say, opening your eyes.

"Wheels, are you alright?" Kid asks you in concern.

Your eyes are blazing with fury, and you grasp on his coat. "Captain. You said that if there's someone I want dead, I should just let you know, right?"

"What?" He says. "Yeah. Is there?"

"I acknowledge that now isnt the time, but soon it should be done." You clench your fists. "Vergo. He betrayed my uncle."

"As you wish." He says.

~

You call Tashigi and arrange a meeting with her. It's a good thing that Akainu decided to keep the fact that you are a CI between himself and Tashigi. It would be dangerous if Vergo finds out.

"Sorry I'm late." You say sitting across from Tashigi at Mirror Mirror Doghnuts. As a precaution, Kid is having Gunther accompany you everywhere for protection. You make him wait outside the shop and go in by yourself.

"It's alright." She says. "It sounded urgent on the phone."

"Yes, it is." You say. It stresses you out that your friends are working with a criminal in the police station, but Vergo won't want to blow his cover so they should be relatively safe.

"Is this about the death of Caterina Devon? Because Detective Vergo is handling it personally, so there's no conflict of interest for me." She says.

"Isn't Dory on that case?" You ask.

"Yeah. He's doing a psychological profile of the killer." She answers.

"Vergo didn't ask you where you got the tip of where Miss Devon was?" You ask her.

"Well, he wanted to know, but I only told him that a CI saw her driving in the general direction of the house." Tashigi says. "Don't worry, I won't blow your cover."

You take a deep breath. "About that, I need you to pass a message to Deputy Chief Akainu for me." You say. "I can't give you anymore information on the Kid Alliance or on what Doflamingo's searching for."

Her eyes widen. "What? Why? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk the information leaking to Doflamingo. So just tell him that, okay?" You say.

"Wait a minute." Tashigi says. "How would information from you leak to Doflamingo through the police? What are you saying?"

You stand up. "I trust you, Tashigi, but there's a risk I'm not willing to take. I'm sorry."

"Explain it to me in a way that I can understand." Tashigi also stands up.

"Tell Akainu that he shouldn't have sent Aokiji away because he was right." You say finally and leave. That's about as big a clue as you can give Tashigi without putting her life in danger. She watches after you as you walk away.

***

You distract yourself that night by allowing Bonney's subordinates to take care of your hair, makeup and dress as well. She brought an assortment of dresses, jewellery and handbags too. It takes a while for you two to get ready for the ball at the mayor's office.

"How about it, you want to look rich and famous like you fit right into the party?" She asks. "I brought a few classy wigs."

"That's a great idea. I wanna look like a celebrity." You say eagerly.

Bonney puts on a brown wig after tying down her pink hair. You look at the colours that they have, and the varieties, short ones, long ones and all other kinds of wigs. One of them catches your attention. It is one of long white hair.

"Can I use that one?" You ask.

"I didn't know that this was your style, Y/N." Bonney smiles.

"My mother had hair like this. I think it's pretty, and I'm sure I'll look like a celebrity dressed in that." You say.

The dress that you are wearing is red, and sleeveless, a little too low on the neckline for your liking, but it is a beautiful dress. When you're dressed and ready to go out in the dark red dress and heels (for which you had to put your foot down and wear shorter ones and not the ones that Bonney wanted you to wear) you and Bonney descend down the stairs.

You catch Kid as he is just about to leave to to go check out other places owned by Crocodile. He does a double take when he sees you coming down. That expression on his face, it's a strangely satisfying feeling for you to see him floored by your appearance. You are not someone who dresses up and puts on makeup that often so he probably understands what a rare sight it is to see you like this.

"Captain? Earth to you!" You wave your hand in front of his face.

"You." He says. "Are you going out looking like that?"

"Are you telling me to change?" You ask, eyebrows raised.

"No," He grabs your arm tightly and pulls you close. "I'm saying that you look so fucking delectable that there's no way I'm letting you go. I wanna tear that dress to shreds and rip it off you so that I can-"

"Ooooookay, that's enough. You're grossing me out." Bonney interrupts. "Scram. You have somewhere to be, and so does she."

Kid casts her an annoyed glance, but then he smirks mischievously. He keeps holding on to you and lowers his lips to your neck before you can stop him.

Bastard. Leaving a mark on you right now.

"Enjoy your party." He says leaving.

"I want to strangle him." You complain.

"Don't worry about it. Here just wear this over it, and let's go." Bonney says handing you a black velvet choker with a red diamond pendant.

~

The ballroom is filled with formally dressed rich people, reporters, doctors among others. By the time you and Bonney arrive, Hawkins is already there and so is Sabo.

The ceremony begins with a word from the mayor's office.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this fundraiser." The Deputy Mayor, Nico Robin says greeting the crowd. "White Lead poisoning is a serious issue in our entire country, and we need to raise awareness for it. We hope that everyone here can make a charitable donation to improve our country's Healthcare, starting right here in the capital at Grandline City."

There is a round of applause for her as she continues on. "I would like to introduce the man who planned this fundraiser to give a speech. Please give a warm welcome to the mayor of Grandline City; Sir Crocodile!" She says.

Everyone stands up as the mayor walks in. This is the first time that you've actually seen him in person he's usually delivering some speech on the television. He is wearing a long sleeve white shirt, orange vest, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He hangs up his fur coat before stepping on stage.

"Thank you very much for the introduction Nico Robin. I am quite pleased with the turnout today." Crocodile says. "The government will have you believe that we have white lead disease under control when in fact we do not. Now I often get a lot of flack from the higher ups because I was voted into the position of Mayor even though I am not affiliated with any political party, I was elected as an independent candidate by the people, so they don't consider me a real politician." He pauses.

There are murmurs of disapproval from the crowd. Is this the reason why he always gets away with saying all kinds of terrible shit about the government? Because people love him? Why? You wonder.

"Working for a system that doesn't seem to care for its unfortunate citizens is hard, however, as the Ally of the people, I am always fighting to find the best way to deliver quality Healthcare to our underprivileged citizens of Grandline City." He is speaking directly into the news camera, as if he's not addressing the crowd that's actually here at the fundraiser, but the people who will be watching this at home on the TV. "There are claims that all the reserves of white lead have been depleted in the city, but if that's true why are there still people dying of white lead poisoning?"

"This is where we come in," The mayor pauses a little bit. "The people want a cure, and as such, we as their leaders, should find one for them. Especially for the poor children born with the disease. As a result, I wish to use the money that we obtain here from from the lovely people that are here at this fundraiser to open a research centre dedicated to White Lead Disease. I invited lots of different people here, I see reporters some businessmen, people from the Ministry of Health and even people from the justice department are here. I'm sure we'll be able to raise a lot of money to build our research centre."

Justice system? You turn to where Crocodile was looking when he said that, and your blood grows cold in surprise when you see who is there representing the prosecutors' office. It is none other than Hina herself.

Shit. You can't let her see you, you're sure that you're probably her least favourite person in the world right now. You turn your face away as far away from where she is as possible.

Crocodile continues speaking. "It isn't just money that we need donations of, however. A few weeks ago, I made donations of my blood from which some antibodies for white lead poisoning were made but unfortunately the health truck carrying them was hijacked." He says.

You know exactly who stole those antibodies. In fact, there are a few vials left over from that loot in Kid's med room.

"I have no idea why anyone would want to steal antibodies, against wide but I'm sure that people are selling them on the black market. This just proves my point that our government is unfortunately very incompetent. I wish to implore all those who are immune to white lead to please donate blood to help those less fortunate." Crocodile continues.

"And I do hope in the presidential election someone who cares about the peoples welfare and is free from the constraints of a political party will be voted for." He pauses. "But I digress. I do not wish for people to have to steal white lead antibodies in order to get treatment because it's so expensive. That's why I encourage people to donate today so that we can do research and get a more affordable treatment for everyone. Thank you."

The mayor exits the stage to very enthusiastic applause and the reporters start following him around asking him questions.

There are a few more speeches from some doctor that make you doze off. When you are finally awake you have no idea what is going on, the mayor is no longer in the ballroom but apparently there's an entertainment section of the thing of the fundraiser and music starts playing as people watch the stage of the ballroom as dancers appear on there.

As people start making donations, making sure of course that the reporters get to see exactly how much them and their companies are giving, your mission begins. Not just the mission of staying the hell out of Hina's way so she doesn't spot you either.

Hawkins steps out to have a private business meeting with Mr 3.

"Let's hope they accept weapons in exchange for the key. But that's highly unlikely." Bonney sighs. "Alright, I'm gonna go prepare for the worst."

"Bonney, don't forget to get me the access code." Sabo says following after her.

You watch the dancers on stage entertaining the audience. They are performing a really bizarre but quite interesting ballet dance meddling. The person leading the dancers is quite flamboyant stealing all the attention with his flashy but precise movements. He has the crowd in a complete spell, with people chanting "Bon Clay-sama!" in respect.

When the performance ends, you hideaway from the reporters near the corner as it is the best place to hide from Hina who is constantly being hounded by them.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Sabo says walking up to you. "Shouldn't you be mingling with everyone?"

"Well, that's not why I'm here. And besides, there's someone that I'm avoiding like the plague." You confess.

"Is that so?" He says taking a sip of wine. "I'm also avoiding someone. A certain member of my family's here, and I'd rather not have any contact whatsoever with him."

You laugh. "I see, so you're hiding out too, are you?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to leave. Anyway, Bonney got me the flashdrive, so I'm going to get into the security room and plant a seed in one of the computers so we can hack in later." He says. "If I can take over the room, I'll make the lights flicker. That'll mean that I've caused a malfunction in the cameras, so you can go explore Crocodile's house unseen."

"Okay, I'll wait for the signal." You nod.

You strategically avoid being seen by Hina until you see her leaving the ballroom. You are finally able to get some food and eat in peace without looking over your shoulder.

Bonney comes over to talk to you after she's done planting bugs or whatever she has been doing.

"How's the party?" She asks.

"It's a fundraiser." You remind her.

She snorts. "Please. It's not like you're gonna donate anything." She helps herself to a large helping of bacon-chive cheese balls. "Wow, these are really good."

"Are you done with your part?" You ask her.

"Pretty much, I still have one more thing to do."

The lights flicker for a moment, and you take that as Sabo's signal that he will mess up the cameras before they reboot, so they will not be functioning well for ten minutes.

"That's my cue. I'll try and see if I can find anything in the study or on the office." You tell Bonney.

"Alright. I'll go check on how Hawkins' meeting is going. If you get caught, act ditzy." She tells you.

~

The mansion is massive, and slipping away from the ballroom is actually a little bit tough, what with the reporters documenting the event. You are able to leave while acting like you're going to the bathroom. You then take a short detour towards Crocodile's office, hoping the cameras are still messed up and you catch a glimpse of Hina smoking through the window. She looks entirely fed up with the event.

Holding your heels in your hands, you tiptoe towards the study room. The key can possibly be hidden in here too, but you doubt it. Since it is unlocked, you walk in. There are bookshelves upon bookshelves stacked with books in this room. Other than books, there are a few paintings on the wall, mostly of sandy wastelands, which you find to be an odd taste.

One painting, however catches your attention, it is of a desert filled with sand, but in the middle of it, there's a sunflower growing. The reason why it catches your attention is because your mother had a painting almost identical to this one in her apartment. You remember that she really really liked it and it had a strange Italian name.

What was it?

You shake your head, and look around, not seeing any keys, you step out of the study. According to the blueprints, Crocodile's home office is in this direction so you carefully walk along the shadows avoiding the surveillance cameras.

You walk past the the study, only two doors away from the office.

"Freeze." A voice says from behind you.

Shit. Did you get caught? But you were so careful. You don't move, as instructed and you put your hands up.

"Step out of the shadows." He orders.

The name of the painting suddenly pops into your head as you move away from the darkness. "Desert Girasole." You say, as you comply with his order, and with your back still turned and your hands up, you step into the light.

When the man next speaks, it is with surprise and chocked emotion.

"Cornellia?" He asks.

You turn around slowly in surprise. That is your mother's name. Standing in front of you is none other than the mayor himself.

"Um... pardon?" You say.

He looks at you briefly and blinks. "Sorry," He says. "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, uh...okay." You frown slightly.

"This place is for authorised personnel only. Why are you here?" He asks suspiciously.

"I was just looking for the bathroom. Nice to meet you Mr Mayor!" You hurriedly say, and get out of his way, going back to the ballroom.

"Did you find anything?" Bonney asks.

"Nope. I ran into the mayor." You say. That was a strange interaction, you think as you walk with Bonney in the ballroom.

"Well, we gotta get out of here." She says. "Hawkins wasn't able to complete the deal because apparently a cop interrupted his meeting with Baroque Works."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently Daz Bones dealt with her but she escaped." She says. "Anyway, we better get out of here."

"Okay, let's go." You say ready to leave.

***

That night, after you get home, you can't help but think of your strange encounter with the mayor.

Why would he call out your mother's name with that kind of expression on his face? He could only see the side of your face, and while it's true that you were wearing a wig with her hair colour, it's still not a common mistake for anyone to just make. He wouldn't just call some random girl by the name of a late model, unless he knew her.

You don't look _that _much like your mother.

If he knew her, then maybe....

No, there could be a dozen explanations, like... he was a fan of hers or something.

No, your mother was meticulous about separating her career from her private life. In fact, not even her biggest fans know that her name was Cornellia, everyone just knew her as Nell.

Calm down, maybe the information is on the Internet now, even though she died years ago maybe someone found out her real name. That's right, with the news of Miss Devon's death, Nell's name has resurfaced on the Internet. You are sure that's it. Mayor Crocodile just happens to be a fan of Nell's.

No matter how much you rationalise it in your head, you can't sleep. The thought just won't go away. _If he knew Nell as Cornellia maybe it was before she became famous, before she had you. _You jolt up from the bed, leaving Bonney snoring loudly by herself. You have to confirm the timeline.

Because now that you think about it, there are only a few things you know about your father:

1\. That the reason why Smoker never liked him was that he used to be a major player in the criminal underworld years ago.

2\. That he and Nell met in Rainbase.

3\. That you had to be kept hidden from the world both for Nell's career and to keep you protected from his enemies.

4\. That he is also immune to white lead like you.

Suddenly the gears in your head won't stop turning.

1\. Crocodile used to be a criminal in the past, but then grew his influence and became popular among people and thus became a politician.

2\. Crocodile is immune to white lead.

You quickly type in your browser and search, 'Sir Crocodile'. Your heart sinks when you read his background and it states that he was born and raised in Rainbase in the Alabaster district.

It can't be.

You read on.

The article states how he built hotels and casinos all over the Alabaster district with the biggest one being Rainbase Hotel and Casino which was his base of operations. He practically lived there for years.

You can see the scenario in your head. It just plays itself out. A young woman moves from the small town of Loguetown to Grandline City looking to be a model. Things don't turn out as she wants and she ends up working as a waitress in Rainbase Hotel and Casino. There she meets the charismatic crime lord who owns the place and falls in love...

No. Stop. It could just be a coincidence. You can easily confirm. There are three people that you're sure know who your father is. Cindry, Aokiji and Vergo.

Cindry is all the way in the US, and she's hard to get a hold of as a busy actress. There's no way in hell you're calling Vergo.

All you need to do is call Aokiji and ask. So why is your hand shaking so much? You are so afraid of making a simple call. You fall asleep on the desk with your head on your laptop and your hand holding the phone.

~

You get a text from Koby the following day.

**Koby:** Hey, I wanted you to know that Tashigi is at Sakura Hospital, she got injured. She doesn't want you to know.

You jolt upright at this, and hurry to your car. Gunther as is the norm these days, gets into the car with you but you don't complain because you are worried about Tashigi. Once the car is parked, you leave him outside and hurry to Tashigi's ward.

She is lying on the bed, looking bored behind the curtains. "Y/N? How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you got injured. I was worried." You say. She doesn't look too bad, there is a bandage on her arm, though. "What happened?"

"Oh, I got cut on my arm and another on my abdomen. Nothing deep though. I'll be out in a couple of days."

"You're not answering my question." You say through gritted teeth.

She looks away. "I kinda followed you." She mumbles.

"WHAT?!" You shout. "Wait, don't tell me, the cops who interrupted Hawkins' meeting with Daz Bones was..."

"What was I supposed to do? You won't tell me anything, I had to investigate on my own." She says defensively.

"For fuck's sake Tashigi, breaking into places without a warrant in an area where you can't even call for backup? Do you want the same thing that happened to uncle Smoker to happen to you?" You ask.

She frowns. "I spoke to Captain Aokiji, and I asked him about what you said. He told me that he thought that there was a mole for Doflamingo in our precinct. Did you find out who it is?"

"Don't change the subject. Even if I knew, there's nothing you can do about it or prove it." You say. "I'm gonna take care of it."

"I'm not gonna stop searching." Tashigi says determinedly.

"Do whatever you want. Don't blame me if you die!" You pout.

You sit down on the visitors chair and cross your arms. "Stupid idiot." You mutter. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little upset." She says. "I lost my Shigure. My father gave me that sword."

"I'm sorry." You say sympathetically.

The curtain gets drawn, and Zoro walks in.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tashigi asks.

Zoro looks around, then pulls the blanket covering her. "Who hurt you?" He asks.

"What's it to you?" She snaps. "I'm was working, so it's none of your business."

"Tell me, who hurt you?" He asks again.

"If I tell you that, what will you do?" She asks.

"Exactly what you're thinking." He says.

"Then I won't tell you. I got injured at work. It happens." She says.

Zoro turns to you. "Who did this to her?" He asks.

"Daz Bones. The mayor's bodyguard." You say without hesitation.

Tashigi glares at you, "Why would you tell him that?!"

"Thanks." Zoro says and starts to leave. "I'll get your sword back too." He says and closes the curtain as he leaves.

"You shouldn't have told him." She says to you. "What if he does something drastic again?"

"You want your sword back, he knows how important it is for you. He'll get it for you." You say.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She snaps. "I mean, yes I want my father's sword back but-"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you." You say before she is done.

"Hmm?"

"I think I found my father."

***  
After visiting Tashigi, you make your way to City Hall. What are you doing out here?

You hesitate once, twice and finally decide to jump in and make the confirmation. You make a call to Aokiji.

"Hello."

"Hi, uncle Aokiji." You say.

"Oh, Y/N, it's rare to get a call from you." He yawns. "Is something wrong?"

Again, you hesitate, your heart is racing with fear for some reason. Your father has been a shadowing figure that you've resented your entire life for abandoning your mother and you. You blamed him for your mother having to keep your existence a secret leading to her getting killed. And now, this person is within your grasp.

"Who is my father?" You ask.

He is silent for a moment. "I thought you didn't care about that? If you're just curious, it might be better if you don't-"

"Sir Crocodile." You say. "Is it him?"

"I see. So you already found out." Aokiji sighs. "Yes, that man is your father."

You almost drop the phone, but you somehow keep listening.

"I'm sure Smoker was gonna tell you eventually, you just never wanted to know." He adds.

"Yeah. Say, you knew my mother back then, didn't you? When she was with that person, was she happy?" You ask.

"Cornellia? She seemed to be, for a while. But it created a distance between her and her family, and because of the nature of his work at the time, he couldn't let people find out about their relationship." He says. "Something like that, couldn't possibly last long."

"Thank you for telling me, uncle Aokiji." You say quietly.

"Are you planning to reconnect with him?" He asks.

"It's nothing like that. Don't worry." You tell him. "Take care."

After ending the call, you join the queue waiting to lodge a complaint to the mayor's office. After hours of waiting, finally, you walk into the office of the mayor's secretary, Miss Valentine.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you today?" She asks.

"I would like to meet with the mayor." You tell her.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Well, let's see. He has some time, three weeks from today." She says checking on her computer. "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"Screw that." You say. "Give me a pen and paper."

She frowns, but hands you a notepad. You write your phone number on there. And on top your write Cornellia.

"Tell the mayor that Cornellia has some unfinished business with him. I'm sure he'll want to give me a call." You tell her.

"Very well."

***

You don't get a call that night or the following day. You shake your head, honestly what did you expect from an absentee father. After another visit to Tashigi where you notice, but don't comment on the fact that she has her sword again, you make your way back home.

You walk out of the hospital, but before you can call Gunther to tell him to come and pick you up, three black cars drive up right in front of you.

A man steps out of the first vehicle and walks right up to you. He is tall, dark skinned and has short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with the number five inscribed on it and sunglasses over his eyes.

Is he one of Doflamingo's men?

"Miss Cornellia? The boss wants to see you right now. Please come with us." He says.

You raise your eyebrows. Cornellia? Does this mean that this thug works for Crocodile? Is he one of the Baroque Works members?

"Just to be clear, by boss you mean the mayor, right?" You ask.

He steps up closer to you and his jacket flaps slightly. You see a couple of grenades inside his coat. "_Just to __be__ clear_, I may have said please, but I'm taking you with me. Whether you like it or not." He says.

He opens the car door, and you hesitantly step in. What a crappie way to meet your dear old dad.


	19. Father

"Hey, Mr. 5, can I call my boyfriend?" You ask in the back of the car.

"No."

"You don't understand, someone was supposed to pick me up, and if he doesn't hear from me, he'll raise hell. Please." You say. "You don't want anyone knowing where we're going, right?"

Mr 5 sighs in annoyance. "One minute."

You make the call.

"Wheels, I was just about to call you. Gunther said that you weren't outside the hospital, what's going on?" Kid says, answering on the first ring.

"I'm fine, Captain, I just... something urgent came up."

He is silent for a second before asking, "Are you sure that you didn't get kidnapped again or anything?"

You are aware of Mr 5 watching you closely, ready to act if you say something you're not supposed to. "Nope, nothing like that." You answer, technically it's true, you are kind of here on your own will. "I'm gonna be hanging out with a friend."

"What friend?" He asks suspiciously. "I'm need you to be safe. We're all Doflamingo's targets right now. I don't want you to-"

His concern is both amusing and heartwarming to you. "Don't worry, you know my friends are strong. I gotta go, okay?"

"Hey wait..." He says. "Don't.... don't come home too late."

A smile paints your face. "Is that an order?"

"You know it."

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can." You say ending the call.

~

The car pulls up into a driveway in the middle of a large forest by the lake. It looks like a fancy vacation home for a rich asshole, just the design of the house itself seemed pompous in and of itself.

"The boss is inside. We'll wait here. Go on in." Mr 5 says.

You glance at him once and then walk straight inside. If you thought the outside was lavish, the inside certainly steals all the glory. The dining room is where the mayor is, and walking in there, you feel your heart beating unsteadily.

Calm down.

Don't be nervous.

You're just meeting your deadbeat dad, nothing to stress over.

The room has a brown wallpaper with multiple paintings of sandy landscapes all around, but you barely notice them compared to the large transparent water tank at the front of the room. Inside, just chilling on the grassy patch of land surrounded by the water, like it's normal, is a large alligator.

You shriek.

The chair at the head of the dining table is turned around, and you come face to face with the man himself.

Looking at him closely, he looks really menacing in his signature black suit, dark sleeked back hair, the scar running across his face with a cigar in his mouth.

"Mr...um..." You don't really know how to address him.

"Go ahead. Take a seat." He gestures to the seat on his right. Just to be safe, you take the one two seats away from him.

"You seem, rightfully, intimidated now, but surely you must have expected this after boldly walking into my office seeking to blackmail a dangerous man like myself." He says.

You are taken aback. "What?"

"You sneaked into my party, and I mistook you for someone. You did your research and found out who she is, now you think you can use that information to blackmail me. How naive." He says smugly, or perhaps that is the natural look of his face. "What is it you want? The key perhaps."

Suddenly, you feel offended. You grit your teeth as you answer, "You don't really think that.... _surely!"_

Holding the cigar in his hand, he eyes you intensely. "Taking a closer look at you, you don't look look that much like your mother."

So, he was just playing dumb.

"Well, I sure as hell look nothing like you." You cross your arms and glare at him.

"Either way, you didn't come here to reconcile with me, I'm sure you hate me." He says. "You are not the first, nor will you be the last person on whom I have trodden on my path to greatness."

Unbelievable. How does he find a way to make everything about him?

"I'm already knew that you were working for one of these upstart brats who think they are big shots. But trying to hack into my home network, breaking into my properties like they are invincible... Aren't you all overestimating yourselves?" He asks. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. If I wanted to crush you, I would do it easily."

Why is he saying all these things?

"However, I am a businessman and if you offer me something of equal value, I will give you the key." Crocodile says.

"Really?" You ask. "Well, um, our weapons, we can supply you with whatever you want."

"Well, it is true that buying from Doflamingo is a pain in the ass, he is too unstable a factor to keep in the city that I'm building, so I suppose I can let you kids take him out." Crocodile reasons. "You may succeed against him, but of course, you will be utterly defeated against me."

There are quite a few things that you've learned about your father in the past few minutes. He's obsessed with desert paintings and strange pets, he will probably due of lung cancer, but most importantly he is cocky, pompous, likes bragging and looking down on others and thinks a lot of himself.

What the fuck did Nell see in this guy?

"So then will you give us the key if we defeat Doflamingo?" You ask.

"Perhaps, but in this business deal, I'd want your boss to use the white lead that he gets from Pluton to create weapons for me, weapons I can use to pull down those worthless puppets in the government and take this country for myself." He says seriously like it's not an outrageous statement.

"There's no way in hell that Captain will become your slave." You say adamantly. "Keep your fucking key."

"You know, I checked up on you, various juvenile records as well as multiple misdemeanours. A self righteous, criminal hater like Smoke must have been disappoi-" Crocodile talks again, but you don't let him finish that sentence.

"Well of course he was. He raised me like his own daughter, because I don't have a father!" You say angrily.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of things that you would like to say to me, but you should know, I had no idea that you were so close." He says, smoking again. "Smoker said that you were adopted in America, and Cindry affirmed it. My name isn't in your birth certificate, so I had no claim to you. If I had known-"

"BULLSHIT!" You shout. "Someone as connected as you, someone as influential.... if you wanted to find me, you would have!"

He doesn't respond, nor does he look at you.

It makes you angry.

"Why, _Crocodile_? You had already abandoned us before right, so it must have been a relief to have the responsibility taken off your shoulders. You must have been glad, right?" You shout.

"Cornellia left on her own. I didn't go after her because she was better off that way." He says curtly.

"Better off? She's fucking dead! She was murdered, right before my eyes!" You tell him.

A brief, but clear, flicker of emotion passes over his face. "You saw her die?"

You ball your hands into fists. "Don't start feeling sorry for me now. This shit is all your fault. I used to think that Nell kept me hidden because she didn't want a scandal if it was discovered that she used to date a criminal, but looking at it now. It was you." You say fighting back tears. "You were just making a transition from criminal to politician... _you_ are the one who did not want any scandals. Because of you, we had a tight schedule that Miss Devon was able to intercept and follow us."

"So you blame me for Cornellia's death as well? Well, I suppose you are right." He is already on his second cigar. "For someone as charismatic as me, gaining the people's trust was easy, I just didn't want any unnecessary loads weighing down on my back. It's no surprise that I was destined for greatness, so yes, it was a weight off my back when she left with you."

Of all the things you'd expected to hear, this was the last. "Do you really mean that?" You ask angrily. "She called you a bastard, you know. She cried, facing death in the face and said that you were never there when she needed you! But even so, she didn't resent you."

_"I know I __should_ _resent your father, I should curse and hate him, after all he left us behind in exchange for power." Nell cried. "But even so, I just wish I could have seen his face one last time.... I miss him."_

You shake in your seat remembering those words. With a blazing fury in your eyes, you look him straight in the eye. "If you dare imply that you were toying with my mother's feelings, I will kill you myself!"

"She said that?" He puts out the cigar and looks away into the distance, and you can't see his eyes. "Do you see all these paintings on the wall? And the Desert Girasole painting that you saw in my library.... they are all representative of me. I was always the same, nothing changing in me no matter how much the wind blew. I may have moved to a different place, but like the grains of sand, I never changed."

He sighs. "But that girl unexpectedly walked into my wilderness, and without my permission, she grew there like a lone sunflower in the desert." Crocodile turns back to you and lights up another cigar. "But sunflowers wither and die. Like the sand, I sucked the life out of her, out of you. What good could possibly come from raising you in a world like that?"

Is that how it is? Did he run from his responsibilities because he was afraid of failing?

"It may have turned out badly, but we'll never know. Because you didn't try." You say.

"It's is too late for me to try being a father now, you don't need me anymore, so what else is there to say?"

That may be true, but does he have to put it like that?

"So then, you'll just do nothing?" You say quietly.

"What exactly do you want from me?" He asks.

That is the final straw. You can't take it anymore. What do you want from him? No, what were you expecting from someone like him?

You stand up abruptly from your seat, and storm the hell out of that house.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" Crocodile says coming after you.

Mr 5 is waiting outside the house with the car, and you yank open the door to the backseat, and lock yourself inside.

"Drive." You order. He looks between you and his boss who is standing at the doorway.

Crocodile must give him some sort of signal, because he gets in the car after you. You suppose your father can tell that you are in no mood to talk to him right now.

Inside the car, you call Tashigi. "Hey, when I came to see you earlier, you said that you're getting discharged today, right?"

"Yeah, I literally just got home." She says.

"Are you allowed to drink?" You ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to the Barto Club, I need to drown myself in alcohol." You say.

"That doesn't sound like you at all. Is something wrong?" She sounds concerned.

"Just come." You say and end the call.

***

You are already on your third glass by the time that Tashigi arrives to the bar. You've been drinking non-stop because your first meeting with your father did not go how you had expected or planned.

Not that you had any expectations going in, but you certainly had not been expecting that you would your anger would overcome you and you'd shout at him demanding explanations for things that you had never known you wanted explanations to.

"Damn, you're really going off on the alcohol, haven't you?" Tashigi says sitting next to you.

"Drink with me, let's be miserable together, please." You say pulling out a chair for her and offering another bottle.

"What? I just got out of the hospital. What the hell should I be miserable with you for?" She asks. "And I'm a lightweight!"

"Please, you're my best friend, it's called contagious misery. Please, Tashigi-chan."

She sighs and pours herself a glass. "I don't understand what's going on, Y/N. Tell me."

"I met my father again today." You say getting a refill on your glass.

"Okay I see why you're drinking now." She says. "Fine. I'll drink with you. Tell me what happened."

And so you do, you tell her everything. She is certainly shocked at finding out that the mayor of all people is your father. You tell her about the entire encounter, how you felt the entire time, the anger and frustration. You want to know what she thinks about it.

"I don't even know what I thought about, going to that place. I have no idea what I wanted. I mean, when he asked me that what I expected from him, what I wanted, I didn't know how to answer him, you know. But that should be expected, I mean, I have resented him my entire life."

"I think you know what you want from him, that's why you're frustrated." Tashigi tells you.

You look at the empty bottle, and order another one.

She's right, of course.

"I realised when I went to see him, all I want is for him to just try and be the father that he failed to be." You hold the glass tightly in your hand. "I don't like that because I never wanted that from him. So why, why now that I met him do I feel this way about someone who abandoned me? Aren't I being unfair to uncle Smoker?"

"It's only natural. I mean he's your father and you can't run from that." She says. "You know, after listening to what you said, I think he might be going through the same thing you are."

"No way. He just sat there looking all confident and pompous, and says whatever comes to his mouth first so easily. Like, I don't even know what's true and what isn't and it's really hard for me."

"It may be hard for him too. Maybe him asking what you want from him is not an insult or dismissal or rhetoric question, but he really does want to know what you want so he can do it." She wonders.

"That's bullshit." You say taking another drink too. Tashigi joins you by taking a drink herself.

"Let's talk about something else." You say.

"I'm going to Skypeia for the next three days." She says.

"Why? Got a case?" You ask curiously.

"Yeah, it's Smoker's case. No matter how I look at it, Aokiji is the only one I trust in the department and he knows all details on the case too."

She just won't stop. "Not the boring stuff! Tell me about your love life."

At that, Tashigi finishes the bottle on the table. "It's non-existent."

"Bullshit."

"Zzz true...can't do....it..." She is almost done for the count.

The two of you continue drinking, arguing and talking until you almost pass out from being drunk, so you don't have to think about things.

The bartender takes your phone and dials the first number on your speed dial, who happens to be Drake. You lie with your head on the table thinking about what Tashigi said.

Someone shakes you awake. "Hey, you're totally wasted. Get up." It is a stern voice, and you brace yourself for a scolding from Drake.

"Hey, Dory... what...what are you doing....here?" You can barely talk clearly. You shake your head to clear it.

He shakes Tashigi awake as well. "I got a call from the bartender because you are too drunk to get home by yourselves."

You giggle. "And you got here that fast? I bet that if I called you, you'd reach my house in like three minutes from the university."

"Just stand up and let's go. No matter what you're going through, don't you both know that it's dangerous from two women to be drunk, helpless and alone in a bar?" That judgemental look in his eyes.

"We can...t-take care of our....selvesss.." Tashigi barely manages to stand.

Drake frowns in frustration. "You can't even stand! Now I expect this kind of behaviour from Y/N, but not you Tashigi. You're a cop, you just got out of the hospital. You should know better." He scolds her.

"I... just... I wanted to..." Tashigi looks close to tears.

"Don't be mad at her, I made her come here, I swear. I'm sorry Dory." You say with a pout.

"I knew it." To his credit, Drake doesn't say anything else, and just carries you both to his car. Tashigi falls asleep in the back and you lean against the passenger seat with the window open so you don't puke.  
~

The car comes to a halt in front of the gate. Drake gets out, and rings the bell. You don't know who is on guard duty today, but Drake talks whoever it is into calling Eustass Kid to the gate. As soon as it opens, Drake picks you up out of the car, and he all but throws you at him. Surprised, Kid manages to catch you in his arms, and hold you.

"What the fuck-"

"I've done my part. I'm leaving." Drake says monotonously getting back into his car.

"Hey! I said wait! Hey!" But he is calling after a moving car.

"Caaaptaiiiiin....I'm tiiiireeeed..." You say in his arms. He frowns, but goes back inside.

Kid carries you on his back, up to his bedroom. He sets you down gently on the bed and you lie there face down.

"What happened? Why is your ex-boyfriend bringing you home drunk?" Kid asks.

"You said your father died at sea, right? And you're planning on carrying on his dream to sail your own ship one day. Does that mean you two had a good relationship?"

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Please, I wanna know." You ask.

"We were supposed to go together, but he left me behind, and his ship had an accident. As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe him anything." Kid says.

"I see. Captain, do you want kids?" You ask quietly as you feel yourself starting to sober up.

The question catches him by surprise. "What? Are you pregnant?" He says in alarm.

You giggle. "Nope. Although, we've never used protection, so I wouldn't be surprised if I was. It's just a general question."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Nothing against the little things, but no, I don't want one. I probably would not be able to do anything for it anyway."

"That's good." You sigh. "If you were a father, you'd probably be a lot like him."

"Who?"

"My father."

Kid sits down on the bed, next to you. He places your head on his lap. "You never talk about your father."

"I met him today. He's an asshole." You say.

"Yeah? Want me to kill him for you?" Kid asks.

You don't know if he is serious or just joking. "Nuh. That'd be too much trouble." You smile.

"D'you wanna talk about it then?" His voice is quiet.

"Not really. I just want to run away from everything... Will you run away with me?" You ask looking up at him.

He places a hand on your cheek. "Wherever you want to go." He says and he reaches down, placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

"Give me work. I need a distraction..." You say.

"I'm not enough of a distraction for you?" He teases.

"Are you? Maybe you ought to remind me." You smile.

His hand moves into your shirt, "Oh, I'll remind you, alright." He says.

***

Your mission is to clear out all the weapons in one of Bonney's warehouses. This is being done all over the city seeing as Doflamingo's men are going around destroying any place that is associated with the Kid Alliance and the ASL Brothers.

You have Heat with you as you make your way to the smallest warehouse, the alliance is spread a little thin, which is why you have to go there too.

It is quiet outside the building and Heat parks the car outside. The place is dark and the door is locked. He walks ahead of you checking the coast, and when you're both sure there's no intruders inside. There are boxes full of bullets that are stored here that you must collect and take with you. Heat carries out the first box, and you prepare to help with the next one when you hear someone speaking from above.

"I laid out bait, but I didn't expect to catch such a small fish." The person says.

You jump back at high alert and you see him gettung down from the ceiling where he has been apparently hiding this whole time.

It is Vergo.

You scream.

"Doesn't this place belong to Jewelry Bonney?" He swings at you with the baton that he is carrying in his hands. "Well, whatever. Did I not tell you that I would capture you? It would seem that time is now."

You duck and start running. Gunshots are fired from behind you and you see Heat running in from the outside. Vergo takes cover.

Heat then throws a smoke bomb in the room and rushes over to you.

"Forget it, you say, we can't beat him, so just bring the car around." You say.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself!" He protests.

"Don't be stupid. Bring the car to the front and let's run. I'll distract him meanwhile." You answer.

You can't see his face because of the smoke, but you know that he shakes his head. "No way. Captain will kill me if I let you get hurt."

"He'll kill you even more if I die." You tell him. "Do it. Vergo is more likely to kill you than me."

He hesitates before finally saying, "Yes maam.", and running out.

"Where are you? Do you really think you can escape me?" Vergo asks coming out cautiously now that the gunfire has ceased.

"Answer me this, Vergo, are you planning to capture me as a cop or as something else entirely?" You ask to stall for time.

The smoke clears when he spins his baton around multiple times. Now you can see his face, and he is frowning. "I suspected as much when you said you were friends with that Law brat, but you appear to know too much."

"I wonder what would happen if I were to hand Akainu a certain picture of four of Doflamingo's executive officers." You say tauntingly all the while backing away when he launches a furious kick at you. You are therefore slow to react when he swings his baton again and aims for your shoulder. You block it with your arm but the impact is unbearably painful, and you fall back and hold on to some boxes to regain your balance.

"You lack both respect and self preservation, child. Tell me, where is that picture?"

You laugh without any humour in it. "That's right. You wouldn't want the career you've spent years building up to crumble at the hands of a little girl." Clutching your arm, you continue. "Tell me this, the one who killed my uncle that night, was it really Doflamingo?"

Ever since you found out about Vergo's secret identity, this has been bothering you the most. He was the only witness, and he is the one who claimed that he was busy fighting another executive while Smoker fought Doflamingo.

But that is all bullshit.

"Vergo." You say, your hand trembling. "Wasn't it really Doflamingo who killed him?"

He stops for a moment. "I suppose it doesn't matter since you will die here anyway." His face is expressionless. "It's true that he found out too much, so I lured him to the factory where Joker lay waiting. Sure, Joker cornered him and beat him to a pulp, but the one who delivered the final blow... was me."

Your heart is so tight against your chest that it feels like it's breaking. More anger than you can control consumes you and manifests itself as tears.

"Why?"

Why?

Why?

"Because he got in my way."

You back up towards the boxes, and he slowly moves towards you. The pain in your heart is unbearable. Poor uncle Smoker.

To be so betrayed by a friend, he must really be turning angrily in his grave. You can't die here. No way in hell. You push the boxes to the floor and the fall in swift succession catching Vergo off guard. Taking this chance, you turn tail and run.

It's a good thing you've had a lot of practice in this respect. You quickly run towards the exit as fast as you can and a bullet narrowly misses your shoulder as you race to the end.

"Heat! SWITCH!" You shout, running out of the building. Even though your instructions are not too clear, Heat immediately gets out of the driver's seat and switches to the passenger side. Vergo fires more shots and you dodge as you run. You get behind the wheel and start driving away.

"Stupid child, picking fights that are way out of your league." Vergo is aiming his shots at your wheels now. "We will crush that pretentious fledgling that you call your captain like a bug!"

You brake.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Heat asks in alarm as Vergo walks towards your car from behind. At this range, if he shoots precisely enough, he will definitely hit you.

But who cares about that. This bastard just insulted your boyfriend, there's no way in hell you'll let him get away with it.

You shift to reverse gear, and accelerate quickly, before he has time to react. To be honest, your anger surprises even you, and your aggressiveness even more so. It's almost like you are not thinking at all. You are not strong enough to defeat him, you don't like fighting in the first place.

But this car, is the only weapon you have. It is the only weapon you'll ever need.

Without a second thought, you reverse straight into Vergo, and hit him to the ground. You brake again, and then drive off forward.

"You..." Heat's mouth is agape in shock. "You just ran over a cop!"

"He fucking deserved worse." You mumble.

You could have hit harder, of course, you could have ran completely over his body and crushed him, but it seems that you are still not mentally strong enough.

***  
You shut yourself up in your room for hours, still seething in anger at what Vergo said.

_"I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect him. But _ _I_ _ promise you, I will get justice for Smoker."_

Lies.

You believed him, and waited.

What kind of reaction did your uncle have as he lay facing his death at the hands of a friend? Was he sad? Was he angry?

You have no answers for it, and suddenly it's as painful as the day that you buried him. It is almost suffocating, and you don't want to feel like this ever again.

_"Run."_

The door opens and Kid walks in.

"Hey, sorry, I just got back. I heard what happened... Trafalgar says you've been holed up in here all day. Are you okay?" He asks standing over you.

"No."

"I'm pissed too. Betrayal is something unforgivable to me. To add salt to the wound, he made you angry enough to hurt him, even though you're such a gentle person. I can't stand it!" He punches the dressing table.

"We didn't get to destroy the warehouse though..." You say. "There's all that evidence against you in there."

"Don't worry about all that!" He says. "Look, I have a lead on Vergo, someone I'm meeting tomorrow has some documents on him. But I think it is a trap set by him, so I'm going, and I'll kill him then."

A trap by Vergo?

"If it's a trap, does that mean they wanna kill you?"

"Maybe, but Doflamingo likes messing with people, which is why he probably would rather tear our alliance apart from the inside. Getting me arrested is probably a good way to create chaos here." He reasons.

"If you get arrested again, you don't have anyone who will get you out. That's my fault too. I came between you and H-" You started again, but he cuts you off.

"I said it's okay, they've seized my weapons before, they won't find anything tying them to me. As for Bonney, that place isn't in her name either, so it's fine." He says sternly. "Don't change the subject. I can tell you've been crying, if you're sad, let me help you."

_"Run as fast as you can."_

"You want to help?" You ask, and you unbutton your shirt, and throw it aside. "Then, hurt me."

"Y/N."

"That's not hurting me, Captain. Hurt me, come on. Hurt me so much more than I feel now, give me something more painful than the aching in my soul! Please, Captain. I know you want to!" You shout.

He looks a little hesitant. "If I do that, the pain will only be physical. It won't outlast what you're feeling now."

"Nothing makes me happier than being hurt by you." You tell him. "You promised to kill him for me right? So, I don't need anything else." You unclasp your bra. "And I know that you don't want me thinking about anyone else while we're together."

"Kid," He lets you pull him down towards you with your hand, and you kiss him. "Make me forget the pain. Break me apart and fill me with only you."

He doesn't need telling twice. "Very well. But I don't know if this bed can hold out."

You smile slightly. "If it breaks, I guess I'll just have to permanently move into your room."

"In that case, I'll make sure to tear it down."

And he does.

Usually, when you two sleep together, he takes off his metal arm, but not tonight. He fuck's you with an overwhelming strength that, as you wanted, makes you feel like you're in danger.

Like if he went a little harder, bones would be broken.

To be fair, he titters very lightly along the edge, and with every touch he leaves behind sore skin, a mark here, a scar there, and a little blood elsewhere.

It hurts.

And that's okay because by the end of it, you are submerged in him, and unending thundering in your heart that no speed can ever give you.   
Only him.

But just like he said, the pain is only physical and it can't defeat what the hurt inside your heart.

***  
With Wire as your new bodyguard the next day, you drive to the graveyard to visit your mom and uncle. You honestly hate that place, you find it empty and dreary and it honestly scares you a bit. Wire waits outside to give you some privacy.

Once inside, you trudge through the rows of tombstones, and you bowed in front of Kuina's grave as you pass it by. You then put a wreath on Smoker's grave, and stand in front of it.

"I know you probably want cigars instead, but that shit is bad for you, so I won't give them." You say quietly. "You... are probably made at me, right?"

The wind blows over your face slightly as you talk. "I know that I didn't exactly turn out the way you wanted, but I think you saw that coming, didn't you?" You pause. "Uncle Smoker, I know that you wouldn't want me to, but I'm going to get revenge on Vergo for what he did to you. Fuck justice, that bastard deserves to have his head cut off and his limbs severed many times over."

You clench your fists. "All these morbid thoughts, I guess Kid must be rubbing off on me." You say. "On that note, I'm 100% sure you wouldn't approve off us being together, just like with Mama and Crocodile. I see why with them, though. He's a total jerk." You sigh. "But speaking of Nell, I better go visit her too. I just wanted to say hi to you, uncle Smoker."

You bow again and walk towards Nell's grave. You give her flowers too. The wind is surprisingly strong today, and sand gets in your eyes, but that's not the only reason you find yourself tearing up. "It's been a while since I came to see you. But it's not because I don't miss you, in fact, I've never missed you more than I did this week. It's just that it makes me sad to come here."

"You broke your promise, mom. Remember? You said that we'd go visit dad together." You say sitting down in front of the grave. "I wonder what that would have been like."

"I finally met my dad." You sigh. "Honestly, I don't know what you saw in him. He's nothing more than an arrogant bastard who abandoned us. Uncle Smoker was right when he called him a worthless son of a bitch."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" In your preoccupation, you hadn't noticed the footsteps coming from behind you. You looked up sharply to see Crocodile standing there in a black suit.

You frown furiously. "What are you doing here? If you wanted to see Nell, you should have visited while she was alive."

He places a sunflower on top of the grave. "I wanted to talk to you. It's surprisingly hard to get you alone, and even now, your bodyguard is eyeing me intensely." He nods towards the entrance to the cemetry, where you see Wire is indeed keeping a watchful eye on both of you.

You stand up, and give him a thumbs up to tell him that it is okay, you are not in danger.

Eyeing the sunflower on the grave, you say, "It's going to wither and die too, you know."

Crocodile tilts his head to the side, at you mirroring his words. "That's true. But even on a desert wasteland, it leaves behind a seed or two. That seed grows...." He looks at you. "It already has."

Tsk.

He's not bad with words, is that how he got Nell to fall for him? "I'm leaving. I'll give you two some privacy." You say turning away.

"Wait. I came to give you something." He says, and hands you a key.

The key.

The final key.

"This is...." You gasp. "Why?"

"Just take it."

"What do you want for it?" You ask suspiciously.

"You really don't trust me do you?" He sounds a little amused.

"Would you?" You ask. "What are your intentions? If you think that this will make me forgive-"

"I'm not trying to be a father now, we both know it's too late for that." He tells you with a serious face. "Let's just say that I don't want Doflamingo to have Pluton. And it's only a matter of time before he figures out that I have the key. I'm not interested in gang fights, my dream is way beyond that. I won't let anything tarnish my reputation with the people of this city."

Is that really the reason?

"But, you want military power, don't you? To fight against those currently in power? Pluton has many destructive weapons, isn't that why you're obsessed with researching white lead?" You press him.

He doesn't look at you, but he speaks dismissively. "I don't need that to destroy those government fools. In terms of power and influence I am in a class far above all of them. I can crush them anytime that I want."

Bragging again.

You have no idea if that is true or not, but you need the key. So you decide to take it. Kid is going to be happy that the final stage is complete.

"Thank you." You say.

"Of course. You are lucky to have someone as influential and we'll respected as me on your side. There is nothing that I can not obtain if I want it. That's the kind of person that I am." He says with total confidence.

You roll your eyes and start walking away from the grave. You feel a little lighter, and part of you wonders what it could have been like if your father _had _actually taken you in after Nell's death. Would the two of you have come to visit her together? What kind of father could he have been? How would you have turned out?

But perhaps it is better this way. If he had taken you in, you wouldn't have so many memories of Smoker, you probably never would have met Tashigi or Drake... hell, you probably never would have known Eustass Kid. So yes, maybe he was always meant to be a terrible father, but you feel like now that he's met you, at least Crocodile is _trying_.

As the two of you walk out of the graveyard, you decide to ask him a question that you have been curious about for a while.

"So, how did you get that scar on your face?"

The question catches him by surprise and he frowns at you.

You raise up your hands in defeat, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He pulls out a cigar from his suit pocket, and lights it. You scrunch up your nose. "Let's just say this is from my days as a criminal. Of course, the enemy is dead."

Of course.

Wouldn't want you to think he was defeated or anything. Typical.

"From your days as a criminal? Implying that you no longer engage in any criminal activities?" You ask pointedly raising the key to his face.

He smirks, "Well, like I told you before, I'm a businessman. I invest where there's money or something valuable to be gained."

Something valuable.

"What do you gain from this? Doflamingo's defeat will leave a vacuum in Grandline City's criminal underworld. We'll just fill it." You say. "What's valuable about that?" You know what you want him to say. This worthless father of yours. Even though you don't expect anything from him, don't need anything, a little acknowledgement would be nice.

For a moment he hesitates and you think maybe he won't answer after all. "There is value in gaining back something precious that you once threw away." He says.

That's all he says.

You turn away, and start walking to your car, hiding the small smile that grows on your face without your permission. "It's not that easy to buy back my affection." You say as you walk away. "But it's a start."

He doesn't respond, but you are sure that he watches you closely until you take off in your car.

***  
About an hour after you return home, as you sit in the living room watching your father give some phony speech or other, your phone rings. It's Tashigi.

"Hey, Tashigi, what's-"

"Y/N, where are you?"

You blink. "I'm at home, is something wrong?"

"If you mean Eustass Kid's house, get the hell out of there, right now!" She says in a panicked voice.

This is not like her at all. "What are you talking about?"

"Deputy Chief Akainu's office was broken into, it was a clean job, probably done from the inside, so he didn't notice until now." She says. "Y/N, the only thing missing, was your file. Do you understand, all the reports that I sent to the Deputy Chief were stolen."

Wait.

Does that mean that your undercover details were stolen?

What was it that Kid said last night? _"Look, I have a lead on Vergo, someone __I'm__ meeting tomorrow has some documents on him. But __I__ think it is a trap set by him, so __I'm__ going."_

"Captain said Doflamingo will try to tear our crew apart from the inside. Do you think that it was them? That they will try to use this to create internal strife?" You say quietly.

"Yes," she says. "I'm begging you, please, get the fuck out of there!"

You hear the opening of the gate outside, and you smile sadly.

"I think it's already too late." You say.

***


	20. Punishment

You may have sounded calm to Tashigi, but you are panicking now. If this is really Vergo's punishment for you, then he chose the worst kind.

There are raised voices coming towards from outside and, filled with fear in your heart, you decide to run away. However, there is no place to run in here, so you go up the stairs, towards your room. Your hands are shaking, trembling with fear and you drop the cellphone that you are carrying and it falls to the bottom stair. You don't have time to retrieve it.

You get into your room, and start packing, the first thing that you do is put the key your father gave you in your pocket, you can't afford to lose it after all. The thoughts swirl all over your mind, will you be able to escape? If not, then are you ready to look death in the face?

You have no idea what you are doing. It isn't like you can actually run from this place and not be caught. A small thought in the back of your head pops up which says maybe Kid will forgive you. Maybe now that things are different between you two, maybe he will be lenient with you. Maybe there is a way that you can stay in this place with him for a few more hours, more days, weeks, months...years. But all this is just wishful thinking. After all, it would not be the first time Kid has killed his girlfriend for betraying him. Thinking that things might end differently for you is nothing more than just naivety.

It is better to listen to the voice in your head.

_"Run. Run as far away as you can. Run as fast as you can." _

That's right. Her words have never failed you before. At this point that is the only solution. Even from up here, you can hear the front door being slammed shut, and your entire body trembles with fear. The sound of heavy footsteps cuts through the deafening silence of the house as someone runs up the stairs. You clutch your bag as close to you as you possibly can. The person opens the door to the room next to yours. The med room?

This is your chance, if you run now, he will be too slow to react to catch you. You quickly push open your door and attempt to dash out of there, but you are abruptly stopped by a stern, angry voice.

"Get back inside." It's Killer. He steps out of the med room and stands right in front of you.

He sounds angry, and he sure as hell is not asking.

You obey, and slink back into your room.

"Seeing as you're trying to run, I guess that it's true after all." Killer says coming in after you and locking the door.

"Well, you always suspected that I would end up betraying Kid. Isn't that why you kept such a close eye on me? You should have expected me to be a traitor." You say. Your voice is surprisingly clear, and unflinching, perhaps it is the cold clarity of a mind that is near death but fear is gone from your heart.

"Not like this!" Killer snaps.

"Where is Captain?" You ask.

"He said that we should confirm things with you first, but I saw the evidence, and everything makes sense from that." Killer says. "Even though it was damning, and we both knew it to be true, even though he was angry enough to kill you... he wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Isn't that cruel of you?"

"I've always been that way. It's too late to change now." You say quietly, not looking at him. "Is that why you're here, to give me a chance to prove my innocence?"

"I gave you no such leeway. But as soon as Kid confirms the truth.... you're dead. I hope you've said your prayers." Killer tells you.

"Where is he now?"

"I locked him outside. I'm sure that you can hear it too, the sound of someone banging on the front door." He replies. "It's made of reinforced steel, but he'll be able to break it down in a few minutes."

"Then that gives you enough time," You smile sadly. "To kill me."

He clenches his hands. But because of that damn mask, you can't tell what expression he is making on his face. Still, after having spent so much time around him in the past few months, you are somehow able to read his mood. He seems hesitant.

"You are an idiot! A stupid fucking idiot!" He shouts. "You saw what he did to traitors! How else did you think it would end for you?" He still makes no move to kill you.

"It was for my revenge, but I never expected to fall in love with Kid." You look down, thinking back to the beginning, when you first accepted this job. Back then, you were only interested in using Captain Kid as a means to an end, to get to Doflamingo. But now, you can't imagine being without him, returning to that loneliness, and it hurts your heart.

"Are you really resolved to die by my hand?" Killer asks quietly.

"I can't let Captain be the one to kill me." You say. "Killer...you promised. You said that you would be the one to do it, remember?"

"Fine. If this is what you really want." He pulls out his scythe and walks towards you.

You kneel down on the ground, and close your eyes. It looks like you won't be able to get revenge for Smoker, you are dying young just like your mother. Tashigi and Drake will probably be out for blood after this. You briefly wonder if your father will be upset by your death. Will Kid? Perhaps you are being selfish, but you don't think you can bear to see Kid's face filled with animosity towards you. You don't think that you can survive seeing a demon on his face when he comes to deliver your punishment. He's never said the words, so you are not sure how exactly he feels about you, but you know he cares deeply for you. Killing you would probably destroy what little humanity he has left. At least this way, you can spare him that pain. Still, you do also wish you could have seen his face just one more time.

You sit there, ready to die with all your regrets. But the finishing blow does not come. Instead, you open your eyes to Killer's scythe dropping down onto the floor.

"Killer?"

"You don't want Kid to kill you because it would destroy him to kill someone he loves....but what about me?" He asks.

"I don't..."

"You're my friend too. I can't do it." He says.

He pulls out his phone and gives it to you. "Do you have someone who will drop everything for you, and be here in less than ten minutes? Someone you trust unconditionally with your life?"

You don't even have to think about it. "I do."

"Call them."

You know the number well by heart, and you make the call.

"Hello, who's this? I'm at work right n-" He answers.

"Dory, you said that if the time comes that I want to run from Eustass Kid, I should call you." You say. "Come get me."

There is no hesitation in his voice, only urgency. "Give me five minutes."

And ends the call.

_Five minutes left._

"He's on his way." You tell Killer.

"Good. Here, prepare this." Killer hands you what he took from the med room. Three vials of lorazepam and three needles and syringes.   
You do as you are told, and transfer the liquid from the vials into the syringes. Just as you finish with the last one, you hear the sound of the door finally breaking down downstairs.

_Three minutes left._

You drop the needle because you're shaking. Killer picks it up. As the sound of someone coming up the stairs intensifies, he picks up his scythe as well. Kid tries to open your bedroom door, but it is locked.

_Two minutes left._

"Open the door." Kid's voice is hoarse, quiet too, but you can hear the emotion underlying that statement.

"I... I can't." You say.

"Wheels, is Killer in there with you? If you don't open the door, I'll assume the worst." Barely masked anger clouds his voice.

You don't respond.

He just confirmed the truth right now.

He is sure that you betrayed him.

"**YYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNN**!" This time he doesn't bother to mask his rage. Everytime he has said your name, you've loved it. But you never, ever want to hear your name said like that by him again.

_One minute left._

"Stay behind me." Killer tells you, and you do. A human arm breaks through the wooden door, and Kid kicks the damn thing down.

Eustass Kid steps into the room. You peer at him from behind Killer, and immediately regret it. His human arm is bleeding from breaking the door. Why did he not just use the metal one? Your eyes lift up to see his face. His blood-red hair is disheveled, and his entire face is contorted with fury. You expect the anger, but there is more too. Instead of a demonic anger seeking to murder you, his eyes are bloodshot, and there is pain mixed in with the anger. If he kills you now, it is because you hurt him.

_30 seconds left._

Is he crying?

Did you do this to him?

His unfocused eyes bore into you, and he moves forward, raises his metal arm and sends a punch your way. If that hits you, there will be permanent damage.

You and Killer both move out of the way of the impact, going to the side for safety, but he still stands in front of you, protecting you. Kid grits his teeth angrily.

"Step aside." He instructs to Killer, raising his gun.

"No." Killer responds, scythe ready. He steps forward, and you think he will attack Kid, and Kid seems to think so too, because he tries to block the blow with his metal arm, but Killer instead pushes the three needles into his bleeding, human arm. You don't get to see if they stick, because the next moment, Killer grabs you, and holding you tightly in front of him, he swings the scythe at the window, breaking glass. The he jumps back, hitting the broken window with his back, before falling out of it with you on top of him.

_0 seconds left._

You land on top of him, so you aren't hurt, but you're sure that he took a lot of damage to protect you. There is blood on the ground when he stands up.

"Killer! Are you okay? You fell on your back! It's covered in broken glass!" You scream.

"Your friend is at the gate. Hurry." He says as Kid jumps down the window too.

Sure enough, Drake is standing there, two guns on hand, looking hurried and panicked, looking around for you. It seems that he knocked out the people guarding the gate, and forced it open himself. Relief washes over his face when he sees you. As you run to him, you turn back one more time to look at Killer, with tears in your eyes.

"Fool. Which one of us do you think you're protecting?" Kid says to Killer.

"Both of you." He replies, struggling to remain standing.

You fall into Drake's arms and he holds you steady and pulls you out of harm's way when Kid shoots at you. He carries you outside into the back seat of his car, and starts driving. Kid runs after the car, gun raised, but then he starts to look disoriented before falling to his knees on the road. It seems that the sedative has taken effect.

Seeing Kid down, Drake takes the opportunity to raise one of his guns with the hand that is not on the steering wheel, and point it back at Kid.

"Don't shoot. Please." You ask.

He looks at you incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Please, Dory." Your teeth are clattering with cold and anxiety.

"He just tried to kill you! You think that I will let him get away with that?!" He shouts.

He's angry, and rightfully so, perhaps, however, this entire situation is all your fault. Killer got hurt saving you, Kid is probably even more hurt than you can imagine. "He is feeling the worst pain right now." You say.

Drake looks at you, unable to understand your meaning. But you are too busy thinking to notice it. The sedatives can only hold Kid for so long, and since Killer is injured, he probably won't be able to calm him down this time. Kid knows where Drake lives, so if he decides to hunt for you, chances are he will come to Drake's apartment. If a fight ensues, you know that it will only end with both of them seriously injured fighting over you.

There is only one solution then.

You don't like it, but it is the only way forward, in fact, you can't think of anything else to do that could help Kid besides this. You can't think of anyone better to comfort him.

"Dory, take a detour." You say.

"What?" He asks in surprise looking at you through the rear view mirror.

"Just trust me, okay? Please. I promise to explain everything when we get to your house." You tell him.

He seems reluctant to listen to you, probably more inclined to get you to a safe place.

"I can assure you. This is the last place that Kid will search for me. I'll direct you, so please, just drive, Dory." You say.

Sighing, he listens to you because he can see that this is very important to you. You know the directions to that house well by heart by now. After all, how many times have you driven to this place? Drake stops the car outside the gate, and he watches you closely as you get out of the car. You walk towards the gate and think how crazy it is that you've been to this place often but never went inside.

You press the call button on the gate, and look up at the camera. You know that she can see you, and it makes you wonder if she will respond.

The gate is opened a few minutes later, and Hina stands before you, and annoyed look on her face. She is still beautiful when she's angry.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks, placing a cigarette in her mouth.

"I... I came to ask you to do me a favour. Please, Miss Hina, say you'll help me!" You asks.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because it's about Kid. He needs you right now." You say.

Surprise is evident on her face. "We already servered that bond, he freed himself from me, so that he can be with you." She says. "I cut him off so he wouldn't get confused with me around. What he needs, should be provided by you."

You look down. It's true that their relationship fell apart thanks to you. But that should not matter not now. You don't want him to fall off the deep end, and this woman is the only person you know who can help him. You will do anything to make sure that your betrayal does not destroy the man you love.

"I can't do that right now! That's why I am here, okay. You think I want to beg you of all people to help him? I have no choice." You say, tears starting to form in your eyes. "I can't let him kill me. I know how much it would destroy him. So please, help him!"

"Kill you?" Hina looks at you sharply, a frown on her face. "You idiot! What did you do to him? Huh?"

You look down, too ashamed to meet her eyes. After all, you did exactly what she was afraid that you would do.

"Answer me!" She snaps.

"I... I betrayed him."

Her mouth curls downward and she crushes the cigarette stump under her heels. She looks absolutely livid in this moment. "Well, this explains why Killer keeps calling me in the past hour no matter how many times I ignore his calls. It is because of you, isn't it?" She asks. "I warned Kid. I told him a girl like you would be too much for him. Dammit. This is exactly why I did not want to give him to you. At least with me, he was safe from having another breakdown. I wanted to protect him from this kind of bullshit!"

"But I-"

"Just what the fuck is Killer doing? You're not very bright, so I don't know if you covered your tracks well enough. He should have been able to recognise the signs." She states. "As for you, what were you doing? What, were you just chasing thrills? Did you use Kid to live out your desires?"

"Please!" You shout, and then you get down on your knees and bury your face in the ground. "It's not like that. Captain is.... he's very important to me. I love him! I didn't mean to hurt him. You are the only one who can stop his murderous rage. So, please help him."

"No." She says. "This is your problem. Why the hell should I swoop in and clean up your messes? You created this. If you want him back, you fix it!"

"I can't do that. Please, I'll do anything. I don't care if he takes me back!" You cry. "If you can help him, then I will gladly give him back to you. If that's your price to calm him down, I will leave him."

You think that this is a fair trade, after all you are sure that Kid still has some love left for her. However, your thoughts are interrupted by a painful feeling on your cheek as Hina violently slaps you in the face.

You gasp and look up to see her even angrier than before.

"Don't you dare leave him!" She says. "That is the worst kind of betrayal. I don't know what you did, but if you leave him, that will be far worse. I don't ever wanna hear those words out of your mouth ever again, you hear me?!"

Her attitude surprises you. And you are suddenly reminded that she cared about him first, hell, it's possible that she cares about Kid more than you do, after all, she has watched him grow for years.

"In that case, you have to help him then. You're the only person that I have ever seen who was be able to get him to calm down when he was angry." You beg her. "He's really angry right now. I just don't want any more people to die because of me."

"He already cut ties with me. What makes you think that he'll listen to me now?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"You said that you were like a sister to him, you are someone who has stood by his side for years and someone he respects." You say. "He won't show it in front of me, but I know that he misses you a lot, so I know that if it is you asking, he will listen. Please."

She sighs. "I'll try my best, but I won't make you any promises, okay."

You smile, and stand up.

"You better take care of yourself. I suppose the fact that he has not killed you yet is slightly reassuring." She tells you.

"Thank you very much, Miss Hina." You say.

"Whatever." She says, going back inside. "Oh, and by the way, this is the last time. If you ever hurt him again, I'll kill you myself." The gate closes on that threat.

You get the feeling that she's never killed anyone before, but the threat is serious. Even so, a sense of relief washes over you, as it makes you happy that someone is going to be looking after Kid in the meantime.

To his credit, Drake doesn't ask anything when you get back into the car and he only drives you quietly to his house.

***

Drake wraps you in a blanket, and sits you on the couch in his living room. It is already late in the afternoon by now, and he goes into the kitchen and makes you a cup of calming tea. It is not really that cold, but somehow, even under the blanket you are shivering.

Out here, away from the calming speed of the road, everything suddenly feels more real. You take a sip of the tea, and it burns your tongue, but you barely feel it. You are aware that Drake is watching you closely.

There is a knock on the door, and Drake goes to open it, cautiously. He relaxes when he opens the door, and you can see through the open creak that it is Koby. Drake talks to him in whispers and you can't hear anything, but he must convince him to leave.

He walks back to you, and hands you his phone. "Tashigi's worried about you because she has been calling your phone non stop and you haven't answered. She had Koby riled up to storm that house and recover you."

You blink. Good old Tashigi.

You take Drake's phone, and call her.

"Drake? Have you heard from Y/N? I'm sure something terrible-" She sounds distressed and distant, like she is in a windy place.

"It's me, Tashigi." You say quietly.

"Y/N? Are you okay? Did anything happen? If you're with Drake that means you're okay, right? Are you injured? Are you in the hospital?" She asks in succession.

"No. Dory got me out. I'm...fine."

"You are not fine. You don't sound it! Listen, I'm on my way there from Skypiea right now." She says. That explains the wind. Is she driving? "Just hold on a little longer."

"Hm." Is all that you mange to give in response.

"Okay, so let Drake take care of you for now. I know he can be a jerk, but he always puts you first." She tells you.

You nod, but she can't see that. "I'll be waiting for you." You whisper.

Your eyes are brimming with tears as you set the phone down. You let them flow.

"I'm gonna kill him." Drake says angrily as he watches you cry. "How dare he do this to you?"

You shake your head as you attempt to form an audible sentence. "This... I deserve it. I hurt him. It's my punishment."

"That is bullshit!" He walks over and sits next to you. "I know you. You love danger, so I believe that you somehow did something... you provoked him, like you always do. But it doesn't give him the right to shoot a gun at you! That is unforgivable to me."

That's right. Kid shot at you. Was he really aiming to kill? Were those his true feelings or was he just blinded by his pain and anger, and couldn't repress his violence?

You can barely breathe as you think back to that moment when you saw pain and anger on his face, when he called out your name with such a bitter tone. It overwhelms you. The feelings, the fear, loss. It is too much. You want nothing more than to run from it.

"I know what you're thinking, and you can't. You can't run from your feelings. You shouldn't." Drake says, and he reaches out, and puts his arm on your shoulder, and you bury your face in his chest.

"It hurts, Dory. My heart aches so much, I don't know what to do!" You cry as he places a comforting hand on your back. "He said so many things to me... he said that he would force me to stay.... that he... he would chain me up and never let me go..."

You look up at him with your teary eyes, "I was afraid in that moment, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay with him. I was afraid because if he tied me up, I wouldn't be able to run," You cry, "But I was happy too... because when he said that, it was the first time in my life that I thought about allowing someone to stop me from running."

"Y/N..."

"I'm sorry, Dory." You say leaning even closer to him, soaking his shirt in your tears because you can't look at him. "You tried so hard to get me to settle down with you, but I just ran away..."

"It's okay, Y/N. I'm fine. You will be too." He holds you even closer.

"Even now, I'm still being cruel to you. I know that you still love me, but... here I am again, crying in your arms because my heart beats for another man. I'm sorry."

"Cry, rage, vent...whatever you want. Let your frustration out. Don't bottle your feelings to spare me the pain." He says quietly. "Don't worry about me, you've hurt me so much that I only feel half the pain now. The rest is erased because I get to take care of you."

He sounds genuine, so you decide to believe him, or maybe you just let yourself think that, because it makes it easier for you to get comfort from him without the guilt.

"I really wanted to sail away with him on that ship..." You say, half dozing. Somehow in the warmth of his arms, you fall asleep.

~

When you wake up, it is the following morning. You slept for more than twelve hours. You wonder if it was because of the calming tea that Drake gave you. You wake up in the guestroom, with Tashigi sleeping next to you. She is holding onto your waist tightly, while fast asleep.

She stirs when you move. You give her a small smile when she opens her eyes.

"You know, I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday." You say.

She reaches out for her glasses and puts them on. Carefully, she looks at your face. "Seeing as you're making jokes now, I guess that means you're all cried out."

"It's not like it would change anything anyway." You sigh.

There is a knock on the door, and Drake looks in. "Morning." He says. "Someone called me last last night, asking if you were safe. Said he was Killer."

You sit up straight, "What did you say to him? He must have been worried."

"I told him to fuck off. If he cared about you at all, he would not let his boss try to kill you." Drake snaps.

"Dory, he saved my life, and got hurt doing it too. He probably just wanted to see if I was okay." You say. "Without a doubt, he is my friend."

"Whatever. I have to go to work today, so I gave your _friends _Tashigi's number instead. You ladies have fun." He says with a wave, as he leaves.

"Friends?" You ask.

"Ah, a couple of others called him as well last night asking for you. He is probably just irritated." Tashigi says.

"I see." You say. "What about you though, you had to come back from Skypiea because of me.... don't you have work?"

She dismisses the question with a wave of her hand. "This _is _work. I'm your handler, remember? It's my job to protect you now that you've been compromised. It just gives me an excuse to spend more time with you."

You smile, glad for the company.

"How did things go in Skypiea? Did you find what you were looking for?" You ask her.

She lies back on the bed, and says, "I'm still working on it. Aokiji is coming back to Grandline City for a few days in a week. I think with his help, I can finally find and cut up the root cause of all the trouble in our office."

At this point you wonder if it is better for you to just tell her, but then you think back to what Vergo said, Smoker was killed because he knew too much. Maybe telling you all that was a way to ensure that you don't tell Tashigi the truth about him... either way, it is not a risk that you're willing to take. Not if Tashigi's life depends on it.

Her phone rings and she peers at the screen. "I don't recognise the number. Must be one of yours."

You don't recognise the number either, but you answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello? May I speak to... wait, Y/N, is that you?" You recognise the voice as Law's.

"Yeah. Hi, Law."

"Hey, you're okay, right? When I got home yesterday, I found the front door torn down and the door to your room completely shattered and your window was broken into pieces and there was blood on it. What do you think was the first thing on my mind?" He asks.

"Probably that Captain found out I was lying to him, something like that?"

"Yeah, I thought you were dead."

"Honestly this is... I'm fine Law, but nevermind me, how's Killer?" You ask him.

"Killer? I'm surprised he is the first person you asked about." Law says.

"Of course he is. He saved me. How is he doing?"

"Well I got rid of all the glass that was on his back, and cleaned the wounds and everything. He is going to be okay." Law assures you.

"I see, thank goodness. Will you tell him I said thank you?"

"You should tell him yourself." Law says.

"I don't know if I'll get the chance to. What about Captain?" You speak with your voice almost under your breath.

"Eustass? Well he's not trying to break down the wall anymore, so that's good. When I first got here, he was going crazy but now that, well, Hina came, he started calming down." He says. "Although, it took her quite a little while to get him to stop screaming. And she's just been holed up with him in his room all night. So, I haven't seen his face either. Thus, I can't really tell you how he is."

So Hina really get him to calm down.

That's..... good

"Give me the phone..." Someone interrupts the call from Law's end.

"No, wait. I'm still talking to her." Law says.

"No, I want to talk to her too." She seems to win the battle. "Y/N, are you okay, it's Bonney."

You freeze up. She's the one who hired you after all, you wonder if she's going to be in trouble.

"I'm sorry. You're the one who recruited me and I still betrayed you." You say.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already suspected something was fishy anyway. I mean I know everything about you, I did a background check on you, remember. I knew it was quite possible that you joined us to pass information to the police, it's no big deal." Bonney says nonchalantly.

"Really?" You ask in surprise.

"Of course. You and I are friends. I don't care what the giant idiot locked up inside his room says, you and I are friends still."

"Thank you."

"Sure, whatever, just make sure to stay safe alright?" She says.

"I will." You smile.

***

The next day, as you sit on the couch with Tashigi, she brings up the topic that is bugging you the most.

"If this matter gets resolved without you dying, what are you planning to do?" She asks.

"What do you mean? I don't know..."

"Don't give me that crap, I see you staring into the distance like that, I know that look." She says. "I see it before the mirror frequently."

"I don't think you wanna know, I'm just thinking about Captain. That's all."

"You want to go back to him, don't you?" She asks.

You look away. "I don't think it matters even if I want to go back. He won't take me back." You say. "The fact that he hasn't come here to try and kill me or to talk or anything, maybe means that he's decided not to have anything to do with me anymore."

"That should probably better for him anyway." You add.

"I'm not asking you about Eustass Kid's feelings. This is about you. I think that no matter what the outcome of this predicament is, this is a good time for you to think about your future." Tashigi says.

"My future? I've never thought about such a thing. Even if things were normal between us, would we have a future?" 

"Besides the whole thing of you being a CI thing, I think there were still other things that were standing between the relationship you two have, weren't there?" She presses.

"It's true. There were things about him that I had doubts about." You admit.

"It's the killing, isn't it? You have trouble with it accepting it.... or you don't anymore..." Her expression is neutral, she doesn't show her feelings one way or another. She is letting you decide whether you want to tell her the truth or not.

She really knows you well.

"It's true that it made me sick in the beginning, and I couldn't stand it and took all my will power to be able to stay in in that place." You pause. "But the more I get to know him, the more tolerant I become to violence, to murder...."

"Tashigi, it scares me a little. I am afraid of losing myself in him, even though I want to. I guess losing the person that my uncle raised me to be, frightens me because I love that person. I know I can't change Kid, it's impossible, no matter how much I want to," You smile bitterly. "Because the person that I fell in love with is the person he is now. So, I guess I can't have it both ways. But if one of us is going to have to change, I don't want to change too much."

"I understand," She says. "Think about it, okay? Think about whether you actually want to go back to him or if it's better for you to stay apart. What good is it, if you can't accept all of him or if he can't accept all of you?"

"Is that question for me or for you?" You ask, reading the thoughtful look on her face.

"For both of us." She says.

Her words stay with you as the days pass, and you think about it but you can't really seem to come up with a solution. All you know is that you want to stay with Kid, to be near him and you don't know what else will happen after that.

You spend the rest of the week inside Drake's house with Tashigi, the two of you doing basically nothing just sitting and talking about useless stuff. Just her being here is enough for you, that is the truth.

As the week comes to a close, and Koby and Helmeppo come over to 'hang out', but you know that they're actually here to look in on you, to make sure you're okay. They may not know what's going on, but they sure as hell know that something's wrong. They are your friends, and if you're in trouble they are willing to protect you. The week actually goes by pretty quickly and you almost start to get used to this life, living here with Drake. When he doesn't have work, he sits with you and talks to you. You laugh and you smile again.

However, sometimes you feel like there is still something missing, an important part of you. You don't know what to do about Kid, don't know if you should go to him and apologise or if you should just stay here and wait.

The following weekend as you lie on the couch, Tashigi comes up to you.

"Hey," She says coming over to you with her phone. "My phone is ringing, look at the number, is it one of your friends?"

You take the phone and look at it.

"No." You say, your eyes widening in surprise, "This is....this is Captain's number."

***


	21. His Punishment

Bonus chapter because I'm in a good mood.

***  
When Law and Bonney get to the house, they instantly know that something is wrong. For one thing, there are no guards at the gate, nothing. Law opens the gate since Bonney is driving and they go inside. The guards are down on the ground, clearly beaten up, and of course, Law's first thought is that Doflamingo has invaded this place.

He picks up the sword that he has taken to carrying with him at all times now due to the constant threat that he's facing. Bonney has two guns out at the ready, and both of them make their way to the house. The front door has been forced open, and tentatively, they enter.

There is a trail of blood from the outside going all the way into the kitchen. There, Killer sits there on the floor, supported by a wall, trying to make a call on his phone. 

Law rushes over to him, to check his wounds. "Hey! What happened to you? Shit!"

He blinks, "Thank goodness... can you get Kid upstairs? He... collapsed in the living room..."

"Is he hurt too? Just what happened to you?" Law asks in alarm as he sees the injury on Killer's back.

"No, he's just sedated..."

Bonney rushes to the living room where Kid is collapsed amidst scattered and broken furniture. The whole place looks like someone tried to destroy it with a bulldozer.

Bonney tries to wake him up, but he seems completely out of it, so she tries to help him up instead. He's too heavy, so she resorts to dragging him up the stairs with a half-hearted apology. At the same time, Law supports Killer on his shoulder and helps him up as well.

Both Law and Bonney come to an abrupt stop when they see the door to your room crushed to pieces and looking inside, they see the bloodstained broken window.

Horror clouds Law's face as he tries to read the situation. It comes to him. You must have been discovered. He is suddenly fearful for your life, what could possibly have happened to you. 

"Answer me this... your life could depend on it. Did he kill her?" Law asks Killer.

"No, I got her out... wait how did you...?" Killer looks at him and shakes his head. "Of course you knew... you took the fall for her last time..."

"It looks like you took an even bigger fall. Come on, I need to stop your bleeding and get all the glass out." Law takes him to the med room, relieved that you're okay.

~

While Law is busy with Killer's treatment, he hears a banging sound coming from Kid's room. 

"Is he awake already? It hasn't even been an hour, I thought Killer said they gave him three vials!" He asks Bonney.

"He's half awake, don't ask me how. Tolerance, probably or just anger." She says. "I locked the door, but if he keeps banging on it with his metal arm, then it's gonna break."

"Well, then we just have to give him another one then."

"Until when? The medication can only calm him down for so long." Bonney argues. "You're the doctor, you should know what to do."

"I'm not a fucking psychiatrist, okay?" Law scowls. "Even still, I know that this is the worst case scenario for someone with his condition. Betrayal, abandonment, all his paranoia has come to life. I don't know if we can contain him."

"Come on, you betrayed him and he was able to put that aside and work with you again, so..." Bonney starts, but Law shakes his head.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Firstly, someone must have been there to convince him not to kill me. Second and most importantly, he is not in love with me. He must have given Y/N his whole heart, only to have it ripped right out." Law sighs. 

"I'm worried about Y/N. I got her into this, so if something happens to her, it's my fault." Bonney looks down at Killer who is currently under anaesthesia. "I can't call her, her phone is here..."

"Well, we just have to-" Law starts to talk, but then both of them become highly alert when they hear the sound of high heels coming up the stairs.

*

It's Hina.

Hina stops short at the door to the med room. "Where is he?" She asks.

"In his bed-"

She takes off her sunglasses and looks inside, "What the hell happened to Killer? What's with the bandages? Did Kid do that to him? Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm not really sure what happened, but he'll be okay." Law assures her, and she looks relieved.

"Take me to Kid." She says to Bonney.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, he's in really bad shape, I can't guarantee your safety," Bonney tells her, hesitant to open the door inside which Kid is growling, and breaking things.

"Don't worry about it, he won't hurt me." She says unlocking the door. As soon as she opens the door, however, and chair comes flying at them, thrown by Kid himself. The both move out of the way and it hits the wall and breaks.

"What were you just saying?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll lock us in, so don't come inside until I tell you to." Hina says stepping into the room.

"Why are you risking your life?" Bonney asks.

"Cause a stupid girl begged me to." She smiles, locking the door.

She turns her eyes to Kid, shaking and balancing on the wall. His eyes are bloodshot, and it looks like he's struggling to stay awake. He looks like he doesn't recognise her very well. "You!" He says and blinks erratically, unsheathing his dagger and pointing it at her.

Hina sighs, and grabs the knife from his hand, seeing as he is not at full power. "Stop that," She looks him in the eye. "It's Hina."

He squints his eyes and tries to look at her. "Hina-san..."

She fixes the overturned bed and tells him to lie down. "What use is it to fight against the sedatives? I know you're angry, but just lie down for another few hours or so. I'll be here the whole time."

She places a gentle comforting hand on his back and he shuts his eyes, and falls onto the bed. She sighs, looking at his injured hand, what did he do, break a door with it or something? She looks around the messy room, he really tore it apart. There is a first aid kit in here, which is a surprise. 

"I guess the girl has been taking care of you." She says bandaging his hand.

She picks up the broken furniture on the floor, tidying the place up. She's careful about it because she knows that Kid does not like it when people touch his stuff without permission. For a while, she just sits there with him, thinking about the time they first met.

He broke into her house as a child. He was carrying Killer, who was bleeding from cuts all over his body, and was passed out. Kid was hurt as well, barely able to walk straight with his injuries but still holding a gun.

"Save him. If he dies, I'll kill you!" Those were the first words he ever said to her.

He looks just as broken now as he did then. She sits on the side of the bed, and falls asleep in pieces. Sleeping for a few minutes, then jolting awake, over and over again as she watches over him.

Eustass Kid wakes up as it starts to get light outside, and looks around, eyes landing on Hina. His face does not relax and he continues to wear an angry scowl.

"You can at least pretend you're happy to see me." She snaps. 

"I didn't hurt you did I? I remember holding a knife."

"Well, I mean, today was the third time that you brandished a weapon against me. I won't forgive a fourth." She says.

"That's because you always come at the wrong time." Kid says.

"It's because I always come at the right time."

"I thought that you cut me off again. Why are you here?" Kid asks changing the subject. 

"Your girlfriend asked me to check on you."

"I didn't know the two of you were friends. Are you conspiring together?" He asks, eyes oozing barely contained anger.

"Hey, breathe. Breathe. Don't zone out on me. Think rationally. Look at me," Hina says to him. "There's no need to get paranoid."

He breathes. "I know why you're here, you can't save her. You're worried that what happened back then will happen again. It won't."

"It already has. The only difference is that Killer stopped you this time, and I didn't come here to find your hands bloody while you cried holding the body of the girl you loved... killed by you!" Hina points out. "Seeing you in this much rage and pain is just like that time... maybe even worse."

"SHE BETRAYED ME! Are you gonna say I'm being paranoid again? 'Cause I ain't, alright. She deserves to die!" He shouts kicking over the desk again.

"Why?"

He lets out a frustrated scream, and kicks the desk again. He picks up the broken desk leg and throws it at his window, breaking it. He then looks around for more things to break, and sets his sights on the bookshelf.

"Do you feel better now? What's breaking things gonna do?" Hina asks.

"You're right, I should be breaking necks instead!" He says.

"Mine?"

"Of course not! There's only one neck I want to break. I'll just wrap this hand around it, and squeeze really hard... then she won't be able to breathe." A dark shadow falls over his face. "She'll act like she's not afraid, like it doesn't hurt, but then I'll make her scream out in pain! Then I'll watch her face when she stops breathing."

"It sounds like you've fantasised about killing her before. Why?" Hina asks.

Kid narrows his eyes. "She's mine, it's my business what I do with her."

"I thought you hated it when you lose things that belong to you." She points out.

"It has to be done, she made her choice... she left after betraying me. Her life belongs to me, so for her betrayal, it's mine to take." He says. "She has to die."

"I don't know what she did, but I'm sure if you ask, there'll be an explanation. So, why should she die?"

"She was perfect! She was fucking perfect! She always listened to me, and did as I said! When she said she wished I was different... I thought about changing! And for what? For this?" He shouts and punches the wall with the metal arm. 

"Don't idealise her, she's not perfect, no one is. There is dissonance between how you see her, and who she is. Because you valued her so much, you felt like she was perfect, but she's not."

"I should just kill her! Then all this emptiness and anger will go away!"

"I won't let you. She won't let you. Killer won't let you." She pauses before adding, "You won't let you."

He stops and glares at her. "What?!"

"I know the truth, back then, five years ago, when you killed that girl, you were angry like you are now. You couldn't restrain yourself and you acted impulsively." She tells him. "That's what happens when your mind is your greatest weakness. Because you lost her, you lost sight of yourself as well and it sent you into a frenzy. If you'd only been calmer... if you hadn't had an episode, you could have made a different choice."

"Stop it. There's nothing wrong with my mind. I... I didn't want to make a different choice!" He shouts.

"Yes you did. You couldn't do it then, but you can now."

He turns away from her, and faces the window. "And what is it that you think I should do?"

"For starters, don't skip your meds." She tells him.

"I don't need that shit."

"You do. And secondly, figure out what you want to do, calmly. I'll give you a little advice. With your personality, it's impossible to maintain stable relationships. You want something that will inebriate you, something exciting to a point that you can't get enough. But with relationships like that, the highs are very high and the lows are extremely low... Just like right now." She says. "I wanted to spare you from that, give you something stable, but while our relationship kept you sane, I don't think that was enough for you. You just chose not to see it because you admired and idealised me too."

"That's... that's not..."

"It's true. You started to question it because of her. Do you remember what I said to you the day that I met her?" She asks.

"You said that she would be too much for me to handle." He mutters. "You were right."

Hina stands up, "But that's exactly what you want, isn't it?"

Kid turns around, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. It's morning, I need to get ready for work."

"I'm still angry though."

"I know, but your eyes aren't screaming bloody murder anymore. As long as you don't kill the girl, my work here is done." She smiles, and unlocks the door.

"Hina-san..." He says, "Do you think that Y/N is worth keeping by my side even though she betrayed me?"

"That's your choice to make." She says, "I don't think she's good for you, but she is what you want. And as long as she takes care of you and makes sure that you don't lose sight yourself, isn't that enough?" With that question, she leaves.

~

Before leaving Hina stops by the med room where Killer is lying down on the bed. Law and Bonney are downstairs making a call, so he is by himself. His entire back and torso is covered in bandages. 

As soon as Hina comes into the room, he looks up. "Hi, I heard you were here, I would have greeted you, but you didn't want to be disturbed."

"I didn't, but you are a patient, you ought to stay here."

"How is Kid?"

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself more? You're the one who's lying here with bandages!" She says.

"This is nothing, I'll be fine in a day or two."

"You are as brave as ever, aren't you Killer? Always putting yourself in the line of fire for your friends." She smiles.

"You aren't angry?"

"Why should I be? It's not your fault this time. Kid's the one who dug himself into a hole." She sighs. "Again."

Killer smiles.

"So, this is what it takes to see you smile. It seems like whenever I get to see your face, it's always when you're hurt." Hina raises her eyebrows. 

He blinks, and shakes his head letting more of his hair cover his face. "It's not intentional." He says.

"It's a good thing you never come to visit me anymore. If you did, I would cut off that hair so that you won't hide your face behind it anymore."

In spite of himself, Killer laughs, then covers his mouth. 

"You never change, do you? You should smile more." She sighs. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, it looks like you're still the same as ever, Killer." She turns to leave.

"You haven't changed much either. Hina, are you going to do this again the next time that Kid needs you? Will you drop everything for him again?" Killer asks.

She shakes her head. "No. Like I told the girl, this is the last time. He can't keep relying on me forever."

"I see. Good for you." Killer says. "You were here all night, right? Do you want me to drive you home? I can-" He starts sitting up.

"You should rest up. I'm fine, I know my way out. Take care of yourself, and see you around, K."

"Yeah, see you." He says watching her leave.

***

For Kid, the week that follows is nothing short of an unending torture. First of all, he's angry, hurt, feeling betrayed and, yes, he desperately wants to kill you for doing that to him because that's the only way he knows how to deal with something like this.

He begrudgingly admits that taking his medication makes things a little clearer, makes him feel a little better.

But it's not enough to forget you.

You have been such a fixture in his life for the past for the past six months and he hates your absence so much that he takes up to pacing around the house. He hits the walls, and all wants is to hear your voice. But he can't allow himself to do that, not just yet. Thanks to the clarity brought by taking the medication, he can see that there's still a lot of things that he needs to sort out.

The pacing, hitting things, is not enough to forget you either.

As he resumes his daily pacing on the third day, an annoyed Law finally confronts him. 

"Will you please cut that out? You don't live alone, you know. It's really annoying hearing you pacing up and down the stairs like that!" Law says.

"Shut up, this is my house. I can do whatever the fuck I please."

"Just stop it. There's no need to be a duck just because you're lonely." Law fires back.

"Lonely? Who's...? Forget it. By the way, Trafalgar there is something I want to ask you." Kid says.

"Make it snappy, I just got a job. What is it?" He asks as he prepares to leave in annoyance.

"Why did you take the fall for Wheels about the bugs? According to the report, it was her, not you who put them up." Kid asked.

"Why is that so hard to understand? Why do you think I did it? For the same reason that you haven't killed her yet. I didn't want to have to deal with this."

Kid frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Law sighs. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He says, and Kid hands it to him with a frown. He puts in Tashigi's number into the phone. "That's Y/N's friend's number. You can reach her there."

Kid looks at the number. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Look she was nice to me, she's a good friend. She didn't give away too much information, and if she was going to be an enemy, it was best to keep her close. So I thought I'd cut her some slack, let her live a little longer, that's all." Law explains.

"That's dumb."

"Look who's talking. Well, I don't know what kind of answer you expected but that's the truth, so whatever." He picks up his medical bag and leaves. 

~  
On the fourth day, Kid spends the entire day at the weapons factory, doing nothing more than messing up designs, ordering people around and being a complete and utter nuisance in the place because he can't think straight. When he gets angry, he throws the weapons that just got made around, and breaks them. This is annoying to the people working hard to make them. Seeing that his presence is unwelcome, but they won't say so because he's their boss, he leaves the factory.

It's still not enough to get you out of his mind.

That night he looks over your file and reads everything again. And again, he gets angry.

~

On the fifth day he fixes cars in the garage with Killer. No matter how many times he fixes the engines, no matter how fascinating the car is that he's working on, it's not enough. He can see the ghost of you sitting there in the shed watching him, asking him personal questions while he works.

As always, he would get annoyed at you. But now, even when you're not here it's annoying. He doesn't know what to do. 

"What is up with you?" Killer asks him.

"Huh?"

"Stop, stop it! Just what are you doing? You're putting in the wheel the wrong way." Killer says, looking at the car that Kid is supposed to be fixing. 

That's right. Kid looks at the wheel, it is the wrong way round. 

Because it's a wheel, it reminds him of you.

He can't concentrate. He glances over to where your car is parked, and loses his entire train of thought.

"Look you're obviously not yourself, so why don't you just go get her?!" Killer asaks.

"Shut up! It's not that simple, we both know it." He snaps.

"I know it's not that simple, but won't things be better if you just talk to her? I mean wouldn't it be a waste of me getting hurt if you can even do anything?" He asks.

"This isn't about me not wanting to do anything. You got hurt because you don't want me to kill her right? Then it's probably better that I stay away from her for now. I'm getting tired of this shit too." Kid kicks in the hood of the car.

"Okay what is the problem? Are you afraid that you'll kill her or are you afraid that you won't, even though you can barely contain your rage? Or maybe you're just afraid that now that she's left, she won't want to come back to you?" Killer hits the nail on the head.

It is all of those things.

"That ain't it! Not it at all! You don't know anything." Kid stands up and walks away.

***

That night, Kid puts on his belt with holsters on it, he puts his goggles on his head, over his hair. He carries with him two guns and three knives. That should work.

"What are you doing?" Killer asks him when he grabs his coat downstairs.

"Ive tried everything else, I really did, but it's not enough. I'm sure you know. I tried everything that I can to forget her, this is the only thing left. This has always been the best way for me to channel my pain." Eustass Kid says honestly.

"Where are you going exactly?" Killer asks.

"Not to her if that's what you're worried about. I'm going to Jaya, no one is going to raise problems there whatever I do. I'm sure there's someone who's going to try to pick a fight with me. That should be enough."

"Kid. Do you have to?"

"Yes I do!" He is actively seeking to get into a fight. He hopes that it is a challenging one. He wants to use his hands before he kills them, to break their bones before the person dies. He hopes for a good fight, so that he can forget, even for a moment that he is in pain too.

"Y/N wouldn't like that, you know." Killer says.

"Can it. I know she wouldn't. Why do you think it took so long for me to go this route?" Kid asks. "If anyone dies tonight, this is my punishment for her." He slams the door on his way out.

Sure enough, Kid gets to an alley in Jaya and purposely bumps into a tough looking guy. He doesn't apologise.

"The disrespect. Watch where you're going, asshole." The guy says, and of course calls up his friends to gang up on Kid.

Well, the more blood the better.

Unfortunately, the fight is not one bit challenging. This is a short fight and no matter how many throats he slices and how many bones he crushes it's not enough to erase you from his thoughts.

All he wants is you.

Perhaps he would enjoy it more if it was you begging him for your life. Perhaps he would like it more if it was your bones he was crushing. Just maybe it would be better if it was your blood on his hands. Or maybe what he really wants, what would feel best, is if he was just holding you in his arms. Just to hear your voice say his name. He doesn't know what he wants.

Still covered in blood, he gets into his car and drives to the Alabaster district, to the apartment building where he knows that you are currently staying. Your ex-boyfriend's house. It is morning now, so he just parks outside in the near distance and watches the door. He sees that bastard criminal psychologist, whatever he is, your ex-boyfriend... coming out of the house carrying his briefcase.

Kid grits his teeth, but his efforts do not go unrewarded. In a moment, you rush out after Drake and you say something, and hand him something, Kid can't see what it is. He probably forgot something and as you are handing it to him, you smile. 

Kid thinks the bastard did it on purpose so you would run after him. His blood boils, but he is not sure if the anger rising inside him, or the voice screaming for more blood is from jealousy or from the anger of your betrayal. He doesn't know if he wants to slash your throat or hold you gently in his arms.

All he knows at this point is that seeing you smile wakes up the monster in him. He drives back home.

~

That night he does it again, and he drives outside that apartment building and watches you sitting on the balcony, talking to your friend. He wants nothing more than to stand there and hear your voice, but he is still angry. He's afraid that if he comes to you right now he might actually kill you. He drives away again.

Even in his dreams, he can't hear it, the sound of your voice. It feels like he's going to forget what it sounds like. So, the following weekend, he drives to that place again, where you are. He sits in his car, outside that apartment building again and dialls your friend's number.


	22. Marked

Your hands tremble as you are holding the cellphone.

"Captain." You breathe into the phone. He doesn't say anything and you start to think maybe he won't.

You walk out onto the corridor outside the apartment and lean on the railing, still holding the silent phone to your ear.

"Do you mean that?" Eustass Kid finally says. It has only been a little over a week, but you feel as if you have not heard his voice in a long time.

He sounds... defeated.

It hurts you.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Calling me Captain should only be done by those who are loyal to me. So, do you mean it?" You can't hear the anger in his voice, but you know that it's there.

"I'm sorry." You say hoping that your sincerity can reach him even from miles away.

He grunts in response. "If that were enough, lots of people would still be alive."

"How many people did you kill because you were upset with me?" You ask.

"I didn't count."

You hope that none of them were innocents.

The wind brushes past your face, as you stand there in silence. There is nothing you can say that will make him feel better. Instead, you decide to ask him something for yourself.

"Captain, do you still want to kill me?"

"Yes."

There is no hesitation in that voice, and he states it like it is a fact. You have to remind the sinking feeling in your heart that you did this to yourself.

"Are you going to?" You ask breathlessly.

This time he hesitates, and you feel hope rise in your chest, like a burning spark as if his silence is oxygen.

"I don't know." He says honestly.

You smile. That's good enough for now.

"I only called because I wanted to hear your voice, but this time, your smile didn't make me angry. You look great." He says.

"What?" You look around. How does he know that you're smiling? "Captain, where-"

"Bye, Wheels."

"Wait," You say before he ends the call. "Will you call me again?"

"... Yes."

As soon as the call ends, a familiar car drives out from the parking lot. You gasp and run through the corridor and down the stairs, but by the time you get there, he is gone.

Has he been here before, just watching you? How many times? A ripple tears through your heart. How sad must he be feeling, even in his anger to come here and see you but not talk to you?

You wonder if you crawled into his skin and nestled under there, refusing to leave, like he does to you? Even with the differences in your personality, your morality (or lack thereof) does he also find it hard to exist without you there? Is there a pull somewhere, trying to bring the two of you together, whose attraction you cannot resist?

Either way, the time is ripe for you to make a daring decision.

"Tashigi," You say, as soon as you get back to the apartment. "I wanna meet with Akainu."

~

Against all of Tashigi's reservations, you march into the Grandline Police Department to meet with the Deputy Chief of police.

You draw the attention of a few people as you walk defiantly towards his office. Behind you Tashigi bows in apology for your rudeness.

You slap your hand on the Deputy Chief's secretary's desk. "I have an appointment with Akainu. He said he's only free for five minutes today, so we better not waste his time, right?"

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Mr Tbone. I made the appointment. It's Detective Tashigi." Tashigi says to the man.

He checks the schedule and nods. "Who is the spare?"

"Oh, um, she is my CI." Tashigi says, you glare at her. "She was my CI."

"Very well." Tbone says. "Go on in."

Akainu's office is big, and there are multiple medals and certificates on the wall. The man himself is on the phone when you come in.

"Something just came up. Let me call you back." He says ending his call.

"I'm really sorry about this, Deputy Chief. But Y/N has something important to say." Tashigi says bowing.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come to my office?" Akainu addresses you.

"Why not?" You snap. "Dirty cops come in here and steal people's secret files all the time, why can't I?"

Akainu sighs in exasperation. "We are still trying to find out who did it. Please do not make any assumptions."

"You mean you're trying to cover it up. And it's not an assumption. I know exactly who leaked my file." You snap.

"Who is it?"

"I owe you nothung!"

"Y/N, I'm sorry that you got compromised. That was a mistake on my part. That's why I had Detective Tashigi excused from her normal duties so she could stand guard over you." Akainu says trying to appease you.

"After I managed to escape! Tashigi was in Skypiea when you lost my file. You couldn't have called Koby or somebody and had them come and get me?" You ask. "Or did you not even discover that my file was missing for a while because I'm not an important asset to you?"

"Don't be silly, we treat all of our undercover operatives with the utmost respect." He says but you aren't having it.

"Screw that, okay. I've had enough of working for you. You were just using me to get information and when I was in danger, I had to rely on my friends. Hell, the red flags were there in the beginning of this whole operation." You say with a sardonic laugh. "When I was in jail, it was a criminal that saved me after you used me for information. You left me there but Bonney got me out and got me a job. She got me a new purpose after my uncle died!"

"This time too, it was my friend, Killer put his life at risk to save mine. I'm going to trust the people that are always there for me, my friends, with my life." You continue. "I'm sorry but it looks like I'll have to find justice for uncle Smoker outside of the law."

"What?" Akainu says standing up angrily. "You think I'll let this be a breeding ground for more criminals? What? You will find justice outside of the law? That's nothing but revenge!"

"They are the same to me." You say. "I don't care what you say, I just came here to tell you that I'm not gonna be your CI anymore."

"Don't speak nonsense stupid girl. You think Smoker will be proud of you for going and joining a gang of criminals? What justice?"

"I know that I disappointed my uncle many times in the past, and I got arrested. He always he let me stay in there for a while but he'd always get me out. No matter how disappointed he was in me, he always stood by my side." You fight back tears. "You may not approve of my decision, but you will have to accept it."

"No. You know more than you told us. I'll make you cough out that information, even if I have to arrest you to make it happen!" He spits.

"Hold on, Deputy Chief, you can't-"

"It's fine, Tashigi. He won't. Not with uncle Kuzan coming back to the city anyway. If I told him this, I bet Chief Sengoku would love to hear it too." You say.

"Who do you think you are threatening?" Akainu is visibly livid now.

"Bluff all you want, but if it got exposed to the media that this is how you treat your CIs, let them get compromised and not expend your resources to ensure their safety, I doubt anyone would wanna work for you." You turn around. "I've said what what I came here to say. Goodbye, Deputy Chief."

You walk away.

***

You make a call two days later in the afternoon. Now that Akainu has pulled Tashigi from guard duty over you, and no one is here to protect you, Drake is working from home. Therefore you use his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you haven't called me since the day I first got here, don't you miss me?" Is the first thing you say.

"Y/N?" Killer asks. "I figured that you wanted some time to yourself."

"Oh, so you're not mad?" You ask.

He sighs, "I think one person is mad enough for all of us."

You smile. "Great. Because I want to thank you for saving my life, therefore, you are taking me on a drive today."

"Huh?" Killer answers in surprise. "I am?"

"Yup. You know where I'm staying right?"

"You don't need to thank me, really. I was doing it more for Kid than for you." He tells you.

"Liar. You said you couldn't kill me because we're friends." You smile again.

"Well... that's true too."

"Then it's decided!" You say. "Bring lots of cash because there's a place that I want to go."

He sounds exasperated when he talks. "Why am I the one paying? You're supposed to be thanking me aren't you?"

You blink, "Well yeah, but I don't have any money. Oh by the way, can you bring me my bandana, the one with Kid's symbol?"

If this entire conversation has been weird to him, this is probably the most confusing thing you could have asked. "Uh... okay. What is this about?"

You laugh, "You'll see. I'll be waiting, okay?"

"Hey, I hope you're not trying to use me to get Kid's attention, are you?" Killer asks suspiciously.

"Killer, come on." You say. "I'd never do that. I'm not that sly."

"You're kidding right?"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little sly, but that's not what this is about, I promise. Also, can you please bring my phone? It's hard to talk freely with my friends when _someone _is busy giving me a judgemental look on the side." You add pointedly looking at Drake, who scowls and holds his hand out for his phone.

"Fine I'll be there. Bye." Killer says and he cuts the call short.

*

Drake is apprehensive about letting you go out alone, but since Tashigi has work, he has no choice but to either let you go or follow you around. He chooses the former.

When you get into Killer's car, Drake is watching from his apartment above, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"It looks like you're into the possessive type. Your ex-boyfriend's looking ready to skewer me." Killer says as you fasten your seat belt.

"He's just overprotective, that's all." You smile. "Hi, Killer."

"Hi, it's nice to see you not looking scared for your life." He says. "So, where are we going?"

"Wait, how's your injury? I was worried about you, you know." You huff. "You were bleeding and stuff. Are you okay to drive? Do you want me to do it?"

"I'm fine, Y/N, really. I've survived far worse injuries than that." He says, and pulls out your phone from his pocket. "Now, will you tell me what you called me out all this way for?"

You put in the destination on the GPS, and narrowing his eyes, he starts to drive.

"I already told you, I want to say thanks." You say. Before he can respond however, his phone starts to ring.

"It's Kid, can you put it on loudspeaker for me?" He asks, since he is driving. You stare at the caller ID, and it really is him, so you answer the phone.

"Hello?" Killer answers.

"Killer, where are you? Hawkins needs a transport for the next batch of weapons. The client ordered more than he anticipated." Kid says.

"Let Wire handle it, or Bonney. I'm busy." Killer tells him.

"Busy, you? For how long?" Kid sounds surprised.

"How long?" He looks at you for an answer.

'All day' you whisper.

"All day, apparently."

"Is someone there with you? Are you on a date or something?" Kid sounds interested.

Killer gives a barely audible snort. "I hope not, otherwise you might kill me. I'm with Y/N."

"WHAT!" You almost have to cover your ears as his shout rings through the entire car. "What are you doing together just the two of you?"

"Beats me." Killer shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't give me that! Why would you be spending the whole day _with my girlfriend?_"

You can't help but smile when Kid says that. Even though things are currently so complicated, he does not hesitate to be so possessive. You miss seeing his face.

"Will you relax, I'm not interested in her. And anyway isn't it better if she spends the day with me than cooped up in that apartment with her ex boyfriend about whom you keep bitching everyday?" Killer points out.

"I don't bitch! But fine... just, don't touch her!" Kid says before finally hanging up.

"What are you so happy about? He's still mad at you, you know." Killer says as he observes you from under the mask.

"I know, but it's really nice to know that he still cares so much about who I spend the day with." You say. "Hey, you almost missed the turn. We are almost here."

"This is where we are going? I mean, I know we have a truce with the ASL Brothers, but still, coming into their territory gives me goosebumps." Killer says reading the name on the small building, '_Rosy Life Tattoo Parlour', _"The guy who owns this place works for them, you know."

"Yup. Law recommended this place to me when I asked. I trust him." You say as the car is parked in the middle of a parking lot filled with mostly motorbikes from Duval's biker gang.

"Are you getting a tattoo? Why am I here?" Killer asks.

You grab the bandana that he brought with him. "For moral support. Come on, let's go in."

"Moral support? I feel like you have closer friends than me for that kind of stuff."

He probably feels like you are throwing him for a loop. He is probably not used to being dragged around like this by anyone. Honestly, it is a hobby of yours to make your friends do something that they wouldn't usually do and it makes you feel closer to them at the end of the day.

The tattoo parlour is a beautiful little shop, and inside, there are various drawings on the walls. A young lady is sitting at the front desk, and as you prepare to go up to her, Duval emerges from the inner room.

He winks at you. "Oh, well, if it isn't Y/N? Did you come all this way to see me?"

"No." You say, and hand him your bandana. "I want that symbol, Law said he already told you I was coming."

He looks it over, "You want the mark of your gang tattooed on you? I heard you lost the Redline mountain race, they didn't drop you?"

You cross your arms, "Of course not. And yes, I lost. But so did you, you lost to me months ago."

He laughs, "I suppose that's true. Well, go and sign the papers while I'll get started on the stencil."

"And how much is it?" You ask, because you are not carrying a berry on you.

"30 000 berry per hour. As soon as I finish getting it ready, it should take about 4 to 5 hours." Duval says. "Where do you want it?"

"My shoulder, on the side here." You tell him while pointing at it.

"Okay, just wait a bit."

After signing the forms, you walk back over to Killer, who is sitting in the waiting area, reading a men's magazine. None of the other people there bother him, but they all cast fearful glances at him. Is it because of the mask or because they recognise him? You are sure that it is a mixture of both.

He does not seem bothered by it though.

"I never thought you were the magazine reading type." You smile sitting next to him.

"Well, someone dragged me here and I got nothing else to do." He looks up.

"By the way, do you recall me asking you to bring some cash? You have at least 120 000, right?" You ask.

"I do, why?" His eyes narrow.

"No reason."

He shakes his head, but decides to ask something else instead. "Are you sure about this? Getting that mark?"

"Yup." You say reaching into your bag to take some pain tablets preemptively. "You think I'm being impulsive or maybe you think he won't take me back?"

Killer sighs. "I just mean, it is a permanent mark. Well I guess you could always remove it if things don't work out."

"No." You tell him. "I need it. If he won't take me back, then it will serve as a permanent reminder of the most exhilarating love I've ever experienced. If he does take me back, then this will be the mark that I wear to show him that I'm never gonna leave again."

"Have you made a decision? Will you stay till the end? Are you comfortable with the way he -we- live our lives?" Killer asks seriously. "It's one thing joining us so you could use the information to get justice for your uncle but it's a whole other thing if you come back now. You'll be one of us. For every torture, every heist, _every murder,_ you'll be an accomplice. Are you really okay with that?"

Does he have to put it like that? Well, you suppose that this is what you get, after all, you invited him because he never minces his words.

You hesitate to answer. "Do you remember that time when we almost burned to death trying to steal from the ASL Brothers? I was confused, wondering how long I would witness shoot outs, watch people get murdered in front of me and nearly get blown up to pieces. You told me that it didn't have to be my life... but that it was my choice to make."

You take a deep breath. "I honestly don't know if I have made that choice yet, but all I know is that if I go back, I have to accept the change. If I get scared and try to leave, then I will let Kid force me to stay."

"You don't find that a little toxic?"

"Maybe it is, but maybe...." You breathe. "Maybe I like the toxicity."

Killer sighs. "You're both cut from the same cloth."

"Are we? Anyway, how painful do you think the tattoo will be? Law told me to take some pain meds before, but I'm still scared." You whine. "Will you hold my hand throughout the process?"

"I was told not to touch you, so no." He sounds amused. "Why are you so scared of pain anyway? You're a masochist, aren't you?"

"W-What?" That comment catches you by surprise. "No I'm not!"

He leans over and whispers in your ear, "The walls are thin, you know."

Immediately you feel your face getting flushed. "That's not what it... that was one time!"

"Oh? What about the time before that?"

You want to crawl under the seat and just disappear. "That's.... are you just teasing me?" You ask.

"Nope." You don't believe him in the slightest.

"Miss Y/N, Duval is ready for you." The front desk lady says saving you from further embarrassment, and you practically run into Duval's station.

Sitting here on the chair, you take a deep breath. You are sure that you want to do this, however, as Duval in fresh gloves, starts to prepare your skin you get nervous. The nauseating smell of alcohol as he cleans and sterilises the area certainly does not help.

You have never really thought about getting a tattoo, at least not before Kid said that he would stop leaving marks in your body if you got one permanent one. Back then, you told him that you would not get a tattoo, making him mad. Imagining the look on his face when he sees the finished product on your arm, you relax a little.

Duval places the stencil on your shoulder, and then peels it back, leaving the ink behind on your skin.

"Well, do you like it?" Duval asks as you look into the mirror at the design.

It looks good.

"Yeah, I do. Okay, let's do this." Your nerves are back now, but you are also excited.

"I'm gonna start with the line work now, I don't know how good your pain tolerance is, but it shouldn't be too bad. It'll only take an hour or so." Duval explains.

It's overwhelming now, and you worry if this is actually worth it, perhaps the commitment of it, the permanence scares you a little bit. You close your eyes as you wait for him to begin.

The needle piercing your skin makes you flinch, certainly it hurts, however, not as much as you expected. You take a deep breath so you can try to relax a little. The skin feels kind of stretched so the pain seems to hit everytime that you feel the needle move. Eventually, however, the pain will begins to subside or maybe you just feel it less because you are getting drowsy from the pain medication that you took.

You drift in and out of sleep in the middle of the process and you remember him saying something about colouring and shading, but honestly, you do not understand much of his words, just the slight discomfort of the tools on your skin while you waver between sleep and wakefulness.

Finally, he says, "It's done, take a look."

Rubbing your eyes, you look into the mirror. And there on your shoulder is a small painting of a red haired skull wearing goggles on its forehead with two knives forming a cross over the skull. On each side of the skull there are flame patterns with E. K. written under them.

It is like you are carrying a part of him on you. Although, you are sure that Kid will take this to mean that you are accepting the fact that you belong to him.

You love it.

Duval then cleans the area gently, applies a little ointment and then places a bandage over your new tattoo. After a five minute lecture on aftercare, and a small booklet with the instructions, you are ready to leave.

Killer begrudgingly pays for your tattoo, ("This is the whole reason you invited me isn't it? What am I, your treasurer?") and the two of you leave.

You are a little unsteady on your feet thanks to the drowsiness, and he helps you to the car.

"Wait, wait. There's a shopping complex here. I wanna buy you something." You say.

He sits you down in the front seat. "You mean you want me to buy something. Just wait here. What do you need?"

"Chocolate ice cream. Oh wait you can't eat it..." You said. "I know, buy milkshakes then, you can use the straw through those holes right?"

"Milkshakes it is."

*

Killer returns with the milkshakes a few minutes later, and sitting there in the car, you start drinking it. He doesn't complain about the possibility of you ruining the seats of his new car (since his last one was destroyed by Ace), so you think its okay. Because of the cold, you regain your senses slightly.

"Is it still painful?" He asks you gesturing to the bandaged tattoo.

"It's more itchy than anything for now." You look at it. "It's crazy, but I feel like I have a part of Eustass Kid etched on my skin, as if having him etched all over my heart wasn't enough. Loving someone is so beautiful isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Liar."

He doesn't respond to that, opting instead to drink the milkshake.

"You know, Killer, you worry too much about Captain. You should go after what you want. I mean, she's available isn't she?" You say.

"It's complicated."

"Why because you don't think she'll accept your feelings? Just do what I did. Push and push until you fill that person's mind to an extent that they have no option but to look at you."

"Thanks for the milkshake. But, I don't think you're the person I should be talking to about this." Killer puts down the cup. "Are we done for the day? Should I take you back?"

You can't seem to win with him.

"I still haven't thanked you for saving my life. Here," You reach into your bag, and give Killer the key that you got from Crocodile.

"This is..." He examines it. "Y/N, where the hell did you get this? We've been working tirelessly searching.... is this from Crocodile or Doflamingo?"

"Crocodile. As for how I got it, let's just say he owed me." You say.

"Hey, that man is dangerous. If you stole this-"

"I didn't. You guys need the key, and I have it... so, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, okay?"

You are certain that he is frowning as he secures the key. "Fine, but Kid's gonna want to know how you got this."

"I'll tell him. So just take that as a gift to you for saving my life." You say. "Now, you can take me back."

The sun has already set by the time you start driving back, and you don't   
want it to get too dark, otherwise Drake will worry. When Killer parks the car outside Drake's apartment building, you give him a smile. Today has been a good day all in all. You managed to focus on yourself, get yourself a mark and drag Killer out to for some fresh air, so it was definitely productive.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, I know you didn't have to." You smile. "Sorry for taking you out of your comfort zone, I always like to do that with people I'm close to."

"Close to, huh?" He mutters.

As you open the car door, he says, "Hey, if you ever betray Kid again... I won't hesitate to kill you next time."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I promise." You step out of the car. "You know, I meant what I said about you going after what you want."

"Goodbye, Y/N."

He still doesn't want to hear it.

~

Drake looks up from his paperwork when you come in. You try your best to hide it, but he immediately frowns when he sees your arm.

"Why the hell is your arm bandaged?" He sounds appalled. "Did that bastard hurt you? I let you go with him because he saved you last time but-"

"It's not like that." You say at once, not wanting Drake to go after Killer. "It's just got a tattoo, that's all."

"Oh." He sounds relieved. "What kind?"

You try to push past him to the guestroom. "You don't wanna know."

But since the wrapping is clear, he can see part of the tattoo.

"Are you insane?" The judgemental look in his eyes is back.

"Well, you tell me, you're the psychologist." You snap, your back to him.

"He tried to fucking kill you!" Drake swearing is not usual, but you don't want to hear it, and slam the door to the guestroom.

***

Not too long after dinner, you receive another call from the captain. You lie down on the bed, and answer.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck did you get that key?" Is the first thing he says. It is expected of course that he sounds very inquisitive.

"Like I told Killer, Crocodile gave it to me because he owes me big time. That's all." You tell him.

"Bullshit! There's no way he would just hand over something this valuable over a debt!" Kid says sounding annoyed. "What did you have to do to get this thing, I swear, if you-"

"I didn't. Whatever you are thinking, I did not do it." You tell him. "I told you before that I met my father. It's him."

"Crocodile?!" Even over the phone, you can tell that he is shocked. "Wow."

You chuckle. "Now you know how I felt when I found out."

"Yeah. No wonder you said no when I offered to kill your father for you." He says. His voice sounds a lot less tense than before.

"Why? Now that you know who it is, you don't think you can do it?" You ask.

"No, I can still do it, easily."

You imagine how Crocodile would react to being taken so lightly, and you start to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just something stupid." You say.

"Hmm, so besides exchanging the key, what did you and Killer do together?" He sounds curious.

You don't want to tell him about the tattoo yet. "You know, this and that. I bought him a milkshake, and we had a fun talk."

"What? You know, you've never bought me anything?" There's a hint of mock outrage in his voice, but he sounds playful.

You turn to the side and hug your pillow while smiling, "I haven't? I will make sure to correct that."

"You better." He gives a small chuckle. "What did you two talk about?"

You van feel your heart beat rising, as you say, "You."

"Oh? Good things I hope."

Holding the pillow tightly to your body, you smile. "I bribed him with the milkshake so he could put in a good word for me with you."

You are listening for everything. His breath, any sound you can hear.

"Well, you should get your money back because he hasn't said anything to me." It's quiet, but you hold on to the sound of his voice.

"It's okay, he paid for everything." You say. Kid laughs. "Besides, now I get to tell you myself."

"Tell me what?"

You almost let the pillow muffle your voice when you speak, and you can barely hear it over your heart. "I miss you, Kid."

It's true. No mark can substitute the real thing, his voice is good but you want to see his face, to be held by him.

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, but you hear the catch of his breath, and silence for a minute.

"I can't do this anymore." He says. "Come outside. I want to see you."

You sit up immediately. "Are you here?"

"Yes. So, come to me." He says. "This isn't an order... I'm practically begging, Wheels."

You don't need telling twice. You throw on a shirt, and go out of the room. You run towards the door of the apartment, phone in hand, but Drake grabs your arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"He's waiting for me outside. I'm sorry, Dory." You say, but he holds on even tighter.

"Don't go." He can not hide the look of heartbreak that flashes over his face.

"Let go." You say. "If you keep holding on, I'll keep on hurting you."

He knows you don't just mean letting go of your hand right now, and his eyes travel up your arm to the tattoo that is covered by the sleeves of your shirt. Even though he can't see it, he knows it's there. Slowly, his grip loosens.

"Then next time you decide to run-"

You give him a sad smile. "There won't be a next time, Dory." And with those words, you slip right out of his fingers. You don't turn back, and you open the door to the outside.

The night is dark, but out here in the corridor, and also in the parking lot, the lights are on. This place is two floors high, so you have a clear view of the parking lot.

You can see Eustass Kid. He stands there, leaning against his car, and looking up at you. The wind blows lightly against him, ruffling his hair, and flapping around the fur on his coat.

He looks divine.

Immediately you want to run over there, but he holds up his hand, and speaks into the phone.

"Wait."

"What is it?" You ask impatiently, then stop, looking down at him from up there. "You still haven't forgiven me."

"I'm getting there." He says into the phone. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"I cut my ties with the police. I'm done with that." You say. "So, will you take me back?"

"Yes. But only if you promise me two things." He says. "Don't ever betray me again, and don't ever leave me again."

You don't intend to do either of those things anyway.

"I promise. Can I come to you now?" You know you sound desperate, but you can't help it.

"Wait a little more. I need to make sure." He says, looking up at you from below. "Now that you have been free from me for a while, do you still want to come back?"

"Yes." Of course you do, you are amazed that he even has to ask.

"Even though I can't give you stability, and I live my life constantly on the edge of life and death?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Even though being with me puts you in constant danger from rival gangs, and from the police?"

"Yes."

"Even though I thrive in violence, torture and hurting others?" The next words he says are low, almost too far to reach, but he has to say them. "Even though I am a murderer?"

The answer is not instant this time. You have to make the choice. "You never hid who you were from me, but I fell in love with you anyway. It's hypocritical of me to be fine with you killing Miss Devon or asking you to kill Vergo, but still judge you for other murders." You say. "Yes, I still want to be with you even if you're a murderer. But you have to meet me halfway."

"How so?"

"No hurting children, no hurting parents in front of their children and no hurting my friends or the people that I care about." You are looking into his eyes even from so far up.

"What about you? Am I allowed to hurt you?" He asks.

You consider this. "Yes. But I only if I want you to."

"Fine. I'll meet you halfway. If that's what it takes to have you back, then I will do that. Will you come to me now?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Then run, my pretty little Wheels, run to me."

He ends the call with that, and you barely notice that you are barefoot as you run down the corridor, down the stairs like you are being called, pulled by some invisible force.

Your connection to him is almost too strong, like he is the magnetic pole and you naturally gravitate towards him like iron. Just standing there, no words said as he leans on his car.

_Run._

For the first time in your life, those words aren't urging you to run from anything. No, this time, even though you've tasted the dangerous beast he is, you aren't running away just because you got bitten.

Who knows what future lies ahead of you in Eustass Kid's world? You, the girl who sees danger and embraces it until it reaches its peak and then you run from it, are not running away this time.

He catches you in his arms as you run to him. Your arms are around his neck, and his are lifting you up by your waist. Nothing compares to being held by him, not even running in the wind with your car on a packed road.

He holds you closer and your lips meet. A fire burns unbearably in your heart and the warmth spreads from there to your entire body.

"Y/N," He whispers against your lips, and you pull back, because you want to see the face that says your name so tenderly. "I love you."

You gasp.

He has never said this before. His voice saying he loves you repeats itself inside your head until that is all that you think about.

Something inside of you must be full, because you immediately overflow with emotion as you look into those eyes that look so sincere.

Those words make you want to just rip your heart out of your chest and hand it to him. It's already beating for him anyway.

You're not made of metal, so you can't blame your attraction to him on the actual magnet in his arm. This is a different kind of pull, attracting you in a way that you've never been lured before as if you can see the bait laid in front of you, but even if you know it to be a snare in which you will most likely, no most definitely, get hurt... a million more times, you would still run towards him.

***

All of your belongings have been moved into Kid's bedroom.

"Sorry, we haven't fixed your room yet, Bonney is still sleeping in there, though." Kid says as you look around.

It feels like so long since you've been here. The house is uncharacteristically silent given that there are three other people currently living here. However, since it is late at night, you suppose that Killer, Law and Bonney are already asleep.

"It's okay. I was gonna move in here anyway." You smile, looking down at your hand, and Kid is still holding it, almost as if he's afraid that you will let go.

"I need to take a quick shower." You say, releasing your hand from his.

"Want me to join you?" He asks sitting on the bed.

"I'll come join you on the bed once I'm done." You say as you pick up a towel and go into the bathroom.

Once inside, you look into the mirror and take off your shirt. Then you take out the bandage wrapping your tattoo. It is not swollen anymore. After that, you get into the shower and wash the tattoo as well using warm water.

When you are done, you leave the bathroom in just your shirt and panties. Kid looks up when you come back in. He is sitting on the bed, in just his pants.

You sigh.

You've missed seeing him shirtless.

He watches you as you walk over to him, and get onto the bed too.

Swiftly, you place your legs on either side of his, and you sit on top of him. He does not resist.

"I want to show you something different, at least just once, away from the violence, even just for tonight. Captain, will you let me?" You whisper into the dark orange eyes that are following your every move.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I want you to let me be in control tonight."

Your bold statement catches him off guard, but just as soon, the hands holding you tighten, and you are certain that they will leave a mark. "You think I'll let you?"

You smile, "I want to apologise to you properly, I even brought a peace offering. " You slowly unbutton your shirt, and his hands come into contact with your skin, electrifying it as you throw your shirt aside.

"Peace offering?" He asks, not looking at your face, well, you can't blame him, you're only in your bra and panties by now.

You turn slightly to the left side so that your arm is in full view, and you observe him from the side as his eyes fixate on your tattoo. _His mark._

The look on his face is absolutely priceless. "But you said you wouldn't-"

"I know, but I wanted to. Now I have a permanent mark that shows that I am at peace with my decision to come back to you." You say.

"You are really mine now." His fingers trace the initials E.K. that are part of his symbol on the tattoo. "Everyone will know it. Now, nobody will dare to try and take you from me."

"Careful, I got it today you know."

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

"Only when you touch- ouch." You flinch because he presses his fingers onto the painted skin.

He then leans forward, and kisses the mark on your shoulder. The movement is swift, a simple brush of his lips against your skin but it feels like he crawls into your skin, setting it on fire again.

"Thank you. I can't believe you did this for me." He says, finally looking at your face.

"You'll be surprised what I can do for you." You say, reaching out to touch his metal arm.

"Can you feel, with this hand?" You ask placing your fingertips on the cold metal.

"It's connected to my nerves, so yeah."

You slowly run your fingers along the metal, like you're touching the hairs on his skin. An unexpected shiver flows through his body, and he looks at your face as if this is new to him. Of course it is, he's only ever used this hand to bring others pain, but even though you've been touched by it, you're still not poisoned. It almost represents your entire relationship.

He breathes in sharply when you being the hand to your lips, and lightly kiss it. Then he touches your face gently with it, as if just now realising he can do that even with this dangerous hand. With it, he pulls your face closer to his, resulting in a kiss.

That night is a marvel for you.

Your hands roam all over his body. He lets you. You push him down slightly so that he is lying down on the bed, facing you. He lets you. You place little kisses on his body all the way from his neck, down his chest, lingering a little longer on the scars. Everytime you do, you feel the intake of his breath, the heaving of his chest up and down with every breath and the beating of his heart inside there, the speed of which mirrors your own.

He does not say anything, only _looks_ at you.

Your hand finds its way down to his pants, unzipping and pulling them down as you take him in your hands. Honestly, there really isn't a lot that you need to do because he is already hard.

"Do it." He grunts in a chocked voice.

You can almost see the need that claws at his body and you can't deny him. After all, the same need is reflected in your body as well.

Finally, leaning down, you slip him inside you with your hands. His own hands find their way to your hips, a burning touch against sweaty skin. Even though you are moving down into him yourself, you don't flatter yourself, he is controlling the entire situation. Hands on your hips, pushing you up and down, moment by moment as you lose yourself in him.

As you feel his hands on your body and you feel him moving along with you, under you, you wonder what it is exactly that Eustass Kid wants from you. Is it to taste and see you, or maybe he only wants to possess you and mark you as his own? Either way, you'll let him have it. All of it.

By coming here, by not resisting his call, you are abandoning everything on which you rely for security.

It looks less like you've tamed him, and more like you are feeding him, and he waits without attacking while you circle him, using yourself as bait.

It's dangerous, but you know he won't pounce, or at least you hope so.

But as usual, his strength is unrestrained. It's okay though, you've never minded the pain, not from him. Perhaps you _are _a masochist after all, who knows. Even with your illusion of control, you give yourself to him in the best way possible, and with time you find yourself panting and gasping for breath. You're not as loud as usual, but you are still loud enough.

"Y/N." He says your name.

It's quiet and soft, almost a whisper unlike anything you've ever heard from him. And then you look into his eyes and his hands on your arms are trembling, shaking as if by you watching him he becomes even more unguarded, defenceless even, against you. But it is the eyes. The eyes that he's looking at you with.

This is it.

This is what you need to erase the look of pain and hurt and anger that he'd given you before.

He's focused one hundred percent, _wholly_ on you. Just you. He is filled with desire, he wants you. This is exactly what you need. There is a sudden, almost unexpected tightening of his grip on you as you feel the warm liquid flowing into your body. It almost catches you by surprise, you didn't think this would have been enough for him to reach completion.

This is just the first time, of course, and knowing him, he will probably need more. You wonder if he will ever let you have the illusion of controlling him again.

***

The following day, you are in a good mood and you decide to wake up early to help Raina with breakfast. Unfortunately, you are the last person in the house to wake up, so there goes the breakfast in bed idea.

The four of them are downstairs, looking at a torn up map.

"-left are the two keys that Doflamingo has. Otherwise we have everything. We're really close." Killer is saying when you arrive downstairs.

"Y/N!" Bonney screeches as soon as she sees you and nearly knocks you to the floor in a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Miss Bonney." You smile.

"Get off her, can't you see she's marked?" And annoyed voice says. "Are you okay, Wheels?"

"Marked?" Bonney says in confusion. She looks you over and gasps. "Kid did you kidnap her in her sleep and mark the poor girl?"

"HUH?!"

"No, I chose it myself." You say to ease the distrustful look that she is giving him.

"That's right, and from now on, you are only allowed to wear sleeveless clothes." Kid imputs.

"What? But I got it here so I could easily cover it." You complain.

"Oh, it looks pretty good." Law says looking at your shoulder. "When did you get here though?"

"Last night." Killer answers for you.

He must have heard everything again. His room is right next to Kid's after all.

Your face turns red.

"Don't worry, you were quieter than usual last night, so I doubt these guys heard anything." Killer says. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say somebody's lost his fangs or gotten tamed or-"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence because Kid throws a dagger at him which he dodges. You can't help but laugh.

"Sorry you had to wake up by yourself, Wheels. We have a meeting with the ASL Brothers in less than half an hour, and I needed to get things ready." Kid explains to you.

This is new. Usually, he wouldn't even say anything in this vein.

"It's okay." You say.

"Hey, Wheels, do you want to sit in on the meeting?" Kid asks you.

Law raises his eyebrows.

"What, are you against it, Trafalgar?" He asks.

"No, I mean, she got us the key. I'm surprised that you're so forgiving all of a sudden." Law muses.

Bonney laughs, "Killer's right, you're totally whipped by Y/N-chan."

Before Kid can spew out an insult against her, however, there is a loud crash from above, coming from outside.

"I swear, if that's Straw Hat breaking something again, I'll fucking kill him." Kid says and hurries to open the front door.

But it is not the ASL Brothers that he finds outside. Instead, when you look over his shoulder, you see a man standing on top of the roof of the house. He seems to have jumped down from a helicopter that is currently flying above in the sky.

The man is freakishly tall, tan skinned with very light blond hair. He is wearing a flamboyant bright pink feather coat. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses as he fixes them on Law, who just got out of the house.

You've never met the man before, but you've seen pictures of him. This is the person that Vergo works under, the one that your uncle was investigating before he died. This is the person on whom you have fixated all your frustration regarding your uncle's death.

A smile appears on his face as he looks down at all of you. It is a twisted, dark smile with no real joy behind it.

"Joker!"

"Hello, Law. So, these are the upstart brats that you've allied with to try and bring me down?" Doflamingo asks with that creepy smile on his face. "Did you really think an impudent child like you can disrupt my business and live to tell about it?"

***


	23. Joker

There is a lot of anger etched on Law's face as he runs towards Doflamingo with his sword out. For his part, Doflamingo looks unfazed, instead, maintaining that creepy smile as Law approaches him swinging the blade. Doflamingo jumps out of the way, dodging over and over again. He extends his arm with a weird looking roll in his hand, as though attaching on to something and came down from the roof of the house.

"Fufufufu. There's something I want you from you brats. What do you say you hand it over without any fighting?" Doflamingo asks, knowing full well that he will receive a negative response.

"Fuck off!" Kid shouts.

Doflamingo is holding something small in his hands that looks like the holder for a yo-yo but it also looks like a roll that has some string tied around it and on the other hand he's holding a pistol. After swinging the roll at Law, a cut appears on his face.

"From a string?!" You marvel.

"No, that is a wire string made from processed white lead. It's very sharp, and if you're not immune and get cut, it poisons you." Bonney says. "Don't let it touch you!"

"Just get inside the house and lock the door!" Kid shouts at you, pulling out his gun and readying his arm. He runs towards Doflamingo to force him to fight at close combat.

Hawkins moves out after him, brings out his sword and goes after Doflamingo as well.

While Hawkins and Kid are fighting Doflamingo, a large bazooka fires bullets in succession from Doflamingo's helicopter hovering above the courtyard. A young lady stands there in a maid outfit, firing down all of you. Law stops in his tracks when he sees her, and angrily charges towards Doflamingo.

Killer and Bonney provide support, Killer, deflecting as many bullets as he can with his scythes, and Bonney trying to shoot the helicopter down with her big rifle.

You attempt to slink back into the house, but, feeling cornered, Doflamingo uses his string to tie onto the electric pole and he swings upwards, like he is riding a vine, so that he ends up behind you.

He places this gun against your face. You freeze.

"BASTARD!" Kid shouts, sounding livid.

"Don't move, fufufufu, so are you the girl that's been giving Virgo some trouble?" His voice sends shivers of fear down your spine.

You are trembling and shaking because you're afraid, but you're also right here in the proximity of the man who caused your uncle's death. Anger overcomes fear and you want to lash out at him, so you turn around catching him off guard because he isn't expecting you to try and fight back.

"Stop it." Kid says heading in your direction.

You try to punch Doflamingo but he dodges it easily with a smile on his face. "So, you've got some spunk but you're still quite weak. Just like your uncle who stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

That's it.

The anger bleeds and breaks inside you, and you scream trying anything just to get one hit on him.

"Just run, Y/N!" Bonney shouts at you, but you don't stop, after all you've had a lot of hatred for this man for a long time now, ever since you found out that he was the reason why your uncle died.

Thus you just keep lashing out and then suddenly you can't move your arms and you see that he has tied his string to them, and he breaks it off its chain, trying to tie both of your arms together. But before he can finish, Kid is right there, next to you and swings his metal arm at Doflamingo, hitting him in the face.

This causes him to fall back a little towards the back, where Hawkins is waiting with his sword ready, but Doflamingo is barely able to dodge it by relying on the string that he attached to the pole earlier and jumping up so that he moves away from them.

Kid casts a dark look at you, and you get the message, and walk back into the house, standing by the door.

"Damn it, if his wire strings weren't made from white lead, I'd be able to use my magnet to attract them to me." Kid curses.

Bonney, meanwhile, manages to hit the helicopter and it sways a little, but whoever is piloting it manages to keep it steady. A man that you remember as Gladius -from the time that he chased you, Kid and Ace after Miss Devon died- comes from inside the helicopter and stands next to the bazooka girl, and he throws down a grenade at Bonney.

She slides out of the way just in time before it goes off. He keeps throwing grenade after grenade at her, preventing her from helping the others. Killer meanwhile is still being targeted by the girl while Doflamingo continuously evades Kid, Law and Hawkins' attacks.

You stand at the door, not knowing what to do. You're scared, but you know that if you go out there you'll just be in the way. Just when it looks like things can't get any worse, the gate opens and a car comes in. Finally, the ASL Brothers are here for the meeting today.

Immediately, they get out of the car when they see the commotion. Ace ignites his flamethrower and Sabo pulls out his pipe, wearing some kind of metal glove on his other hand, and Luffy points two pistols at Doflamingo.

Flames shoot out flame Ace's flamethrower towards Doflamingo, but he misses his aim when Gladius throws another grenade, this time aiming for the three brothers. 

"Shit, what the hell is Doflamingo doing here?!" Sabo asks rushing over to help Kid, Hawkins and Law.

"I'm here for the map, I want the location of Pluton." Doflamingo answers himself, simultaneously blocking both Law and Hawkins' sword attacks.

"Like hell we'll give it to you!" Kid shouts.

Ace sends more fire his way but Doflamingo again uses his string to grab hold on to the gate so that he swings up away from the from the people that he's fighting.

"You will give it to me, why do you think I allowed you to steal the map from me in the first place?" Doflamingo asks. "Because I knew you had someone who could decipher it. I couldn't find the location on my own so I used you." Amidst the flurry of bullets, a rubber one manages to hit Doflamingo's leg.

"There's no way we're giving you that map." Sabo says, taking advantage of Doflamingo's new injury to attack

"I figured you might say that." Doflamingo says. Sabo inches closer to him with his pipe, but has to step away as another grenade from Gladius rains down.

"Hold on, hold on." Doflamingo says. "I know when I'm outnumbered. I'm not going to fight a losing battle. I'll retreat for now."

Seriously?

Doflamingo jumps onto the roof again to avoid any close combat as his allies from the helicopter continue shooting down.

"We're not going to let you go! You came here to undermine us, well, we will keep you here and only release you if your subordinates give us the keys." Law runs after him.

"What is it, Law? You seem upset with me. Don't tell me you still hold a grudge over what happened to my dear younger brother." Doflamingo smiles. "You should know your place and grovel to me like your dear adopted sister shooting down at you right now from the helicopter."

This statement has the exact effect that Doflamingo is hoping for, and Law jumps up after him.

"Wait, Law!" Sabo shouts in warning, but it is too late. Doflamingo already released his wire string, aiming at Law. Law swings his sword at him, dodging the string, but because he landed on the edge of the roof, a single kick from Doflamingo knocks him out of balance. The others can't shoot at him because Law is between them and Doflamingo. As Law begins to fall, the string wraps itself around his neck, and Doflamingo pulls it up.

You scream, horrified as Doflamingo holds Law suspended in the air by the string on his neck. He drops his sword at tugs at the string, but Doflamingo tightens it, and blood seeps out from the cuts as he struggles to breathe.

"Stop it, Mingo! Let Traf go right now!" Luffy shouts.

"Are you sure you want me to do that, Straw Hat? I could toss him onto that pole, head first." Doflamingo grins. "If you don't want that, hand over the map to me."

"Just the map? You don't want the keys too?" Luffy asks in surprise.

"I have a bigger plan for that. Now, should I pull the string a little harder, or not?" Doflamingo asks.

"Stop it. We'll give you the map, okay, just don't hurt him!" Sabo shouts. "Bring it, Killer!"

Doflamingo pulls the string slightly and Law gasps for breath.

"No, no. Have the girl get it, she's the least threatening of you lot. Go ahead, he doesn't have all day." Doflamingo looks at you.

"Do it." Kid tells you.

You nod, and run quickly into the house. The deciphered map is in the meeting room, on the table. You fold it up and run outside the house, holding it in your hands.

"I have it, now let him go." You shout waving the map at Doflamingo.

"Tie it to this."

Using his other hand, he sends down a string to you and you roll the map and tie the wire string around it. He pulls it back up, and the helicopter circling the premises hovers above him, letting down a ladder. Still holding the string that is wrapped around Law's neck, Doflamingo starts going up.

"I'll give you kids a piece of advice, now that all the keys have been found, Pluton is fair game. Ideally, I'd like to start bringing the world to its knees in the new year, thus that is the day I will obtain Pluton." He says, even though it is a little hard to hear over the loud sound of the helicopter.

He lets go of Law, dropping him onto the roof.

"You can have a nice Christmas together, but on New Year's Day, two weeks from today, I'll give you a fair chance at my keys." Doflamingo says while hanging on the helicopter ladder. "I'll be holding a tournament at my underground fighting club. The prize, will be all the keys to Pluton."

He laughs as though he finds this brilliant plan of his hilarious. You don't get it. Why would he give your group a chance to get the keys?

"What? You only have two keys! We have the other three! Do you expect us to give them to you?" Ace asks.

"Not at all." Doflamingo smiles. "You can either keep your three keys, or risk them in a fight to obtain all five."

"Bullshit, all we'd have to do would be to win and then we would have all the keys! What does that benefit you?" Killer asks.

"I have invited many warriors from all over the country, with the promise of Pluton in the balance. Criminals from all over the country, and some from outside our little island will be fighting for those keys." Doflamingo explains. "Of course, none of you will be admitted inside without your keys. All or nothing! On the other hand, I'll be waiting at the location of the weapons for the winner to bring all the keys to me!"

Everyone stares, taken aback at his plan. You have to admit that it is not a bad one at all. It is a given that this is the best opportunity for you guys to obtain Doflamingo's keys. All that he needs to do is just stake out the location because everyone will go there to retrieve the weapons. It does not matter to him who wins, all he needs to do is to wait, and take the keys from whoever it is.

"Fufufufu, then Merry Christmas to you!" He laughs as he is pulled back up into the helicopter and it flies away.

***

"Fuck!" Law swears as Bonney helps him down from the roof.

You rush into the house, go upstairs to the med room and bring out the cream that you usually use for Kid's wounds.

"Calm down!"

"No, I can't, I'm pissed off right now!"

"Look, if you'd kept your head out there, we might have been able to-"

"What? What are you saying, that's it is my fault that we lost the map?!" Law snaps.

"That's not what I'm saying," Hawkins clarifies. "But you should have kept your cool. Doflamingo clearly brought that girl here to provoke you."

"Um... I brought the analgesic cream for your.... neck." You say, but then you recoil slightly when Law looks up at you as the look on his face scares you.

"Watch it!" Kid warns him. "She's just trying to help."

Law then snatches the cream from you. "Thanks." He says curtly. You back away slowly.

"Okay, I guess that's as calm as you're going to get." Sabo says. "So, what are we doing about Doflamingo's offer?"

"Isn't it obvious? Let's go over there and kick Mingo's ass in that tournament thing. Then we'll get all the keys and everything will be fine." Luffy speaks up.

"Now, hold on he's baiting us and this could very well be a trap. I say we should just steal his keys while we have time in the two weeks between now and the New Year's Day." Ace suggests.

"If we could do that, I'd choose that option too. But we don't know anything. We were going to meet today so we could decide how we're going to find out where he's keeping the keys, remember?" Kid says.

"Yeah, but now he's telling us exactly where they are, I think we should just go with his plan. As soon as we verify the truth of his information." Bonney adds.

Hawkins, however, frowns. "What if we are just playing straight into his hands? How do you know that he's not going to go back on his word, that he's not going to have like, fake keys or something at the tournament?"

"He won't." Sabo says. "Because he needs our keys just as much as we need his, so if we know that they're fakes then there's no way we're going to handover ours."

"Maybe it is a trap, but we always knew we're going to have to fight against the Doflamingo Family for the keys anyway. I guess we should just go for it." Ace sighs.

"Well, at least this way we know for certain that we're going to get them." Kid says. "Like he said, this is a mutually beneficial arrangement, it's a winner takes it all kind of thing, so we have to do our best to make sure that we get those keys and we're able to win against him at the location too."

"I will only agree to that if we have a foolproof plan that we are sure will work 100%." Hawkins says, and turns to Law. "That's why we need you to be calm and collected because you're the one who makes the best plans."

Law pauses as everyone is now looking at him.

"You're the one who's been working towards Doflamingo's defeat the longest out of all of us. I agree that you should come up with a plan, the best one according to you for us to follow." Sabo tells him.

"I will think of something and let you guys know." Law says.

"And how long do you think that's going to take?"

"If you want something that will work, probably this whole week, honestly." He replies.

"Okay then, we'll meet on Christmas day to decide on our next course of action." Ace says.

"In the meantime I'll dig around for information on who will be fighting." Bonney says.

"I think we all need to work on our skills as well. We're going to go train because it looks like there's going to be a lot of fighting involved." Luffy tells everyone.

A few more additional discussions later, everyone seems to be satisfied with the current plan. They all disperse after that, with a mission for each of them hanging over their heads, something that they have to do.

You can't help but feel like things are going to get worse before they get better.

~

In bed that night, Kid holds you closer to him than ever. He doesn't have to ask if you are okay, because he knows for a fact that you are not. You came face to face with Doflamingo today and were scared out of your wits. Even though Vergo clarified that he was the one who delivered the final blow, it does not change the fact that Doflamingo is the mastermind.

He needs to be taken down.

***

The following day you sit in the corner, watching Kid work on his ship a little distance from the underground weapons factory.

"How is it coming along?" You ask.

"It's almost done. All that's left now is to install the engine." He says, finally looking up at you.

"The Pluton Engine?"

The Pluton Engine, you remember Kid telling you that it is rumoured to be a renewable energy source, that can power a machine indefinitely.

He nods, "That's right. I can't wait to get my hands on that gem. I mean it is the stuff of legend, and if I can get my hands on it, I can do whatever the fuck I want." Kid says excitedly. "I wonder what it looks like, man, when I start working on that thing..."

Again, you watch him. It is always fascinating to see him in his element like this, when he talks about the things that he enjoys doing. A long time ago, you found it hard to associate this Kid with the darker Kid who revels in violence. Now that you have come to accept him for who he is, it's much easier to see him like this.

"Wheels, are you listening to me, or are you just drooling over me?" Kid snaps you back to reality as he looks at you with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong with me looking dreamily at my boyfriend?" You say, with just a little bit of a blush.

"You're shameless." He smirks. "Just sit there and watch me, while I toil away working, why don't you?"

You grin. "So, when we sail away on your ship, how will we travel the seas? It's not like we can go all the way just the two of us."

"Who knows," He shrugs. "I built this thing, I'm sure I can operate it. If not, we'll just kidnap a navigating officer or helmsman or whatever."

He seems so non-chalant about the entire thing.

"The sea is really dangerous, you know, going out there without taking the proper precautions could get us killed." You say.

He steps over to you, hovering above you with a frown on his face. "Getting cold feet Wheels? You don't wanna come with me anymore?"

You place your arms around his neck, pulling his face closer down to your level.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere." You whisper.

"Good girl." He leans down further, placing a light kiss on your lips.

As always, even the slightest touch from him is enough to heat up your body and speed up your heart rate. More than anything else in the world, this feeling is something that you don't ever want to lose.

You smile when you pull away and look at him.

"Why don't you worry about the technical stuff, and I'll find us a crew to steer the ship." You say.

"Oh really? How?" He asks. "You do know we'll be stealing cars for you to drive to your heart's content, and if we happen to run into a cruise ship or two... We'll be taking what they've got? You know anyone who'd take that job?"

"I'm sure Crocodile knows a few shady enough people."

~

As promised to Kid, you make a phone call to inquire about ships to the person that you know knows a lot about this kind of stuff. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Y/N? I'm okay, how are you doing?" Crocodile asks.

"Good, good. So, how's mayoring and stuff?" You ask, trying to fill the gaps in the conversation.

"What do you need?" He asks.

"What makes you think I only called because I need something?"

"You don't?"

"Well I do, but that's not the point." You say.

"Y/N, it's okay just tell me what you want."

"Well, you said you're a business man right? I might want to make a business deal with you just hypothetically speaking. How much do you think would be the price for a ship license, a couple of new identities and a few people who can navigate and sail the ship, on condition that they don't mind looking the other way on what the owners of the ship are doing. Just hypothetically speaking, how much do you think that would cost?" You ask.

He pauses and doesn't reply for a little bit. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I... no, I said hypothetically!" You say to him.

"Okay." He says. "Well, _hypothetically_, it would cost a lot of money. I don't know how much you have, but probably more than that. However, if you were to make a trade with someone who's, say, looking to transport illegally obtained minerals from this country across the sea to somewhere else and needs a vessel whose owners don't mind what's inside, then it can be done for you for free."

You gasp. "So, it is true that you're working with the people from Whitebeard Mines to transport illegally obtained minerals from the country? I didn't think so, but it sounds true!"

"What are you talking about? I thought we were speaking hypothetically here."

"Okay, fine, just get us a ship license and IDs for me and Kid. We will transport whatever you want as long as the people sailing with us are people that you trust."

"Very well."

"I think it will be fun doing business with you." You smile.

"Is that so? Well, what are you doing on New Year's Day? Are you going to Doflamingo's tournament?" Crocodile asks.

"How do you know about that?"

"There's very little going on in this city that I don't know."

"I see." You say. "Well, I won't be doing any fighting, but chances are we'll be there."

"Be careful." He says, and ends the call.

You still don't understand him.

***

On Christmas day when you have a meeting with the ASL brothers to discuss your strategy for what will happen at the final fight with the Doflamingo Family, you go over to the garage where Kid is busy working, so you can pick him up. You find him working on a bomb that Law requested in the underground weapons factory.

"Captain, it's time. We need to get going or we will be late for the meeting." You say to him.

He looks up. "Oh okay. I'll be right up. You should check your car in the garage, I added some new features to it. Go take a look at it and see if you like them or if you want me to change anything." He says.

"I thought you were busy making the bombs that Law wanted, how did you have time to work on my car?" You ask.

"I work fast. Just know that I did it, okay?" He shakes his head.

"Thanks Captain." You blink when you see the other unfinished weapons on the counter that he's been working on in his spare time. "Captain, are those rubber bullets?" He doesn't say anything. "Wait, are you making weapons for the ASL Brothers too?"

Kid snorts. "It's nothing personal or anything. If we're going to be fighting together, I need them to have weapons that I can be able to rely on that's all." He mutters. "I can't have them working with defective weapons so I'm doing it myself, that's all. Don't tell anyone."

"Hey, you know, you can be really nice when you want to be."

"Shut up, go wait in the car. I'll just take a quick shower, I smell like gunpowder." He stands up, heading to the cells to shower.

"Alright, I'll wait outside." You say and you go up to the garage and check your car. It doesn't look any different from the outside so the changes that Kid made are probably on the inside and you won't get a chance to see them until you start driving.

You get into the car and sit on the driver's seat waiting for him until he comes out a few minutes later and sits next to you. Immediately, when you turn the key, you feel the car revving up differently than usual. Sure enough, when you start driving the rest of the a car moves with more ease than ever before.

"Captain what did you do? There's very little resistance and the car feels very light." You ask him.

"I put in a new engine." He says, like it's no big deal. You are aware that he's been watching your facial expression since you started driving and seeing how pleased you are with the changes. "Do you like it?"

"You know I do!" You beam. "But, Captain, this must have cost a fortune! Is it really alright, I mean, you've been busy buying raw materials for the bombs too."

"It was worth it. I don't want you losing any more races, so this is the best way I could help you. Besides, we're about to come into a lot of money anyway." He shrugs.

"I love you." You say in the middle of the thrilling speed.

"Hmph. You only say that when it's convenient your for you." He grumbles, but you can see that he is pleased to hear it.

"I know." You say as you drive to the ASL Brothers' house.

You switch between different speeds, not moving too fast until you get used to the way the car moves now. It is different, it almost feels like you're driving a different car that looks like your own, just better. It's an amazing feeling knowing that he took the time out of his busy week to upgrade your car for you when he didn't have to. You love him more for it, as you drive out there feeling content for the first time after everything that happened at the end of last week.

~

You pull up to the ASL Brothers' driveway, and park your car there. You and Kid get out of the car and you look around. You haven't been to this house since they kidnapped you a few weeks ago. 

This meeting is going to be an intense one, you can feel it in the air as you walk into the house. The two of you are the last to arrive. Everyone else is already here, sitting in the dining room, waiting.

"Oh, good, you guys are here. We can finally start." Ace says when the two of you arrive.

Despite Kid insisting that you can sit in on the meeting, you are honestly intimidated to be among the leaders of the ASL Brothers and the Kid Alliance, so you sit in the living room instead, where you can still see and hear everyone.

"Alright. Did you manage to confirm who is going to be at the underground fighting tournament that Doflamingo is holding this time?" Law asks Bonney.

"I did. I got a comprehensive list. Not gonna lie, there's some unsavoury characters that are gonna be there. It won't be an easy battle." She says handing him a list of names. "Getting a ticket into the tournament itself is not going to be easy."

"We already got two. So that's fine, don't worry." Luffy tells the group.

"Really? How?" Hawkins asks him.

"You already know we have someone inside Joker's group. She pulled some strings for us." Law answers.

"So, now that you know, will you stop being vague and tell us what the fuck your plan is?" Kid asks impatiently.

"I wasn't being vague, I was formulating a foolproof plan. After all, I've put in thirteen years of my blood, sweat and tears into destroying that man." He responds.

"And? Is your plan foolproof?" Hawkins wants to know.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Alright, just lay it out for us, then." Sabo says.

"We'll have to split into three groups. The first will be to get the keys. For maximum efficiency, I think we should send at least two of the six leaders here there. The second group will scout the location." Law explains the plan to everyone. "The third group will provide a distraction by destroying Doflamingo's toy factory. It is the major place where Joker makes money. He will have to leave the location to go do some damage control. The second group will then be able to move in and secure the location for us."

"If you ask me, whoever goes to the location takes the biggest risk. Doflamingo already knows where it is, he'll be waiting there for us himself, or have set traps all over the place." Bonney says. "Your entire plan hinges on him abandoning the location as soon as the factory is destroyed."

"He will. That place manufacturers poisons that are very important to Joker's ally Kaido. He won't want anything to get in the way of that business." Law says.

"Well, okay. I guess we need to divide ourselves. Who wants to go where?" Hawkins asks.

"I'm going for the keys. There's a fighting tournament to obtain them isn't there?" Luffy says excitedly.

"I'll go with Luffy." Sabo says too.

"Really? I'd have thought you'd want to rather secure the location of the weapons instead." Ace raises his eyebrows.

Sabo smiles, "Yeah, but it's an _underground fight club!"_ As if that explains everything.

"Fine, I'll go lead the location team." Ace says.

"I shall provide backup for you then." Hawkins says to Ace.

"Well," Kid grins. "I guess that means we're destroying a factory Bonney."

"Why do you look so happy about it?" Bonney asks, shaking her head.

"I'll go with the location team as well." Law says finally.

"Isn't that really dangerous for you? I mean that's the one place where we know that Doflamingo is most likely to be." Sabo points out.

"Why do you think I'm going there?" Law snaps.

"Law-"

"Leave him be. It's his choice." Ace says. "Besides, it's not like he will be alone."

"What about Wheels? She needs to drive the team that has to get away the fastest." Kid says. You jerk up at the mention of your name.

"We'll be the futherest from Pluton's location, but don't worry about that. Ussop will drive us there once we get the keys." Luffy says.

"Yeah, you guys need to get away as soon as you detonate the bombs, so I think she should stick with your team, Eustass." Sabo agrees.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Will the bombs ready on time? If you need help-" Hawkins starts.

"Don't worry about that, we're almost done. Leave the weapons to us." Kid tells him.

"If you say so."

"So, I think we ought to address the elephant in the room now, don't you think?" Kid says over everyone else. "It's best that we all know where we stand. After the destruction of the factory and getting the keys, what happens?"

"What else? We all convene at the location and use the weapons that we get from Pluton, mainly the white lead gas to kill Doflamingo." Law frowns.

"That's not what he's asking, after all, our alliance is only temporary, until we obtain Pluton, and after that we're back to enemies." Ace tells him.

There is a short moment of silence that worries you. In the past few weeks, you have grown to like all of the people here, including the ASL Brothers. You hope that a peaceful solution can be reached so that everyone can be happy and not result in a fight.

"Well, since we're all friends, we can just share whatever we find, can't we?" Luffy asks hopefully. 

"That's not gonna work, Luffy. I'm pretty sure we want the same things." Bonney says.

"Well, I just want the gas. You can all have the rest." Law announces.

"Bonney already found us a few clients who are willing to buy all kinds of weapons that we find there." Hawkins says. "You won't try to take away our business will you?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Whatever weapons we find there, are going to get sold at our underground auction." Ace answers.

"Yeah, right. I have lots of experiments I still want to try with white lead, no way I'm letting you fools keep it." Kid butts in. "Of course, I'll be taking the engine too."

"I don't care about the weapons... but Sabo said we'll use the engine to bring power back to Foosha. You can't have it." Luffy says stubbornly.

"You want to use the most advanced renewable energy source in the world as a fucking generator for some township that the government abandoned? How wasteful!" Kid shouts.

"And I suppose you'll put it to great use, what are you gonna build, a super car or some shit?" Sabo scowls at him.

"A super _ship_."

"Oh, that makes it better. Forget the millions of people in the country who could have gotten unlimited electricity from it!"

"Well, I know what I am. This country ain't done shit for me. Unlike you, I'm not a self righteous ass-"

"Okay. I think that's enough." Bonney says standing up. "Look we're not getting anywhere by arguing. We just need to make a decision and stick to it."

"We already decided, did we not? When we first became allies a few weeks ago, we said that we would work together until we found Pluton." Hawkins says.

"Fine. We are allies until the moment that we turn those keys and open the door to where Pluton is hidden." Ace ends the conversation.

It is a little disheartening that they can't find a way to work together, but you suppose you can't forget that they are criminals after all and members of rival gangs.

"Alright. What about Doflamingo's territory then? Are we going to fight for that too?" Bonney asks.

"We can share that in half after we defeat him." Sabo says. "Unless you want it all, in which case we'll have to fight."

"Fine. We'll share it in half." Hawkins consents after hearing no complaints from Kid and Bonney.

"Okay, then we're done, right? We just have to get ready for the tournament." Luffy says.

"Right. You two had better win those keys. Otherwise all this planning will have been for nothing." Kid reminds him.

"Don't worry, Eustass. We'll get those keys, by whatever means necessary. Even if it means destroying the entire arena to eliminate everyone else." Sabo assures him.

"Then we'll see you at the end of the week." Hawkins says.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? We invited everybody to come here so we could have a fun and exciting Christmas party together!" Luffy says, his stomach growling. "Sanji has been busy preparing food for everyone. Come on, let's go!"

You suppose it will not hurt to have this one last party where everyone is still friends. Whatever happens from now on, in this coming week, feels like everything you started four months ago is finally coming to fruition. This is a good opportunity to relax and have fun before everything spirals out of control.

***


	24. Promises

  
It is the third day that you and Bonney are watching Doflamingo's toy factory again. Everything seems to be going just as you expected, but neither of you are willing to take any chances. Even though the official closing time is 5PM, the factory stays open for hours under the cover of darkness, which is when the drugs shipped from the Punk Hazard factories are brought in and processed, while raw materials are taken from the toy factory to the Punk Hazard factory.

"They are here to relieve us." Bonney says, breaking the silence as another car comes through with Wire and Gunther inside.

"Finally. I don't think we'll get anything new from any further surveillance though." You say, as you start driving back home.

"That's right," She yawns. "I'd like to sleep as soon as we arrive, but there's a meeting, and we have to make the final plans for everything. I'm exhausted."

You're tired too. This week has been unbelievably busy, but in truth, you are thankful for it because it means that you don't have to worry about getting nervous over everything that will happen on New Year's Day. Sure enough, by the time you get home, Ace is there with Kid in the meeting room, going over the final details.

"Oh, good, Wheels, Bonney, you're both here. How's the outside of the factory looking?" Kid asks.

The two of you head over to the table where Ace and Kid are studying the blueprints of the factory. "I think we've got the pattern down. One of the three top officers from Doflamingo's family always shows up at the factory to monitor the situation everyday, so there's always someone there watching the place because it's a very important source of income to them." Bonney tells them.

"They rotate, so one day it's Trebol, one day Diamanté and one day it's Pica. That's in addition to the officers that are already there, and the factory manager lady." You add.

Ace sighs, "When we're just planning it sounds like it's going to be easy, but it's a lot harder than it looks. The interior has a complicated structure, and we're trying to see where you can place the bombs to demolish the place completely." He says.

Kid then points at some spots on the blueprints. "We decided that we'll be placing them here, here, here and here. I don't think we can do any better than that."

Ace nods. "True, it's one thing to get Doflamingo's attention, but it's a whole other problem with the police if we cause any unnecessary death. We gotta make sure that we don't waste any innocent lives before you guys place the bombs."

"Do we have to-?" Kid starts in annoyance, but then holds his tounge as his eyes meet your stony ones and he remembers his promise to you. "Okay fine, we just have to get everyone out first."

"Just start a fire, then everyone evacuates except for the leaders and then you can take them out." Ace suggests.

"That's a good idea." You say. You point at one of the factory's side entrances from the map. "This is usually the place with the least guards. If we take them out and start the fire here, the alarms will ring and the people will evacuate, then we can go in."

"Sounds like a plan." Bonney agrees.

"How is the location scouting going? Did you find it yet?" Kid asks Ace.

"We did, as Sabo predicted from the map, it seems that the weapons are buried in the old abandoned Raftel mine." He answers. "Thankfully, Doflamingo and his men have done most of the work for us, digging up the place until they found the bunker where the weapons are. I don't know what it is made of, but they can't destroy it. They need the keys."

"Well, at least we can be sure of that for now. How's the security?" Bonney asks.

"Tight, as expected. Like the factory, one of the top three officers in the family is always present. Sometimes it's Doflamingo himself but usually, it is one of those three along with a few other executive members and their underlings." Ace explains.

"So, you guys haven't been able to get close?" Kid asks.

"No. If we get close that would force a fight. Now, while I'm confident that we would win, it's unnecessary and could compromise our entire plan, so we have to watch the place from a distance for now but at least we know where it is."

"Are you guys going to be okay? If we can't lure Doflamingo away from the location in time, we won't be able to arrive on time to assist you. You're too far." Bonney says.

"Yeah, worst case scenario we're going to have to fight by ourselves. I've got got Law and Hawkins with me, so maybe we'll be able to handle them but I'm sure the security will be even tighter on the day of the tournament. Sabo and Luffy will be closer, but we have no idea how long the tournament will last either. We just have to think we are on our own." Ace says.

"Well, I did call you here to give you the weapons that I prepared for you and your brothers. Go to the garage, Killer will give them to you." Kid says.

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have to." Ace answers.

"Whatever, I just want to ensure our victory."

"What if we just turn these weapons against you?" Ace points out.

"Well, maybe I tampered with them." Kid grins.

"I'll accept it in good faith as a token of our temporary alliance." Ace says with a smile.

"I'm beat." Bonney yawns, after Ace leaves. "I'm going to go and take a nap." she says and she exits the meeting room leaving you and Kid alone in there.

"Are the bombs ready?" You ask as he approaches you.

"Everything is just about done, I guess we're ahead of schedule." He says.

"That's 'cause everybody is a little nervous." You sigh. He pulls you in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry, I've been working so hard these past few days, and we haven't gotten to spend too much time together."

You sigh deeply as you lean into him. "I've been working too, you know... so we probably couldn't have spent that much time together anyway."

"I'm sorry about that too. I've had you slaving away because I want someone I trust the most to do this. Are you nervous about the job too?"

You look up at him, and nod. "Yeah, of course I am, this is the first time I've ever done something like this. I'm scared but I'm also excited because I know but you'll be there by my side, it's dangerous for all of us, what we're doing. So its exciting too." You tell him.

"You like to live on the edge, don't you?" He whispers, his human hand on your cheek, pulling your face closer while his metal arm tightens on your waist. He kisses you softly. Sweet is never a word that you normally use to describe any of his kisses, if anything, it is less aggressive than usual, and you accept it gladly, happy to be in his arms after so long.

"You're working again tonight aren't you?" You groan when he breaks the kiss.

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to quality check the bombs one more time." He looks sorry. "You look tired, so go get some rest."

"Hmm." You nod, pulling away. "I don't have to watch the place tomorrow, so I'm going to go see my dad. He said that the papers are ready."

"They are? That was quick."

"Well, he's got a lot to prove." You smile. "You should have the ship moved from underground to my dad's private shipyard."

"I'll do it tomorrow, I'm done with the ship, all that's left now is to install the engine." Kid says.

"Okay. Goodnight." You say, heading upstairs.

***

Before meeting Crocodile, you get an urgent call from Tashigi, and you have half a mind to ignore her, but you worry she might be in danger or something, so you go to meet her. She is not in danger, but has made a breakthrough in her investigation. She has reached a point where, not even your warnings or pleadings can stop her, she is really close to the truth and you tell yourself not to worry about her safety anymore, not when you are stark in the middle of a war of your own.

~

As previously arranged, you go to see your father at his shipyard the following day. It is a big one, probably too large to belong to one person. You guess the rumours about his smuggling business were not complete lies after all. You find him waiting for you, and after the greeting, he gives you what you came for.

"Here are your IDs as well as the ship's registration papers and licences." Crocodile says, handing them to you.

"Wow! You made this without even seeing the ship! You're pretty good." You admit, as you look at the various IDs and passports for you and Kid, each from different countries.

"Of course I am. I always get things done efficiently and with much flare. Isn't that why you asked me for help, because you knew I could get it done?" He says confidently, as usual.

"Yeah it is, thanks Crocodile." You say.

"When are you going to come again, I'll introduce you to the person will be piloting the ship." He asks.

"Just give me his contact details, so I can contact him about when you're leaving. We need to make sure he and the crew are ready to go anytime."

"Here. When are you leaving?"

"We haven't decided when we're leaving just yet, but probably in less than two weeks ." You estimate.

Crocodile bows his head, "That soon, huh? It seems like there's not much I can do for you after all."

"Don't worry, it's not like I need much from you anyway. I mean I'm not a child anymore you know." You tell him.

"No, I guess not."

"Besides, don't look so sad, it's not like after I leave we're never gonna see each other again or talk. I mean I'm traveling with your crew and we will be going around countries. If you need weapons smuggled, all you need to do is call." You say. "I'm sure you have connections all over the world, so we'll never be short of jobs. Of course, you'll pay us handsomely for our trouble."

He laughs, "You're such a business minded girl, where did your mother's good nature go?" He says with raised eyebrows.

"You tell me." You smile. "I mean, I was made by two people so if my greed doesn't come from my mom, what does that mean Dad?"

He laughs, "You know, if you weren't my daughter, you'd be dead."

Of course. "I got to go, I'll see you when I see you old man." You say.

"Take care of yourself." He tells you as you leave.

You don't turn back. "I always have." You wave, and leave.

***

You have another shift watching the factory the following day, no new information is gained, but it is not a total waste of time because just as you arrive home, you get an unexpected phone call.

"Hello, uncle Kuzan."

"Y/N, can we meet and talk tomorrow?" He asks.

You have an idea what he wants to talk to you about, and you have no desire to discuss the issue with him.

"Sorry, I'm busy until after New Year's Day." You inform him.

"Y/N. Are you avoiding me?" His tone is the same as always.

"Of course not. Why would I be avoiding you?" You lie.

He sighs, "Tashigi tells me that you know who the mole in our department is." He says.

"Is that all that she told you?" After the last time you and Tashigi met, you figured she must have told him everything already.

"She said that Sakazuki made you work as a CI in some dangerous gang over there. Are you okay?" He asks.

You smile slightly. It's just like Tashigi to try and protect you by keeping things away from Aokiji. "I quit working for the police, uncle Kuzan. So, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine."

"Then why are you still there, if you quit?"

"Uncle Kuzan, you don't have have to carry the guilt for uncle Smoker's death anymore. I don't blame you for not arriving on time, so it wasn't your fault." You say quietly. "You don't have to keep your promise to me anymore. I'll make sure that the guilty party pays myself."

"Hey, don't do anything stupid-"

"Thank you for worrying about me. I won't forget your kindness." You say to him.

He doesn't say anything for a second. "Why do those sound like parting words?" He asks.

"Goodbye, uncle Kuzan." You end the call, and wipe your tears before going into the house.

***

On the day before the mission, you wake up to Kid curled up on the bed with you. It has been a rarity for both of you to be awake at the same time this week, and it strikes you how much you really have missed this. Because you have both been working so hard and have not had a lot of time to rest together, you decide to savour this beautiful moment, as you lie next to him.

His eyes flutter open and you smile, "Morning." You say.

"Mmm, I feel like it's been so long since we've done this." He says lazily.

"It hasn't though, but I've missed waking up next to you. You were still working until like midnight, right? You rest up. I'll make you breakfast." You say, attempting to sit up, but he grabs you, and pulls you back to him.

"Raina will do it. You just sleep here with me... don't go anywhere today..." He mumbles before falling asleep again. You can't help but smile as you watch him sleep. You snuggle up closer to him yourself, and doze off again too.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Your body is shaken as you try to open your eyes again. "Wake up or we'll be late."

"Where are we going?" You yawn, looking up at Kid, who looks like he just got out of the shower.

"Just hurry." He urges. "I finished everything last night and you don't have scouting duty today, so go take a shower, I want to take you somewhere."

You sit up at once. He wants to take you somewhere? That is a surprise, he never does things like this with you. In truth you are quite curious, and that is why you quickly take a shower and dress casually (You wear a tank top and Kid seems pleased that you'll be going out showing off his mark on your shoulder)

He opens the door for you on his car, and honestly, it freaks you out a little. "Captain, what's going on?" You ask.

He scratches his head, "Nothing, I..." There is a hint of red on his cheeks. "We're leaving this place soon, but um... well, I just realised that..." He is stuttering a little, which is weird. "I've never taken you on a real date, so I'm doing that today, so... just get in the car..." He stalks over to the driver's side of the car.

Your face lights up before you can process his words. A date? Him? You can't help but smile excitedly, wondering what he has planned for you. But why today of all days? Because it is New Year's Eve? Or because it's the eve of the biggest heist that both of you will ever pull? Is it to calm your nerves, to stay grounded or just because he wants to?

"Where are we going, Captain?"

"You'll see." He tells you. He drives out of Grandline City and you think you can recognise the roads, or maybe not, but you are sure that you are in Sabaody. He finally stops the car at a place filled with lots of people, lots of music and a lot of noise.

"Wait a second," You say as you get off the car, and look up at the giant Ferris wheel visible even from outside. "This is... Sabaody Park!"

"Yeah." Kid looks at you closely. "I remember when you told me about your childhood, you said your mom used to bring you here every month. You said you loved it, and used to look forward to it.... Did I do something unnecessary, I mean, it was close to here that she was taken too... if it's too emotional for you-"

"Captain!" You cry and throw yourself into his arms, surprising him. "I can't believe you remembered! Of course I'm emotional, the best moments of my childhood were spent here! You... I can't believe you did this for me." You sniff.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it! Let's go in!" You drag him to the entrance after wiping your tears. "I'm excited for our first date!" You are also aware that it might be your last date as well.

Being that it is New Year's Eve, the queue is long. "Wait here," Kid says and he walks up to the front, and in less than two minutes, he returns with someone wearing the park's uniform, who bows exceedingly and does not meet your eyes as he leads the two of you into the park through the staff entrance, before he scuttles away.

"Did you threaten him?" You ask.

Kid smirks, "'Course, no fucking way am I gonna let my girl wait in line with all those losers. Look at this, I got us tickers for every ride in this place too, for free! Are you happy?"

You know you should be mad that he threatened some innocent people, and stole their tickets, but this is his version of being sweet to you, and how can you be mad when he looks so proud of himself? Besides, with a gang leader for a boyfriend, you are just grateful that no one got hurt.

"Captain, you didn't have to." You smile, and stand on your tiptoes to give him a kiss. He seems quite pleased.

As far as dates go, that day is the best you've ever had. True to yourself, you get on only the most exciting rides. The top of the Ferris wheel gives you a moment to look down at the world from this high up, almost as if it is your own, and suddenly you are struck with a thought. If you were to ask this man sitting next to you to give this world to you, he would do it without a second thought. You can tell because of the way he is looking at you. After the ride ends, you are clinging to him, to his arm, and you can't stop talking about how much fun you had.

You spot the most dangerous looking roller coaster, filled with twists and turns and going over rocky surfaces. You take Kid by the hand, and make him sit in the cart with you. You make sure the harness is well fastened on both sides. The ride itself is crazy, more speed than you've ever tried in your life engulfs you, and adrenaline shoots through your veins as you scream in the wind. It is exhilarating, and you hold on to Kid's hand for dear life throughout the entire experience.

You don't throw up.

After that the two of you get your picture, you look like you are screaming happily in it, while Kid, though windswept, is looking only at you. You take the picture with you.

You stop for food as the day wears on, and you spend some time in the haunted house too. Everything you do, shines brightly for you.

"Should we play some games?" You ask as you pass by some game booths.

Kid looks around, "Let me play that one, I'll win something for you. You like that guy, don't you?" He says, pointing to a dart game.

The are ten targets on the board, and you win if you can hit with 2cm of the bullseye on at least seven targets. So far, no one has been able to go past five targets, so they keep winning the smaller prices like pens, erasers, plastic rings, cushions with celebrity faces on them and small plush toys. The price that Kid is refering to is a huge pillow that has Katakuri's face on it.

You let out a squeal. "You'll win it for me?!"

"Sure, as long as he doesn't sleep in our room." He mumbles.

"Yes! Get it for me! Tashigi is gonna be so jealous, all she has is a poster!" You smile excitedly.

Kid shakes his head, and goes up front to shoot the darts. He does exceptionally well, hitting the bullseye straight on all ten targets. The person in charge is so impressed that she lets him choose two prizes. You jump straight for Katakuri, and you don't see what else he chooses.

You share cotton candy with Kid as you exit the park after sunset. "This has been a really great day, Captain." You say when he opens the car door for you.

"It ain't over yet." He says. "The ASL Brothers have another party under the Redline mountain tonight. I told them we're not coming, but do you wanna go see their fireworks, from the top of the mountain?"

"Will we make it in time?" You ask.

"I'm sure we'll get there before midnight."

"Then let's go welcome the new year together." You smile.

The two of you arrive back in Grandline City after eleven, and you park the car by the roadside on top of the mountain. Even over the sound of the running waterfall, you can hear the party going on beneath the mountain. The ASL Brothers and their friends are loud as usual, and pretty soon, the fireworks are lit. You and Kid sit on the hood of his car, and watch them. He puts an arm around your shoulder, and you rest your head on his chest.

"My uncle died at the beginning of this year, Dory and I broke up, and Tashigi tried to help me get my life back together the way uncle Smoker would have wanted... but it didn't work out." You say quietly. "I ended up in prison, but it turns out that was the best thing that could have happened to me because I met Bonney and she gave me to you. This year had its up and downs but meeting you is the best thing that happened to me." You say honestly.

Kid pulls you in closer to his chest, where you can feel his heart as if it is your own.

He reaches into his pocket, and pulls something out. "Give me your right hand." he says, and you comply. "I won this plastic ring at the park. I know that when you chose me, you weren't expecting any security or safety, but I made some promises to you. This plastic ring, you can think of it as a promise ring. When we go out to sea, I'll buy you another plastic ring and swop it for this one, and whenever we land somewhere, I'll buy you another one, so I don't ever forget those promises I made you."

"Captain..." You breathe. His words are simple and straightforward, and they cut straight into your very soul, your heart is ready to burst with emotion at this point.

"I'll steal a thousand cars for you if you wanna drive them, so don't ever lose this plastic ring, okay?"

"I won't." You say. "I'll promise you that. We just need to get through tomorrow and then we'll be free to go to all the places you ever dreamed of."

"Yeah, but there's something else I have to do before then, a promise I made to you, remember?" He says. "I'll promised that I would kill Vergo for you, so I'll do that before we leave."

That's right. You did ask him for that. How many men would be willing to kill for you? You wonder as the countdown to the new year begins.

"Eustass Kid, I love you." You whisper.

He leans in, and presses his lips to yours. He tastes like cotton candy, sweeter than he should be, safer than he really is. Like fire coursing through your veins and like fear and pain hidden beneath the surface.

"Happy New Year, Y/N."

***

The next afternoon, you administer the last dose of white lead antibodies, as Law instructed. Kid will not need them anymore now, his body will be able to produce its own, and his arm won't poison him anymore.

When you are all ready to leave, the atmosphere feels tense somehow, because for Kid, this is something that he has wanted for a long time, and it is finally within his reach. For you, however, today is the day of reckoning. Even if it is not by your hands, Doflamingo will be defeated today, and you will get to witness the fall of the man who ordered your uncle's murder. After that, Vergo is next, you tell yourself that it won't be a huge loss for the world, if anything, it would be a better world without him. This will be everything you were seeking after for the past few months fulfilled. You want to see it through the end.

You drive your car, with Kid and Bonney inside while Wire drives the big truck with all the bombs inside, with Killer and Heat on your way to the factory. There are only the six of you going, for stealth and also so that you are able to lend some of your men to the location team. According to Kid, this arrangement is better for everyone.

As soon as you park the car close by the factory, Gunther and Otto arrive from their post where they have been watching the factory.

"Captain, you have arrived. We watched the place, and then started the fire. They are almost done evacuating now." Otto reports.

"Good work." Kid tells him. "Who is on guard?"

"Surpringly less people than usual." Gunther says. "As you predicted, Captain, they sent most of their people to the location site. There are only the usual security here, the only ones you have to worry about are Pica and Baby 5."

"That's great," Killer says. "We can finish up quickly here and go assist the others."

"I agree. I'm not fighting Pica, so I'll take Baby 5, I've got a score you settle with her after she shot at me last time." Bonney says.

"Wait, Miss Bonney, you can't go too hard on her, Law will be really mad. He's trying to save her, you know." You caution.

Her lip upturns, "I won't kill her, I'll just give her a good beating."

You hope it won't be too bad.

"Okay, got it. You take the girl, I'll take giant man. Otto, Gunther, go to the location site with the others." Kid orders.

"But sir," Otto protests. "There's still a lot of the men doing security, and you'll all need to get past the factory manager lady as well. Will the six of you-" his eyes dart to you, "-five of you, be able to handle it?"

"Go, we can take care of ourselves. That's an order." Kid tells him.

The two of them hesitate slightly, but follow the order.

"Okay, now. Killer, you lead Heat and Wire and place the bombs at the designated areas, I won't accept any mistakes. Set everything up while those two take care of the grunts, got it?" Kid says.

"I got it, don't worry, I'll take care of it, I know how to set everything up." Killer responds. "I'll get everything done, so we can assist you in your fight."

Kid frowns, "Just do your part, I'll be fine as long as no surprises come up. You two, protect him well. Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Heat and Wire say.

"Wheels, take the walkie and stay on alert in the car, keeping watch for all of us. If any backup arrives or if anything strange at all occurs, contact me ASAP, you here, you're the only one we can count on out here. Wait in the car, while ready to leave any minute." Kid says, briefly looking at you, before turning to leave.

"Yes sir." You call to his back. "Captain, good luck." He doesn't turn back, only waves.

Bonney pulls you aside while everyone leaves. She hands you a loaded gun. Your eyes widen in surprise as you attempt to refuse it. "Listen, I know you hate weapons, so he won't let you handle them, but I don't wanna worry about you while I'm fighting. Keep this on you."

"Really, Miss Bonney, if anything comes up, I'll hide or run. Don't worry, I don't need a gun!" You tell her.

"What if it's me, or Kid or one of the others that's in danger, you'll want to save us won't you?" She asks. You hesitate. "Just keep it, okay?" She says and leaves the gun with you.

You watch her disappear into the factory with the others, and you hold the metal in your hands. It's cold. You take a deep breath, and get back into the car.

*

Almost half an hour passes, as you watch the factory, people have stopped filtering out, and the workers have all been sent away. An alarm keeps ringing and you try to keep calm and not worry about your friends. You know that it is unnecessary, and yet, you can't help but fidget in your seat, with your hand on the car keys, ready to go anytime. While Kid fights against Pica, and Bonney fights Baby 5, Killer, Heat and Wire will be placing the bombs as well as fighting the guards from the factory. It's a lot of work for everyone. You tell yourself that being out here, keeping watch is helpful, but you honestly feel a little helpless sitting out here while everyone else risks their lives. But it won't take long, once the bombs are ready, everyone will come out, and you will all leave to join the others.

Suddenly, a car pulls up to the factory's parking space, and you sit up, to take a good look at the new arrivals. Your heart sinks when you see the three people who come out of that car, and make their way to the factory. Vergo, Monet and Lao G. At this point, your team is going to be overwhelmed, you may have to join the fight as well. You take out your gun, and walk out of the car.

***


	25. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bonus chapter.

All the evidence fits.

Even though Tashigi does not want to believe it, Vergo seems to be the most likely spy for Doflamingo.

She decides to call Y/N, because that is the only person who knows for sure who the traitor is. But as usual, that call is vague, and nothing is revealed. Tashigi guesses that her best friend is trying to protect her, probably under threat from Vergo, still there is no denial, so she is sure that her conclusion is correct.

Tashigi meets with Aokiji to make her report on the situation. Laying out the evidence that she was able to find.

"The major piece of evidence in her hands was the hardest to obtain, as it was a sealed record. However, since Aokiji helped her by putting in a good word to Sengoku, she was able to access Don Quixote Rocinante's sealed file.

"Like Y/N told me, this person was undercover in Doflamingo's family, working for the police. However, look at this, Vergo was involved in that case. He is the one who found the body after Doflamingo killed him. I know that doesn't prove anything, but it's not the only case that he has connections to Doflamingo." Tashigi takes a breath. "Last month, the Kid Alliance broke into one of Doflamingo's fake offices and stole some documents, well, at least, Vergo was the one who brought up the question of missing documents in the interrogation."

"I see, that is something, but it's all circumstantial, Tashigi. No prosecutor would take a case like this." Aokiji says looking troubled.

"The only evidence we have that Smoker was killed by Doflamingo is Vergo's testimony! For all we know, he's the real killer! He betrayed his partner, he betrayed our entire system! We can't just let him go! We have to catch him!" Tashigi protests.

"Tashigi-"

"And a couple of weeks ago, Jewlery Bonnet's warehouse was destroyed, after I reported the suspected location of it to Vergo! There were no weapons when we went to check it! Where do you think those weapons went?" She asks.

"Tashigi, I believe you. So calm down." Aokiji says gently. "I'll present everything you said to Akainu. If anything, it should at least be enough to put him under surveillance. You just keep an eye out, and don't do anything dangerous." He adds. "Is there any witness who can maybe attest to your claims?"

"Ah, Y/N knows who the traitor is, but she's not gonna help us, I think Vergo threatened her. That, or his betrayal has made her lose faith in the police." After all, it was Vergo who compromised her identity by stealing her file from Akainu's office.

"Is she alright?" He asks in concern.

"She's fine, she has strong people protecting her."

"I see." Aokiji mutters. "I'll call and check on her anyway."

~

They begin surveillance on Vergo discreetly that week. Tashigi can sense that something big is brewing, judging by the movements of the gangs in Grandline City. Still her heart is heavy whenever she thinks about Vergo's betrayal, how she trusted him, how Smoker trusted him, with his life probably. It makes her both sad and angry and it clouds her mind. What she needs is some clarity, and there is only one person who can give that to her. So, on New Year's Eve, she visits him.

***  
Tashigi stands in front of the door to that apartment and hesitates. What is she doing here? No, that is not the question, she knows exactly why she's there. The real question is if she's brave enough to take the leap, or if she will run away again. She takes a deep breath, and wonders why she likes to complicate things. Before she can stop herself, she knocks on that door.

She waits for ten seconds, then decides to run. But before she can, the door opens, and Zoro is standing there. There is unfiltered surprise on his face, as if she's the last person he expected to see today. Well, that's to be expected, after all, she did dump him before.

"What are you...?" Zoro asks slowly, and Tashigi falters slightly, what is she doing here? Surely, she can't tell him that her mind is in a clutter after being betrayed by one of her own and she wants to seek comfort from him, the most loyal person she knows.

"M-my sister's sword!" She blurts out. "I told you before, that I'll take it back, didn't I? Well, now is that time!" She pushes past him and goes inside his apartment, and can feel his eyes following her as she moves, can he tell that it's just an excuse?

"I see," Zoro says with a smirk. "I'm not gonna give it to that easily, as you know. Since you're here, that must mean that you think you can defeat me." He grabs the sword from where it is placed on his wall. Since it has already come to this, Tashigi figures she should at least let some of her frustrations out.

There is a clash as Wado and Shigure meet in the air, the two exchange blows, blocking each other's attacks. Zoro is still smirking, and it makes Tashigi feel like she is being mocked, as he is only using one sword. She let's out a serious attack, running towards him in the small space in the living room with her sword horizontal, the sharp side pointing straight at him. He manages to lock the sword, however, the force from the attack pushes him back and falls to the floor.

"I guess using one sword against you, is playing." He grabs the Sandai Kitetsu and goes on the offensive this time.

It is a real fight this time, Tashigi knows because she can feel herself getting lost in the sound of swords clashing against each other, she feels alive for a while, as she feels herself, as always, struggling to keep up with him. Is two swords still all he needs to defeat her? She wonders as Shigure is knocked out of her hands, and she falls to the floor, breathing heavily.

"I win, Copycat." He says putting his swords down and hovering above her. There is sweat on his face, and she watches it trickle down to his neck.

"You never fight seriously against me." She mutters, as he comes closer, kneeling down in front of her, in between her legs.

She can feel her heartbeat rise again, not from the fight this time, as his hand finds its way on to her cheek. "You didn't come here for a fight, did you, Tashigi?"

It's just her name, but when he says it, and he is this close, it makes her wonder why she denied him all this time, why she broke her own heart over and over again. But since he is here, she lets him pull her in for a kiss. Ah, it tastes just like him, delicious, a little rough around the edges, but it makes her long for more from him, like a thirst that she has to quench.

"Why are you here?" He asks in between kisses.

"I love you."

That is all the motivation he needs to hold her even tighter, and she marvels at how free she feels after holding those words tightly to her chest like cards for months.

"I'll never let you go again." Zoro says.

That night, Tashigi puts away her morals, and refused to think that she's sleeping with a criminal, instead, she holds him in her heart, and lets herself only believe that she is giving herself again to the person she loves.

~

Tashigi wakes up first. She watches her (ex?) boyfriend as he sleeps, and she is a little amazed that she does not regret last night at all. It was more than just a distraction, it made her happy, and calmed her down as well. Now she has clarity in her mind. She will handle what she can, and that is dealing with the Vergo situation. She will figure this out later.

She makes breakfast for the two of them, and proceeds to go take a shower. Zoro joins her, and she doesn't tell him to get lost. There are still some of her clothes in his apartment that she left here while they were dating, so she changes into them after her shower.

"Hey," Zoro says as they eat breakfast. "What is the meaning of this? Of last night?"

Tashigi takes her time sipping her coffee, unsure how to respond since she also has no idea what it means. "I just needed you, so I came to see you. It might happen again, who knows?" She mumbles.

"So, you're not gonna ask me to choose again?" He asks.

"You won't choose, will you? You love your life of crime after all. We'll just have to find a way to work around it." She sighs. If her best friend can go back to a man who tried to kill her, there is no shame in going back to Zoro who never hurt her like that. "Of course, if I catch you in a crime, I won't hesitate to put you behind bars."

Zoro smirks, "You can try."

"Aren't you underestimating-" Tashigi starts, but then stops when her phone rings.  
"Captain Aokiji, good morning." She says answering the phone.

"Hi, Tashigi, listen, lots of suspicious activity is happening in Dressrosa today, big names in the underground are flocking there. The report was right, there seems to be some kind of tournament going on. I sent Maynard and Bastille there undercover, I'll be raiding that place as soon as I get a report, hopefully we will be able to nail down Doflamingo with this." Aokiji tells her.

"I see, is Vergo also going to be at the tournament?" Tashigi asks. From the corner of her eye, she sees Zoro jerk up suddenly at those words.

"No, we've tracked his car, and he seems to be heading to Doflamingo's toy factory. Who knows, I feel like today we will catch him doing something illegal, and we can build a case against him." Aokiji says.

"Isn't it strange, why is he going to the factory, instead of the underground tournament to provide security?" Tashigi asks.

"It is strange. I'm dispatching a team to the factory, I want you to lead the raid on the factory, we can't keep waiting. They will be there in half an hour. Can you make it?" He asks.

"I'm closer, I can be there in less than fifteen minutes." Tashigi tells him.

"Wait, don't rush in, wait for backup. That's an order."

"I'll follow your order sir. I'll watch Vergo until backup arrives." She responds, but she wonders if she really will. As soon as the call ends, Tashigi gets up, gets her bag and her sword, ready to leave.

"Sorry, can we talk later? Duty calls." She says to Zoro.

He stands up too. "Don't go there. To Doflaming's toy factory." Zoro says, taking her arm forcefully.

"Why? I knew it, you guys are planning something regarding that place, aren't you? Y/N and Jewelry Bonnet were watching that place for a couple of days this week." Tashigi says. "Is your alliance making their move on Doflamingo today?"

"Look, all you need to know is that place is going up in flames today, and I don't want you anywhere near it." Zoro insists.

"If Vergo's heading there, so am I. I have to settle this today, and catch him red handed. If I manage to snag a couple of members of the Kid alliance or the ASL Brothers, well, lucky me." She says, and walks away.

"You really think you can defeat him by yourself?" He asks after her. She doesn't respond, and instead, walks to her car in the parking lot. She knows that he's right, which is why she intends to follow orders and just observe until backup arrives. She gets into the car, and prepares to leave.

But then the car door opens, and Roronoa Zoro sits down on the passenger seat, as if he belongs there.

"What the hell_?" Tashigi starts, but he holds up a finger, and points to his phone, which he is currently talking to.

".... It's none of your business why I'm not coming anymore, just take care of things at the tournament with Luffy, I'm going to the factory..... Shut up, I'll explain later, pervert cook! Just do it!" Zoro barks into the phone before ending the call. "I thought you were in a hurry? Drive." He adds to Tashigi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tashigi asks.

"I can't stop you, so I'm obviously coming with you, dumbass." He says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Tashigi grits her teeth, "This is obstruction of justice. I'm placing you under arrest." She says furiously.

"That's fine, but the station is all the way on the opposite side of the factory. I'm fine if you wanna take me to the station instead, otherwise you're gonna have to bring your prisoner with you to the crime scene." He grins.

Tashigi's hand tightens on the steering wheel. "I don't have time for all this bullshit." She starts the car, and pulls out of the parking lot. "You better not get in my way, or I won't hesitate to put you in handcuffs." She declares.

"Whatever you say."

She doesn't want to admit it, but she feels more secure with him by her side. This is the worst, she thinks, she shouldn't have come here, now she has reached a point where she doesn't know if she can leave him again. She doesn't want him butting in on police business, but she is also not stupid enough to think she can defeat Vergo by herself. So having him there, even though he could switch to an enemy anytime, is reassuring.

They arrive at the factory right behind another car. The mission is to simply observe the factory and wait until backup arrives before going in, but when she sees Vergo and three of his companions walking into the factory, Tashigi can't contain her anger and pain as she remembers the facade that Vergo put up in front of her and her colleagues.

Smoker.

Before she knows what she's doing, she has already grabbed her sword and is out of the car in an instant.

"Hey, calm down." Zoro says grabbing her arm to stop her. "Didn't you promise your superior that you wouldn't go in alone? Are you disobeying orders now?"

Tashigi stops, and blinks for a second, but she's too upset, she can't let Vergo go now. She Yanks her arm away from Zoro's grip. "Well, I'm not going in alone, am I?" She asks.

And then Zoro smirks, hands on his swords, and follows her after Vergo.

Tashigi hopes that she's making the right choice.

***


	26. Justice

"Tashigi!" You call out, walking towards her and Zoro, gun in hand.

Both of them turn towards you in surprise, "Y/N, what are you doing here?" Tashigi asks.

"You're going in, right? I'm coming with you." You tell her.

"No way, are you crazy? I'll take care of Vergo, so don't worry."

"She's right. Just wait here." Zoro agreed.

You shook your head. "Captain is in there, and Vergo brought reinforcements, he's gonna be cornered or overpowered..." You breath, "He won't let Vergo go..." Because you asked him.

"Look, Eustass Kid can take care of himself... you'll just, well, be in his way." Tashigi tells you honestly.

You look down, "Even if you leave me here, I'm going in."

Zoro sighs, "She's safer with us. You know her, she's stubborn as hell." He points out to her.

She frowns at both of you, knowing that this is a bad idea, but she also wants to catch up to Vergo, and thus does not want to waste any time. "Stay close to me." She says finally, and you nod, following her inside.

This place is huge on the inside, and yet, it is quiet, since the workers have been evacuated. You've never been inside the factory itself, but you have the blueprints with you. You lead Tashigi and Zoro away from where Killer and the others planting the bombs.

You hear a ruckus up ahead, and gunshots. Tashigi and Zoro both have their swords ready, but when you look to see where the noise is coming from, you see Bonney and Baby 5 fighting in the next corridor. Not wanting to catch a stray bullet, the three of you take a detour.

Just as you turn the corner, a knife comes flying straight at you, and before you can dodge, Tashigi appears and blocks it out with her sword.

"Hmm, not bad." Monet says, stepping out of the shadows with the giant man Pica. "Vergo-san was right. The police are onto him." She smiles.

Why is Pica here? Wasn't Kid supposed to be fighting him? He doesn't look wounded. There's no way that he could have beat Kid and survived without even a scratch.

"Where's Captain Kid?" You ask.

"Oh, you one of his larkies?" Monet asks. "He was making a lot of noise, trying to go for Vergo-san, but he couldn't be bothered, so he just trapped him in a room full of poison gas. He's probably dead already."

A knot in your chest forms, and tightens. There's no way, no way that he's dead! Absolutely not, especially not because of Vergo.

"Go." Tashigi says. She understands exactly what you are thinking with no effort at all, it's assuring.

"You don't really think we'll let anyone through, do you?" Monet says, with the silent Pica standing still, looking intimidating and ready to fight.

"Oh?" Zoro smirks, "I'll take the big guy, so go on ahead."

You hesitate slightly, but Tashigi and Monet are already posted up, ready to fight, and Zoro is walking towards Pica. There's nothing more you can do here, so you move forward.

"Guys be careful, this place is gonna blow soon." You call out, as you run up ahead.

"Don't worry about us, you be careful." Tashigi says, before disappearing from view.

There are many doors up ahead, and as you run you see Heat fighting the factory manager, while a little ways from him, Wire takes in multiple factory guards. Why are they here? Weren't they supposed to protect Killer while he set up the bombs? That place was far from here though. You can't ask them however, since they are busy fighting.

In front of the room with the gas chamber, you find Killer fighting old Lao G.

"Y/N? What the-" Killer says, narrowly dodging Lao G's kick.

"Why are you here? What of the bombs?" You ask.

"Here!" He throws a small remote at you, before swinging his scythe. "We are done setting up... If you press that button, the five minute countdown begins!"

You stares at the thing, you are literally holding the lives of everyone here in your hands.

"Go in..." Killer pants. "Help Kid!"

You don't need telling twice as you run into that room.

*

The sight that greets you when you enter that place is alarming. There a multiple gas chambers in the room, and a giant gas tank at the back. Only one of the glass gas chambers is occupied. Vergo is standing in the middle of the room, baton in hand, while Kid is locked inside a gas chamber. Some white gas is filling the chamber, and he is busy banging on the glass, trying to break it.

"Captain!" You scream, panicked. He says something, but you can't hear it through the glass. He seems to be even more furiously banging on the glass now that you're here.

"Well, look who it is. Did you come to die, since I failed to kill you last time?" Vergo asks, looking at you.

"What are you doing to him? Let him out!" You shout.

"No. This is one of our experiments, making our own white lead gas. It's quite deadly." Vergo explains, "You can just stand there and watch your boyfriend die."

"Fuck that!" You say, gripping the gun tightly in your hands. "Unlock the gas chamber, or I will kill you!"

"Hmph." He let out a short laugh. "You are too weak minded, even though you hate me, you failed to kill me last time."

You bite your lip. He's certainly right, what should you do? You don't stand a chance against him without Kid by your side.

"I still haven't forgotten that you ran me over, you'll pay for it dearly!" He says, walking towards you. "You can watch your boyfriend die painfully as the gas fills his lungs, and then, I will kill you too. It's too bad you won't be able to hear his screams through the soundproof glass."

"He would never lose to you! He promised me that he would...he.." You take a deep breath, try to calm down, to think. You need to save Kid first, you can't let your anger at Vergo delay you.

"Incidentally, here's a fun fact for you. Your uncle found this place, he saw our human experiments with white lead... that is what got him killed."

Your hands tremble in anger and pain as you hold the gun in your hands, you pull the trigger. However, instead of aiming at Vergo, you aim for the gas chamber instead. But it doesn't crack.

"Foolish girl, you surprised me. I thought you finally grew some balls, hah." Vergo says, certainly caught off guard, "But it's useless because that is bulletproof glass."

"Hell if I care!" You say, "Nothing keeps standing if you shoot it a hundred times!" You shout as you shoot again, once twice, three times, the sound of gunshots defeaning you. You don't stop, and you keep shooting at the same spot.

Until finally, it cracks.

Unfortunately, you have already fired the next shot, and the bullet goes through the crack in the glass, hitting Kid in the abdomen.

"C-Captain!" You scream again in horror, your ears ringing.

"Ha, if you wanna kill him yourself then-" Vergo starts, but is cut off when Kid hits the broken glass with his metal arm, finally able to break free. He is bleeding from the gunshot wound, but he seems to barely notice it.

"This...what the hell are you?" Vergo asks, shocked at his non-chalance.

"Thank you, Wheels." Kid says.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"I told you, I'll do everything for you. You don't need a weapon, I'm your weapon." There is honesty in that face, and an overwhelming feeling of trust engulfs you as Kid raises his metal arm, and the gun flies out of your hands into his.

Kid manages to block a sudden attack from Vergo's baton with his arm, and he steps in front of you, standing between you and Vergo.

"How are you not affected at all by the white lead gas?" Vergo asks, hitting Kid with the electric baton, making him flinch slightly.

"I've been taking antibodies for years, it seems I've finally attained immunity. Guess I should give Trafalgar a raise." He smirks.

"Law?" Vergo's face twists in anger. "That kid never fails to be a pain in my ass." He spits, attacking again, as the room fills with white lead gas from the broken gas chamber.

"Say, will you be okay? Y/N and I are both immune, you know..." Kid asks, taunting him.

"Well then, I just have to kill you quickly before the gas fills the room." Vergo says, and he swings out with his electric batton, hitting Kid's metal arm, causing him to step back. Thinking he has him cornered, Vergo pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Kid who immediately jumps in front of you and pulls you away with him during the rain of bullets. The both of you run towards the gas tank at the back of the room and hide behind it.

"Wheels, go. I'll stay here and fight, so get out of here." Kid says seemingly ready to fulfill his promise to you, but not wanting you to see it.

"Captain," You say, "I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay by your side, you don't have to hide anything from me. I already know who you are." You say with a smile wondering if maybe he didn't want you to see him killing someone again.

He turns his face to you, it looks softer than it should be at a time like this, and he touches your cheek with his human hand and presses his lips onto your forehead. 

"I love you, you know." He says to you.

You do know, but hearing it, especially now, it's strange and it makes you happy, and you watch him as he steps out of the shadows and heads straight for Vergo, a serious expression on his face. Who is this man, you think to yourself, that he can be so soft and tender with you and yet so cold and ruthless with his enemies? He really is amazing. 

As the fight continues, both of them manage to disarm each other and then fight hand-to-hand, physically. Vergo kicks, and Kid blocks. Kid tries for a punch and Vergo dodges. Some hits do land throughout the fight, and unfortunately for Vergo, of the two of them, Kid is the physically stronger one. There is also the added disadvantage for him that every time he gets hit with Kid's metal arm, a bit of the white lead poison seeps into his skin. As the hits pile up, he tries to go ahead and end the fight quickly, so he jumps high and tries to kick Kid on the shoulder in order to detach the metal arm from his body.

But in that moment Kid swings up with his metal arm and hits him right on the head, causing him to fall, finally as he bleeds from the head. As he lies there on the floor gasping in pain, Kid walks towards him, also looking tired and bleeding too.

"You really think you can defeat me? You are wrong we are the strongest-" 

"Shut up." Kid says picking him up without a single second thought and throwing him into one of the other gas chambers that are not occupied. Vergo, to his credit, even though he can see exactly where this is going, even though he should be horrified right now, he manages to maintain an unfaced poker face as Kid locks him inside the gas chamber.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but you betrayed someone, the person who was like a father to this girl. You betrayed and killed him, and you caused her so much pain. You hurt her so badly that you almost broke her. For that alone, you deserve to die." Kid says, and he comes over to the gas tank and pulls down the lever filling the chamber with gas. 

It's a good thing that the glass is soundproof otherwise you would be able to hear Vergo's piercing screams that are etched on his face as the poison seeps into his lungs, tearing him apart from the inside. His nails scratching the glass until finally, eyes forever frozen in terror he falls down to the ground, unmoving.

You don't feel sorry for him.

It's over, you think to yourself. I know this isn't what you would have wanted Uncle Smoker, but vengeance is my justice, so I just want you to rest in peace. 

And then Kid falls down to the floor clutching his side and you can see he's bleeding from the his wounds.

"Oh, no, are you okay? Oh no!" You say rushing over to him in panic. Your bullet wound is not the only place where he is injured but it is the biggest injury he has. "Help!" You scream.

"I'm not gonna die, so calm down..." He mutters.

"How can I? You are bleeding so much."

"...But you know, now that I think about it..." he pants in pain, "I don't think I would mind being killed by you." He smiles.

"You... you're weird." You say, tears running down your face as he smiles.

The door bursts open and Killer rushes in.

"What the hell? What happened?" He asks.

"I sho-" 

"I got shot. Hurry up and remove the bullet." Kid cuts you off.

"'Ah. Give me sec, I'll get my knife." Killer briefly steps out.

Kid takes your hand, "Hey it's not a good idea to tell him that you shot me. He already thinks you're the most dangerous person to me... I don't want him to kill you." He says.

Thinking back, that's true. You did promise Killer that you wouldn't hurt Kid again. Killer comes back in holding a knife in his hand.

"Y/N, close your eyes." he advises, and you do as you're told as you sit there and you hold Kid's human hand. He doesn't cry out when Killer cuts into his skin with the knife, but you can feel his hand tightening in yours as he squeezes it in pain. "Okay I got it out." Killer finally says and you open your eyes and look at Kid. He's sweating but other than that there's no indication that he just had a bullet removed from his stomach without anesthesia.

"Hey." You look down at his abdomen in alarm, and it is bleeding even more than before. "My god," You cry out, panicking again, and you do the only thing you can think of in that moment which is to rip your T-shirt up and you tie it around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hey you don't have to-" but you're not listening and you don't stop until you're sure that it's tied up completely. "Cover your fucking eyes." Kid barks at Killer, and only then do you realise that you are half naked, just only in your bra and pants.

"Oops."

"Honestly," Killer murmurs and takes off his own shirt and puts it on your shoulder, remaining in his vest. 

"Thanks." You put it on embarrassed as Killer helps Kid up, and the three of you exit that place.

You go back down the factory, meeting Heat and Wire along the way. You see that their opponents are dead, as well as Killer's opponent too. You make no comment on it, as the entire group of you walk down the corridor until you reach Zoro and Tashigi. 

Both of them look up when you arrive and you see Monet and Pica defeated on the floor. But Tashigi looks hurt, she is bleeding heavily from her shoulder and you run over to her.

"Tashigi! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" You ask alarm.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she says. "I just got a little hurt." She's hurt but she seems okay for now.

"Jewelry already went out." Zoro says to Kid. "I'm gonna take this woman to the hospital, you guys go ahead without me." he says, and Kid nods.

Zoro hoists Tashigi onto his shoulder carrying her like a sack of rice.

"Hey what do you think you are-" She starts.

"Don't complain," he says roughly, as her face turns completely red. 

Before the two of them disappear from view, Tashigi says, "My backup will be here in a few minutes, so, well, do with that information what you will."

You can't help but smile because even though you're on opposite sides of the fence, she still warned you.

"All right, we better get out of here then." Killer says. "It will probably take us a couple of minutes to get out of the factory, Y/N..."

"Yeah, I got it," You say, taking and you press the button on the detonator.

"Heat, Wire, drag them out." Kid orders referring to Pica and Monet while 

"But why-"

"If you leave them here, they will die in the explosion." Is all that Kid says.

That statement would be meaningless to anyone else but you understand its meaning quite well, and it touches your heart. If they died here, if they died in the explosion, it would be their blood on your hands and he doesn't want that for you. As you look at him limping ahead of you, you can't help but smile as you feel a sliver of hope begin to build up in your chest from him keeping his promises to you. It makes you think, it makes you want, and it makes you crave a future with him.

*

As you exit the factory, you see that there are two cars parked a little way ahead outside of the range of the explosion, and Bonney is standing in front of them, waving at you. There is someone else next to her. When you reach her, you are surprised to see that the person next to her is none other than Baby 5.

"Hey, you guys are okay." Bonney says

"What's going on, last I saw you, you two were trying to kill each other." Killer asks her.

"We were, but we've reached an understanding, haven't we B?" she says, and to your surprise, Baby 5 blushes and she won't meet anyone's eyes. What is going on here?

"Wow, wow you work fast." Kid says, impressed. "I wonder how Trafalgar will feel about this."

She snorts, "He'll get over it, he can be my bro-in-law, after all this girl is really hot, isn't she Y/N?" Bonney asks you.

So that's what's going on. So that's how it is. The last time you checked the two of them were fighting like dogs but now they're like this?

"Yeah, she is." You answer with a smile.

"Enough of this, I'm worried about the others." Killer says, as all of you hear police sirens behind you. "Let's just go and meet them."

"We are really late, they're probably fighting already. But yeah, let's go." You agree.

"We'll take those two as hostages, just in case they could be used as a bargaining chip." Kid suggests, pointing to Monet and Pica.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Wire, load them up into Baby 5's car. Well take them with us." Bonney nods.

"All right, we'll take the other car then." 

You get into the driving seat and you drive away with Kid Killer and Heat, just as soon as you drive away, the building explodes behind you. You don't look back.

"Oh man, we were supposed to destroy the building so that we could distract Doflamingo and he would leave the location site, but it's too late now right?" Heat asks.

"Yeah, everyone's probably there already. We took too long."

"Let's hope they're okay." You are worried about Law and everybody else.

"Well, look on the bright side," Kid says, sitting up. "We'll either find Doflamingo dead or we'll find our allies dead, either way everything that's remaining of Pluton will be ours."

"Captain!"

"I was Kidding, geez." He says when you glare at him. "We've got those two hostages, so if things look bad we will use them to negotiate for our allies' freedom." he says grudgingly.

You increase your speed as you turn the corner, driving towards the Raftel mines where you are sure that everybody is.

*

The mine is quiet as you break through the no trespassing sign, and the four of you quietly walk in there. It almost seems like the place is dead until you find a few bodies that look like Doflamingo's men and some of his other allies.

"Let's hurry," Killer says, and you all run towards the entrance where you can finally hear loud sounds, as if there is fighting. You're sure that your friends are fighting there. You pass a few people along the way, members of the ASL brothers like, Ussop, Sanji, Bartolomeo, Deuce, and Hack. Some of them are still fighting against some of Doflamingo's larkies,but you're able to break through and reach the interior where all the big names are. You find all of them there, Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Law and Hawkins, all of them look pretty beat up, tired and injured heavily. However that doesn't compare to the person that they are surrounding in the middle.

Doflamingo.

Next to him collapsed on the ground is Trebol and three of his top officers are there, defeated. He is there he is sitting on the ground, battered and bruised, one of his arms has been cut off and he's bleeding from his face as well. His sunglasses are broken on the floor there too.

"Guys, are you okay?" You call out, and they look up.

"Hey, you guys are finally here! We were getting worried-" Hawkins starts, but Doflamingo frowns from his position looking at you.

"My factory went belly up, I could see it from here, are you the lot that blew up my factory?" Doflamingo speaks. "Where's Vergo?"

"Vergo's dead." Kid tells him. You can see anger in his face, but just as it looks like Doflamaingo is about to do something, Law draws his sword and points at him. 

"Don't move, don't even think about it." He warns, his usual calm expression missing.

"Guys, the cops are on their way here. If you're gonna kill the guy, just kill him already. If you want to leave him to the cops, let's tie him up and move." Killer tells them.

"Yeah, so we can take the treasure get the hell outta here." Kid adds.

"I know, but.." Sabo gestures to Law, whose hands are trembling on his sword.

"Are you sure about this, Traf?" Luffy asks.

"I have to do this. I've planned everything up until this point. I have to, otherwise I won't be free." Law finally says, yet still not doing it.

"What's wrong, Law? Don't you want to kill me for what I did to my dear younger brother Corazon?" Doflamingo smiles without mirth.

"Don't speak his name, don't you dare!" This is obviously what Doflamingo intended, to manipulate his feelings. But even though he is planning something now, even he can see that he's surrounded and he has nowhere to go.

"Are you happy to finally be standing over me like this? And yet you can't finish it, you can't do it can you? Because my brother made you soft. If you had stayed with me you would be colder, you would have killed me already."

"You must really want to die." Law raises the sword, ready to swing down when-

"Law!" someone calls out from behind you, and you turn to see that Baby 5 and Bonnie have arrived. She rushes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do it."

"If I don't, I can't set you free from him!"

"I am free. I want you to do what you want, I know you, like father, never liked killing..." She says, with a small smile. "Leave him to the police."

"They won't-" Law hesitates.

"Vergo's dead, Law, no one's gonna cover for him anymore." Bonney says.

With one last look at Doflamingo's smiling face, Law puts down the sword. Ace and Luffy quickly run over and tie Doflamingo up so that he can't escape. "You really have gotten weak, Law." he says before Luffy knocks him out.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Kid asks you quietly.

"Vergo's life is enough for me." You reply honestly. "He's the one who killed uncle Smoker anyway."

"If you say so." Kid says, stepping up. "Did you get the keys?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sabo says reaching into his pocket and pulling out all five keys. "Wasn't easy, but I won the tournament."

"Let's go, the cops are almost here, so let's do this quickly." Bonney says. You follow the lot of them as they head down to the bunker in the mine. There is a giant door made of extremely dense metal that noone could break through. The door has five keyholes on.

"So beyond this door, my dream..." Kid mutters.

Sabo throws the keys down on the floor in front of the door and says, "We've all done our parts so this is it."

The six leaders of the ASL brothers and the Kid Alliance all step forward looking at each other.

"Our alliance ends here." Hawkins voices all their thoughts.

All of them step up, weapons in hand ready to fight each other for the keys to see who's going to get Pluton. As you look at them, all of them with huge injuries, all of them looking tired and all of them ready to fight before the cops get here, you can't help but feel like this is wrong. You don't want them to fight, you want to find a solution, anything at all to prevent them from fighting. But you can't think of anything. You've gotten close to these people in the time that you spend with them, so you don't want them to hurt each other anymore than they've already been hurt, but it doesn't look like there is anything you can do as they all step forward ready to fight.


	27. Running

  
The air in the room is thick with tension, each of the six gang leaders eyeing each other carefully, nobody making a move. Your heart is beating fast with fear, as the fights outside have concluded, and all the subordinates of both the ASL Brothers and the Kid Alliance that are present rush in.

"Um, the cops are close." Sanji says, coming in from the outside. "If you guys are gonna fight, do it quickly."

"Do they have to?" You ask quietly.

"They are all fucking idiots." Law whispers more to himself than others.

Your face brightens, and you grab his arm, "Law, you can stop them, you're the only one who can unite both sides. Please?"

"What do you expect me to do?" He hisses.

"I don't know, you're the smart one, use your brain!"

"Shut up, I can't just think of-" He stops.

You smile, "You just thought of something, didn't you?" You ask.

"Don't regret it." He sighs, and walks up to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Kid side eyes him for a second, and says, "None of your business, stay back."

"Yeah," Sabo agrees, "We all knew this was how it was gonna end."

Law snorts, "Don't give me that shit. You all are people of action, if you want to do something, you do it, straight up. And yet, all six of you, right now, are hesitating."

"Of course we are." Bonney says in frustration. "We've been working together for weeks, we can't just turn on each other."

"We're all friends now, I don't wanna fight my friends if I don't have to." Luffy adds.

Everyone else is quiet, listening to their leaders talk. They all are wondering what the possible outcome from this, could be.

"Obviously, if we could settle this in a civil manner, that would be preferable, but...well..." Ace shrugs.

"I have an idea." Law says. Everyone turns their eyes to him, hopefully, probably hoping his solution is feasible for them. "If we could have a non-lethal contest between your two groups, wouldn't that be better?"

"Non-lethal? You mean, none of us has to fight?" Hawkins asks, and Law nods.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Sabo raises his eyebrows.

"A race." He says simply. "We load the stock onto the trucks you all have lined up outside, while you each send your best drivers ahead, in a race to the warehouse. I'm sure y'all don't trust each other right now, so you can send the stock to my warehouse, where I keep my medical supplies. Whoever gets there first, gets first pick of whatever they want."

Murmuring begins among the people gathered here, and all the leaders appear thoughtful.

"Let's discuss it, first." Ace suggests, and everyone agrees.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy huddle up, and call Ussop over to them. Meanwhile, Kid calls you over as well, to him, Bonney and Hawkins.

"I just want the weapons, that's all. But they know you want the engine, they want it too." Hawkins says to Kid. "If we're going to share the weapons equally, then first pick doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah, they'll go for the engine first." Bonney nods," and I know you need it, Kid, so...do you wanna do the race?"

"Wheels lost the race last time." Kid turns to you, and looks you in the eye. "Y/N, if we don't get that engine, we can't leave. All the plans we've made, everything will be-"

"I know. You don't have to tell me Kid, I know. Don't worry yourself. This time, I promise I will win!" You say, confidently.

"Then, I'll put all my faith in you." Kid smiles.

Ah, you can feel that pull again, tugging on your heart. So far, he's kept every promise he's made to you, and you're not about to disappoint him. Not now, not ever.

When both groups agree to the race, you get ready. You watch with awe as they open the giant metal door.

Beyond the door, is pure white. There are a lot of weapons packed together, huge gas canisters with white gas swirling around in them, there is also soft white lead metal, that is untouched , which makes up the majority of the the treasure. Some other shapes you do not recognise, and some are stored away in wooden boxes, so you have no idea what is inside. There are other treasures besides white lead in this storage area, silver and gold bars being hidden here as well. But even among all these, only one thing has Kids attention. It is smaller than you expected, and it is made of both iron and white lead; the engine that he's been dreaming about for years.

And suddenly, seeing that look on his face, you realise that you cannot lose. It is not an option.

They begin to move everything to the trucks, everyone wearing protective gloves on their hands if they are holding white lead.

Before they are even halfway done moving the goods, Killer rushes in, "Cops are outside the mines." He announces.

"You guys go wait in your cars. Once you see the last truck leave, you guys leave too." Ace instructs you and Ussop.

You don't get a chance to speak to Kid before you go.

"I'll go hold off the cops." Law says, unsheathing his sword.

"Are you crazy? You don't have a criminal record!" Sabo says sharply.

Law smiles. "It's the least I can do. It's thanks to all of you, that I was able to free myself from Doflamingo."

"You don't have to-" Kid starts.

"I want to. You guys just load everything into the trucks." He says, going out.

"I'm going with him." Baby 5 says, following him. If she's going, so is Bonney. A number of others follow after them, while the rest remaining loading. You hurry to your car, and watch the trucks move, one by one.

***

The last truck leaves, game on.

It is just you in the car now, no one else. You had seen the look on your captain's face when he'd seen that engine. There is no way in hell you're gonna be the reason why that look disappears from him. This is a race that you can't afford to lose.

It is taking place in an unfamiliar territory for both you and Ussop. You take a deep breath as you see the signal, and start the car. The last truck is gone, which means all the leaders are gone too, waiting for you at the warehouse.

As the race begins, you know that Ussop is really good at mountain passes, however the last time that the both of you raced, you were first on the uphill, but he went faster than you on the downhill. This road is a straightway with a few corners, so really, you are on an equal footing.

Looking on the road ahead, as you finally enter the highway, you tell yourself that this race isn't just about the speed for you. The outcome matters, it means everything to you. You have to reach that warehouse first at all costs.

These thoughts follow you as you floor the accelerator, changing gears as you need along the road. You are going faster than you ever have in your life, and your opponet right next to you, right beside you, not giving an inch.

But you're not giving an inch either. You have your window down, so you can feel the wind coming in keeping you alive. Even though you said to yourself that this wasn't a race about the speed or about how you felt about it, he can't help but be enthralled in in the freedom of being on the road like this, the sides blurred in a way that you can't see anything as you drive even faster.

When you two finally enter the main road, it is late in the afternoon, so there are a lot of cars on the road. This is even more fun for you because you can't afford to lower your speed even a little bit. So you try to circumvent the cars that are in the road, trying as best you can not to cause an accident or not reducing your speed for any reason. Dodging the cars, moving at a speed that is not allowed on the road, but still, still you could feel it in your heart, your heart racing as fast as the wind coming in through the windows.

You can see your opponent in your rearview mirror, coming close, not budging. It is more exciting than any race has ever been. In every turn, in every corner, you both go through it without losing speed at all, just following the road, looking ahead, only listening to the GPS.

At some point when you are 500metres from your goal, Ussop overtakes you, but you aren't going to give up just yet, not with Kid waiting expectantly for you at the warehouse. You rev up the engine feeling the new modifications that Kid and put on your car. Your _ice queen_ wouldn't have been able to go this fast before, but this time you can go faster, faster than you ever have in your life, until you are level with your opponent again.

At this point, you are able to see the gate, both of you realise at the same time that only one car can go through the gate of the warehouse at a time. In your mind you know that this means, either one of you will have to slow down or one of you will have to go even faster than the other. But you are both going at your maximum, so there is no way either of you can go faster.

You can see the leaders waiting outside the warehouse, since they came in the trucks. If you and Ussop continue going in the gate at the speed you're using now you are both going to crash and probably going to die. And yet still for some reason you are not afraid, well maybe you are. But you've never been one to stop running, never the one to put the brakes on anything in your life, and there's no way you will start now. You don't waver, and you didn't not even think about even pressing the brake. You continue on the accelerator with all your might.

Inches from the gate, both of you still going at top speed, it looks like you will crash into each other after all, but Ussop relents, pressing the brake, and letting you through.

You won.

You didn't win because you are faster, you won because you are crazier. The car turns off completely when you stop.

Kid comes running, face flushed with worry, and he roughly pulls you out of the car.

"I won!" You smile.

"Are you fucking insane? Why the hell didn't you slow down? If you'd crashed into him you'd have died!" He shouts, as the ASL Brothers hurry to check on Ussop.

"I had to take the risk. It's your dream. You want that engine don't you?" You say, breathlessly.

He has a frustrated look in his eyes as he pulls you to him. He buries your head in his chest, and with a tightened, strained voice, he says,

"I love you more than I care about my dream. It's meaningless to get the engine, and take the journey I've always wanted to take, if you're not there sharing it with me."

Ah.

What is this now? Is being loved supposed to hurt your heart like this, to make it beat like it wants nothing more than to free itself from your chest, and latch on to him.?

His words, are your salvation.

***

Since you all caused a lot of chaos in the city, you need a place to lay low, until the heat dies down. Your good old dad comes through, letting you and Kid hide in the shipyard where Kid's ship is currently stored. As soon as the engine is brought to the shipyard, Kid disappears for days working on it with Killer. All you can do for them is bring them food from time to time, but neither of them seem to want to be disturbed.

You've been holed up in here for almost two weeks, and you have no idea what happened to the others that day. Your phone is off to avoid being traced, so you can't call Law or Tashigi or Bonney to find out what is happening. You only outside contact is Galdino, Crocodile's subornidate that will be representing his interests on your ship. He is the only one who goes in and out from this place and brings supplies when he returns.

"It's been downright hectic. The mayor has been busy advocating for the police to capture the terrorist who bombed a factory in the middle of the city." Galdino says when you ask him how it's going outside.

You can't help but laugh when you think of how ironic it is that his own daughter is the perpetrator.

"Here, this is for your companion. The tall young man with dark hair who always brings your supplies here said that this is Killer's burner phone. Apparently someone wants to talk to him, but is unable to reach him." He says handing you a flip phone.

"Is this phone safe?" You ask, with a frown.

"Yeah, it's good. We checked it." He tells you.

After taking the phone, you hurry to your room, a tiny little space with a single bed, that you have been sleeping on this entire time. You put the phone by the bed. Kid and Killer won't come down here unless they get hungry and they usually only come at night when you're asleep. Kid always checks in on you though, so he will see the phone when he comes.

Just as you are about to fall asleep, the phone rings. There are no numbers saved on it, so you hesitate to answer. But if Galdino got this phone from Wire, then it must be them calling, trying to find out if Kid and Killer are okay.

"Hello?" You answer.

Silence.

"Hello? Wire?" You say again.

"Where's Killer?" A familiar female voice answers.

You frown. "Hina-san?"

A pause. ""Y/N?"

"Yeah, it's me. Killer is busy right now, I don't know when they'll be done." You tell her honestly.

She takes a deep breath, "Then I'll come to you. Kid's with you, right? I need to talk to him." She says.

You don't like that. Which is kind of pathetic since she was an important part in helping Kid calm down and stopped him from killing you back then. "I..I don't think..."

"I'm not gonna rat him out, don't worry, I just need to see him, that's all." She assures you.

That's not what you're worried about, but okay. You trust Kid, wholeheartedly. He won't do anything to break his promises to you.

So, you tell her where you are.

*

When Kid comes over later that night, all sweaty and drained from his work, he finds you half asleep.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up." He is shaking you excitedly. You rub your eyes and yawn a little.

"What is it? What's going on?" You ask and he can't help but keep on grinning.

"We're done, we finished, we installed the engine! We really did it." he says with a proud look in his eye.

"That's great." You say, barely registering how great that is. "I'm so glad Captain," you smile.

"Come on, I've been working nonstop for over a week now. What's with that lukewarm response?" He frowns. "Well, anyway, do you wanna test it out together tomorrow? No, it's probably better that I test it out myself with your father's crew in the nearby water. It's so convenient to be Mayor. He has his own private shipyard by the beach!" Kid marvels.

"Great, have fun then. But for now go take a shower, you smell like grease and white lead and oil." You mutter.

"But I'm so tired." he complains.

"Just do it!" You say sternly. 

"Alright." He grunts, and then, when he's on the way out, he sees the phone sitting on your headboard. "Hey this is Killer's burner, what is it doing here?"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. Hina called, she said she wants to see you, so she's gonna come tomorrow." You tell him.

"She called you and said she's coming? And you're okay with that?" He wants to know.

"A lot happened between us, but yeah, it's fine now." You assure him.

"Okay then, I'll go take a shower, but I should first let Killer know that Hina-san is coming. I'm sure he'll be happy. I also wanted to say goodbye to her since we're leaving in two days." He says, before leaving the room.

Saying goodbyes...you wish you could say goodbye to Tashigi too.

*

Hina comes the following day.

There is unfiltered relief in her eyes as she rushes to both boys, pulling them in a hug. "You're alive." She sobs. "You're both alive."

"Hina-san?" Kid asks, when she finally let's them go.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Killer asks in concern.

"You idiots!" She huffs. "Blowing up a factory that you could have been in? The security footage shows you going into the factory...but Vergo destroyed the cameras inside, so no one knew... No one... The place blew up!"

"Are you saying we're presumed dead?" You ask her.

She finally looks at you. It's a crime how she can still look so beautiful even while crying. She shakes her head. "We're you in there too? You must have gone in after the cameras were turned off. You're not on the footage. But they are."

"You must have been worried. Sorry." Killer apologises.

"Do you know what happened to the others, from the factory or from the mines?" Kid asks.

"So, you lot were at the mines too, huh? It's chaos at the police and at our office as well. Besides Doflamingo and his execs, we caught a few nobodies, we've been cleaning up the Doflamingo Family as well. But all the major players fought the police at the Raftel mines like Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law and Baby 5 are still missing." She explains.

That's good. That means they are safe.

"Um, Hina-san, there was a cop at the factory, is she..." You start.

"Hmm...? Detective Tashigi? She's been in the hospital, but she'll making her statement soon." Hina answers. "Her statement will make or break your case, if she identifies you as the attackers of the factory then.."

"She's your friend isn't she?" Killer asks, "I'm sure she won't-"

"She will." You smile. "She'll tell them that you killed Vergo and Also G, and that I blew up the factory. She won't lie for me. We made a promise."

"In that case, we are in deep shit then." Kid muses. "Are you gonna cover for us again, Hina-san?"

Killer watches her, and she brushes back her hair. "No. Last time I came to your house, I promised Killer that it was the last time I'd bail you out of anything. I'm done cleaning up after you, Kid."

You've never wished to see Killer's face more than you do right now. You wonder what kind of an expression is on his face under that mask because of what Hina just said?

"I see." Kid says.

"And anyway, baby girl said you're leaving. Are you both leaving me again? She asks.

Kid shakes his head. "Just me. Killer's staying." And then Killer's head turns to Kid sharply, as if this is the first time he's heard that he's not coming with you two.

"Hold on, that's-" he starts, but stops when he sees that she's smiling.

"Oh, Y/N-chan," Hina walks over to you, and reaches into her bag, pulling out a brown medicine bag. "His meds. Enough for three months." She whispers, shoving it in your hands.

"When did you two become best friends?" Kid asks suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" You ask.

"Tsk." Kid changes the subject. "Hina-san, can you give us a lift? Killer and I need to talk to the crew before I leave."

She agrees. And soon after, the three of them leave you there to inform Crocodile about the departure date.

***

Two days later, everything is ready. All that is left, is for you to leave.

"What time are we leaving?" You ask that morning.

"We're leaving tonight at six." Kid says, "I already told you."

"Captain, I know that this wasn't part of the plan. I thought I could endure it, but I have to say goodbye to my mum and uncle Smoker, please." You ask of him.

Kid looks at you for a moment, "Killer, make sure everything is ready for us to leave. Wheels and I will stop by somewhere."

If Killer questions the order, he doesn't voice it, only nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." You say gratefully. "I'll introduce you to my mum and uncle."

As you get into one of your dad's spare cars, Kid say, "I thought you said your uncle wouldn't like me?"

"He won't." You laugh.

~

The graveyard is thankfully quiet when you arrive. Kid follows you to your mom's grave, where you kneel in front of it.

"Mum, uncle Smoker, I'm leaving this city."

You don't know when you'll be back, so it's a bit hard to leave just like this.

"You know me, I'm a sucker for a good journey." You say. "I'm actually in business with Crocodile, can you believe it? Smuggling minerals, weapons and various other commodities." You smile. "I think my father is... trying. We're splitting the profits 60-40, when we were negotiating, I didn't think he'd go lower than 80-20... I guess he knows he's got a lot to make up for."

The wind blows steadily on your face as you try not to cry. "I don't resent him anymore for abandoning us, so mum... You can forgive him too now." You say to the wind. "I'm not gonna hold on to the past, I'm taking a new journey now."

You hold out your hand, and Kid steps closer, taking it.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend. He takes really good care of me. Uncle Smoker wouldn't like him, but, well you told me not to listen to him, right? His name is Kid, and he says he's gonna take me wherever I want." You say, and Kid bows before your mother's grave.

"Goodbye, mum, and uncle Smoker. I'll see you when I come back." You finally say, before the both of you take your leave.

*

As you exit the graveyard, Kid holds onto your arm, "Is that a police car?" He asks, looking at the car parked right next to yours.

"You think we were followed?" You ask, looking around, the graveyard is empty.

Suddenly, out of the police car, someone steps out.

The shadowy figure comes into view, sword raised.

It's Tashigi.

She is holding her sword with her left hand, while her right arm is in a cast and held up by a sling on her shoulder. Her expression is serious.

"You're so predictable, Y/N, I knew you wouldn't leave without visiting your mother. All I had to do was wait, then I'd be able to catch him." She says.

"Tashigi, what-" You start, but she walks straight past you, and stands before Kid, who merely eyes her suspiciously.

"What?" He asks.

"You," Tashigi raises her sword, pointing it straight up at his neck. You stand there, unmoving, unsure what is going on. Is she here to arrest Kid for Vergo's murder? If so, What should you do? But what Tashigi says, takes you by surprise. "Do you love Y/N?" She asks Kid.

If the question surprises him, he does not show it. "Yes." He says casually, as if there's not a sword pointed directly at him.

"If you ever lay your hands on her again, if you ever hurt her again..." Tashigi says, "I will not hesitate to kill you." She withdraws her sword.

"Don't worry, there'll be no need." Kid replies stepping back.

Tashigi turns to you, and envelops you in a firm, warm hug. "I worried a lot about you, you know. Chasing speed, always running...always on the road.." She says holding you tightly. "I would have preferred that you settle down, but...this is good enough. If your life is gonna be an unending journey, at least now, you have someone to take it with you."

The tears come before you can stop them, and you put your arms around her too. "I'm sorry.... I promised not to make you choose between me and your job, but-"

"Shh, it's okay," You can't see it, but you're sure she's smiling. "You've always been selfish, so it's okay."

"I love you. I'll miss you." You cry.

"Of course you will. I love you too." She breathes, and finally let's go. "Stay safe, okay?"

Words failing you, you only nod. Tashigi steps back from you, and bows her head in front of Kid.

"She's thoughtless, and recklessly puts herself in danger... But she's the only sister I have, so please..." You can see tears slowly drop from her eyes, "So, please..."

Kid scratches his head, "I understand...so raise your head, it ain't like we're getting married..." He mumbles. "Nothing is gonna happen to her, as long as she's with me."

You take Tashigi's arm, and help her rise. You give her one more hug, and whisper in her ear, "Be happy. Don't deny yourself happiness."

She nods when she lets go. "You too be happy." She smiles through her tears, and heads out, not turning back.

You start crying again, after all, the two of you have been together for years, since childhood, and this will be first time you've been so far apart.

"Honestly." Kid mutters. "Women..."

***

Twilight has hit, by the time you get on the ship, everyone is ready to go.

Killer stands on the deck with you and Kid, and he takes off his mask. It's still hard to see his face, as his hair naturally falls over it.

"Let me come with you." He asks Kid.

"No." Kid says at once.

"But-"

"I already told the crew that you're their new boss. They'll follow you, so you're in charge until I come back." Kid says sternly.

"I know, but still... You need me to watch your back, like I always have." He insists. For some reason, you think Killer looks more vulnerable like this, without his mask.

"Killer." Kid steps forward and puts a hand on Killer's shoulder. "It's time for you to stop following my dreams. Live your own life, and stop worrying about me."

Killer seems conflicted, like he doesn't know if he can trust Kid to take care of himself.

Kid grits his teeth, "You're always so conscious of me, putting me first in everything, that's why you gave up on Hina too. I'm sorry about that."

At this Killer finally looks up. "Why would you apologise now that it's over?"

Kid smiles. "Because I want you to know, that I'm not standing in your way anymore. Be selfish for once. Abandon me, and chase after what _you _want."

Killer sighs, "I knew you wouldn't let me come. Just don't do anything too crazy, okay?"

Kid smirks, finally letting go of Killer's shoulder. "You know I can't promise you that."

Turning to you , Killer says, "I'd ask you to take care of him, but we both know you're the greatest danger to him."

You give him a hug. "I know you don't like me." You pout.

"You're still on that shit?" You think he might be smiling, but you don't know. "Take care of yourself instead. That's the best way to take care of him."

And then Killer lets go, and gets off the ship. He looks up one more time, as the ship leaves the shipyard.

***


	28. Eustass Kid

The ship moves along steadily in the seawater and you lie on the bed next to your boyfriend; cuddling. 

"It's been so long since we've had any time to ourselves, we've both been so busy preparing for the journey." You say.

"Hmm," he sighs, "Finally we left everything behind and it's just the two of us. Well the two of us are the only ones on this ship that matter." Kid responds, his arm around your waist.

"So, where are we going first?" You ask with a smile. 

"Well, I don't care where we go as long as we're together. You choose. You decide, you said you wanna drive all the cars you want around the world. Where do you wanna go first?" He asks, stroking your hair.

"Well, I think Japan has the best cars so I wanna go there. I wanna try all the prototypes that they haven't even released to the world. I wanna drift along the streets of Tokyo, you know, where the drift originated." You smile. "I want to race against all the best drifters there, I'm sure it's gonna be so much fun." You say excitedly, as you think about the prospect of it all.

"Japan it is. But you know, Japan is a long way away by sea." Kid tells you.

"It doesn't matter, for now that's the place I'm gonna set my sights on. Besides we have a lot of places where we can stop at, hang out at the beach take pictures...Sell and smuggle weapons and treasures for my dad's associates and business partners all over the world. There's a lot of countries around the world that we can go to on our way to Japan. And also there will be rich people yatchs that you can hijack and steal from along the way."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems like I've been a bad influence on you. Six months ago, you wouldn't have entertained my bad habits." He tells you quietly.

It's true, you've come a long way. "We've been through a lot. So, you have a lot to make up for." You tell him

"Alright." He takes your hand and brings it up to his face looking at the plastic ring on your finger.

"Having second thoughts?" You ask.

"Never. I've always wanted to come sea like this, but I never thought I'd have someone to take the journey with me." Kid takes your hand in his and he places it on his cheek leaning into it. "Thank you for staying. For not leaving me even after everything I did to you." He says quietly.

You try to calm your heart a little, lying there next to him, but it's impossible. " Like I said, you have a lot to make up for. You did almost kill me." You remind him, even though it was because you betrayed him.

He flinches slightly, "Well, you almost killed me too." He says gesturing to his abdomen.

"Hey, mine was an accident!"

"Okay. I do have a lot to make up for." He smiles.

"Yup. How's your wound?" You ask.

"It's okay, you know how many bullet bullet wounds I have? It's nothing too serious, don't worry." He reassures you.

"Still, there's some pain tablets that I brought. Also, don't forget your other medication." You remind him.

He makes a disgusted, unimpressed expression and he says, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," You reply sternly. "I want us to stay together and to do that I need you whole."

"Okay. Okay." He relents.

"Sleep now, get some rest. Tomorrow you can explore the ship and see everything." He tells you, pulling up the blanket so that you're comfortable.

Lying there next to him, a part of you wonders why, when you first started falling in love with him, you were reluctant to stay with him? Because this is feels like something you should always have wanted. If you'd known that it would feel this good to be with him, you wouldn't have hesitated so much and you would have promised to stay by his side forever, a long time ago. 

You smile as you fall asleep in his arms.

*

Someone should have told you that mornings on the ocean are really cold, but still you won't move from your spot. You are watching the rising sun for the first time on the sea, seeing it reflected in the water, it's orange colour bathing the blue sea all over and it's quite satisfying to you.

You suppose it might seem weird to be just watching the sunrise on your own, but this is your first time out at sea like this, so there's a lot of things that you want to experience by yourself. 

It is the morning after your departure from the Grandline city, and surprisingly or perhaps not so surprisingly, your ship was able to pass through the checkpoint quite easily. You and Kid with your fake IDs and fake passports and all the documents that Crocodile had prepared for you regarding your ship. Everything went smoothly, nothing was searched even though there is a lot of illegal goods stored in this ship.

You have no idea where the ship is going first, but it doesn't matter as long as Kid is here with you. You stretch your arms, as you think to yourself that you need to explore the ship a little more, you need to know all the rooms in here. So you reluctantly leave your post. There'll be lots of morning sun rises to watch, and next time you won't be by yourself. 

You smile as you walk along the deck of the ship only to hear Kid's voice raised, as if he's shouting at someone.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He shouts. You look down and you see that in front of him are none other than Wire and Gunther.

"Well, Captain, I'm on probation so staying in the city really isn't-" Wire starts.

"Don't give me that shit! Why are you here?" Kid cuts him off.

"Killer sent us to watch your back for him."

Kid grits his teeth. "I swear that bastard, he just keeps sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. What a joke! The next time I see him, I'm going to strangle him."

"Well, they're already here now, so calm down with the noise. Hey guys," You say with a smile, approaching them.

"What do you mean calm down, I should just send them back or throw them overboard!"

"Captain!" 

"Geez, who the hell is making noise so early in the morning on such a beautiful day? Some of us are trying to sleep." Another voice says as the door opens and someone else steps out onto the deck.

To your surprise, it is Law.

"What the actual fuck?! What is this? What's going on? Why are you here?" Kid says, a vein on his forehead about to pop.

"Huh? What do you mean why am I here? You're are injured, aren't you? I'll take a look at your wound later." Law says, nonchalantly. "Besides, I fought against the cops at the mine so obviously I'm wanted now. I needed a place to hide and I heard that you had a sweet ship to yourself. So I snuck in so that the cops won't catch me."

Before you can process his response, someone pushes him from behind.

"He's lying." Bonney says, coming into view, followed closely by Baby 5. She pushes Law out of the way, as she steps out. 

You want to express your surprise but the look on Kid's face is downight comical right now, so you do not make a comment on the situation. He looks like he's about to explode. You don't know if it's because of anger or frustration or both.

And then he just sighs. Calmly, he asks, "And why are you here?" 

"Hmm?" Bonney says, "Oh the cops were trying to arrest Baby 5, I couldn't let that happen, so when I heard that you two are going on a romantic cruise, alone... I thought we should double date." She smiles. "But then this guy decided to be a third wheel here, and follow us."

"I'm not third wheeling. Like I said I'm just avoiding the cops, and I need to make sure Baby 5 is safe-"

"Ha! I knew it! You don't think I'm good enough for her, do you?!" Bonney crosses her arms.

"Guys, please don't argue." Baby 5 says, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"As long as you know it." Law says to Bonney. "Of course I can watch over her easier if I'm here."

"You don't approve of me?"

"She's easily convinced. I don't approve of anyone. I don't trust anyone with her. What are your intentions with my sister?" Law asks.

"What...ah, I am an upstanding citizen-" Bonney starts, and their argument continues in the background.

Not getting a proper reply to this question, Kid clenches his fists. 

"Well what can we do? It looks like we've got company on our journey." You laugh. 

"An upstanding citizen-? You? You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Law is saying.

"Guys.." Baby 5 is trying to calm them down. 

"Hey, Bonney, if you're here, who's taking care of your territory?" Kid asks.

"Oh, I told my girls mama's going on vacation. I told them to just listen to Killer, he's gonna take care of them. No worries." Bonney smiles.

Kid snorts. "Are you serious? He was unhappy with the fact that I left our crew to him, you think he is gonna take on yours with a smile and happy thoughts?"

"He won't like it, but he'll do it. He's too nice." Bonney says happily. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, but to soak up the sun and watch beautiful the sun rises." 

"You can't be here admiring the sunrise on my ship. So it is not enough that the two of you leeched in my house, now you're leeching on my ship?" Kid snaps. 

"I wouldn't call it leeching, just two couples on a romantic vacation plus one third wheel." Bonney smiles.

"Who're you calling a third wheel?" Law asks, annoyed.

"Why'd that hit a nerve on you? You must know it's you."

"Enough of this." Kid dismisses. "Well, I suppose I can take on the bigger targets with a bigger crew." He finally agrees.

"Crew? I don't work for you?" Bonney crosses her arms again.

"Oh, would you look at that." Kid ignores her, putting on his goggles and looking far into the distance. "I spy with my little eye, a cruise ship."

"Oh? Captain, are we going in?" Gunther asks, excited.

"Of course, get ready boys...and girls, let's make our mark on the big seas." Kid grins.

"Wait, you're hijacking them? Already? We're still in the Paradise country waters, you know!" You complain.

"Live a little Wheels. We're all criminals anyway."

"This is stupid, I'm going back to sleep." Law says, and he does.

"Well, I suppose we can spice up our vacation a little bit. Say, I know you got a ton of weapons on this ship," Bonney says, putting an arm around Baby 5. "My girl likes the big guns. You wouldn't happen to have a bazooka in here, would ya?"

"I'm sure we do." Kid smirks.

"Wait, you guys are actually doing this? Now?" You ask uncertainly.

"Relax Wheels. Nobody's gonna die. We're just gonna have a little fun." Kid says, hovering above you, he presses a kiss to your lips, and then smiles.

"What do you think, instead of my promise being a plastic ring, shall I steal a gold one for you instead? Would you wear it?" Kid asks, quietly whispering in your ear. "I wanna put it on you."

Lost for words, your heart unsteady in your chest, beating to the sound of his words, his promises. Heat engulfing your body, you watch as he lets go of you, and puts on his metal arm.

Eustass Kid flashes you a beautiful smile before he goes to cause chaos on some innocent people's ship with his friends.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" You ask yourself, not regretting the future you chose with him. Not even a little bit.

*** THE END ***


End file.
